


【最王】Iris L.

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 174,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 自由战争paro的最王文 web再录
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

序章  
“特殊型Will'O驱动核心运转正常。咔咔咔！本大小姐的黄金大脑创造出来的东西怎么可能失败！”  
女性的声音。  
“身体没问题，虽然还有点瑕疵，但是活动不会有问题，已经可以说是杰作了！哼哼，如果索妮娅小姐在这里就好了。”  
男性的声音。  
“那、那个，系统也没有问题，附加的系统与脑部兼容性很好，他不会被Acc管理系统发现异常……他是以新的特殊型号派发给某个人吗？”  
应该是女性的声音吧？  
“是要随机选择人选吗？”  
略带有机械音的男性声音。  
“啊~这个人选我已经有了，只要想办法把他混过去就行了。孽缘啊，加油吧！王马君！”  
女性轻轻地拍了拍我的脸，大概是感到了不爽，我皱了一下眉头。  
“诶，你这童贞混蛋也会有这种表情啊。”  
虽然看不清她的脸，但我可以确定自己认识她。在我回想的时候，突然意识如同断电一般沉入黑暗。  
※  
曾经有人说过，这个世界充满了不合理，看破它们需要一双可以看见真实的眼睛。  
话虽如此，但真实对现在的最原终一来说，只是一个可望而不可即的梦境。要问为什么，只能说如果身处在枪林弹雨的环境下还能想这些哲学的话，那是伟人吧。  
他并不是什么伟人，只是在残酷的世界中挣扎着寻求生机的众人之一，普通人而已……  
※  
今天的天气很好，晴天微风，本应该在马赛克街休息的日子，可因为黑白熊一句“这么好的天气最适合贡献了！”这样的话，最原他们不得不被赶了出来。  
所幸任务并不难，只是地点不是很舒适，在与帕诺普堤冈接壤的沙漠地带，气候炎热、黄沙遍地。  
这时作为狙击手的最原在远处的掩体建筑内通过瞄准镜看着战场，耳机中传来负责指挥的队长百田的声音。  
“终一！射击鸟笼！”  
他下达的指令总是这么简单然而强人所难。  
不可能的……至少束缚住，别让它再动了……  
最原还没来得及把意见说出口，便有人抢先说道：“小百田，现在的情况不可能的吧！小最原手抖啊，根本打不中的哦~”  
通讯频道里传来了王马的声音，最原此刻都能想象得出他嬉皮笑脸的模样。  
最原无奈地叹了口气，刚想说一些反驳的话语，耳机里就传来了春川生气的吼声：“王马！别挡在我面前！你想被杀了吗！最原！管住你的Acc！”  
百田就像没有听到通讯频道里的吵闹声，接着王马的话茬道：“说得有道理，那只能继续削弱它了。好！说干就干！在场的所有Acc都去清扫战场上的小型机械。然后春川你去C点，昆太你去A点，我来引诱那个大家伙。”  
他指挥着战场上的人到指定位置，等待接下去的围剿行动。而Acc们虽然机动性高，不过AI的性能各异并不太适合团体合作，因此在战场上最常作为保镖或者清扫战场上的小型机械。  
不过这一切并不适用于王马。  
“终一，你的Acc果然很厉害啊，一个人就快把这里清场了，也不知道像谁。”  
“啊，嗯……”  
听到通讯频道里百田的感叹，最原一时间不知道该怎么应答，随便发了点声音权当回答了。  
在他们说话间战场上只剩下了一只巨大的类人形机械——泛用弐脚·甲，它巨大的身躯布满透明的管道，其间泛着不知道是液体还是气体发出的暗黄色光芒，让人觉得有些恶心。此刻它挺着胸前的鸟笼疯狂地想抓点什么装进去，巨大的脚四处乱踩，无法简单靠近。  
最原看了看时间差不多了，把自己的Acc叫了回来。  
“王马，回来吧。”  
“诶？现在？好吧，虽然在最开心的时候被人打断，这人绝对是不会读空气的坏人，但是如果是我最喜欢的小最原叫我回去的话，我也只能听了。”  
“……”  
王马最常挂在嘴边的一个词便是“喜欢”，任何人都是他最喜欢的那个人，究竟是真心还是假意，难以判断。对此无论多久最原都无法习惯，只能对他的“表白”报以沉默。  
不一会儿，王马出现在最原的身后，他走近的时候像幽灵一样没有脚步声，可最原依旧能知道。  
他看着最原的背笑盈盈地问道：“小最原，就不怕我打你一枪吗？”  
“你已经打过了……而且Acc管理法则不会让你打中我。”  
说这话的时候最原并没有回头，并不是说他有多信任对方，只是这段时间的相处下来，他确认了一件事，自己的Acc并不会做这种多余的事。  
“诶？我对你干过这么过分的事吗？那……”  
在王马还想说什么的时候，耳机里传来春川的声音。  
“20s之后将完成束缚，预计位置E，束缚时间5s，最原你抓紧时间。”  
“了解。”  
气氛一下子紧张了起来，而王马也开始了他的工作，他收起自己的嬉皮笑脸，盯着眼前的墙壁。  
“目标：泛用弐脚·甲，预计停留点A，左34度，上2度，距离300米，风速4……”  
这时他脖子上的扩音器发出了平静不带感情起伏的电子音，把一项一项准确的数据报告出来，就像普通的Acc们一样。  
这些数据不需要怀疑，因为他并不是用眼睛观察得知的，而是通过Will’O网直接收集监视器和侦察机器人的信息汇总而成。  
“束缚完成！终一！”  
随着通讯频道里百田的声音传来，巨大的泛用弐脚·甲被红色的荆棘紧紧地绑在沙地上，动弹不得，它鸟笼后的主发动机组暴露了出来，进入了最原的射程。  
砰——  
随着子弹的射出，鸟笼破裂，发动机组被击穿，敌方机体被破坏，耳机中传来了机械的女声。  
「恭喜完成任务，请及时回收资源，为艾提拉做出贡献，任务报酬请在独房内确认……」  
每次都是相同的话，听多了觉得厌烦，不过说明这次也很顺利，没有人受伤，也算有点用处。  
最原安心地站起来向同伴们招了招手。  
王马在他身后笑眯眯地看着他头上的数字变少，电子的眼睛发出只有自己才能听到的机械音，似乎是在记录着什么。  
※  
是的，这个世界充满了不合理，正如最原终一不明白自己为什么会过上这种生活，可还要忍耐着继续过下去。  
这一切从3个月之前开始，也许早在更久之前一切便开始了。  



	2. 第一章 相遇

01  
「你是谁！」  
……  
「是时候把他还给我了！」  
……  
“哈！？”  
最原从噩梦中惊醒，眼前是陌生的天花板，铁质的天花板和墙面似乎很久没有打扫过，到处是红色的锈迹还有灰尘。而门边上的两个监视摄像头就像全新的一样，它们转动着镜头彰显着自己的存在。  
“Good Morning，最原君，你睡了很久呢~”  
一个轻佻的声音从右边传来，这时最原才发现右手边的整个墙壁都是屏幕，而现在这个屏幕上被一只左边白右边黑的诡异熊型填满。  
“唔……这里……”  
他从简陋的床上坐起来，感觉头有点晕，太阳穴还在突突地痛着。  
“欢迎来到，天堂与地狱并存，幸福与不幸共生的希望庭院——艾提拉·帕诺普堤冈。”  
“……”  
突然间说天堂地狱什么的，一点实感都没有，听完诡异的熊的话，最原毫无反应地戳在原地。  
“诶？怎么没反应？是我说得不好吗？老师我要伤心了。”  
熊不知道从哪里掏出来一块手帕擦了擦不存在的眼泪。  
“你是我的老师吗？”  
“不是啊~”  
“……”  
最原无语地看着屏幕，他觉得自己被耍了，有点想拒绝交流，可屏幕里的熊一副兴致勃勃的样子，期待他问出那个问题。  
沉默了一会儿，输给自己的最原还是问出了那个问题。  
“那，你是谁？”  
“我是超高性能泛用窗口接待，这个地区的吉祥物——黑白熊！无法理解的话，可以把我当成发任务的NPC。”说着黑白熊变了个形象，“别看我这么可爱啊，我可和其他地方没骨气的家伙不一样，我会更加严格的教导你们！”  
任务？可爱？教导？  
还没等最原提问，黑白熊自顾自地开始了解说。  
“你现在所在的地方是最大的帕诺普堤冈——艾提拉，所有帕诺普堤冈一律执行帕诺普堤冈法，简称pt法……但是啊，啊啊——烦了，每天同样的开头说这么多遍机器人也是会烦的，具体等下你自己看文件确认吧。”  
明明什么都没说就烦了，最原觉得在意这些事他会更累，还不如在意一些有意义的，比如说它所说的文件。  
他看了看右手戴着像是手环一样的装置，这个手环就像一个有点粗的银色金属环，没有屏幕没有摁键，似乎只是普通的装饰品让他无从下手。  
“不过话说回来啊，现在的年轻人啊，一点进取心都没有，整天就知道懒懒散散地坐在马赛克街晒太阳……”  
黑白熊喜怒无常的话语，让人不敢相信它是一只窗口接待的吉祥物。此刻最原完全在状况外，只能继续坐着听它的“单口相声”，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，什么也没听进去。  
突然。  
“咎人——最原终一！现在发布对你的惩罚！”  
还没等他反应过来，血红的页面代替黑白熊出现在屏幕上，突然出现的红色刺激着他的眼睛分泌出了些许眼泪。  
违反社会秩序行为惩罚通知，PT法11284条第8项记忆财产遗忘罪，刑期1000000年！  
最原不敢相信自己的眼睛，一百万年？谁能活这么久？  
“这跟无期徒刑有什么区别！我只是失忆了！”  
看到这个他突然站起来抗议，可突然起立带来的血压降低再加上本身就有点头晕，让他又摔回到床上，显得有些狼狈。  
“这个什么都没有的时代记忆也是重要的财产啊，弄丢了大家重要的东西当然是重罪啦。”黑白熊的脸在血红的背景下变得无比诡异，“具体的你自己看文件或者问Acc就行了。”  
“Acc？那是什么东西？”  
“连这个都忘了？你忘得可真是彻底啊，真要考虑要不要再给你加刑期了。”黑白熊的语气中没有一丝失望，甚至还有点兴奋，这不禁让最原警戒起来，“不过这些是上头的大人物发下的刑法，我不能随便加呢。”  
这时黑白熊的语气中有了非常明显的失望。  
有什么好失望的！  
最原在心中默默想着，然而他有更加想知道的事，所以他小心翼翼地试探道：“上头的大人物？”  
“哈？我有说什么吗？那是我这边的事啦，不用在意，我们继续说Acc。”  
黑白熊听到他的问题，直接装傻糊弄了过去。最原感觉继续追问也许会有危险，因此他没有再开口。  
“既然你不知道，那我就解释一下吧。听好了，Acc是Accessories的简称，全称是监视者≒协泛者‘附属终端’，生化人型机器人，是帕诺普堤冈分发给你们咎人们的「携带电脑」与「携带兵器」，同时也是「看守」般的存在。Do you understand?”  
“也就是说那是会移动的监视器？”  
“啊啊，这么理解也可以啦。”  
黑白熊不耐烦地挥了挥手，左手边一直关闭着的大门打开，走进来一位少年。  
最原看到他有一种熟悉的感觉，眼前闪现过一些画面，可什么也抓不住，而他本来快没感觉的脑袋又开始突突地痛了起来。  
“这就是你的Acc了，那么接下来的日子你自己加油啦，最原君！希望这次你能找到你想知道的东西，呜噗噗噗噗~”  
黑白熊说完这一句意味深长的话就消失了，屏幕恢复成了一个巨大的眼球盯着人的样子，让人心里发毛。  
02  
黑白熊消失之后，这个房间就安静了下来，只有那个叫Acc的少年和最原互相对视，沉默不语。  
最先打破沉默得是帕诺普堤冈的通知，红色的违反社会秩序行为惩罚通知又来了。通知的警告音突然想起，在狭小的空间内形成了巨大的噪声。  
“诶？这次又是什么？”  
最原本想研究一下手环，被这声音吓了一跳，急忙望向通知。具体到底违反了什么，小小的红字不仔细看真的不是很看得清楚，然而刑期的字很大很清晰，又是5年……  
这时站在门前的少年开口了。  
“虽然我是无所谓，但是你不觉得吵吗？咎人，如果你再坐在床上的话，刑期会不断上升的哦，你的屁股黏在床上了吗？”  
少年嘴并没有动，而且他的声音很明显是电子音。  
果然只是生化人型机器人吗？  
最原站起来警告音立刻就停止了，他走到它的面前，打量起这个以后将陪伴他最长时间的机器人。  
少年比最原要矮一点，这个体型身着统一的灰白色大衣，感觉像是小孩穿大人的衣服。他向外翘的黑发发尾带着一点紫色，有点俏皮的感觉，而紫色的眼睛里可以看到镜头聚焦，可爱的脸上带着笑容一直看着，不，监视着最原。  
“怎么？爱上我了？一直盯着我看。”  
这时最原才发现他的声音是从脖子那儿的发声装置里发出来的。大概是觉得自己刚才的行为有些失礼，他尴尬地问道：“那个……你、你叫什么？”  
“唉~在问别人叫什么之前，不应该先自报家门吗？不过无所谓啦，我就自我介绍啦！”没等最原反应过来，他就已经开始自顾自地自我介绍起来，跟那只熊一样，“我是特殊型协助泛用监视者——附属终端，也是你的搭档，名字叫王马小吉，请多指教啦。”  
“恩，我叫最原终一，请多指教。”  
他伸出右手，但是对方只是低头看了一眼，毫无反应。他只能悻悻地收回自己伸出的手，问道：“然后我应该做什么呢？”  
“那只熊应该非~常~简略的跟你讲过一些吧，pt法什么的，贡献什么的，你也不用了解太多，总之就是战斗吧！”  
“战斗！？”  
在这么个小房间里能和什么战斗？最原抬头看了一圈这个长满红锈的四方小盒子，也没发现怎么特别的东西，除了那个出不去的门。  
“当然不是在这里，总之你先选择武器。”  
王马指了指最原右手上带着的手环。最原一直以为这仅仅是用来查询资料的装置，当然它的用途绝不止这么点。  
“这个应该怎么用？”  
“想着菜单然后点一下。”  
他轻触手环表面，手环立刻立体投影出了菜单和选项。  
“这个手环是管理任务、武器和Acc的装置，兼容视频通讯功能，甚至可以扫描阅读晶体内容，是很贵重的财产，请注意不要损坏。”  
说到这里王马停顿了一下，上下打量了一下最原，继续道：“损坏了可是要用你自己来赔偿的哦。”  
说这话的时候他的表情变得让人好奇到底是怎么做出来的。  
最原瞄了他一眼，也看不出他到说的到底是不是真的。他将信将疑地退后几步准备坐下仔细看一下，忽然想到不能坐在床上，只能作罢，继续站着摆弄这个手环。  
“我建议你还是快点哦，快要中午了，今天的任务完成不了你可是没法睡觉的哦。”  
“但是战斗……”  
“贡献是在这个世界唯一的出路，除非你想就这样关死在这里，或者去比这里还要不如的惩戒室。”  
王马紫色的眼睛一直盯着他，用古怪的电子音说着毛骨悚然的话。  
“好啦，我推荐大新人使用EZ-卡杰Ⅰ和村雨Mk.9，然后接下任务为艾提拉做出贡献吧。”  
他的笑容一直都没有变过，仿佛是带着一个面具，紫色眼睛中的镜头不断调整着焦点。  
最原这时只有一个想法，无论Acc有多么像人类，果然他们只是一群艾提拉的监视摄像机罢了。  
03  
最原被王马强迫着接下任务之后便来到了一个白色的房间，之后的事与其说是贡献还不如说是教学。  
此刻他一手拿着村雨Mk.9式短刀，一手拿着EZ-卡杰Ⅰ型冲锋枪站在房间中央，感觉有点沉不过还没到拿不动的地步。对此王马解释因为帕诺普堤冈会分析每个人的力量水平来调整武器的重量，不会出现拿不动的情况。当然其间这个Acc还不忘损他几句，他只能当作没听到。  
「申请任务之后，装备将派发给各位咎人，这些都是艾提拉珍贵的财产，如若损毁将会增加刑期，请各位小心使用。」  
耳机中不断传来干巴巴的女性电子音，正在解说一系列装备的使用规则。大部分是看一眼就能理解的常规装备，最特殊的要数缠在左手上名叫「荆棘」的装备与身后那两个黑色的「WD驱动箱」。  
「WD驱动箱」简称「WD」，可通过电磁反作用力浮游在身后，无需要花费多余的体力。使用起来也很方便变形收纳复数装备，运用网络通信技术根据使用人的想法做出反应，提供所需要的装备，堪称最强的携带武器库。  
而另一个如其名一般外形就像普通的荆棘，当然它并不是植物，而是发着红光的荆棘状特殊装备。它缠在小臂上力度刚好不紧也不松，完全不影响手臂的活动，看着有尖刺也不刺人，整体就像手环一样没有摁键，装饰物一般的存在。  
在最原疑惑的时候，耳机中正好传来了这个装备的使用说明。  
「请将荆棘对准附近的墙壁，并产生发射的想法。」  
他看了看手中的武器，将左手的短刀变形后收入身后的WD中，并疑惑地抬起手对着墙壁，刚想了一下，荆棘里就射出了一条由粒子束缠绕而成的红色棘条。  
“诶！”  
棘条迅速粘在了正对面的墙壁上，他扯了扯并没能扯断，它一端从缠在手上的荆棘中延伸出去，而另一端紧紧地粘在墙壁上，完全不像有攻击力的样子。  
僵持片刻，最原想要收回这个棘条反而被巨大的拉力拉向墙壁，棘条黏着的地方有点高度，他就这样被吊在墙壁上，进退两难。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，咎人你真是天才啊，能把自己弄成这样。”  
陪同的王马在不远处笑得都弯下了腰，完全没有想要上来帮忙的意思。  
最原也不是笨蛋，他并不需要王马的帮助，他看了眼地面，感觉落地不会受伤就让棘条消失了。  
在他落地的瞬间，耳机里又传出了女性电子音。  
「荆棘的使用只需要咎人的一个想法，请像使用自己的手脚一般灵活使用它。接下来是实战环节，为了艾提拉·帕诺普堤冈的繁荣，请好好使用手上的武器。」  
随着通知的结束，不远处的一扇门里出来了好几个小型机械。  
对于老手来说眼前这些小东西也许简单得就像送分题一样，但是对于刚刚听懂如何使用这些武器和道具的最原来说，如临大敌。  
在笨拙地躲避敌手攻击的期间，最原瞟了一眼不远处的王马，他一幅事不关己的模样看着整个房间，还随手打掉了飞向他的小石块，就像拍掉一只小虫。  
他是来干吗的？  
混乱中最原的脑内跳出了这么个小小的问题。  
04  
“哎~这样就倒下了吗？咎人你可真是没用啊。”  
王马站在门口看着一回到独房就瘫倒在床上的最原，叽叽喳喳地说着一些有的没的。  
“你好烦。”  
“很好，看起来还没死。首先恭喜你完成基础任务获得床的使用权，这是通往贡献之路的开端，以后请多做任务赚取特赦点数，获得更多的权力，这样你我的生活都能轻松点。”  
“比如……什么……”  
其实这时候最原已经累得睁不开眼睛了，但是有些东西还是想要确认一下，也许这就是性格使然。  
“就像这个床的使用权，未来还有出门、接触市民、接触异性等等的权力，甚至还有不让Acc跟着的权力哦。总之……嗯？睡着了？啊啊~真无聊。”  
王马的声音就像催眠曲，没等到他说完最原就已经睡着了。没有说话的对象，王马也安静了下来，房间里只剩下监视器转动的声音。  
※  
王马站在门前思考他为什么这么无聊。  
漫漫长夜他只能看着趴在床上昏睡过去的被监视者，这是他的工作，他也只能做这个，每个Acc都只能做这点事。但终究是太无聊了，他竟然开始思考自己为什么会感到无聊。  
醒来的时候，黑白熊告诉他，他是艾提拉最新型号的Acc，搭载自律学习进化型的AI，比别的Acc要聪明很多，也更加有个性。可为什么会觉得自己的工作很无聊呢，这种机能完全没用，甚至会妨碍正常运行。  
随后他开始尝试自己的各种机能，很快他就发觉自己无法跟任何Acc沟通。当然这个沟通并不是面对面沟通，而是通过内部信息网络进行信息交换，这可以理解为情报共有。  
“到底是为什么呢……”  
“唔……什么‘为什么’？”  
在王马各种尝试的过程中，时间不知不觉已经走到了早晨。  
最原一醒来就听到自己的Acc在自言自语。说真的，他一直觉得这个机器人很奇怪，虽然才接触了一天，但是他的灵活和聪明程度完全就像一个人类。在任务房间里他竟然还会露出无聊的表情，经常让他有种跟人类在交流的错觉。  
听到最原的声音，王马马上换上了微笑的表情道：“早上好，咎人，活力值已确认恢复正常，让我们继续新一天的贡献吧。”  
最原听到这句话后，莫名有些失望，觉得之前感觉他是人类的自己就是个笨蛋。  
“算了，今天又有什么任务？别又是昨天那样我一个人……”  
他回想起昨天自己一个人对付那些小型机械的场景不禁冷汗直流。  
“请放心，本次任务将有指导役咎人同行，这可是学习团队合作的机会。太好了呢，阴森森的最原君。”  
“你是黑白熊吗？学它说话干吗！”  
王马无视了最原的抗议，继续不紧不慢地说了下去。  
“另外，从本次志愿服务开始，本机体也会一起参加志愿服务，作为你的搭档兼监视者一同行动。”  
“你也会一起参加？”  
最原没想到他也会参加任务，回想他昨天无聊的表情，他以为这人会永远当一个旁观者。  
“艾提拉的周边任务不像在帕诺普堤冈里到处都是摄像头，这时就需要我们Acc来监视你们有没有好好干活了。再说我又不只是监视器，还是「携带兵器」。说实话我还是挺怕疼的，不太想去啦，但是这是工作，没办法。”  
他自顾自地哀叹了起来，可这样的话用没有语调的电子音说出来，让人听起来无比别扭。  
最原很想说他还没哀叹呢，你哀叹什么！然而如果真的说出口就中他的圈套了。  
他瞄了眼王马，感觉这家伙的笑容似乎变了点。他摇了摇头无语地摁下了志愿服务的选项，心中默默祈祷，指导人能是个正常点的人。  
05  
当天中午，最原来到了放置市街一区，这是一片比较靠近帕诺普堤冈的废墟街道，到处都是城市被毁灭后的残垣断壁。这些残破的墙壁没被帕诺普堤冈浪费，几块巨大的屏幕悬挂在外墙上，不间断地播放着艾提拉的政治宣传广告。  
上午他粗略地看了一下手环里的资料，以里面资料的说法，在很久远的过去，世界上各个国家相互争斗争夺资源，毁灭了世界，从此世界一片荒芜，任何生物都无法在帕诺普堤冈以外的地方生存。  
在这个资源接近枯竭的世界，帕诺普堤冈为了管理资源，以严苛的PT法为基础，彻底管理所有资源。世界各地都有建造各自的帕诺普堤冈，而所属的咎人们为了减轻被处以的漫长刑期夺回自由，每天不断进行志愿服务。  
最原抬头看着高楼缝隙中显露出来的天空，感觉自己就像被关进了大型的机械鸟笼里，毫无自由可言，仅仅只是为了活着。  
现在人们做得一切跟过去的人有什么区别呢？什么都没有改变。  
“阴沉沉的小最原，戴着帽子是怕晒黑吗？你其实是女孩子吧。”突然王马毫无危机感的声音打断了他的思考。  
“只是习惯而已。”  
他也不知道为什么自己要戴着这个帽子，只是独房里刚好有，而且戴着觉得很安心，所以就戴上了。  
“但是你这身衣服跟这个帽子一点都不搭耶，希望你有更多的点数我也能换身衣服，这身衣服一点都不好看。”  
特赦点数是帕诺普堤冈内部像货币一样的数值，参加志愿服务、贡献资源或者与人交换等等都可以获得。这个点数可以交换各种各样的权限，包括食物、武器、衣服甚至是喜欢的颜色使用权限。  
“Acc也会对服装有要求吗？”  
“当然啊！就算是蟑螂也是喜欢漂亮的东西的！”王马的表情看起来有点生气。  
你是蟑螂吗？  
最原觉得跟他相处久了好累，正想离开集合点去找指导人，刚转头便看到王马拿着枪笑眯眯地对着自己。  
“诶？”  
“再见了，小最原，这两天相处得很开心哦。”  
说完他扣下了扳机，一连串的子弹射出，最原来不及躲避，只能看着它们射向自己……  
然而预想中的子弹并没有射入体内，它们擦着他的发丝射中了身后的简易近战型甲，随即小型机械在身后爆炸，爆炸风将他吹倒在地。  
与此同时头顶传来了男子充满自信的声音：“这可不是游戏，还有Game Start的画面啊！”  
最原抬头就看见被炸出一个洞的高楼二楼站着一个人，他的紫发感觉用了很多发蜡，在风中一点都没有动。  
那人跳下来拉起吓到了的最原说道：“怎么，吓傻了？不过也难怪，新人一般都会这样。”  
“我是大名响彻宇宙的百田解斗，这次你就是我的助手了。有我指导你，你不会有事，放手去干就行了！顺带一提，这是我的Acc，星空，请多关照啦！”  
百田指了指自己身后的女性Acc，对方并没有像王马一样有过多的表情，一直保持着面无表情。  
“啊！我叫最原终一，这是我的Acc王马……”  
回过神来的最原连忙自我介绍，当然也没忘了他的Acc，然而还没等他说完对方就惊讶地叫了出来。  
“王马！？你怎么会在这里！”  
还没等他惊讶完，不远处传来大型机械巨大的机械噪音，打断了他们友好的对话。  
“看来已经来了，一切之后再讲。”  
百田转头看了一眼王马，微微皱眉。可很快就把注意力从这个Acc身上抽走望向了远处的大型机械。  
“任务开始！终一准备好了吗？”  
“啊……恩！”  
也许是受到百田的影响，最原的心中也燃起了一股自信。  
  
“啊啊！不对，荆棘不能这么用！”  
“从WD里拿出回复剂……你竟然没带？！”  
“赶快熔断啊，它要动了！”  
“终一让Acc去清理小型机械，什么？他已经自己去了？”  
这就是最原与百田惨烈的第一次相遇。  
06  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
最原精疲力竭地躺在瓦砾之上，只剩下喘息的力气。耳机中传来女性的电子音，这次的任务也顺利结束了。  
“第一次外出任务做到这份上你挺厉害的了，没有中途就昏过去。”  
百田在一旁回收这次的资源，看了看瘫倒在地上的最原，向他扔了块矽石过去。可没去注意百田动作的他，并没有接住而是任其砸在了胸口。  
“咳。”  
“但是你力量不够，而且反应能力和警惕性并不强。好！以后能出门了一起去锻炼！我要好好锻炼你。”百田说着走过去将矽石捡起来放进WD里。  
“诶？”  
“以后就多多关照了啊。”  
百田笑着向他伸出右手，最原觉得在这样的地方还有这样的笑容真的不容易，像太阳一样照耀了周围的人，他也伸出右手握了上去。  
“恩！以后就多多关照了。”  
“不过没想到你的Acc长得跟王马一个样子啊，你怎么会选择这个模样的？有什么特殊爱好吗？”  
百田望了一眼最原身边正在看天空的王马，偷偷向最原竖了竖小拇指。  
“诶？这不是我的爱好，黑白熊发给我的时候就是这个模样。”  
最原也转身看了一眼自己的Acc，难得那家伙没有一直盯着自己。  
发现最原似乎完全没有看懂自己的意思，百田不好意思地摸了摸头发说：“抱歉，那你没有试着改过吗？Acc的样貌可以修改。”  
说着他开始操作手环把选项展示给最原看。  
“我试过，我这里的选项是灰色的，不能选择，我的Acc好像只能换衣服的样子。”  
关于这点他也很苦恼，他希望自己的Acc能稍微高点，现在比他还矮有种不可靠的感觉，虽然王马并不像外表看起来那么弱。  
“这种bug……你要吃苦头了，王马那混蛋家伙在艾提拉可是出名的……”  
“Acc也会出名？”  
百田看了看身后的「星空」，刚想问还有多久回去，一个声音冒了出来。  
“还有10分钟哦，小百田要解说的话要抓紧时间哦。”说这话的时候王马依旧望着天空。  
“……”  
百田皱了皱眉，语气略微有些不爽道：“跟那小子一模一样。不是，王马小吉他是人类。”  
“难道他就是你认识的王马？”  
“不可能！王马小吉已经死了！”  
说到这里百田声音中似乎有点颤抖，仿佛在忍耐什么，最原看着这样的他猜想他们的关系应该不一般。  
“诶？死了？”  
“是啊，黑白熊全艾提拉通报他的死讯。虽然尸体没找到，但是这可是有史以来第一次，我怎么可能记错！”  
“那他……”  
“哦哦哦！你的Acc应该只是模样一样而已吧，肯定是黑白熊的恶趣味！”  
这时百田的声音激动了起来，最原觉得他和王马的关系一定很不一般。  
“别谈他了，就快回去了，还有什么问题想问的吗？”百田很生硬的将话题岔了出去。  
“那我还有最后一个问题。那是什么？”  
最原指着不远处的发光装置，其间似乎流动着什么一闪一闪的蓝色液体，煞是好看。  
“这个？Will'O力场转换收集装置，这个城市到处都是这个东西，艾提拉里也有，我们用的能量就从这里来。但是Will'O这种东西具体是什么，这东西的运作原理没人了解，资料库里也查不到。当然有过好奇的人，但是他们都消失了。”  
说到这里百田的眼神暗了下来，不过也就一瞬，很快就恢复如常继续道：“因为也没什么坏处，大家也就这么带着疑问使用。你问这个干吗？”  
“没什么，好奇而已……”  
最原下意识地拉了拉帽檐，他总觉得自己曾经追寻过这个能量，也许自己的失忆就跟这有关。可一切都只是感觉，没有实际的情报什么都做不了，想到这里他有些无奈道：“时间到了，我们走吧。”  
“不过啊……”  
百田站起来转头看向王马，这时王马已经不再看天空，没什么表情地盯着百田。  
“我不相信那个家伙已经死了，做出了那种事的他怎么可能轻易就死了！”  
“那种事？”  
“没什么，想知道的话你获得离开独房权限之后，来马赛克街找我，我会在游憩所等你。”  



	3. 第二章 过去

我醒来的时候就站在这里了，好像一直在这里，记忆被切断，没有过去。  
环顾四周，整齐的座椅，巨大的屏幕，无不展示着这里是观看什么东西的地方。  
我为什么会在这里？  
站在原地想了很久也没有什么头绪，过去的记忆一片模糊，只剩下自己在这里的事实。  
在我准备调查座椅下面的时候，灯熄灭了。眼睛没有适应突然降临的黑暗，视网膜上还残留着光鬼魅的身影。  
感觉有什么要发生了，我摸黑爬上座椅等待着。  
屏幕渐渐亮起，在3、2、1倒数过后，眼前出现了影像。  
这似乎是一段第一人称的视频，一开始主人公就像在找着什么，而他所在的房间很奇怪，有很多的纸装订成的东西，在这个时代纸质的东西已经是极度稀缺的高级素材了，感觉这个房间的主人身份不一般。  
他在墙壁上敲敲弄弄打开了一个暗格，里面放着一本发黄的小册子，他看了看左右，准备翻开查看里面的内容。  
我也不禁好奇想看清楚这本册子上到底写了什么，可在书翻开的瞬间，我感觉胸口就像被什么重物压着，呼吸渐渐困难起来，甚至感觉有什么人掐着我的脖子，让我无法呼吸。  
在失去意识之前我抬头看到了册子上写着一个熟悉的名词。  
「Will’O」。  
为什么它会出现在这里……  
01  
“早上好，你亲爱的Acc来叫你起床了，太阳都晒屁股了，小最原真是贪睡鬼呢。”  
最原还没有完全睁开眼睛就听到了自己的Acc健气的声音，他那公式化的电子音从认识他第二周开始就像被废弃了一般，再也没有听到过。用王马的话来解释就是“特殊型号的Acc开口说话也不是特别事啊~”，跟没解释一样。  
“这里……”  
“都这么长时间了还是这个问题？那么，欢迎回到地狱，小最原。”  
“地狱是……？”  
最原睡眼惺忪地揉揉眼睛，完全没有理解他在说什么。  
“这里就是地狱啊，然后我就是魔王！哒哈~Last Boss的感觉，小最原就是勇者啦。”  
“王马……好重……”  
听了他几句话之后，最原已经完全醒来了，一睁开眼睛就看到对方大大咧咧地趴在自己的胸口，笑嘻嘻地盯着自己看。  
“呜啊，你在干吗？”  
“很明显，我在叫你起床啊。”  
王马停顿了一下，瞟了一眼最原的下身，眼睛眯成了月牙形，一脸奸诈地说：“尼嘻嘻，还是说小最原还有点别的什么想法？”  
“啊？什么叫别的想法啊！”  
最原听到他意味深长的语调，脸刷一下就红了。  
“诶？诶！小最原没别的想法吗？比如说解决一下早晨的小问题之类的……”  
在王马还想说什么的时候，一个令人讨厌的声音插了进来。  
“叮咚铛咚，来自黑白熊的通知……哦呀？哦呀哦呀哦呀~你们在干吗？”  
“哎~”王马重重地叹了一口气，就像好事被黑白熊打断了一样抱怨道：“黑白熊你真是不会读空气啊，这样还看不出来吗？”  
王马依旧趴在最原身上，一脸不爽地盯着屏幕，一只手看似很随意地圈着身下人的腰，而另一只手则摸上了他的脸。在他身下的最原因为之前的对话此刻依旧是满脸通红的状态，这种姿势理所当然被误会了。  
“嗯嗯，年轻人嘛，真是青春啊！虽然Acc不是用来干这种事的，但是大家都明白啦，冲动什么的，欲望什么的，本熊就睁一只眼闭一只眼，要早点起床啊！”  
随后它竖起了它那根根本不可能存在的大拇指，心领神会地离开了，走之前还特意调暗了灯光，顺便通过物资通道送来了个东西。  
正方形，里面是圆圆的……  
“不用这种东西！”  
最原一把推开身上的王马，把那东西捡起来塞进了枕头下面。  
王马轻巧地下床站定，愉快地回到了自己的工作岗位，听到最原恼羞成怒的话语，语调夸张地说：“诶！小最原原来不需要吗？我会拉肚子的……”  
换来的是对方怒瞪的眼神。  
“啊啦啦~小最原生气了。”  
“所以那只熊是来干吗的？”  
最原看王马一幅兴致勃勃还想继续的样子，可他已经不想再说这些没有营养的话题了，强行把对话向正常方向带去。  
听到提问，王马一改之前嬉皮笑脸的模样，一脸严肃的表情，声音也不再是用嘴说出来，而是变成了公式化的电子音。  
“来自艾提拉·帕诺普堤冈通知，咎人——最原终一，外出权限申请通过，自即日起生效，该名咎人可出入独房，以上。”  
“恭喜你啊，小最原，终于可以去见小百田了。”  
“额……是啊……”最原若有所思的下床走向卫生间。  
经过这一个月的努力，他已经从一层的独房换到了相对干净点的三层，虽然依旧是四四方方充满锈迹的小房间，但是有独立卫生间已经比之前好很多了。  
牢国都市帕诺普堤冈顾名思义环形监狱，它的外形就像一个下大上小的巨大的烟囱，中心是空心结构名为格状庭院，外围是咎人们的独房和各种设施，所有人都住在这一幢巨大的建筑里，所以也不难理解独房都像鸽子笼似的。  
整个帕诺普堤冈分为十个等级，需要上升就需要通过志愿服务减少自己的刑期并且通过考试。这个考试当然不可能是排排坐的笔试，而是下一层难度的志愿服务，考试难度逐级上升，所以越往上人数越少，到了第十层的人可以说是精英中的精英，但是第十层就像是封闭起来似的，从没看到有人出来过。  
洗漱干净，最原戴上枕头边的帽子向王马走去。  
“我们走吧。”  
“申请已批准，欢迎真正来到艾提拉·帕诺普堤冈，最原君。”不知道什么时候黑白熊出现在屏幕上，捂着嘴一脸奸笑地看着最原。  
随着房门的打开，这个世界真正的样子将展现在他的眼前。  
02  
帕诺普堤冈叫得再好听也是监狱，最原走出独房区就了解到了这一点。  
展现在眼前的是一个充满钢筋铁板的大型区域，散发着一股铁腥味，像血一样。这个区域自然是帕诺普堤冈的一部分，名为3-B072「纪律街区」。  
纪律街区：禁止交流的社交空间，这里较为宽敞是连接帕诺普堤冈内每一间独房的区域。获得外出许可的咎人可以在此休息，不过私自对话受到禁止，交流权利可由特赦点数交换解放。为了进行彻底的监视，墙壁被设计成从内侧就能总览全体的特殊构造，平常作为巨大屏幕播放帕诺普堤冈的政治宣传视频，以便监视所有人。  
正如「街区」这个名称，宽度与高度足以让大型机械通过，也作紧急情况下的战略通道。虽然是获准外出的咎人们的休息场所，但这终究还是一个在彻底监视下的区域。  
一看时间还早，最原靠在铁栅栏边上回想手环资料里的信息，他向楼下张望了一下，看到有几个人蹲在楼梯后面，不知道在干什么。  
他有点在意就问王马：“那些人在干什么？”  
王马走过来趴在他身边的铁栅栏上，探出脑袋瞄了眼楼下，说：“恩？很在意吗？也是呢，希望的残渣就是那个样子，大概再过段时间就会被拉走了。我可不想待在那种地方，所以小最原你要努力哦！”  
“希望的残渣是什么？”  
他刚想说点调戏的话，突然间感觉到一阵强烈的视线，仿佛自己成了被监视的对象。他微微偏头向楼下瞟了一眼，发现那些人的Acc们此刻齐刷刷地转过头，正面无表情地盯着他。  
“没什么……”  
他眯了眯眼再一次尝试连接Acc的内部网络，仍然是屏蔽状态。无法确定这些Acc是故障了还是背后有人在窥视，他在心中轻笑了起来。  
“每天都有很多变成这样的人？”  
最原没有注意到这些异样，转过身背靠着栅栏略微感到有些不舒服。  
“不算多吧，没数过。怎么了？小最原你害怕了？想回去了？”  
“没……我们去游憩所吧。”  
最原低头看了一下手环，时间已经差不多了，他跟百田还有约定，让人等久了也不好就跑了起来。  
“小最原啊，虽然这话让我来说也不好，不过……”  
“诶？”  
最原转过头看到王马并没有跟过来，而是站在原地像看热闹一样把双手枕在脑袋后面。  
【哔——】  
“……你没有权限这里不能跑步哦！”  
警告声响起，手环上浮现出红色的违法通知，又是5年……  
他一定是故意的。最原看着红色的通知心里这么想着。  
03  
马赛克街，在帕诺普堤冈二层的C-10区域06出口处，本来是一片纯粹的空地，逐渐被改造成现在的模样。由各种颜色的钢板堆砌成的多层结构，以二层出口为0层，向上有四层，向下有四层，有各种各样的店，武器店、防具店、游憩所、食品店、交易所甚至还有花街。  
最原刚出大门就被这里的繁华气息惊讶到了，设施内大多数人没事的时候都会选择来这里。  
在他感觉里这种都是监视器的设施里应该比较压抑，为什么会有这样的街道？他用只有自己能听到的声音说道：“明明是这样严格监视的地方，为什么有这么多看似自由的店……”  
“武器，防具，补给处，治疗所，好厉害！游戏就应该这样的啊！果然这里有Last Boss吧！”  
突然身边的王马很激动地叫了起来，最原仿佛可以看到他眼睛中冒出的小星星。  
“诶……游、游戏？”  
“这个系统不像游戏吗？我还以为你早就有自觉了呢，看起来还是太温吞了。”他一边说着一边很失望地摇头。  
“……”  
最原无法反驳他，因为在他内心深处的确觉得这一切就像他说得那样，这其中所有人的人生就像一场游戏。  
“不过针对你的问题，我搜索了一下。”  
王马作为附属终端可以连上艾提拉的服务器，为咎人搜索最基础的资料。他听到了最原的自言自语，非常“敬业”地为他搜索到了资料。  
“好像上头的意思是这些设施可以稳定情绪，有利于发展。”  
什么东西的发展？  
“挡路！”  
突如其来的冲击让最原没站稳向前倒去。  
“你这阴沉的帽子小鬼跟块烂木头一样戳在门口干吗！看女人来反应了吗！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
最原抬起头看了他们一眼，一群像小混混一样的人，果然这个设施里什么样的人都有。  
“啊？你是什么眼神！想打架吗！”  
他们作势就要打过来，一对一最原都不是对手，更何况这么多人。  
“王……”就在他准备叫王马保护自己的时候，一个女孩子的声音突然冒了出来。  
“还不住手！”  
所有人的目光都集中到了一旁的女生身上，她一头半长的金发在这个地方非常显眼。  
“再不住手的话，我就叫惩戒班了！你们也不想被抓走吧！”  
惩戒班，对行为不端的咎人进行惩戒的特殊机构，惩戒内容各种各样，从用羽毛挠脚心到死刑，任君选择，当然没有自主选择权，一切遵循pt法。  
“唔……哼！臭小子算你运气好！我们走！”  
女生看着那群人骂骂咧咧地走远，直到看不到他们才跟还坐在地上的最原打招呼。  
“不要紧吧？没有受伤吧？”  
她微笑着向最原伸出右手，在阳光下她的头发闪耀着金色的光芒，让他有种看到故事书里的人物的错觉。  
女生等了一会儿发觉对方一点反应都没有，担心地问道：“是哪里痛吗？”  
这时最原才回过神握上了女生伸出的手，对方一把将坐在地上的最原拉起来，补充道：“我叫赤松枫，你应该就是最原终一君吧？是百田君让我来接你，怕你不认识在哪里。”  
“是、是的，我就……”  
【哔——】  
警告音又响起，这是今天第二个违法通知了，pt法12567条第6项，禁止与异性交流，增加刑期20年。  
“啊……你还没获得这个权限吗？对不起对不起，让你增加刑期了，接下来就当我自言自语，不用回答我，你只要跟着我就行了。”  
说着赤松转身就走了，最原拍了拍身上的灰也跟了上去。  
※  
最原沉默地跟在赤松身后，两人不快不慢地穿梭在金属的小巷中，虽然马赛克街不大，但是因为层层叠叠的建筑结构，所以形成了很多小巷。  
这些漆黑的小巷明明都是孕育犯罪和不可控因素的温床，为什么艾提拉允许这些存在？  
最原悄悄观察着四周，不经意看到了一点红色的光，非常淡不仔细看不会被发现。  
“王马，这里也有监视器吗？”最原小声地问。  
“你应该问帕诺普堤冈里哪里没有监视器。”对方音量一点都没有收敛，甚至是用嘲笑的语气回答他。  
“诶？王马？他真的叫王马吗？”  
走在前面的赤松听到后面的声音回过头提出疑问，不过很快想到最原不能回答，提醒道：“啊！这是我的自言自语，你不用回答的。”  
他们没有停下脚步，赤松稍微沉默了一会儿又开始“自言自语”。  
“没想到还能听到王马君的名字呢。”赤松无奈地看了看鞋尖。  
“他有时候是挺混蛋的，我也曾经跟他接触过几次。嘴巴毒、满口谎话、总是恶作剧……”她越说越轻，越说越没有底气，“啊哈哈，好像就是个混蛋……”  
最原张了张嘴，想说什么，不过赤松突然回头笑着说：“啊，没事的，虽然他混蛋但是我并不讨厌他，总觉得他在跟什么较劲吧，命运吗？哈哈……有点不好意思呢。”  
她想了想又添了一句：“不过这些你不要跟春川说哦，她会生气的。”  
接下来她便沉默了下来，一路上都没有再说话。所幸很快就到了游憩所，结束了这份尴尬。  
04  
游憩所只是大家随口称呼的名字，它其实是一所酒吧，门口的霓虹灯好像有点坏了一闪一闪的，不过勉强可以认出店名。  
Night&Freedom。  
“进来吧，百田君已经在等你了。”  
最原跟随赤松走进游憩所，眼睛还没有适应光线，就看到一个红色的身影从里面冲了出来，随后身后传来“砰”的一声，似乎是什么重物撞在墙上的声音。  
他回头看到一个穿着红色长风衣的女性掐着王马的脖子，把他推到了墙上。女性梳成双马尾的头发因为刚才的剧烈运动还没有完全平复下来，现在的样子就像头发自己有生命会动一样，最原被吓得向后退了一步。  
“我说过不准你再出现在我的面前，再让我看到你我会杀了你！看起来你的确不珍惜生命！”  
“你……你在说、什么……我、完全不……明白。”王马被掐着脖子，说话断断续续。  
“少装傻！说！你回来想干吗！”  
“什、么……回来……唔！”  
女性听到王马的回答加重了手上的力道，与此同时王马的身体也出现了异常。他的左眼深处发出红光，声音也变成了电子音。  
“春川魔姬，现在第一次警告，你攻击附属终端的行为是违法行为，再不停止20秒后将进行反击并出动惩戒班。”  
“你以为这样就可以让我停手了吗！骗子。”  
骗子？  
“住手！春川！”  
这时百田从房间里跑了出来，身后还跟着好几个人。  
“百田你不要管！这是我跟他的私人恩怨！”  
“还有15秒。”  
“但是你攻击Acc是会被抓去惩戒的！不是增加刑期这么简单的了！他真的是Acc！”  
“还有8秒。”  
春川狠狠地握了一下左手，将王马扔在了地上，转身走进房间里。  
“咳咳……小春川下手真狠啊，脖子好痛。不过，小春川你要感谢小百田啊，不然你就要被处刑了！”  
春川放手之后，王马立刻恢复了正常，仿佛刚才一切都是假象。  
百田看着离开的春川摇了摇头，一脸无奈地对站在墙边的最原说道：“对不起啊，终一，春卷有点冲动，不过王马那段时间的确做得太过分了，原谅她吧。”  
“没事。”  
“那就快进来吧，跟你介绍一下大家。”  
“受害者可是我啊！”王马坐在地上大声抗议。  
※  
最原和王马一走进酒吧，这个原本有点吵闹的地方瞬间安静了下来。  
“酒吧是这么安静的吗？真无聊，啊啦啦……脖子好痛，我到那边去坐着。”随后王马自顾自地走向吧台坐下了。  
他目送王马离开，心中还在想刚才春川说的骗子是什么意思。  
“今天在这里的只有认识的人，我来跟你介绍一下……”  
“诶~这就是最原君啊，神告诉我了，你脸色不好会有大灾哦~”  
还没等百田说完，一位穿着略微暴露的深色皮肤的女性就跳了出来，绕着最原转了一圈。  
最原被她吓了一大跳，差点叫起来。  
“安吉，别吓他了。抱歉啊，她有点神神叨叨，不用在意，她没有恶意。艾米帮我倒杯水吧。”坐在不远处沙发上的绿发男性向自己的Acc拿起了杯子。  
“以后请自己倒。”  
名叫艾米的Acc虽然说着拒绝的话，但还是帮他倒了一杯水。  
“谢谢啦。”  
“这些都无所谓啦，那个才是噩梦啊，噩、噩梦……”  
一位躲在沙发靠背后面的女生探出个头，指着吧台边上的王马大声控诉着。王马注意到了，便向她笑得很诡异地招了招手，吓得女生拉住大大的帽子又躲到椅背后面看不到人。  
“梦野，我觉得他应该不是幽灵吧，我不太聪明，不过幽灵没有影子这点昆太还是能记住的！”  
看到名叫梦野的女生被吓得躲到了椅背后面，一个大块头蹲下来用完全不符合他外表的温和语气笨拙地安慰她。  
“昆太你不也是他的受害者吗！”梦野闷闷的声音从椅背后传出来。  
吧台里一直在打扫卫生的长发女性抬起头略显无奈地说道：“昆太君，我觉得梦野不是怕幽灵哦。”  
“白银说得对！梦野才不是怕幽灵！都是那个男死的错！”  
一位戴着像风车一样发饰的女性挡在梦野前驱赶王马，就像赶一只虫子。  
“库库库，感觉今天会很有趣。”  
混乱中幽幽的笑声从吧台附近的阴影里传出来，最原这时才发现那里原来还有人站着，而那人只露出了缠着绷带的手，充满神秘。  
“百田君，你的伙伴们都很有个性呢。”最原看着眼前的众人轻声地向百田感叹道。  
“说什么呢，他们也会是你的伙伴！快去打声招呼吧。”  
“那个，百田君。”一直在一旁的赤松拉了拉他的衣服。  
“怎么了赤松？”  
“最原君跟异性交流的权限还没有获得，会不会有影响？要不今天我们先带他去做一下任务。”  
说完她向最原笑了笑，最原看到后拉了拉帽檐脸上出现了一丝可疑的红晕，坐在吧台边一直旁观的王马眯了眯眼睛。  
百田思考了一会儿，突然问：“终一你吃早饭了吗？”  
“啊？我不吃早饭。”  
“怎么可以不吃早饭？一日之计在于晨，早饭是最重要的！”  
说完这句话，从他们进门以来一直坐在吧台边的那位小个子的男性，拿了个几个小干面包干过来。  
“少年，如果你还有需要保护的对象的话，就好好补充能量，吃了它们。”  
保护……我有需要保护的对象吗？  
想着这句话，最原眼前闪过一些景象，可是它们流逝太快，只留下了想起它们的感觉，无奈和悲伤。  
“唔……”轻微的头痛让他捂住了额头。  
“怎么了？低血糖了吗？”  
“我没事，等下我们去哪里？”最原摇摇头希望甩掉这个感觉。  
“你吃完我们就再去放置市街一区吧，那里安全点。”  
05  
将近中午的时候，最原一行人又来到了放置市街一区，墙壁上的政治宣传广告依旧一刻不停地播放着，好像什么都没变。但最原感觉天稍微亮了些，他想大概是脑子更加清楚了点吧。  
“状态怎么样？”百田搂住最原的肩膀拍了一下关心道。  
回应他的是对方有点心不在焉的回答。  
“嗯是什么意思？这次赤松和春卷会跟我们一起参加任务，这样会更加轻松，还能早点回去，那时候大家应该还没回去吧。”  
“你还想这些啊？”  
春川随口揶揄了一句就开始检查随身的物品，顺手将多带的紧急回复剂扔给了百田。  
“大家相互介绍一下感情增进比较快啊！终一，你说是吧！这些都给你。”  
百田接到回复剂后，他看也没看就把这些道具一股脑儿塞到了最原的WD里。  
“哎？百田君塞不下了！”  
赤松看这样下去大概会没完没了，她从最原身后伸手拿走了一些多余的回复剂，放到自己这里。  
大概是靠得有点近，最原的脸刷一下就红了。然而她似乎没感觉出什么不对，抬头越过最原跟百田说道：“好啦，这样就没问题了。我们来讨论一下任务分配吧。”  
“这次的对象是低阶虎神，它攻击力与防御力都不强。但即使是低阶虎神，它也是虎神，机动性和速度都很高，注意不要被它扑到了。最原你的装备还是上次那些吗？”  
“恩，只是稍微加强了一下。”  
“恩……我有个想法，等这次结束之后再跟你说。你跟春川都在前方，看情况用荆棘把虎神拉倒。赤松是治愈系荆棘，这次你就做辅助吧，我想你会很忙。”  
“哈哈……”赤松干笑了几声，她知道百田是什么意思，以防万一她还是确认了一下，“那百田君你这次做狙击手吗？”  
“不行吧？”春川听到立马就反对，“没有你的防御荆棘后方的Acc们会很难打。”  
“所以这次赤松会比较忙，不过船到桥头自然直，总是有办法。”百田搬出他的招牌笑容，“时间差不多了，大家各就各位，我相信这次各位也能安全归来。”  
※  
王马的手中出现电流，贯穿了躺在地上的人的身体。他弹跳了一下，从昏迷中苏醒过来。  
“小最原真是贪睡鬼，在战场上都能睡着，没有我的话你该怎么办，再说这是第几次倒下去了，每次都要来救你好麻烦哦，就该把你扔着……”  
“谢谢你，王马。”  
王马因为惊讶稍微停顿了一下，这好像是最原第一次谢自己？  
“没什么，这是我的工作，醒了就回战场吧~”  
“不过这个电击到底是什么？”  
最原回想了那时候的感觉，自己的意识就像是从深层硬生生地拉向表层，清醒过来。  
“Will'O的衍生电，其实你也可以，不过我不需要你救啦。”  
又是这个Will'O，感觉它无处不在，就像是整个世界的支柱一般。  
最原摇了摇头决定先专注眼前的事，很快站起来问：“……现在情况如何？”  
“快结束咯，小最原你现在去还能抢着最后一刀哦。”  
看见最原完全清醒过来后，远处的春川也让他赶快过去，他交代了一句注意后方支援就走了。  
说真的这个电到底是什么？  
王马从来没有充过电，当然也不可能加油。它就像自己产生的一样，刚才在让最原苏醒的时候，他仿佛听到了这个电里有声音存在。  
他停止了射击，闭上眼睛回想这个感觉。  
「果然总统最厉害了！」  
……  
「你为什么要这么做？」  
……  
「是时候把他还给我了！」  
“哈？！”  
那些是什么？  
王马低头看着自己没有握枪的那只手，握了握，没有受伤，没有异常，但是总觉很奇怪。  
对了，也许……  
※  
“最原，你的Acc故障了吗？”  
最原望向远处的王马，刚才他还很正常，而现在却一动不动地盯着自己的左手。  
“也许他发现什么东西，先专心眼前吧。”  
他决定不再去看王马，转身继续面对虎神的攻击，毕竟他不想再被王马电醒了。  
可惜这个时候这个选择错了，就在他转身背对着王马的时候，王马突然面无表情地抬起了手中的枪，瞄准了最原的脑袋。  
他毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，在按下的瞬间，他的手自己向一边偏了很小的角度，射出的子弹擦着最原的发尾打中了他身前的墙壁。  
“哼~果然还是受Acc准则的约束……”他发出只有自己才能听到的感叹，似乎是确认了什么事，脸上出现了夸张的表情，“事情越来越有趣了。”  
随后他恢复平常的表情重新投入了战斗，而这一切都被高处的百田看在了眼里。  
06  
“这次大家都辛苦了！果然没有防御型荆棘不行啊。”  
任务结束回到游憩所已经是傍晚，原本在这里的人早就离开，只剩下店主和那位脑袋上像有“绿芽”的绿发男性。  
“我们回来了！诶？都回去了吗？”  
百田一边抱怨着同伴们的无情和不团结，一边向吧台走去。  
这时店主正站在吧台后安静地擦拭杯子，店主是一位十分优雅的女士，百田站在吧台前介绍道：“这位就是Night&Freedom的店主，东条斩美。”  
东条向最原小幅鞠躬了一下就算是打了声招呼，见此场景最原也慌忙鞠躬道：“你好，东条小姐，我是最原终一，早晨的小面包很好吃，那时候没有感谢真是抱歉，以后请多多指教。”  
“如果它能成为你的力量的话，我很高兴。”  
“东条可是很强的哦，当初还没这家店的时候，她排行榜上可是名列前茅。”突然一直在看手环的“绿芽”说话了。  
“排行榜？”  
又是一个没有听说过的词，最原下意识地问了出来。  
“是啊，全域贡献排行榜，能上榜的人都是有资格进入第十层的精英呢。”说着他便挤到最原边打开页面给最原看。  
这个页面做得很精良，甚至有一股浮夸的感觉。排行榜上人名边的数字不断变化，每时每刻都在被刷新。这个数字是每个咎人所贡献出来的特赦点数，表面上看起来这个排名机制非常不划算，然而事实上排行榜每周总结一次，排名靠前的人会有丰富的物质奖励，而且更加容易获得上升楼层的机会，因此还是有不少人为了这个排行榜挤破脑袋赚取特赦点数。  
这时最原注意到上周排行榜第二名的名字——“Silver”。  
“这位‘Silver’不会就是白银小姐吧？”  
说出口的一刹那，他也觉得有点好笑。白银小姐看起来并不强，甚至有些柔弱，只是因为名字相同就有这种念想，未免有些失礼。  
“这位我们曾经也猜过是不是白银，但她矢口否认，要不……”  
“这些改天再谈吧，天海，再谈下去一个晚上都讲不完。”百田适时打断了他们的对话，顺便向吧台招了招手，“东条给我们来点喝的，盐汽水就够，谢啦。”  
“也对，我还没有自我介绍。”天海微微后退一步与最原拉开距离说道：“我的名字叫天海兰太郎，未来多指教了。”  
说完他转头与吧台内的东条招手说道：“东条，不用给我准备了，我已经确认过自己想知道的事了，我走啦。”  
走过王马身边的时候，瞟了一眼一脸无聊的他，没有停下脚步带着艾米离开了。  
不一会儿东条端来了几杯冒着气泡的饮料。  
“谢啦，那么首先我有些事想跟终一说。”  
“恩？”最原随手拿起一杯饮料，颜色略呈红色，酸酸甜甜的，加了冰块冰冰凉凉很好喝。  
“经过这次任务我还是这么觉得，你力量不够，而且反应能力和警惕性也并不强。但是你稳定性很好，也静得下心，你很适合做狙击手啊。当然这些只是建议，你可以用用狙击枪，应该会适合你的。”  
“恩，我会考虑一下的。”  
“那么你是想知道王马的事吧？”百田也拿起桌上的饮料，眼睛瞟了一眼最原身后已经无聊到快睡着了的王马，“你为什么想知道他的事？”  
“只是因为我得到了长得像他的Acc，一定有理由。”  
最原放下已经空了的杯子，看着冷凝水从杯壁上流下，在杯子下聚成一个小水滩。  
“哎？就这个理由？”  
百田费解地看着他，其实知道他的事没有太多的好处，即使是当成茶余饭后的消遣都嫌听着膈应。  
然而看到最原认真的眼神，他觉得这人大概不会放弃，就先对春川说道：“春卷你如果不想听可以先回去，没必要……”  
“不用了，你说。”  
“好吧，我也只能告诉你我所知道的事。怎么说呢，王马一开始其实也只是一个小团体的leader，终究也只是一个小恶党而已，像小孩子一样胡闹。最过分的事大概就是控制了艾提拉的所有显示器，转播……黑白熊……洗澡，唔……的画面……别让我再想起来了。”  
百田的表情变得很夸张，在场的人也都闭上了眼睛，不用具体说也能感觉出来这不是个赏心悦目的画面。  
最原连忙阻止道：“我懂了，百田君你不用讲了，接下去呢？你刚才说一开始，后面发生什么了？啊！谢谢。”  
东条又给最原拿了一杯新的饮料。  
“啊……从某个时间点开始，很久都没有见到他，就跟人间蒸发了似的。但是他回来之后，就开始经常在别人做任务的时候捣乱，甚至会帮助敌对势力……”  
说到这里百田瞄了一眼身边的春川，她正在拨弄自己的辫子，一脸不高兴样子。  
“就是那时候，春卷和她的同伴差点因为王马的捣乱而消耗了！想到就生气！”说着他喝了一大口饮料平复情绪。  
“很多人都有所不满，可也不知道为什么惩戒班并没有任何惩罚措施，似乎连刑期都没有增加，直到遇到你之前一个礼拜左右。现在回想起来这个通知很奇怪，帕诺普堤冈一般不会出这种通知。”  
这时百田停顿了一下，喝个口饮料像是在确认什么，随即说道：“黑白熊全艾提拉发布通知——他死了，原因是硬闯第九层的格状庭院封闭区域，被惩戒班处刑了。听说他尝试逃跑，掉下悬崖，至今尸体都没有找到……不过具体的事大概只有黑白熊知道了。”  
“但是他不是leader吗？他的手下呢？”  
“都死了。”  
“诶？多少人……”最原又一次放下空了的杯子。  
“不包括他九人……听说全死在第九层的格状庭院封闭区域里了。”  
“他们为什么要去那里……呢……”最原低下头不知道在想什么。  
东条看他们喝完了饮料就又给他们拿了一杯新的。  
“啊……谢谢你，东条小姐。”  
“第九层的事我不知道，但是我曾经在他出事前的几天看到过他去第三层的格状庭院废弃区域。那儿谁都可以去，但是也是什么有用的东西都没有，真想不通他去那儿干吗。”  
“第三层的废弃区域……吗……”  
“终一？你在听吗？”这时百田看他头一点一点的，好像没听进去的样子。  
“恩……第三层……废弃区域……”他又重复了一遍。  
赤松一直拿着饮料站在一边旁听，她看最原的状态很像是喝醉的样子，闻了闻手上的饮料。  
“那个，东条姐，你给的饮料是什么？是酒吗？”  
“虽然不是酒，但是有微量酒精，儿童也可以饮用……”  
“这样也会醉吗？”春川无语地看着快倒下去的最原。  
这时不知道什么时候清醒过来的王马走了过来，蹲在最原面前轻声说：“小最原想回家了吗？”  
“恩。”  
听到回答，王马一把扛起最原就往门口走去。  
“等下！王马！”  
“嗯？小百田你不会不知道咎人是不能跟不是自己的Acc交流的吧。”  
“你就当我在自言自语好了，刚才在做任务的时候你在干什么，别以为我不知道！不管你是谁，你如果要对终一下手的话，我不会袖手旁观。”  
站在门前的王马在阴影里用余光盯着百田，灯光从他的眼睛中反射出来，他紫色的眼睛就像会发光一样，而百田也毫不示弱地一直盯着他。  
王马冷笑一声：“哼嗯~小百田说的是哪方面的下手呢？没想到你会对没见过几次面的人这么上心，以前你是这样的吗？”  
“你果然没死吗……”  
“骗你的！你真是容易上当，尼嘻嘻~不过你不用担心，小最原完全不是我的菜。对了，这些也都是我的自言自语哦，byebye~小·百·田！”  
“喂！王……”  
说完这句，王马背对着百田挥了挥手，开门离开了游憩所，将百田想说的话都关在了身后。  



	4. 第三章 鸢尾花

我又来到了这里，那个放映厅。这次我依旧想不起自己如何来到这里，甚至上次自己是如何离开也忘记了。  
之前莫名其妙的窒息感让我失去了意识，那本小册子里到底写了什么，为什么会出现那个词，什么都没弄明白，我现在只希望那影片还能再放映一次。  
在我思考的时候，灯灭了，这时我才发现最后排的座位上还有另外人，他坐在阴影里，因为放映的强光我看不清那人的样子，甚至轮廓也是模模糊糊的。  
我的注意力没有在那个人身上停留太久，屏幕上的倒数结束后，出现的画面将我的注意力拉了回去。  
这次也是一段第一人称的视频，然而很可惜放映内容不再是那个有小册子的房间，而是血红的夕阳，一张没有声音的夕阳画面。  
一开始我以为这次是静止画，可画面中缓慢飘动的云告诉我这竟然是视频。画面的右边似乎有个人，虽然看不见他，但是画面的边界时而会有像手一样的影像扫过。  
这个视角的主角应该是在跟他说话，可为什么是默片？  
画面上的夕阳红得刺眼，刺得眼睛酸痛，它的颜色就像血一样，感觉下一秒就会滴下来。  
【滴答——】  
滴答？像是什么液体滴落的声音。  
我四处张望寻找声音的源头，却发现坐在最后排的人不在了。是什么时候走了吗？可在这声音出现之前放映厅里没有任何声音。  
我转过头发现不知道什么时候屏幕上出现了几个歪歪扭扭的字。  
「你觉得Acc是什么？」  
【刺啦】  
画面抖动了起来，就像信号不好，不过很快就稳定了下来，屏幕上的字也变了。  
「外面有人……」  
【叽————】  
突然画面又抖动起来，而且喇叭中传出刺耳的声音。  
枪声，惨叫声，机械爆炸的声音。  
夕阳的画面以很快的频率闪现着一些别的画面，我不太看得清楚，似乎是在格状庭院里有什么人被小型保卫机械杀了，画面又变得一片血红，与夕阳的红色混在一起。  
大量的噪音和频闪的画面，让我头痛欲裂。我捂起耳朵希望能减少一点噪音的影响，抬着头努力分辨画面中的信息。  
【滴答——】  
这个声音就像直接传入脑内一样，即使在这一片噪音中也可以听得见。它从身后传来，我感觉到有人站在我的身后。  
没等我转过身，一双冰凉的手蒙住了我的眼睛，黏黏滑滑混合着铁锈味的液体从手上流了下来，顺着脸颊流入脖子里。  
“我是谁？”  
01  
“！！”  
最原从睡梦中惊醒，瞳孔剧烈地收缩，呼吸也不平稳，可他还没从噩梦中恢复过来就发现王马蹲在自己边上，拿着自己的手不知道在干什么。  
“你在干吗？”  
王马听到声音抬起头发现最原已经醒了，一脸失望地放开他的手，气鼓鼓地站在床边说：“没什么，小最原就不想换一身衣服吗？”  
因为噩梦的缘故，最原出了一身的汗，此刻他只想去洗把脸换一套干净的衣服，也没多想王马的问题。  
“嗯……衣服黏在身上不舒服。”  
“是吧！你也觉得不舒服了吧，我也是啊。所以……”王马脸上浮现出害羞的红晕，扭扭捏捏地看着最原。  
“你晚上没对我做什么奇怪的事吧……”  
最原没有理他，脱下黏在身上的衣服随手扔进回收通道，走进了卫生间。  
“要做什么奇怪的事也是你对我做！你昨晚睡觉咿咿呀呀的，还说梦话，吵死了！做噩梦了吗？梦到什么了？”  
王马一边走向门口一边说，虽然看似漫不经心，但是也让最原心里一惊。  
那个梦他还记得，这很有可能是他过去的记忆，为什么会失忆，自己过去发现了什么，一切都被埋藏在这些梦里。如果被导致自己失忆的人发现，说不定就不是失忆这么简单了。  
“什么意思？”  
“哼~小最原的警惕性还蛮强的嘛，不过我就是想关心你一下！你竟然不相信同伴！哇啊啊啊啊！”  
王马突然假哭起来，在狭小的房间里声音被放大了好几倍，嗡嗡作响令人头痛。  
“……王马！”  
他变脸变得比翻书还快，一瞬间就从假哭变成了不耐烦的样子，向最原甩甩手道：“啊啊~情绪发泄一下也是很必要的！小最原快去吧，等下还要换衣服。”  
※  
“王马，还没好吗？”  
“嗯~还不够……”  
“我很累啊，差不多了吧？”  
“你哪里会累？你一直坐着，都是我在动耶！”  
王马坐在最原的腿上，被最原环抱在怀里，心情似乎很好，哼着不知名的小调。  
然而这并不是什么绮丽的场景，只是最原觉得用这种姿势王马可以更加容易操作手环。  
“手指一直这样移来移去也会累的，而且我的腿快麻了。”  
王马晃了晃最原的左手，摇着头说：“小最原的审美有很大的问题，所以只能我自己动手了。”  
“什么叫我的审美有问题啊……”  
“还没问题吗？”顿时他的语气中充满难以言喻的失望，“你竟然选了这么一套衣服，全部都是黑色，是有什么奇怪的爱好吗？Assassin？虽然这套衣服还可以配你的帽子，但是为什么是以帽子为标准？”  
“跟你无关吧！话说回来，你在我醒来的那时候就是在试这个？”  
“啊，暴露了？没想到咎人如果没有这个想法的话，连手环上的菜单都打不开，果然只有手指还不够啊。”  
“……”听到这句话，最原觉得自己的手指根有点疼，他不想深究王马到底原本是什么想法，催促道：“你还没好吗？”  
“不是很满意，就先这样吧。”  
他按下确认，随即特赦点数迅速减少，没等多久物流通道里就送来了新的衣服。  
“快换衣服吧，等下你还要出去吧。”王马看着最原眯了眯眼睛。  
“……”  
这个Acc到底想知道些什么？  
※  
最原新选择的衣服跟原本那套衣服差不多，只是没有这么多破洞，看起来更加正经。不过黑色的长外套、黑色的长裤、黑色的军用手套、黑色的短靴，再加上他黑色的帽子，从头到脚都是黑色，衬得他更加阴沉了。  
他很快穿上了新的衣服，转过身就看到王马在穿上衣，只有在这个时候他才能看到王马脖子上的扩音器，就像一个项圈一样圈在脖子上。  
大概是盯着太久了，王马注意到了最原的目光。  
“小最原我知道你渴望我的身体很久了~也不要一直盯着人家看嘛，我会害羞的。”  
“诶……不……”  
“我知道你在看这个吧。”他指了指扩音器，“这个扩音器其实是连接用的，我的头可以摘下来哦，要不要看看！”  
说着他作势要去摘自己的脑袋。  
“不用了！”  
无论真假这种场景终究还是太刺激了。  
“尼嘻嘻，穿好了。”  
谈话间，王马已经穿上了最后一件大衣。  
他的外套是一件带有黑白格兜帽的白色中长袖大衣，上衣是黑色的堆堆领紧身长袖衫，手上戴着露指的手套，下身穿着白色短裤，大腿上绑着军用腿包，被大衣堪堪遮住，脚上穿着中靴，靴桶最上面也是黑白格的设计。  
不可否认，比之前默认的服装好多了。  
“……我们走吧。”  
最原张了张嘴本想说些什么，可转念一想，王马听到也许又会胡言乱语，便打消了这个念头，向门口走去。  
“诶诶~不评价一下吗？明明这么可爱！不过算了，在这之前……”  
突然王马一把抓住了他的手臂，奸笑着从身后拿出了个带有皮带的东西。顿时他心中警铃大作，稍微退后一步道：“你要干什么？”  
“没什么，就是要在你身上加点东西。”  
说着他的手使劲一拉，最原瞬间重心不稳向前摔去，额头狠狠地撞在铁质的门上，疼得眼泪都要出来了。  
“唔……！？”  
没等他说出话，腰上便传来了皮带收紧的触感，这时他才发现王马双手环抱着他的腰肢，不知道往上面系什么东西。  
也许是被王马的动作弄得有些痒，最原不舒服地动了几下，问：“你在干什么？”  
“小最原这么漂亮，我好担心会碰到色狼啊~所以要给你一些自保的东西，好了！”  
话音刚落，他轻轻拍了一下最原的屁股，笑嘻嘻地放开了他。  
最原一脸阴沉地瞪了他一眼问：“你绑了什么？”  
“是腰包哦~尼嘻嘻，小最原你也太天真了，只带这点装备，到时候都不知道是怎么死的。”  
他警惕地摸了摸身后的腰包，完全看不出王马的意图。  
沉默片刻，他叹了口气，思考Acc所做的事没有任何意义，它们只是服从程序指令或者是上层的命令罢了。  
“那谢……呃！”  
感谢的话语还未说出，他便看到王马又掏出了新的东西，一脸愉悦地盯着自己，他连忙阻止道：“不、不用了！我自己来！”  
他从一脸不高兴的王马手中接过那些东西，发现是臂包与腿包。这些东西的确可以增加携带道具的数量，不过他更加希望方式可以更加正常一点。  
他无言地将东西绑在身上，抬头却看见王马一脸微妙地站在自己的面前。  
“小最原的打扮果然不适合这里，一点都不时髦，你这件衣服是这样穿的吗？”  
说着王马伸出手，缓缓地将他外套的拉链拉下直到腰侧，露出里面灰白色的打底衫。  
“……”  
“尼嘻嘻，这样帅多了，一定会迷倒很多女孩子！没骗人哦~走吧，出发第三层的格状庭院废弃区域。”  
最原看着王马微笑的脸，无言地拉上拉链，隐隐约约有种被他牵着鼻子走的感觉，也许这就是王马的亡灵吧。  
02  
格状庭院，位于整个帕诺普堤冈的中心，由无数个箱格组成。这些箱格在无用时段，集中摆放在地下区域，需要使用时，通过中心轴运输并镶嵌到相应出入口即可。因此每个箱格都有自己的验证码或者验证晶片，层数越高这种验证越是严格。  
所幸废弃区域的箱格不需要验证方式，谁都可以进入，毕竟只是堆放废弃资源的地方。  
说到废弃资源一般只有帕诺普堤冈的无用资料，比如过去的监视视频超高压缩的文件或者被损坏到无法阅读的资料等等，不过有时候也会有一些物资，不知道是谁留在这里面的。  
很快最原和王马就来到了三层的E-005区，那里有格状庭院废弃区域的出入口，他远远地就看到门口有一台验证机器。  
之前在百田那儿已经听说如何进入废弃区，因此他直径走向那台验证机器，在板面上按了一下确认键。  
等了一会儿，随着响声和轻微的震动，他面前的门由红光转换成绿光，示意他可以进去了。  
“不知道里面是什么样子，还是先地毯式搜查一下，然后……”他一边自言自语一边向门走去，可在这时身后传来了王马的声音。  
“但是很可惜，废弃区域里面Acc是不能进入的，不能跟着我最喜欢的小最原了呢，不要感到寂寞哦。”  
最原微微皱眉，疑惑道：“Acc不是负责监视吗，为什么不能进去？”  
王马用一种无所谓的态度说道：“你看，毕竟这里是丢垃圾的地方啊，进去会觉得自己也被丢掉了呢，会吓得走不了路的，真的哦~不过这种事不重要啦，你还不进去吗？有时限的哦。”  
他微微抬头示意他看一下机器的板面。  
板面上数字正在缓慢地减少，现在已经只剩下23分钟，没多少时间，最原不再管他这种明显的谎话，转身开门走了进去。  
进门之后他就被眼前由小箱子堆起来的墙壁吓了一跳，从边上绕过去才能看到这里大致的样子。  
废弃区域正如它的名字，真是堆杂物的地方，内部非常杂乱。  
第三层的废弃区堆积的大多数是这层的过去的视频资料，这些资料经过超高压缩写入晶片，整齐排列在50CM×50CM左右的小箱子里，这些箱子再按照一定的规律摆放在各自的区域。因此小箱子堆得到处都是，地上有墙上也有，再往里面走点，甚至还有一些小箱子是挂在天花板上的。  
他随手查看了一下身边的箱子，发现这些箱子是全封闭的，无法打开，没有可以接入的插口。他拿手环扫描了一下，发现也不能读取里面的内容。  
这些箱子应该只有帕诺普堤冈内部专用的读取设备才能打开，而且这些没用的资料，他也不觉得那个王马会感兴趣。  
最原想到这里头痛了起来，排除了他来这里搜索资料的可能性之后，那他来这里只会是藏什么了。这里实在是太适合藏东西了，也正是因为太适合了，根本想不到他会藏在哪里。  
他抬头就看到不远处的墙角有一台监视器在左右摇摆着脑袋。  
王马要藏东西必须要躲过这些监视器，否则一点意义都没有。  
似乎是突然想到了什么，他踩在箱子堆上艰难地爬到了这个房间比较高的地方，观察起整个区域。  
天花板上大约有八个监视器，四角各一个，其他地方零散分布。而地上的小箱子虽然多，看起来似乎也很杂乱，但是并没有监视死角。  
这里终究是在帕诺普堤冈内部，整个废弃区也是被监控摄像机全覆盖，每个摄像机以一定频率转动镜头，可以保证每个地方都会被看到。  
“嗯……”  
摄像机？频率？  
这时最原已经隐约感觉到王马是怎么将东西藏起来的了。如果说监视器本来就有盲区的话，那么他根本不需要影响这些摄像头。  
他仔细观察起这些监控摄像机，它们会告诉他东西在哪里。  
【叮咚铛咚——】  
他观察了没多久，突然整个区域灯光变成了红色，并且响起了女性电子音的广播。  
「箱格回归时限还剩最后三分钟，请未离开的咎人尽快离开。箱格回归后无法从内部打开，为了艾提拉的一切请不要增加无谓的消耗。」  
最终他还是没有发现有用的线索就被赶了出来。  
03  
第二天、第三天、第四天……  
格状庭院一天只能去一次，而里面的摄像头又这么多，只靠最原的肉眼要发现盲区只能一次又一次的不断尝试。  
第七天，验证机器前。  
“小最原真是坚持不懈呢，里面有这么好吗？难道你其实是想和我约会才这样的吗！还真是不诚实的孩子~”  
王马一如往常说着一些令人误会的话。最原叹了口气说：“如果你能直接告诉我干吗来这里就没这么麻烦了。”  
“你睡迷糊了吧，我又不是那个王马小吉。”  
他双手背在脑后，笑得一脸无辜。  
最原看过那段通知，真是一模一样的脸，他为什么会死，而自己的Acc又为什么是他的模样。  
为了弄清这些他又摁下了确认键。  
经过前几天的观察，他锁定了一个小区域，有门的那堵墙前面是小箱子堆起来的过道，会扫过这边的监视器只有墙角的两台，不知道是人为还是程序失误，每隔十分钟这条过道会有15秒任何摄像头都照不到，这15秒足够王马藏东西了。  
他决定抓紧今天这次机会。  
首先需要找到东西在哪里，他一直在这边的过道搜查，墙壁、地板、小箱子之间的缝隙，不放过任何细节。终于他在距离大门有点距离的墙壁之间的缝隙中，摸到了一个凸出来的东西，用手指应该可以弄出来，为了等下能顺利，他还略微调整了一下那个东西位置。  
为了不引人注目，他继续在附近随便搜索等待着空窗期的到来。  
【叮咚铛咚——】  
突然间离开的时限到了，女性的电子音回荡在箱格里，伴随着红色的灯光，让人立马紧张起来。  
其实他可以明天再来，但是不知道明天这个bug会不会被修复，也不知道这里的东西会不会被拿走，所以他决定赌一把。  
最原看了一眼手环上的时间，轻声对自己说道：“还有2分钟。”  
一分钟放在平时对谁都是很短的时间，然而在这时候就显得无比漫长。  
“还有30秒……”  
「箱格回归时限还剩最后一分钟，请还未离开的咎人尽快离开，箱格回归后无法从内部打开，为了艾提拉的一切请不要增加无谓的消耗。」  
广播声又一次响起的时候，空窗时间到了。  
墙角的两个监视器分别转向了另一边，最原立刻跑到刚才那东西的位置，将墙缝里的东西抠了出来，时间紧迫他甚至来不及看一眼就放进了上衣口袋，转身向大门跑去。  
原本还没有感觉，真跑起来才发觉这个箱格有这么大。从最原所在的地方到大门有将近100多米。  
「还有10秒。」  
他冲出大门后，听见身后传来了时限警告的声音。  
没等他平复呼吸，就听见身后传来“轰隆”的响声，废弃区的箱格被传送回了地下，这时最原才有一种劫后余生的感觉。  
“小最原这次好慢哦。”  
王马的声音从前面传来，最原抬头就看到他托着脸，背靠着验证机器蹲在地上，这几天他出来的时候看到的都是差不多的场景。  
“呼……我这几天一直没问你，你为什么蹲着？”  
王马听到提问，站起来拍拍屁股上的灰，用一种「你说什么呢，傻孩子」的语气对最原说道：“累了在休息啊，小最原实在是太慢了。”  
你也会累吗？最原知道他不会跟自己说实话也不打算追问下去。  
“找到想要的了吗？”  
“没有。”  
最原盯着王马的脸，对方依旧是一副笑眯眯的样子，仿佛早已知晓答案，他叹了口气道：“我这么说一定没用，回独房再说。”  
04  
“其实我什么都没找到，那里面乱七八糟的，根本无从下手，放弃了。”  
最原刚踏进独房还没等王马多说话，便开口说出了与事实相反的话，只想借此或多或少的打消他的好奇心。  
“那你这几天在里面跟自己约会吗？尼嘻嘻，小最原，你一点都不擅长说谎呢，不过这样的你也很有趣。”  
王马靠在门上表情变得很愉快，他走过来坐在最原的床上，笑着继续说：“让小最原不惜说谎也要隐瞒住的东西，看起来里面不仅有东西，而且因为藏得太好，所以还是个重要的东西。”  
“随你……”  
“你担心吗？”还没等最原说完，王马就大声打断了他的话，他手指着房间角落里正在转动的两台监视摄像机，“不想让我看到，自然是不想让看着监视器的人知道。”  
他眼中的摄像机镜头调整了一下焦距发出轻微的机械音，提醒着最原面前的这位并不是人类。  
“……”  
最原警惕地看着床上的王马，他从王马的表情中读不出太多的意思，他们无声对视了一段时间，最终以最原投降而结束。  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“告诉你一件好事吧，这个房间的摄像头早就被我修改过了，现在它们上传的都是我设定好的内容。”  
“什……”  
“再告诉你一件事吧，这可是出血大甩卖啊！”王马指了指自己的眼睛，“这里，一样哦，上传的都是设定好的合法的行为、合法的内容，真是太好了呢，小最原不用被啪啪地打屁屁了。”  
“作为帕诺普堤冈的Acc，你不仅不可以，更加没有理由这么做，为什么要这样？”听完王马的话，最原捂住自己的嘴轻声自言自语，然而还是被他听见了。  
他从床上跳起来，两三步就缩短了自己与最原之间的距离，几乎是鼻子碰着鼻子，连对方的鼻息都能感觉得到。  
“反正你也逃不出我的眼睛，为什么不诚实一点呢？小最原，想太多会秃头的哦。”  
因为距离极近，王马的气息撒在最原的脸上，让人有种下一秒他会亲下来的错觉。  
“……”  
最原微微露出了个厌恶的表情，推开王马说道：“我知道了，太近了。”  
王马得到了他妥协的信息后，笑着重新坐回床上，像等糖吃的小孩一样，一边踢着腿一边催促着「快点快点」。  
最原看着他的床，都不知道这个房间到底是谁的了。  
他无奈地从口袋里拿出找到的东西，这时他也才有机会仔细看自己到底找到了什么东西。  
这是一个长1.5CM，宽1CM左右的铁质挂坠，形状大概是某种纹章，单单就形状来讲很适合作为饰品。  
“诶~这就是你找到的东西？”王马从最原手上抢过挂坠对着光端详，“啊！这个后面有刻着东西。”  
听到王马的话，最原也坐到他边上一起观察起这个挂坠。  
这个挂坠正面是纹章的图案，而背面似乎刻着一些细点，这些细点整齐的分布在背面，肉眼看起来它们的大小并没有区别，只是有凹点形成的列的长度有区别。  
“长短的区别……是密码吗？不，看起来不是。”  
如果说每列的点数量是一个数字，那么第一列就有16个点，这明显不是破解方式，最原率先否定了自己的想法。  
“那会是长短的区别吗？不是有什么密码是用长短来区分的吗？”王马提出一个假设。  
“不，那是长线和点，这后面都是点，而且每列的长短都不一样，明显不是那个。”最原立刻否定了他的设想。  
他们你一言我一语地讨论了很长时间，可惜没有定论。  
“啊啊！累死了，说不定是在哪里磕到了留下来的。”王马将挂坠往最原手里一扔，躺倒在床上，摊成一个大字，“看久了眼睛都花了，好像看到什么奇怪的文字了！”  
“文字？”  
最原感觉脑内有什么闪过。  
文字，这些点如果都是一个个刻上去肉眼无法看清的文字的话，那就说得通了。  
“尼嘻嘻~看起来小最原有想法了。”  
他一回头就看到王马侧躺着右手撑着脑袋，眼睛眯成一个月牙的形状。  
这人到底是怎么做出这种表情的？  
“你不是也想到了吗？”  
“事先告诉你别靠我，我的眼睛可不是显微镜，看不清的……啊！你那是什么眼神！我就这么不可信吗！这是真的！”  
最原无视了王马，揉揉被叽叽喳喳的声音震得微疼的耳朵，思考接下来该怎么办。  
他不能告诉百田他们，这件事有很大的风险，他不想把大家拖进危险里。  
那只能求助技术部了吧，但是他并不认识技术部的人，思来想去大概只能自己努力一下了。  
“说起来小最原知道这个是什么纹章吗？”  
面对王马突如其来的提问，最原一下子没有反应过来。  
“是鸢尾花哦。”  
“会跟密码有关吗？”他很认真的思考起了这个可能性。  
“小最原真是没有情趣啊，会被女孩子讨厌的哦！”  
“跟你无关吧。”  
他们断断续续地说着没有营养的对话，就像很久很久以前他们这样的年纪的年轻人一样。  
“但是它很适合你，就当是我送给你的礼物，别弄丢了哦~”  
“我不是女生……”  
王马突然冒出这么一句话，最原觉得其间有着一些说不清的意味，不知道怎么应对，脱口而出自己也后悔的应答。  
“一直没有告诉你，其实我是女生，我喜欢你很久了，这就是定情信物啦。”王马夸张的巴沙巴沙地眨着眼睛，可惜这样让他看起来更加不像女孩。  
“别骗我，你是男的，再说这个也不是你的东西。”  
最原将挂坠塞进外套的口袋里，不再理他。  
“尼嘻嘻，被发现啦？小最原果然一点情趣都没有。”  



	5. 第四章 秘密

01  
自从拿到那个挂坠已经过去了一个多星期，一点进展都没有，早晨最原很郁闷地坐在床边思考自己是不是应该去找百田寻求帮助。  
还没等他下定决心，黑白熊就冒了出来，说是要给他带个好东西。  
最原完全不信这只熊的鬼话，不过幸运的是这次王马没挂在他身上，不然不知道又会弄出什么花样。  
黑白熊真要塞东西过来没法拒绝，就像这次它就带来了特殊任务，还特别提醒到了场地才能知道内容，不能迟到，不能拒绝。  
因此他被莫名其妙地赶上运输车，运到武器生产工厂附近，见到了这次的队友。  
※  
“所以现在是这么个情况，那个最原君你有听我说话吗？”  
“啊！对不起……”  
现在他们在一个相对隐藏的转角处讨论这次任务，最原这时候还在想黑白熊的用意，有点分心。  
“在外面开小差可不是什么好习惯，虽然我会尽量选择最安全的方案，但是主要还是要靠自己啊。”  
说话的是天海兰太郎，他也是经常去游憩所的成员之一，只是他和最原去的时间经常错开，经过当初的自我介绍之后，他们之间就再也没有更多的交流了。  
最原曾经听赤松说他是个很温柔的人，虽然戴着很多耳环，外表看起来有点像不良，但是他的确很细心地照顾着身边的人。  
天海将这一区域的地图投影在地上，这次的地点是工厂附近的停车场，这里比邻放置市街，是一个较为开阔的人工区域，可以作为掩护的建筑不多。  
他指着一个发光的亮点说道：“这次我们需要营救的是技术开发部的入间美兔……”  
最原刚想张口提问，天海的食指就摁住了他的嘴唇，阻止道：“我知道你想问为什么她要来这里，我想你见到她就会明白了。所以现在先让我把任务说完，好吗？”  
看着天海温柔的笑容，最原愣了一下，随后立马不好意思地躲进了帽檐的阴影里。  
天海看了他一眼没有多说什么，继续说道：“现在可侦查到的大型机械只有一台，虽然没有发现小型机械，但是发现了数个‘诺拉’的咎人反应。这些人，无事不起早，肯定是来绑架她的。”  
艾提拉是所有帕诺普堤冈中最大的一个，它的附近还有不少规模相对较小的帕诺普堤冈，这个诺拉也是其中之一。说好听点它们与艾提拉相互依存，说难听点它们寄生在艾提拉身上，会时不时来掠夺有用的资源包括人类。  
天海将侦测到的机械与人的信号都投影到了地图上，可以看得出他们正在向入间美兔靠近。  
“人类吗……”  
最原低头看着地图上缓慢移动的小光点，声音中有点沉闷。  
天海拍了拍最原的肩膀说道：“这次我们只要营救就行了，诺拉的人和机械都可以不用管，不过我们这次人手不足呢。”  
他看了看身边的队友，只有最原和昆太两人。  
因为这是临时的紧急任务，难度并不确定，有时会非常高，所以还是新人的最原本不应该出现在这里。可黑白熊依旧直接找上了他，也不知道有什么目的。  
这时最原插嘴道：“如果只是救人的话，我想我没有问题。”  
可惜他把情况想得太简单了。  
天海盯着地图沉默了一会，像是下了什么决心，转过头郑重地对最原说：“如果可以我也不想这么做，但是现在没办法，到时候如果有危险把入间给他们也没关系。”  
“诶？她不会有危险吗……”  
听到天海的话最原露出了惊讶的表情，他以为天海会说必须成功之类的话。  
“诺拉的目标是她，自然不会让她受伤。如果今天失败了，等他们回程的时候伏击把人抢回来就行。可你如果消耗了就是消耗了，不要勉强。”  
此刻最原已经感觉到了自己的这个决定会面对什么，咬了咬嘴唇轻轻点了下头。  
他想：天海君果然是个温柔的人，虽然好像有点对不起入间美兔。  
“那我跟昆太一起去阻拦诺拉的人……”  
“昆太不会杀人的！”  
一直旁听的昆太突然发声，他的声音还因为着急而有点响，把最原吓了一跳。  
“不用杀人，昆太只需要拖住大型机械就可以，诺拉的咎人们交给我和艾米就行了。”  
天海指了指身后面无表情的Acc，她看起来就像个小孩子，总觉得有点靠不住。  
“你不要太小看她哦，会吃苦头的。”  
天海就像看穿了他的心思，很认真的提醒了一句。听到这句话，最原总有种他在说王马的感觉，有点微妙。  
“明白了的话，就各自就位。昆太去A点，大型机械进入你的视野之后就立马拖住它，时间越长越好，我会在附近放烟幕弹将诺拉的人引开。最原你就先在这里待机。”天海指了一下地图上靠近入间的一个地方，“在看到烟雾之后就与入间接触，尽快将她带走，到达传送通道任务就完成了，我们也会尽快撤退，他们不会追过来。”  
“嗯。”“我知道了。”  
02  
十分钟后，最原出现在了之前交代的点，这里相对隐藏而且可以看得到入间藏身的小库房。  
小库房有两层楼高，内部没有分层，一楼二楼都有若干窗户，并不适合躲藏，入间应该已经慌不择路了。  
“今天结束之后就能知道密码了，真好呢。”  
“嗯……也许吧，但是我不会告诉你。”  
最原没有回头看他，一直盯着小库房。他知道王马的意思，他想要利用入间美兔，甚至是威胁她。  
最原也是这么打算的，不过他并不想威胁一个素不相识的人。  
“为什么！我一片真心为你……”  
“少来，你为什么想知道这些，还特地隐瞒帕诺普堤冈，你是谁？”  
最原转过头，他的双眼即使隐藏在帽檐下的阴影中，似乎也闪烁着光芒。  
“小最原你一点都不适合这个帽子。”  
王马看着这顶可笑的帽子，想去摘掉它，却被最原一巴掌拍开。突然他笑得更加开，脸扭曲成一个奇怪的表情说：“你怀疑我背后有人？小最原的想象力真是丰富啊，的确Acc的势力不可小觑呢~但是人工智能渐渐产生自己的意识，想要取代人类统治世界，这是哪个年代的三级片，早就不流行了。”  
最原张了张嘴，发觉自己跟他根本没啥可说，只得闭嘴继续望向入间的方向。  
没有沉默太久，远处腾起一阵烟雾，作战正式开始了。  
最原没有犹豫，按照计划立刻跑向小库房，打开门就看到一位女性蹲在墙角，他走上前说：“你就是入间美兔吧，我们是来……”  
“慢死了！你们这群阳痿男！”  
“呃……”  
最原被突如其来的暴言噎得说不出话，对方也没等他恢复就继续说道：“呜哇……来得竟然是细牙签和小矮子，呸！本大人真是不幸！你们快点庆幸吧！能救本大人是你们的荣幸！来！快点跪下！”  
有人会让第一次见面的人下跪的吗，最原腹诽着。  
王马难得很有耐心等她说完，在最原身后笑着说道：“我们回去吧，小最原。看起来她很精神呢，不用我们救她了。”  
说着他就要往门外走去，入间见状马上站起来追了上来，一把拉住王马着急地说：“等等，你们不是要来救我的吗！？”  
“明明是你有求于我们，可口气不小嘛。说起来好像的确该救你……”  
“那么……”  
听到这句话，入间露出了安心的笑容，仿佛之前挑衅的话不是她说的。  
“但我拒绝！我的兴趣就是向那些自以为是的家伙说，NO！”  
“诶！NO吗？那个，你们不下跪也可以。”  
入间立马改了语气，没有了之前的趾高气扬。王马看到她这副模样更来劲了，开始变本加厉地欺负她，而她也以肉眼可见的速度逐渐瘫软在地上。  
最原刚想去阻止他，就听到天海的声音从耳机里传来。  
“最原君，你们那里怎么样？我这边有点拖不住了，有个诺拉的人向你那儿去了！”  
他立刻看了眼地图，发现地图上的确有个光点在移动，很快就会到达这里。他上前阻止了还想继续玩下去的王马，对入间说：“那个、入间小姐，我们是来救你的，请你配合一下。”  
说着他伸手拉了一下入间，本想直接带她离开，结果发现完全拉不动，她有着和外表完全不相符的体重。。  
“你……为什么这么重？”  
“废材的眼睛也是废材！本大人完美性感的身材怎么可能重！”她抬头看到王马半眯的眼睛，缩了一下轻声补充道，“只、只是东西带太多了……”  
入间撩开外套的下摆，发现整件衣服里都是小口袋，里面都装满了素材，可以说就是个移动收纳服。  
但是，直接带背包不就行了，为什么要这么麻烦？最原不是很能理解这人。  
“呜哇，这件衣服暴露狂一定喜欢。”  
“暴、暴露狂……”入间听到王马的话露出了明显是爽到的表情。  
“丢掉！还是说你本来就想带着它们一起去诺拉做客，我要去告诉黑白……嗯？”王马说着突然像是感觉到了什么，向他们反方向的窗户望去，脸上戏谑的表情也变得严肃，“小最原，他们来了。”  
“这些可都是稀有素材，你们这群童贞一辈子……咿呀！！！”  
没等她抱怨完一颗子弹从那扇窗户射了进来，玻璃应声而碎，子弹擦着最原和入间的头发没入他们身后的墙里。  
入间反应过来一下子就抱着脑袋蹲在了地上，口中还骂骂咧咧的。而最原和王马发现这个情况，迅速举起手中的枪对着那扇窗户。  
随着这颗子弹进来的还有那个诺拉的咎人，他一进来看到的就是最原他们的枪口。当然同样是咎人他也不能示弱，一直举着的枪口对准最原不爽地吼道：“不想活了是吗！把枪扔开！Acc也一样！快点我现在心情很不爽！快点！”  
闯进来的只有一个人，最原相信他不敢随便开枪，没有胜算不说，他手上的还不是精度高的枪支，随便开枪会把入间打伤，甚至打死，那他们这次冒险也就没意义了。  
怎么办？  
两人和他们的Acc就跟雕像一样，举着枪僵持在原地。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，对方的同伴随时都有可能到达这里，最原的冷汗缓缓地从头上流下来。正当他想不出好办法的时候，忽然他看到对方上方的窗户边有一小撮绿芽冒了出来。  
是天海！  
“倒数完你就闭上眼睛捂住耳朵。”  
耳机中传来天海的轻声指令，最原听到后不动声色地眨了眨眼睛，象征性给了个回复。  
“3、2、1”  
随着天海的话音落下，最原立马扔下武器，捂住耳朵紧闭双目。趁着敌方咎人还没反应过来，刚才他看到天海头发的窗户那儿就扔进来了一颗闪光弹，巨大的声响和刺眼的光线，剥夺了对方的视力甚至差点把他震晕。  
数秒之后，最原睁开眼就看到敌人半跪在地上，他睁着满是泪水通红的眼睛望向这边，颤抖着举起手中的枪。  
见状最原摸出放在腰上备用的小手枪，向敌人握枪的手开了一枪。同时，王马也开枪射穿了对方的双腿并且在他的Acc的脑袋上开了个洞。  
“你……”  
“让他们休息一会儿，你看我多好心。”王马看着地上已经不会动了的Acc笑得一副人畜无害的样子，“而且Acc又不是人，会自我修复的，放心好了。”  
最原没什么反驳的理由，只是看着这个场景有点不太舒服而已。  
“其他的人也赶过来了，我先去拦住他们，你们赶快走。”  
“好的，天海君你也小心。”最原点头回了一句，随后沉默地回头向入间望去，发现她已经昏过去了。  
闪光弹的冲击对一般研究员太强，而且也没有告诉她要保护自己。  
“感觉有点对不起她……”最原走上前想抱她离开，被王马从后面一把拉住衣领，退后一步差点摔倒。  
“哇！”  
“你抱得动她吗？”王马把最原拉下来自己走上前蹲下，拉开入间的外套。最原虽然知道他在干吗，但是真的看到了入间暴露的里衣还是脸红了起来。  
“呼呼，小最原还真是童贞呢。”王马笑着随手一扔入间的衣服，把她像破麻袋一样地扛了起来，“我的命就交给你了哦。”  
“啊，恩……”  
最原想，你刚才还说Acc不是人来着，哪来的生命。  
03  
平静的时间没有持续太久，他们刚跑出去没多远，敌人就追了上来。  
“呜哇！这群人不管入间的死活了吗！”新追上来的人并不像刚才的那个人只是举着枪威胁他们，那些人毫不警告直接开枪，王马在子弹之间躲来躲去，差点被打中。  
还是新人的最原面对这种情况，没有手忙脚乱就已经很好了。他尽自己的全力阻止着追兵，但实在是有点勉强。  
突然一根棘条出现在他们的左边，粘在了他们行进之路前方的墙壁上。一个追兵利用荆棘突破了最原的防御，他瞬间出现在王马的左侧，伸出的手已经可以碰到入间的头发。  
“把她给我！”  
“不要~”  
王马转过头正想给那人的脸上来一脚，突然一个幼小的身影从前面冲出来，一脚踢飞了那个咎人。  
“你是在郊游吗？”  
说话的是天海的Acc艾米，平常安安静静的穿着洋装跟在天海身后，完全看不出有什么战斗力，可天海说过不要小看她。  
“那，小艾米是想跟我约会吗？”王马停下脚步转过身笑着问艾米，脸上没有丝毫因为逃跑带来的疲惫。  
“……”  
艾米没什么表情地看了一眼王马，顺手将手上的匕首钉在了刚才踢飞的那个咎人身上。对方一声都没吭就软了下去，以绝后患。  
“没想到天海的Acc是这样杀人不眨眼的角色啊。”王马没有就艾米对他的态度发表什么感想，他摇了摇头，“Acc真是可怕啊。”  
“难道你不是吗？”  
艾米背对着他面无表情地向敌人们扔了一颗手榴弹，可是扔出去的手榴弹并没有起太大的用途，对方迅速散开，爆炸只让他们受了点皮外伤。  
“现在他们只有一个Acc和软脚虾！快……啊！”  
在不远处埋伏的天海很有默契地狙击了几个离得最近的敌人，不过他没有像自己的Acc一样杀了他们，只是点射了他们的肩膀和腿，让他们失去了行动力，而远处其余的人都被艾米解决，不留活口。  
失去行动力的敌人在地上挣扎，天海看了看感觉应该没有危险了，便从暗处走出来准备与最原接头。  
这时一个受伤并不重的咎人躺在地上颤抖着举起了枪，对准了天海的后背。  
最原发现这一情况立马跑过去。  
“天海君！”  
银光一闪，艾米拿起已经死亡咎人的匕首，从高处落下，正中那个举枪的咎人的头部，红色的鲜血溅了她一身。  
“所以说你们实在是太温吞了，一个人都不杀，真是残忍。”艾米一边冷冷地发出声音一边转过头。  
她背对着天海，最原发现她的蓝色的双眼深处发出了红光，即使她穿得像萝莉一样，此刻她浑身沾满了血看起来就像罗刹一般。  
“你跟他们是一样的吗？不想弄脏自己的手，让他们失去行动能力，再被Acc杀死或者被机械们像踩蚂蚁一样被踩死，是不是觉得这样就不是自己的错了呢？”  
她僵硬的电子音让最原感到了一阵寒意。他瞟了一眼面前已经不再动弹的尸体，它曾经也是人类，而现在只是一堆肉块，脑袋上被刺穿的伤口不断流出鲜红的血液，只有血液。它已经没有意义了，是自己造成的吗？  
“说得是呢，我们先送入间回去，长篇大论之后再说。”天海走过来轻轻敲了一下艾米的脑袋，就像她经常会说这种话似的。  
“……请不要打头，这是损害艾提拉财产的行为。”  
艾米被天海敲了一下眼中的红光便消失了，她也恢复成平常的样子。  
天海看到被惊到了的最原连忙解释道：“对不起啊最原君，艾米虽然也是特殊型号的Acc，但是她有时候就是会这样，就像短路一样，不要太把她的话放在心上。”  
此时他发觉最原的脸色不是很好，温柔地宽慰道：“如果你有罪，那么所有人都是同罪。”。  
“嗯，我没事。”  
听到天海的话他回过神来，稍微有点想笑话刚才的自己。大家只是想活下来，谁都没有错。  
“你不要紧吧，天海君。”  
“我没事，趁着昆太还在对付大型机械的时候，我们赶快走吧。”  
不远处的王马把一切都看在了眼里，刚才艾米的那些话明显是对他说的。他向跑过来的最原他们招了招手，对上了艾米蓝色的眼睛，不知道她眼睛的背后是什么东西在看着自己，他想：“Acc果然很有趣啊，你们后面到底是什么东西呢？”  
04  
之后的任务就轻松多了，他们一路上没有再遇到什么危险的事。中途还接到了昆太的联络，他说诺拉的大型机械突然都回去了，天海让他还是留在原地警戒，直到他们把入间安全地送到传送通道。  
传送通道分散在帕诺普堤冈附近，它们伪装成各种东西，有些是垃圾桶，有些是电线杆，最原听说甚至有些伪装成了马桶的样子，也不知道是谁的兴趣爱好。  
这次他们的目的地是靠近放置市街的一个垃圾桶。  
“这就是传送通道？”  
最原看着这个破旧的垃圾桶问，他怎么也看不出来这个会是一个通道。  
“现在当然不是。”天海笑着走上前，拿手环从它的表面扫过。  
「咎人编号1286597，天海兰太郎，确认。」  
垃圾桶内传来艾提拉的女性电子音，随后垃圾桶从中间裂开，不一会儿可以容纳一人的电梯升了起来。  
“哇！这个垃圾桶原来是这么帅的吗！”王马很兴奋地跑到电梯边上，就像小孩看到了喜欢的玩具一样。  
最原看他一副想自己坐进去玩玩的样子，一把拉住了他的兜帽，皱着眉头问：“你不会想自己进去吧？”  
“不行吗？”他闪着无辜的星星眼。  
“这是给入间小姐的，你别捣乱。”最原无视他将被折腾了好久的入间从王马肩上抱下来，看到她的现在的穿着脸红又了起来，有点尴尬地将入间放入电梯里。  
电梯感应到有人的存在，内部射出淡淡的红外线扫描了她的手环。  
「市民编号51778，入间美兔，确认。感谢你的归来。」  
确认了入间的身份，电梯随即关上门沉入了通道里，垃圾桶也变回了原来的样子，仿佛什么都没发生过。  
耳机中也传来了任务完成的女声，入间应该是安全了。  
放松下来了之后，天海联系昆太让他去工厂的二号大门会合，还没说完就听到了吵吵闹闹的声音。  
“诶！！我辛辛苦苦把她搬过来都没有点奖励的吗！你看你看我还差点被打中呢！小最原你这是虐待！我要去告诉小赤松你虐待我！”王马在最原面前哇哇假哭起来，吵得不行就差倒地撒泼了。  
最原看着他很无奈，为什么都是特殊型的Acc差别有这么大。  
“王马跟赤松的关系很好吗？”天海望着吵闹的王马，随口问了一句，也不知道是问最原还是问王马。  
“怎么可……”  
王马没让最原说完就插嘴道：“小天海觉得呢？”  
这时他已经不再假哭，躲在最原身后盯着天海，从他的紫色眼睛中看不出他的想法。  
“谁知道，不过王马君变脸变得真快，我都不适应了。哈哈。”  
“尼嘻嘻，这是我的优点，发泄一下情绪对身体好哦，对吧！小艾米，不要总是面无表情的。”  
突然被提到名字的艾米别开了头，似乎讨厌王马的样子。  
“小艾米真是不可爱呢，笑一下会可爱很多哦~”  
说着他用手指将嘴角往上推了推，摆出了一个滑稽的笑脸。  
“艾米从来都不笑，王马跟谁都能交流，真不愧是最新型啊。”  
“因为是特殊型号啊。”王马双手叠在头的后面说了一句意味不明的话。  
“是啊，跟你说话真开心。我们该回去了，以后再聊吧，王马君。”  
这两人虽然一直都在笑，但是总像是在试探着什么，暗暗较劲。随后所有人都沉默了，每个人似乎都有心事，安静地向着二号大门走去。  
最原跟在他们后面想：“总之回去之后，先问天海要入间那儿的地址，然后问挂坠的事……”  
「是不是觉得这样就不是自己的错了呢？」  
他突然又回想起艾米的那句话，梦中看到的影像，那些都是血的场景……  
「我是谁？」  
梦中那双冰冷的手的主人是谁……  
“小最原，你再慢吞吞的就丢下你了哦！”他听到王马的声音抬头发现他正站在不远处一边招手一边喊。  
原来在他想事的时候，越走越慢，离其他人越来越远。他摇了摇头，将之前想法甩开，现在想这些事没有意义，随即加快脚步跟了上去。  
05  
第二天傍晚。  
此刻最原站在入间的工作室门口，她的工作室位于马赛克街的向下第四层，这里是马赛克街的最底层，光线昏暗，很少有人经过。  
他正想敲门，就听见房间里传来了奇怪的声音。  
“啊嗯~……疼爱你，……硬邦邦的……”  
“嗯，最近太忙了……啊，……疼。”  
“哈~……弄出来哦，交给我。”  
“入间……技术……好多。”  
“没想到……道具……坏……”  
“……这个……用……”  
最原隔着门板听着不真切，但是断断续续的暧昧语气，听着让人脸红，事实上他也的确脸红了。  
“王、王马……我们回去吧，她好像有事。”  
“尼嘻嘻，小最原脸好红啊，害羞了？不过我奉劝你还是别回去比较好哦。”  
王马踮起脚近距离看了看墙上的一块污渍，摸了摸，像是发现了什么，对着那里小声打了声招呼。  
“呦！小入间我来看你了！”  
很快最原就听到了房间里有什么东西被撞倒的声音，又是一阵咚咚当当的声音，似乎又撞倒了什么东西。在混乱的声音中门忽然被打开，可最原还没看见人就先听到了声音：“你又来干什么！短小阳痿男！”  
“呃……你好，入间小姐。”面对入间又一次暴言，最原只能尴尬地打招呼。  
“啊？原来是童贞原啊，你来干吗？”  
“那个，进去不会打扰吧？”他有点不好意思地指了指入间的工作室里面。  
“有什么事不能在门口……好吧，本大人大发慈悲得让你进来参观一下。”  
入间看最原认真的眼神似乎是真的有什么事，她退了一步示意让他们进来。  
“谢谢。”  
※  
走入工作室，最原略微有点吃惊，入间的工作室并不像想象的那样堆满了东西，虽然房间里有点乱，但是看得出应该是每天有人打扫，一切还算井井有条。  
“诶~没想到像垃圾一样被扔进垃圾桶的小入间，这里竟然不是垃圾场啊。”  
“噫……垃圾……”  
入间似乎很开心的样子。  
工作室的正中间是一张手术台，上面还有点黑色的污渍，四周围尽是一些张牙舞爪的机械臂，看着不免让人想到改造人之类的。  
过去帕诺普堤冈也不是没有做过将人改造成Acc的实验，毕竟这样可以增加战斗力和生存概率，而且还节省资源。  
可是实验无一例外全部以失败告终，最终官方并没有解释为何会失败，只是将这种实验的相关数据全部贴上了封条，沉入了格状庭院的最底层。虽然并没有禁止相关实验的研究，但是很奇怪无论什么部门都不再研究这个课题。  
“那么，你要说什么。”  
入间拉过一边的椅子坐下，将脚架在了那张手术台上，也不在意会不会被看到内裤。  
“哈哈哈！难道是来道歉的？你难道连道歉时要把胸部露出来的这点常识不知道吗！不过童贞原的胸也没什么好看的，给我跪下就行了！”  
她很没品地笑了起来。  
“我不会跪，也不会道歉，那时候如果没有天海君我们大概都会有危险。”最原严肃地反驳了她。  
虽然他并没有生气，但是也许是帽子遮住了眼睛的缘故，入间被他的样子吓了一下，声音立马颤抖了起来。  
“噫，干吗啦，调节一下气氛而已，明明就是个童贞原，你到底要说什么啦？”  
“我想让你帮我看一下这个上面的字。”最原从口袋里拿出了那个鸢尾花纹章的挂坠。  
“这个小东西啊，简单啊。”入间微笑着看了看那个挂坠，可并没有接过去，“但是我要说……NO！你脑袋里长草了吧，我为什么一定要帮你？或者我可以帮你撒点除草剂。”  
入间说完仰面不再理他。  
最原沉默了，过了好长时间都没有没动静。入间以为他备受打击正在意志消沉，饶有兴致地睁开一只眼睛想看看他的样子，没等她看清楚最原就开口了。  
“入间，我记得你第一次看到王马就直接跟他说话了吧，你认识他？”最原指了指一旁的王马，而他正在兴致勃勃地翻入间做的小玩意。  
“哈？这个地方有谁不认识他？”  
“即使他是Acc？”  
“恩，Acc又怎么样了？”  
“Acc不能跟除了跟随的咎人之外的人交流，你应该知道这一个准则的吧？可你还是跟他说话了，所以你知道他可以交流的吧，你从哪里知道的？”  
“唔……你傻啊！他长得这么扎眼，早就传开了，有个长得像王马的Acc还能跟任何人交流。”  
“王马不会随便暴露这件事。”  
“是啊，我这么可爱，再特殊的话不免会有人为抢夺我而争斗……啊~你们不要为我争斗。”  
这时王马正在摆弄着一个小盒子，听到最原正在谈论他，便用棒读的语气胡说八道了一番。  
“额……总之只有几个人知道这件事，我相信他们不是那种会传闲话的人，你是从哪里知道的？”  
这时入间明显已经慌了，有种要哭出来的样子，可最原依旧步步紧逼。  
“难道王马的制作者就是你？你为什么要做出他，还要将他送给我？”  
“噫……我、我帮你看总行了吧！再、再不行我可以给你做很多小道具，或者特赦点数也可以给你，放过我吧。”她哭着语无伦次道。  
既然已经达成了目的，最原也不想再逼迫入间，只是将手中的挂件交给了她说：“我只是想知道这上面写了什么。”  
“这样就行了吗？”她哽咽了一下，向工作台走去。  
“啊啊~小最原把女孩子弄哭了~”  
最原瞟了他一眼，发现他把一个东西放进了口袋里。  
不一会，入间摘下工作护目镜说：“这上面刻着数字和字母，我发到你的手环上。”  
手环轻微震动了一下，最原收到了入间发来的信息。  
7468757273646179  
626172  
626568696e64  
6772617065  
\n(F)  
“这是十六进制码。”入间将挂坠扔给最原，“但是你只说想知道上面写了什么，答案我不告诉你！用你长草的脑袋好好想想吧！”  
入间又恢复到了之前的嚣张状态。  
“谢谢。今天的事我不会说出去的，你放心。”  
既然已经得到了想知道的东西，最原也没必要再留在入间这里了，转身向门外走去。  
他们走出门后，在大门要关上的瞬间，入间指着王马大声地喊道：“有一件事我可以告诉你，那家伙真的不是我做的。”  
随即大门在他们面前关上了。  
06  
他们回到马赛克街0层的时候天已经黑了，透过窗户向外望去可以看到一轮皎洁的满月挂于天际，在月亮的边缘隐隐约约地可以看到漂浮陆地。  
这块漂浮陆地在帕诺普堤冈的资料库是有记录的，它形成在混战时代，因为古代技术飘浮在空中，至今没有下降的趋势。  
而在过去的国家都毁灭的今天，那块陆地就成了帕诺普堤冈的中央政府所在，名为“天狱”。同时有听说过去了第十层的咎人其实就是去了天狱，当然其真实性不可考。  
“王马，我问你一个问题。”  
“尼嘻嘻，难得小最原有兴致聊天。那么小最原想知道什么呢？我都会告诉你的，真的哦。”  
最原刚想开口，一个药磕多了的人晃晃悠悠地走了过来，那人口中还振振有词，一看就有点危险。他想这里不是说话的地方，想先回独房，这时身后传来了女孩的声音。  
“诶？最原君？你站在这里干什么？”  
他回头就看到赤松从负数区域里走上来。  
“没什么，赤松你这么晚了还不去休息吗？”  
“女孩子也是会有夜生活的嘛。”  
“夜、夜生活？”  
刚从入间那儿离开，最原听到这个词一下子就想起了开门前那些暧昧的对话，脸又变得红扑扑的。  
“你在想什么啦！”感觉到了最原在想什么，赤松也有点脸红。  
“对、对不起……”  
“也没什么啦。”  
说着她伸出自己的右手，她的指甲上涂着漂亮的色彩，她开心地说：“今天白银一定要带我去的，说是她发现有一家美甲店特别好，好看吗？”  
“嗯，很漂亮。”  
“啊，哈哈……谢谢啊。”  
突然想到面前是个男生，赤松这时也感觉不好意思起来，尴尬的气氛在他们之间蔓延开来。  
“赤松……”“最原君……”  
就像是有什么默契似的他们同时开口，两人都被对方吓了一跳。  
“您先说吧。”  
“恩，最原君有时间陪我一下吗？”  
“可以啊，只是有什么事吗？”  
“约会。”  
“诶？”  
※  
他们来到了这一层的尽头，那里是一个平台，面向荒漠地带，平常这里风大沙子很多，所以没人喜欢来。不过今天无风，在月光下沙漠散发着柔和的白光，很漂亮。  
赤松靠在护栏边上看着天上的月亮，而最原站在她的身后，不是很看得清表情。如果没有他们的Acc在一旁的话，看起来就真的像约会一样。  
起初谁也没说话，大概是抬头累了，赤松不再看月亮，低着头看着底下的万丈深渊，声音闷闷地开口说道：“最原君还习惯这里的生活吗？”  
“没有办法。”  
“哈哈，是啊，没办法……”她无奈地笑笑，“但凡有一点可能性我也希望大家能更加自由一点……虽然从小就这种环境，但是我一点都不喜欢这里。”  
她一扫之前郁闷的表情，微笑着面对最原说道：“不过今天不是来跟你谈这些的，来说说你的事吧。”  
“我？”。  
“王马的事调查的怎么样了？”  
“有点头绪了，但是……”  
突然提起王马，让他的心情又回到了刚从入间那儿出来的样子。他走过去背靠在赤松身旁的护栏边，面向王马。而王马的表情还是一如往常，就像谈论的不是他一样。  
“但是？”  
“不是，怎么突然问起他的事？”  
赤松没有正面回答他的问题，而是指了指深渊反问他：“你知道这下面是哪里吗？”  
“难道……”  
“是啊，这里就是他最后的地方。知道为什么平常都说是‘消耗’而他却是‘死了’吗？”  
从悬崖下吹上来的风将她的头发轻轻吹起，也许是感觉脸上有些痒，她将头发别到耳后，继续说：“因为太多的人都是在那种任务中死去了，没有意义就像消耗品……而他的死过于轰轰烈烈，弄得谁都知道，就像要掩盖什么。”  
“……如今我已经知道了他的制作者，的确没什么必要再继续下去，但是那个死去的王马小吉留下的信息……啊！”  
似乎是想到了什么最原顿了一下闭上嘴，不再说下去。  
赤松看着最原的侧脸，可因为他背着月光，她看不清他的表情。即使如此，她感觉这人现在应该皱着眉头吧，让她想起了从前不经意看到的王马。  
“你不想说，我不会问。不过啊，最原君，你可以多依靠我们一点，不要什么事都自己扛下来……这只是我的猜测，你失忆前大概就是独自奋斗的吧。现在依旧这样的话，会重蹈覆辙的。”  
“但是，会有危险……”  
“我也怕危险，谁都怕，我想王马君也怕，但是有句话不是叫‘不入虎穴焉得虎子’吗？”赤松向后瞟了一眼「月光」，凑近最原的耳朵轻声说：“我觉得当初王马君一定是找到了他们忌惮的东西。”  
说完她托着下巴望向沙漠深处，也不知道倒映在眼中的是沙漠还是过去的影像。  
最原还在沉默，而她就以这个姿势幽幽地说了起来：“不觉得什么事都是围绕着王马君吗？说不定一切都是他的计划，你的Acc也是他计划的一部分呢。”  
“没想到赤松你的想象力还挺丰富的，不过也有这个可能。”  
“所以啊你也多相信一点我们还有他吧。”赤松指向一边的王马。  
最原皱着眉看着王马，他应该是入间美兔制作的Acc，送到自己这里的方法大致上也可以猜出来，然而为什么选择的是自己，这个问题入间一定不会回答。而且为什么要选择王马的外形……难道入间认识王马？这个是王马让她做的，王马是想让自己做什么吗？  
“在想什么？”在最原陷入思考的时候，赤松忽然握住了他的手。  
“啊！没什么……在想王马的事。”  
“看你好像很苦恼啊，如果太烦恼了可以看看天空。百田君告诉我的哦，数着星星就会渐渐忘记烦恼。”  
“哈哈，真像百田君会说的话。”  
最原听到她的话想象了一下百田说这话的时候的语气，轻轻地笑出声。  
这是赤松第一次看到他笑，自从遇见他，他就没怎么笑过，总是把自己的表情遮盖在帽檐之下，今天看见她不禁称赞道：“最原君笑起来很好看呢。”  
听到她的称赞，最原不好意思地拉了拉帽檐，又把自己的脸遮住了。  
“为什么总是戴着帽子？”  
“也许是失忆前的习惯吧，理由已经不记得了，只留下了习惯。”  
“这个帽子不适合你。”  
「小最原你一点都不适合这个帽子。」  
听到赤松的话他想起了之前王马也说过一样的话。  
“以前也有人说过这样的话，我真的不适合吗？”他稍微有点郁闷。  
“啊！我不是这个意思，我的意思是最原君应该更加开朗一点，更加相信自己一点，戴着帽子总是有点阴郁的样子，怎么说好呢……”赤松急忙解释起来。  
“我知道的，谢谢。”  
“如果今晚的谈话能帮助到你一点就好了。”  
“恩，很有帮助，不！帮助很大，谢谢你。”  
“那就好，那我们回去吧，看起来要起风了。”  
07  
回到独房，最原坐在床上看入间给他的密码，而王马依旧履行着他的职责。  
“说起来刚才小最原是要问我什么问题？难道是爱的告白吗？好害……”  
最原没听完他的瞎话，把手环上的屏幕放大，用密码堵住了他的嘴。  
“嗯~怎么了？突然想给我看了？”  
“你刚才问我要问什么问题，那我现在告诉你。”  
最原并没有回答王马的问题，他对他的戒心并没有完全放下，只是觉得赤松说得对，不入虎穴焉得虎子，一直绕圈子什么都得不到。  
“你是王马小吉吗？”  
“哈哈，我还以为是什么问题。”他笑了一声，“是的，我就是王马小吉。那时候我是假死，这个Acc也是我一手操控的，一直潜伏在这里就是为了一举占领整个帕诺普堤冈。”  
“你在说谎吧。”  
“尼嘻嘻，被发现了。其实我不是啦，只是长得像他的Acc，纯粹是入间的恶趣味。你看这种监视器修改手段都是一样的，她喜欢你很久了，通过这种方式来监视你！”  
“我想入间一点都不想和你扯上关系。”  
最原无奈地摇摇头，想从这家伙的嘴里听到哪怕是一句真话都很困难，他放弃似的说：“算了，无论你背后是谁，你也想知道王马小吉到底留下了什么吧？”  
王马不置可否，他走向墙上的巨大的屏幕面前，背对着最原盯着那个眼球开口道：“小最原你知道吗？人类啊，看到的未必都是真实，而‘真实’也未必都发生过。谁都只承认自己所希望看到的是事，只要这些‘真实’可以成为借口，大家就会互相催眠，甚至为这个‘真实’去杀人。”  
王马背对着最原，他看不见他的表情，不过他听出了点嘲讽的意味，问道：“你想说什么？”  
听到问题，王马笑着转过身，摊开手说：“我乱说哒！哒哈~小最原还认真起来了，真是一点幽默感都没有~不过小赤松真是帮了我大忙了呢！”  
他一屁股坐在最原的边上，将他的手环拉过来看着屏幕，还不时装模作样地点头。  
“就这样吧~小孩子也看得懂浅显易懂的密码。切！还以为那个王马小吉会留下什么东西呢。”  
王马是便携式电脑终端，破解十六进制码可以说轻而易举。他将破解出的答案发到了手环上，屏幕上很快就出现了一串字母。  
thursday  
bar  
behind  
grape  
\n(F)  
“最后那行你没有翻译？”  
最原看着这些英文，前面的四个词组很好理解，但是最后那是什么？  
翻译完之后王马就躺倒在他的床上了，听到问题，微微抬起头说：“最后？那不是十六进制码啊。‘\n’是回车，换行的意思。括号里的‘F’不知道想说什么，不过在十六进制里是数字15的意思。”  
“星期四，酒吧，后面，葡萄……酒吧……马赛克街有多少酒吧？”  
“现今登记在册的酒吧共计83家，但在这个时代哪还有酒喝，都是徒有虚名的啦，只有微量酒精勾兑的饮料来模仿过去的人类生活，真是拙劣又可悲。”  
他躺在床上闭着眼睛在资料库中搜索最原所需要的内容。  
“那有哪些是王马小吉去过的？”  
“小最原你是不是想得太美了？也许你现在马上去考公务员还更有可能拿到这个信息。啊，不过现在没有公务员了，真可惜。”  
“……”  
“不过你也不用灰心，一家家找过来一定能找到的，我相信你哦~……”王马躺在床上干巴巴地说着加油的话，声音越来越小声。  
“星期四，指的是时间还是数字，还有那个葡萄……王马？”最原坐在床边听身后好久都没有动静，回头一看王马躺在他的床上闭上了眼睛。  
“Acc也会睡觉吗？”最原心里默默地想。  
不过看王马的胸口均匀并且缓慢地起伏，明显是熟睡的样子。  
也许因为他是特殊型号，也许因为他是入间制造的，最原没有多想，竟然接受了他会睡觉的事。  
他叫了几声王马都没反应，与平常不同，闭着眼的他没有各种古怪的颜艺，也不再叽叽喳喳地说奇怪的话，甚至两边翘起来的头发就像失去了活力一般摊在床上，脸上似乎带上了一些纯真的感觉。  
最原一直很好奇他的头发里有没有感应器之类的，为什么总是翘着。  
最后他的好奇心战胜了理智，轻声绕了过去走到他边上，蹲下，捏起一小撮他的头发……  
“原来小最原你有这种癖好啊，太小看你了。”王马突然发出声音，转头对上最原的双眼。  
“呜啊啊！”  
本来就有些心虚的最原被他这一声吓得叫出了声，向后倒去，一屁股坐在地上。  
“对头发有癖好，该说厉害呢还是真不愧是小最原呢……想要我的头发你可以直说嘛。”王马捻着自己的几根头发一脸抱歉地坐起来。  
“你、你不是睡着了吗？”  
“骗你的！”他站起来理了理有些皱褶的外套，笑嘻嘻地说：“尼嘻嘻，小最原真是太容易被骗了，Acc怎么会睡觉嘛~要睡觉也只有在电量不足的时候，这时候就要小最原的亲亲啦，像王子吻醒公主一样啾~”  
很快最原就恢复了冷静，站起来看着噘起嘴一副要亲过来的王马，向后退了一步，跟什么事都没有发生一样问道：“我怎么从来没有看到你充电？”  
“因为我在吸收你的生命力啊，虽然是骗你的。”  
“……”  
这种离谱的话最原从来没有相信过，可他转念一想，王马的体内应该也有那种Will'O力场转换收集装置吧。  
那么这个Will'O到底是从哪里来的能源呢？  



	6. 第五章 幽灵

“你听说了吗？”  
“什么？什么？又有什么新鲜的事吗？”  
“是幽灵啊！”  
“这个我、我也听说过！听说有不少人在马赛克街上看到了小孩子的幽灵！”  
“你这么激动干什么？水都喷我身上了。”  
“别打岔，有可能就是小孩子呢？”  
“但是那小孩子走近就不见了！我朋友就看到过，她还特地询问过自己的Acc刚才那孩子站的地方有什么，你猜说什么……”  
“别卖关子了！快说！”  
“它说什么都没有啊！还建议我朋友去心理治疗，听着人心里发毛。”  
“哇~这么扯的话你都信？一定是那家伙骗你的，下一个，下一个！”  
“别不信我啊！”  
游憩所里顿时充满欢声笑语，今天的帕诺普堤冈也是这么和平。  
01  
最原来到游憩所的时候里面没有多少人，东条在吧台内慢慢地擦拭着杯子，吧台边坐着真宫寺，不知道在看什么，茶几边梦野正在研究手中的扑克牌，而坐在她对面的百田脸色似乎不是很好的样子。  
“早上好，东条小姐。”  
他走到吧台边上坐下与东条打了一声招呼，东条抬起头，表情微微惊讶了一下，但是很快恢复了原来淡淡的笑容。  
“很适合你。”  
“谢谢。”  
最原有点不好意思，下意识地想伸手去拉帽檐，但是想起来自己已经决定不再戴上了，手只是抬了抬又放下了。  
“那个，东条小姐，百田君是怎么了？脸色不太好的样子。”  
“啊……这个……”  
东条有点为难地停顿了一下，这时一旁很少说话的真宫寺难得搭话了：“库库库，刚才有一群吵闹的女性讨论了一件有趣的事呢。”  
他将一直在看的东西递给最原，这是一块小铁片，上面画着繁复的图案。  
“这是？”  
“库库库，这是很久以前的人们招魂阵的一部分。不过很可惜啊，画这个的人一定是个外行，你看这里。”他指了指上面的图案，“这里是画错的，根据数据库里的资料，这里应该是不连起来。”  
最原看着这个铁片心里默默想：“原来这个数据库里还有这种资料啊……到底谁会去用。”  
“这跟百田君有什么关系？”  
“因为……恩？”  
东条还想解释，可是她似乎注意到了什么东西没有继续说下去。  
“库库库，马赛克街错综复杂，听说曾经有小孩子跑进去没能出来，到现在他的灵魂还在这里游荡，这个阵应该就是相关人士想要找到他吧。”  
最原听完真宫寺说的鬼故事，回头一看百田的脸色似乎更加差了。此时坐在他对面的梦野不知道从哪里变出了一张画有幽灵的卡片说：“所以说汝怕鬼哇。”  
“不、不要胡说！我、我只是对这种事不、不擅长而已！”  
这时一双冰凉的手蒙住了百田的双眼，冰凉的液体从那双手上流下来，声音从他的身后幽幽地传来：“我是谁？”  
“呜哇啊啊！！！”百田发出了很大声地惊叫，一拳向后打过去。  
普通人应该会被这一拳打到吧，但是站在他身后捉弄他的是王马，他一个侧身轻松躲开了百田的拳头，摊开手甩了甩手上的水。  
“小百田怕鬼原来是真的啊，不觉得小孩子气吗？不过你还真的打过来啊，打到了你可是被警告的哦。”  
“要你多嘴！”百田抹了抹眼睛边上的水，声音有些发颤地说：“啊啊，心情不是很爽快，我回独房冷静一下。”  
说完他就离开了。  
“刚才那句话……”  
最原听到王马那句话的语调，想起了梦里的那句话，难道那双手是王马的？但是自己为什么会梦到王马？  
“小最原你有问题来问小东条吧，不要看完热闹就忘了呀。”  
王马的声音从身后传来，将思考中的最原拉回到了现实中，他想了想这个问题还是以后再问他吧。  
最原抬起头问：“东条小姐，请问最近游憩所后面有什么可疑的人吗？”  
东条思索片刻，答：“游憩所的后面是垃圾桶，最近倒是没有看到有什么人……”她稍微停顿了一下，就像想起了什么，“不过如果不是人的话，的确有一个可以的东西。前段日子每个星期四都会有一只机械鸽子飞到后面停一天，然后又飞走。”  
“那么，那只鸽子呢。”  
“我将它捉住了，从它的脚边发现了一块记忆晶片，就是这块。”  
她从吧台下的抽屉里拿出了一块小小的晶片，上面还画着奇怪的笑脸面具的图案。  
“拿走晶片之后，那只鸽子就再也没有来过。现在看来这应该是王马留下的东西了吧。”  
“为什么这么说？里面有些什么吗？”  
“里面写着‘格状庭院第三层废弃区域’。”  
听到这个答案最原顿时泄了气，结果转来转去又回到了那里，自己难道想错了吗？还是说那个废弃区域里还有东西？破解出来的密码最后那行是什么意思？  
他思考片刻对东条说：“东条小姐，我可以去游憩所后面看看吗？”  
“没问题，请便。”  
02  
游憩所位于马赛克街的第四层，这里已经是顶层了，抬头就可以看见天空。今天大概会下雨，天空一直都是阴沉沉的。  
最原悄悄地绕到游憩所的后面，发现这后面是一条贯通的走廊。这里并不像他想象得那样一团乱，应该定时会有人来打扫和收垃圾，整条走廊还算干净。  
一边是每家店面的后墙，贴墙摆放着一些五颜六色的垃圾桶，什么颜色的都有。另一边是帕诺普堤冈的外墙，向下望去可以看到0层的外围平台。  
忽然他身边有一群鸽子飞了过去，翅膀拍打的声音引起了他的注意。事实上在这个时代已经没有鸽子这种生物了，这些在飞的都是机械鸽子，每只都是一只小小的监视器，伪装成和平象征的暴力机关。  
他四处观察了一下，没有发现什么有用的线索，略微有些失望地靠在走廊的栏杆边发呆，脚尖有节奏地打着拍子，发出“嗵嗵嗵”的声音。  
“鸽子会出现的时间是星期四，星期四应该是个数字关键词，时间只是为了误导他人。四楼的酒吧，我最有可能会去的就是游憩所，不过为什么他确定会到我手上呢……后面、后面、后面……这个后面应该就是这里，但是葡萄是什么，而且最后那些意味不明的又是什么……”  
最原不露声色地思考着，外人看来就是一个年轻人在对着外墙发呆。  
沉默许久他忽然问王马：“葡萄是什么？”  
王马靠在墙边懒洋洋地搜索起数据库，机械地念起来：“葡萄，学名：Vitis vinifera L.，为植物界，被子植物门，双子叶植物纲，原始花被亚纲，鼠李目，葡萄科，葡萄属，葡萄种，木质藤本植物，小枝圆柱形，有纵棱纹，无毛或被稀疏柔毛，叶卵圆形，圆锥花序密集或疏散，基部分枝发达，果实球形或椭圆形，花期4-5月，果期8-9月，在世界上有广泛种植。不过那是曾经的事了，现在都没这个东西了。小最原问这个干吗？是想进发农业吗？那我推荐你没有刑期之后去种植基地工作。”  
“它是什么颜色的？”  
“有绿色的，不过大多数是紫色的吧，跟我发尾一个颜色呢。”  
王马说着捻起两鬓的头发，在脸上摆出了一个胡子的模样，看起来是在展示自己发尾的颜色。  
“紫色啊。”  
跟他眼睛也是一样的颜色，应该是一种很好看的植物吧。  
他转过头似乎是想确认一下这种颜色，却发现游憩所背后的垃圾桶里有一只是紫色的。  
会有这么巧的事吗？  
他刚想伸手调查一下，就听见了一阵小孩的笑声，在这个安静的后街显得无比诡异。声音是从右边传来的，一转头就看见一个小孩站在走廊上，他穿着儿童的基础制服，对着最原微笑。  
他是谁？什么时候出现在哪里的？王马为什么没有任何反应？  
最原的心中升起了一丝不安，在这里伪装的监视器实在是太多了，他无法判断刚才的对话有没有被那个孩子听到。  
为了确认，他开口问：“你是谁？”  
那个孩子听到问题笑了一声，转身跑进了不远处的转角里。  
“王马刚才那里有个小孩你看到了吗？”  
“啊？小最原你不会相信了刚才的鬼故事了吧？没想到你也会相信这些。啊！”王马夸张的退后一步，眼中似乎还有眼泪，夸张地喊道：“你不是小最原！你是谁！把我最喜欢的小最原还给我！”  
“唔……”  
听到王马这么说，他也觉得今天不太像平常的自己，似乎有些过于焦躁了，他叹了口气对王马说：“不要再假哭了，回去吧，之后再来调查。”  
“尼嘻嘻，被发现了啦。”王马笑嘻嘻地跟了上去。  
他刚离开后街，阴沉沉的天空终于撑不住落下了倾盆大雨，人们纷纷多进附近的店面躲雨。最原也想回到游憩所躲一段时间再回去，然而此时他发现刚才那个不见了的小孩就站在游憩所门口。  
他吓了一跳，后退了一步撞在王马身上。  
“呜哇！你干什么！”王马探出头望向前方，“什么都没有嘛！别说又是小孩子啊，小最原你难道压力太大了？每天小兄弟有跟你打招呼吗？没有的话我可以推荐你医生哦。”  
“为什么这家伙总是这样……”  
最原听到他的胡说八道微微脸红别开了头，不去理他。  
“说真的这个问题啊，要早点治，不然……喂！你要去哪里！”  
王马才不在意最原是不是感到害羞依旧继续说着，没等说完就看见最原盯着前方跑了出去。  
最原看见那孩子向他招了招手，又笑着跑入雨幕中，他没有多想就追了上去。王马大概在身后呼喊自己，但是他并没有理会，他也不知道自己为什么要在意这个孩子，但是直觉告诉自己他大概想告诉自己什么。  
“喂！你等一下！”  
小孩并没有等他，他笑着又钻进了一个转角，最原立马跟了上去，但是……  
“诶？”  
他没有感受到地面，空荡荡如同飘浮在空中，眼前什么都没有，只有小时候的自己对着自己笑。  
“我？”  
然后黑暗笼罩下来，寂静降临。  
03  
最原醒来发现自己躺在地上，眼前一片朦胧，他感觉有什么东西落下，冰冰凉凉地掉在脸上，它们并没有融化，而是从脸上滑落下去掉在了地上。  
这里是哪里？  
视力逐渐恢复之后，他站起来发现这里似乎是马赛克街的尽头，那个与赤松聊天的地方。  
他站在栏杆边向外望去，一边是帕诺普堤冈的外墙，另一边是沙漠地带。看起来就像他平常待的地方，但是过于苍白的天空和天空中落下的白色冰凉的纸片还有悬崖下蓝色的漩涡告诉着他，这里并不是现实的世界。  
“我到底……”  
在他百思不得其解的时候，身后传来了一阵笑声。又是小孩子的笑声，在这种空旷无人的地方听到这种声音不禁让人心里发毛。  
这次他没有随便追上去，他蹑手蹑脚地打开身后的门，想慢慢靠近发出声音的方向。  
可打开门后他发现门后面并不是那个熟悉的走廊，而是入间的工作室。  
进门时他略微有些惊讶，不过很快就冷静下来观察起四周。这里跟现实中的摆设一样，中间依旧摆着那张带有黑色污渍的手术台，周围的机械臂张牙舞爪地彰显着它们的存在。  
最原走近摸了一下这个污渍，这就像大片血迹变色之后留下来的印记，他不禁想入间应该不会真的在做人体实验吧。  
他只是这么一想，突然手边的显示器上出现了影像。虽然画面很模糊还有电子噪点，但是勉强可以分辨出其中一个人是入间。她似乎在跟什么人讲话，那个人站在画面死角里看不清。  
“你还来干什么，之前的那些玩意应该够了吧…………哈？你终于疯了吗！会死的！”入间的声音似乎带有一些颤抖。  
“你这头母猪注意一点你说话的语气，这可是为了科学发展，为全人类做出贡献的机会，仅仅是拜托你就应该感到荣幸了！你以为你有拒绝的权力吗？”  
这是王马的声音，应该说真不愧是他吗……  
“噫！母、母猪……好、好吧，我做……总行了吧，但、但这真的是最后一次了……”  
“行啊，最后一次，但是要看小碧池子的表现了~”  
“有、有时限吗？”  
“尽快……哎~虽然根本不期待小碧池子可以做出成品，但是怎么想80%应该勉强可以的吧，这么一想我真是可怜啊，虽然是骗人的。”  
“哈？！你以为本大人是谁！没有我做不出来的东西！”  
画面突然抖动起来，不一会儿画面就消失了，显示器恢复成黑色。  
最原看着黑洞洞的屏幕，没有动作。  
他对于王马跟入间有所接触这件事并不意外，他的Acc很有可能就是王马让入间做的。只是这段视频来得莫名其妙，看不出时间，也看不出真假，实在是看不出用意。  
【吱嘎】  
在他思考的时候，最原从来没有进去过的内室门打开了一小条缝，似乎是在邀请他进去。  
他犹豫了一会儿，还是走了进去，当然并不是好奇入间的房间是什么样的。  
很可惜，门的另一边并不是内室，而是一条昏暗的走廊。红色铁皮地板上刷着白色的数字0，这里是马赛克街0层的一条小巷。  
“这里也太混乱了。”最原这么想着走出门，踩上了小巷的地板。  
【哐当】  
在他走出的一瞬间，门就在他的身后关上，他转过身想再回去，转动把手发现门已经打不开了。  
回到0层他发现孩子的笑声变大了很多，应该是从右边不远处传过来的。  
他想，既然已经回不去了，那就只能顺着笑声去一探究竟了。  
04  
“又落下来了~”  
“又落下来啦~”  
最原扶着墙轻声靠近笑声的尽头，发现那是两个小孩子的声音，他们似乎很高兴的样子。  
他躲在一个立柱后面，偷偷向外望去。  
那是两个看起来7、8岁的小孩，他们站在广场中央，互相追逐嬉戏，将雪片拿在手上揉成一团丢来丢去，而雪也不会融化消失。  
“这次的也很无聊呢！你说是吧，妹妹。”  
“是的呢，再也没有像之前一样的了呢！你说是吧，弟弟。”  
他们似乎是一对双胞胎，长得很像，都是金发碧眼，只是一个是长发，一个是短发。穿着很像是艾提拉的人，但是又略微有些不同。  
艾提拉的基础制服很像改版过的病号服，但又有多余的装饰性皮带，看着非常奇怪。而这些孩子的穿着就是灰白色的病号服，配上他们雪白的肤色，带着浓重的病态，在这个无人的小广场上，说不出的怪异，就像幽灵一样。  
“谁在那里？”  
“有陌生人的气息。”  
忽然，他们像是发现了最原，一下子都消失了，曾经在他们手上的雪片掉在地上的瞬间也一同消失。  
小广场上就像什么都没有发生过，恢复了寂静。  
一切发生得太快，最原还没反应过来发生了什么，背后就传来了声响。  
“哇！是大哥哥哒！”  
“哇！是大哥哥啊！”  
“我已经快30年没有见到过别人了，是不是啊，妹妹！”  
“是呀！弟弟！已经30年了~”  
“？！！”  
消失的两个小孩突然出现在最原的身后，令他吓了一跳惊叫出声。而过大的声响，让对方也被吓了一跳，抱在一起不再讲话。  
他们三人大眼瞪小眼一直站着，不过没用多久，最原便冷静下来了。他发现这两个孩子除却病态感的话还是长得挺漂亮的，应该不会有威胁。  
他蹲下来让自己与他们平视，问道：“你们是谁？是你们把我带到这里来的吗？”  
孩子们听到问题又笑了起来，稍微冲淡了一点病态的感觉。  
“我们没有名字，回过神来就在这里了，就像大哥哥这样。”  
“一起生活了30年，我是哥哥，她是妹妹。”  
“虽然没有别人很寂寞，但是我们只要有彼此就还能走下去。我是姐姐，他是弟弟。”  
他们互相叫着对方“弟弟”和“妹妹”，虽然一股孩子气很可爱的样子，但是听他们说已经一起生活了30年，实际年龄绝对不是外表看起来的那样。这么想着最原就没办法再把他们当成小孩子，而且从刚才的对话中得知将自己带到这里的人似乎也不是他们。  
没有办法获得更多的情报，最原又陷入了沉默，小孩子们也没有叽叽喳喳的继续说话，只是安静又略显好奇地看着他。  
在这时，他们的头顶的上方出现了一丝金色的光点，不仔细看的话很容易被忽视。可还是被弟弟发现了，他看到那个光点的时候，脸上浮现了说不出来的喜悦，就像遇见了生命之源。  
他一个高跳将光点捉住，兴奋地向妹妹展示。  
“妹妹你看！你看！这次也是有这么棒的呢！”  
弟弟摊开自己的手，在他手心的是一片金色的雪花形上纸片，明显与外面飘落的白色的雪花不同，它在昏暗的过道中发着温和的金色光芒，只是看着它就感到了温暖。  
“哇~是金色的呢，跟之前大哥哥的那个很像呢！”妹妹温柔地从弟弟手中接过雪片，将它如宝物一般拥在手心，“虽然之前大哥哥的那个有点不同，但是无论您是哪位，由衷地希望您给这个世界带来自由与希望。”  
最原看到这个场景不禁问道：“这雪片是什么？”  
弟弟不解地问：“雪片？”  
“你说得是这个吗？”妹妹将手上的雪片展示给他看，“这是愿望，是希望，是人们正在不懈奋斗的目标，你看这上面不是都写着嘛？”  
然而在他眼里，妹妹手上的只是雪花形的纸片，上面什么也没有。  
最原摇摇头表示自己什么也没有看到，妹妹微微皱起她好看的眉毛，似乎是想到了什么，有点痛苦，不过最终她没有说出口。  
她将金色的雪片放进口袋里，转过身背对着最原淡淡地说：“大哥哥，你知道这里是哪里吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“哈哈。”她苦笑一声，“是嘛……”  
“妹妹？你不要紧吧。”弟弟看到她这样子不禁担心起来。  
“没关系的，这30年都这么过来了。”她安慰了一下同胞兄弟，转过身笑着拉起最原的手，“大哥哥，我带你去一个地方。”  
她看起来笑得很开心的样子，可总有种强颜欢笑的感觉。最原也没有再说什么，牵着她的手走向不远处的一扇门。  
弟弟向她伸了伸手，似乎还想说什么的，最后也没说出口，只能默默地跟了上去。  
※  
穿过那扇门，他们来到了马赛克街的第四层，在这里有一个最原从来没有见到过的建筑，它就像是用无数的书堆砌成的一本巨大的书，耸立在本应该是黑白熊雕像的地方。  
“那是？”  
“大哥哥所在的地方没有这个吗？”  
“没有，我那边是一只外形极其恶劣的熊雕像。”他对着空气比画了一下，做出一个黑白熊的姿势。  
“哈哈，原来真是这样啊，这个建筑我们总感觉有着强烈的感情，它没有入口，而且也排斥我们进入，看来我们不是它的客人呢。”  
妹妹的声音中有一丝无奈，然而很快她就恢复了原先开朗的模样，右手一挥，巨大的书型建筑侧边渐渐出现一个扶梯飘浮在空中。  
她蹦蹦跳跳地飞快跑向了屋顶，最原觉得这个扶梯不是很稳当，所以走得很慢，而弟弟从刚才以来就一直没有说话，阴着脸慢慢地跟在最原身后。  
不消片刻他们就都站在了屋顶，这里视野很好，可以看得很远，只是现在起雾了，远处什么也看不清。雪片缓缓地从阴沉沉的天上落下，让人感到宁静又安心。  
“你应该不会只是想让我看风景吧？”  
妹妹听到最原的问题，摇了摇头回答道：“当然不会。你看这里是我们的世界，寂静无声，是一个很无聊的地方吧。”  
最原张了张口没有说话，无论回答什么都只会让他们伤心，因此他只是在一旁静静地听着。  
妹妹走到屋檐边，低头看着脚下，长长的金发垂下遮住了她的表情，声音从中悠悠地传出来：“神大人让我们两个一起来到了这里，应该是对我们最后的怜悯吧。如果只有我一个，大概早就疯了。这里的一切应该跟你那里一模一样吧，想想也是，毕竟这里是■■■■。”  
莫名的噪音盖住了妹妹的话语，就像故意不让他听见一般，正好遮住了这个世界的本质。  
妹妹仿佛没有听到噪声不快不慢地继续说着：“大哥哥你有■■■面的蓝色旋涡吗？”  
她说得应该是最原刚到这里的时候看到旋涡，它在蛰伏在悬崖之下，围绕着悬崖壁形成了巨大的蓝色气旋。  
“那是什么？”  
“你看到了啊，那是■■■■，希望你不会成为其中的一分子，是你们的■■■■■■。”  
说话间噪音变得更加多，她的话语也变得断断续续。  
“你在说什么？我听不清。”  
最原走到她的身后，只是想听清她说的话，可曾想她一个转身抱住了他的腰，将脸埋进他的衣服里。  
最原被她吓了一跳，双手举起也不是，放下也不是，只能尴尬地抬着。  
“我们本来还以为大哥哥可以带我们离开，还以为这个世界终于不再封闭……”她的声音从衣服间闷闷的传出来。  
“大哥哥，你听不见吗？■■■在叫你啊。”在最原不解之际，身后一直沉默的弟弟忽然发出声音。  
他的话语就像晚钟敲响，周围也开始出现浓浓的雾气，就像原本远处的浓雾，景色逐渐变得模糊不清。  
“你们到底是谁……”  
“爱芙和赛克斯，请去找我们……大哥哥你不是这个世界的人，不该留在这里，请回到爱你的人身边吧。”  
妹妹放开最原的腰，在“刺啦刺啦”的噪音声中，慢慢走到弟弟的身边，抬起头给了他一个挂着鼻涕的笑容，不再是强颜欢笑，但是让人感觉更加的可怜。  
“所以说，我该怎么回……”  
话音未落，他感觉身后有什么东西撩过他的脖子，没等他看清楚就被它狠狠地拉了一下衣领，向后倒去，落入无尽的深渊。  
然而他并没有极速下落的感觉，反而感觉像落入水中缓缓下落。四周一片黑暗，但又如同在母亲体内一般，温暖得令人安心，意识渐渐融化在“水中”。  
在他意识消散之前，他确实听到了有人在叫他，这个声音并不急切，但是很坚定，一声一声慢慢地呼唤着。  
「小最原。」  
这是最原失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。  
05  
最原醒来的时候，眼前是熟悉的天花板，前几天发现的蜘蛛网还跟原来一样挂在角落里，唯一的不同大概是蜘蛛不见了吧。  
他想从床上坐起来，刚抬起头就感觉头晕目眩，一下子摔回了床上，太阳穴还在突突的痛，仿佛回到了当初刚来到这里的时候。  
“唔……”  
他动了一下右手，好像有什么压在上面，转头望过去，发现一个黑色的脑袋正枕在他的手上，脑袋的主人趴在床的边上，似乎在睡觉。  
他不会流口水吧？  
最原盯着王马毛发柔顺的脑袋思考着这个无关紧要的问题，不过很快他就想起了眼前的这位并不是人类，不会流口水更加不会睡觉。  
“王马，手麻了。”  
听到最原的话，王马瞬间睁开眼睛，抬起头用一种看神奇动物一样的眼神盯着他看，顺手用被单抹了抹嘴边。  
“你干吗！”  
“因为看到了少见的东西啊。”  
王马将揉皱了的被单随手一丢，一屁股坐在床边。最原瞟了一眼皱巴巴的床单，无奈地叹了口气，缓缓地坐起身子说道：“你不要跟我说因为自己是特殊型号才会有口水。”  
“正解~谁知道小入间给我加了多少没用处的功能，真是完全体现了她的恶趣味，我倒是无所谓啦。这些都不是重点，想太多会秃头的哦。”  
最原也不是很想探究入间的兴趣爱好，左右看了看问道：“那么，发生什么事了？我怎么回到了独房？”  
“说起这个我真是佩服你呢，突然就像闻到了奶酪的老鼠一样冲出去，又跟坏掉的Acc一样被我发现在坑里，摔得头破血流，你是在演电视剧吗？你害得我差点又要被春川掐脖子，你要怎么赔我！”  
王马说得绘声绘色，最后甚至挤出了一点委屈的泪水，可惜这么精彩的演技最原并没有观看。  
原来我是昏过去了吗……  
他低着头回想之前的事，但是脑中就像有一片浓雾，什么都记不清，只依稀记得两个小孩手拉着手的身影，还有什么人不断呼唤自己名字的声音。  
“爱芙……赛克斯……”  
他轻声说出了记忆中的那两个名字，即使他现在并不清楚它们意味着什么。  
不知什么时候王马停止了说话，他转过身面对最原，托着下巴眯起眼似笑非笑地看着他。  
寂静许久，最原终于感觉到了异常，回过神就对上王马的眼睛，他紫色的眼睛里总觉得有些与以前不一样的东西，这令最原有些不安地问道：“怎、怎么了？我脸上有字吗？”  
明明不该问这个。  
“有哦~”他轻笑了一声，凑近最原的耳边轻声说道：“额头上写着‘王马小吉的东西’。”  
“啊？”  
最原连忙拿手擦了擦额头，自然是什么都没有擦下来。  
这一举动惹得王马直笑，他抹了抹眼角不存在的眼泪，用一种撒娇的声音说道：“原来小最原一点都不想成为我的所有物啊，我好伤心哦~虽然是假的。”  
王马停顿了一下，看了一眼满脸无奈的最原问道：“脑袋还清楚吗？小最原在故事里是侦探的角色呢，脑袋摔坏的话可就BAD ENDING了。”  
这时最原才发现自己的确不再头晕，王马这是在用自己的方式关心自己吗？这点只有他自己清楚。  
“是你把我搬回来的吗？”  
“是啊！小最原你该减肥了，重死了！”说完王马躺了下去，压在最原的腿上，还翻滚了两下。  
“……谢谢”  
“尼嘻嘻，小最原有点不情不愿地呢，不过要谢我的话，就快点把那个密码破了吧。”  
最原低头看着躺着舒服的Acc，把他一把从自己的腿上推开，只听见王马“啊”的一声从床上掉下去。  
他从站起来走向卫生间，边走边说：“这个密码我已经有头绪了。等下再去…………王马！”  
走进卫生间的最原本来是想要洗一下脸，结果映入眼帘的是用油性笔写在额头的几个字“王马小吉的东西”。  
王马也不是只会说假话的呢。  
06  
再一次回到马赛克街已经是第二天的下午，最原并没有走进游憩所，他绕过游憩所的大门直径走到了后街处。  
那儿跟之前他们来的时候一样，静悄悄的一个人都没有。黄昏的阳光并没有办法照进这么偏僻的小道，因此这里显得更加的昏暗，当然这一切对最原来说是一件好事。  
他左右看了看，除了明显的监视器还发现了隐藏在墙缝中的微型摄像头。他不动声色地问王马：“王马，你有办法影响那些吗？”  
“我最喜欢的小最原的要求我怎么能不满足呢~”只见他的眼睛快速地变化着焦点，不一会儿开口道：“这个范围的话大概只有5分钟，所以加油吧。”  
说完王马脸上的笑容就消失了，面无表情地盯着最原，就像普通的Acc一样。  
被那个小孩打断之前他其实已经有点头绪了，现在只是来证明他的猜想罢了。  
整个马赛克街都是钢板直接做地板，只有这个后街铺着小小的马赛克地砖，这种地砖既麻烦又没什么实用性，唯一的用处大概只有好看。这到底会是谁弄得最原大概能猜出来，不过既然是那个人的话，他做这种事自然不会仅仅是因为好玩。  
他费力地搬开那个紫色的垃圾桶，果不其然在下面的地砖上有个小小的刻痕，像是一张又像笑脸又像哭脸的图案。  
他蹲下以这个刻痕为基点，第二行数过去第15个地砖，他轻轻地敲了一下，可并没有传来“咚咚咚”的声音。  
是我想错了吗？这下面不是空的？  
但是最原转念一想，以王马之前留下来的东西来看，这里应该也是晶片，晶片薄而小，没有空洞的空间也有可能。  
这么想着他抠了一下这片地砖，这回他对了，这片地砖略微有点松，可以轻松地被拿起来，而他想要的东西就在这片地砖的背面。  
在地砖的背面贴着一片小小的晶片，晶片的表面也画着那张又像笑脸又像哭脸的图案，就像王马的恶作剧。  
最原终于找到了王马小吉真正留下来的东西，这里面会是希望的微光还是绝望的低语……  
最原握了握这个晶片，将它放进了上衣口袋里。  
时限只有5分钟，找到东西之后没时间让他多看，他勉强将一切恢复原状之后，时间就到了。  
“小最原你的体力真不行啊，这么一下就不行了？以后如果H……”  
最原知道这家伙又要说一些乱七八糟的话了，瞪了他一眼，王马看到后双手做投降状改口说道：“阿拉拉，小最原生气了~好吧，不是说这种事的时候，那么接下来去哪里？回独房吗？”  
“呼~”最原深吸一口气，平息了一下气息，“先去游憩所吧，这件事我想跟赤松他们说一下。”  
“呼恩~小最原真是信任他们啊，如果他们背叛你呢？”  
说着王马一脸颜艺地笑了起来，这样笑着的他已经很久没有见到过了。  
“我……”最原别开头看着游憩所的后墙，仿佛可以穿过墙壁看见里面的人，他想起那夜赤松与他的谈话，微微笑了一下坚定地说：“他们选择信任我，那我也会信任他们。”  
“有能交心的朋友真是好啊，到时候被背叛的时候会更加的心痛吧，想想就觉得心痛了呢~嗯嗯~”  
即使王马一直以来就是这副样子，但是他真的这么说百田他们，最原也不免生气。  
“你要说什么？”  
“你只需要跟我在一起就行了，何必冒风险让第三者知道。”  
“最不能轻易信任的就是你。”  
扔下这么一句话后，最原不再理他，快步离开了后街。  
王马看着远去的最原的背影，不知道在想什么，只是轻声说：“感情真好啊，好羡慕！虽然是骗人的。我对自己喜欢的人就算掐着他的脖子也要让他看着我。”  
随后快步跟了上去。  
07  
最原走进游憩所的时候里面依旧没有多少人，东条跟昨天一样在吧台内慢慢地擦拭杯子，他环顾四周发现想见的几个人都在。  
百田和春川在沙发边上研究着新的枪支，而赤松在吧台边上看手环上投影出来的东西，好像很难的样子，她时不时地紧皱眉头。  
赤松看到最原进门就迎了上去，关心地问道：“最原君，你不要紧吧？昨天怎么都叫不醒你，我们都很担心你。”  
“啊，对不起，昨天让你们担心了，已经没有事了。”  
虽然昨天最原的头上并没有伤口，但是赤松看他今天头上竟然绑着绷带，关心地问道：“头上果然是有伤口吗？如果不舒服的话不用出来走动的！”  
“诶？啊……这个，伤口还好，没事……谢谢你，赤松。”  
最原有点局促的回答，不过他会有这种反应那也是自然，他的头上并没有伤口，这个滑稽的绷带是为了遮盖王马写上去的字，那几个字无论如何都不可以被人看到。  
百田从枪支上移开眼就看到最原在门边跟他打招呼，他笑着向他招手道：“终一，你没事了啊。”  
等最原走近他才注意到对方头上的绷带，看到这个他脸色一沉，立刻转向王马质问道：“昨天你可是说不会摔的。”  
“我可没摔，摔了的是小最原自己~”  
“别狡辩，我说的不是第一次那下……那就是撞到了！我都说了公主抱很危险！”  
“公、公主抱？！”  
原本最原站在赤松身边完全不想插嘴他们的嘴仗，可越听越觉得不对劲。直到听到公主抱，他觉得昨天晚上似乎发生了什么不得了的事，连忙问赤松：“赤松，那个，我昨天是怎么……回去的？”  
“嗯？是王马抱你回去的啊。”  
“……”  
最原觉得自己快心绞痛了，在场的人的目光好刺眼，他们一定误会了什么。  
“那个……赤松……”  
“是王马在捉弄你吧，我知道的啦。”  
赤松笑着朝向最原，在游憩所暖色的灯光下，她的笑容显得更加温柔。  
“王马好像很喜欢你哦。”  
“诶？赤松不要开玩笑了。”  
“哈哈，逗你真好玩。不过说真的，请不要爱上Acc。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为都是悲剧，我不想看到身边的人……”  
赤松的笑容变得有些无奈，可她马上就引开话头，问道：“所以你今天来是有什么事吗？”  
最原这时还沉浸在被大家看到自己被王马公主抱，而且还被误会大概跟Acc在谈恋爱的害羞感中，一时间没有反应过来。  
然而他很快就调整了心态压低声音说道：“是关于那件事。”  
听到最原的话，赤松略微有点惊讶，不过很快就恢复了平常的表情。  
“我希望百田君和春川也可以听一下。”他转头向坐在沙发上的百田和春川也发起了邀请。  
百田看到最原认真的表情，偏过头严肃的向东条问道：“东条，你有没有安静点可以聊天的地方？”  
“当然。”东条微微点头走出吧台，推开一边的小房间，做了一个请进的姿势，“这里应该没有问题，不会有人来打扰。”  
众人进入这个小房间发现这里面只是一个普通的茶水间，放了几张椅子，没有任何装饰，连窗户都没有。如果要说安静的话，这里的确比外面安静，但是对他们来说重点并不是安静。  
随着最后一个人进入房间，大门关闭，房间内响起了一丝高频声响，这个声响频率很高，应该是人耳可以分辨的极限，对于人类来说只会引起耳朵略微不适，但是他们身边的Acc就受到了很大的影响。  
高频声响起的那刻开始王马就略显痛苦，捂着耳朵靠在墙边，喃喃地说道：“唔……音波式病毒？小东条还真有不得了的东西呢……”  
“王马？”  
“终一不用管他，这个声音只会影响Acc，就像程序故障一样，声音停了就好了。快点说吧，时间长了会被怀疑。”  
百田阻拦了想要查看王马状态的最原，他看了一眼王马，点点头走到了房间的中央，将口袋中的晶片了拿出来，说道：“这就是我找到的东西，应该就是王马小吉留下来的。”  
春川拿起这个晶片对光看了看，不解地问道：“他会有什么话要传达吗？只要不找死明明可以亲口说。”  
“应该是保险措施吧。”赤松微微握了一下拳头，“时间不多，我们先读一下里面的内容吧。”  
说着赤松示意春川将晶片给她，可还没等她拿到手，晶片就被人抢走了，而抢走晶片的正是之前一脸虚弱的王马。  
“你这混蛋果然都是装的！”春川见状迅速伸手去抓王马。  
王马灵活地向后一跳，躲开了春川的手说道：“尼嘻嘻，你们最好让小最原来读取，当然想被黑白熊发现的话我也没意见。”  
他将晶片炫耀似的给他们展示了一下之后就将它扔给了最原，最原向前跨了一步才堪堪接住。  
一直没有说话的百田这时突然说：“王马，你会拦截信息？”  
王马没有说话只是咧嘴笑了笑，百田见状对最原说道：“终一，你来读取吧。时间不多，权当王马那家伙是我们这边的了。”  
最原点了一下头表示自己明白了。  
在帕诺普堤冈里有三种晶片，一种是破坏性晶片，外形各种各样，只有粉碎才能读取内容，一般是极度重要的信息，可由Acc读取；一种是插入式晶片，有特殊的读取器，大部分用于格状庭院的验证和Acc的程序资料；最后一种是扫描式晶片，可由手环扫描读取，是安全性最低的晶片，但是因为其便利性而深受咎人们的喜欢。  
而王马留下来的正是这种扫描式晶片，最原将它的读取面扫过手环的表面，片刻之后，他的四周出现了好几个悬浮屏幕。  
浮现在屏幕上的均是文字，其内容是一篇论文，写得晦涩难懂，但是勉强可以理解一些，总结来说这是一篇关于Will'O空间力场的研究资料。  
Will'O是电的一种，最基础的表现是人类的神经电，而Will'O可以转化为电磁学意义上的电能使用，但是转换效率极其低下，实际使用有难度。  
在研究过程中发现，在人的周围会因为Will'O而形成一种微弱空间力场，这是一种极度不稳定的空间力场，从这个空间力场里提取电能可以略微提高转换率，可效率依旧不可观。  
需要从中获得稳定的电能的话需要稳定这种力场，并且增强转换效率，现阶段还未发现稳定力场与什么因素有关。  
之后就是一些关于申请研究经费的废话，看与不看都一样。  
“……”  
“……”  
“这算什么！”  
沉默良久，最先开口的是百田，从他颤抖的声音中可以听出来他的愤怒，而其他人也都是一脸严肃地紧盯屏幕，一言不发。  
虽然没有明确指出Will'O力场就是由人类形成的，但是任谁看到这篇论文都会联想到现在所使用的电能是从人类身上提取出来的。  
想到这里谁都会愤怒、会恐惧、会不安、会思考这个对人会有害吗？这些电是从哪些人身上抽取的？自己是其中一分子吗？  
种种问题浮现在眼前，最原闭上眼睛在心中默默地整理现有的信息，他逐渐冷静下来，随后开口道：“现在所知的信息并没有指出这个会对人体有什么伤害，大概暂时先不用担心。”  
“可这个电不就是从人类身上抽出来的吗！”百田有些激动，声音也有些提高。  
“百田君，我只是觉得现在担心这些没有意义。那个，还有你的声音太响了。”最原轻声嘘了一声，示意百田声音小一点。  
“抱歉，终一。所以说王马将这个留下来只是想吓人吗！”  
“一定不只是字面上的这些内容，不然也不用留下整一篇。”  
最原再一次望向屏幕，这时他注意到了一个数字。  
「3247年5月12日」  
这是35年前，这是一篇35年前的论文。  
“你们看，这篇论文的日期。”最原点了点眼前的屏幕，将一串数字放大，“这是一篇35年前的论文，意味着在35年前还没有这个技术……”  
“你是觉得只是35年技术不会发展成现这种规模？有什么好奇怪的，天狱的那帮人只要想做完全不用征求我们的意见。”春川一边说一边拨弄着自己的辫子，一脸不高兴的样子。  
最原听完春川的话摇头反驳道：“我想说的不是这个，在这个地方我几乎没有见到过年纪比较大的人，都是年轻人。如果我没有猜错的话，这里大概没有人超过35岁。”  
“……”  
大家又一次陷入了沉默，这个问题大多数人都没有想过，毕竟这种问题多想没有任何好处。  
在这个世界，只要“贡献”然后存活下来，就会有相对舒适的生活，为什么要多思考？为什么要寻求这种真相？大家都选择了沉默，也许有想知道的人，然而他们都默默地消失在了黑暗之中，最终答案无人知晓。  
“之前的人都去哪里了……”  
最原捂着嘴自言自语着，并没有注意到别人铁青的脸色。  
听着最原的自言自语，百田终于忍不住问道：“你为什么这么想？也许只是消耗……”  
“诶？啊……你看，从没有听说过关于‘没有Will'O的世界是怎么样的’这种传闻，不是很奇怪吗？原本以为是存在太久，而这个论文……”  
“今、今天就不要再想了好吗……”  
在最原还想说什么的时候，赤松阻止了他，看得出来她的脸色不是很好。  
“赤松你没事吧？”  
“恩……没事，只是觉得有点恶心，总感觉有什么从身里面被抽走……”赤松抱着自己的一条胳膊，看起来真的不是很舒服，“真的抱歉，看完最后一张，今天就结束吧，我想回去再想想。”  
“恩。”  
最原顺从地点开了最后一张屏幕，这张屏幕上显示的是一张图片，上面歪歪扭扭地写着三串数字。  
“这是……什么？”  
“这些是坐标。”  
不知道是不是因为气氛影响，王马这时也收起了他的嬉皮笑脸，一脸严肃。他说着将三个坐标的大致地点标记在了地图上，将地图传到了最原面前的屏幕上。  
“因为时间不够，只能分析出大致的地址，一个就在艾提拉的建筑内部，另一个在艾提拉的附近，平常的任务就能接触到这些区域，最后一个在隔壁的帕诺普堤冈——尤里斯埃拉，那儿离这里并不远，而且对艾提拉还算友好，到那儿去应该不难。”  
听完王马的解说，百田不解地问道：“那个王马小吉到底要干什么？”  
“大概是他的一场游戏吧……”  
他让别人去寻找真相的游戏。  
最原用只有自己才能听到的声音喃喃自语着，然而站在墙边的王马似乎是听见了，眯起眼微笑了起来。  
※  
大家最终决定先去过那三个坐标之后再分析，现在所知道的信息还不足，也不知道下一步到底要做什么。  
离开小房间之后大家都没说话，无言地离开了游憩所。  
等回到独房，感情就像重新回到了最原的身体里，他在大家面前一直在理性分析着拥有的情报，沉着冷静，但他终究是个18岁的少年，这时他也感到了恐惧与不安。  
他望向霸占了自己的床的王马，这台Acc似乎又在闭目养神，他冷冷地说道：“你早就知道了？”。  
“如果你问我，我告诉你我不知道；如果你问别的Acc，我也告诉你我不知道。”  
“这种口气就像你不知道别的Acc的情报一样，据我所知Acc是蜂巢连接、情报共享的。”  
王马轻笑一声，睁开眼睛微微翘起嘴角说道：“小最原查了不少关于Acc的资料呢，可是我跟别的Acc不共享情报哦，它们在拒绝我。”  
“真的？”  
“骗你哒~尼嘻嘻！小最原真是好骗！”  
“……”  
“生气了？但是我能搜索的数据库里没有关于这些内容，应该是为了防止咎人去查询吧，所以说这个王马小吉是从哪里找来的论文呢~”  
王马撑起脑袋盯着最原，他说的话意味深长，就像在引导他一般。最原并不想被他带着走，向他下了驱逐令。  
“……我要睡觉了，从我的床上下来。”  
“诶？？小最原不想跟我一起睡吗~我都暖好床了~”王马拍了拍身前的床单。  
“你不用睡觉的吧！”  
最终最原没能把王马赶下床，而王马像八爪鱼一样抱着他满足地躺在床上。最终他很郁闷地在“自己跟他是怎么变成这样的关系”的思考中渐渐进入梦乡。  



	7. 第六章 情侣

“你们听说了吗！”  
“又是你啊！这次又有什么好玩的事了？”  
“呜啊！我不听！上次你说的幽灵的事害得我好几天没睡着！”  
“这次又不是鬼故事……”  
“别管那个怂包了，快说快说，我这几天快闲死了。”  
“我跟你说啊，有人跟我说他要跟Acc私奔啊！”  
“诶！谁？是前几天被Acc公主抱的那个人吗？”  
“公主抱？什么事！我怎么不知道！”  
“你不是不听吗？怎么听到八卦就来劲了，不过这件事还是挺有名的，毕竟大庭广众慢悠悠地走回去什么的……喂！怎么变成我讲故事了？你快讲！”  
“明明是你在打岔……不要凶我，当然不是那个人啦。我那个区有个怪人经常会站在玻璃前看格状庭院内部，今天早上我一样无视他走过，结果那个人突然拉住我的手说自己跟Acc是真爱啊，是永远的一对啊，要一起离开这个不自由的地方啊，快要吓死我了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！这人脑子坏掉了吧，爱上Acc我就没听说过有什么好结局的，那个有名的故事怎么说来着？”  
“爱到绝望，杀了自己的Acc再自杀，那个故事太傻了。”  
“啊！我想起来今天我必须去志愿服务了！以后有机会再聊天吧！Bye”  
“啊啊~没人讲故事了，所以你说一下那个被公主抱的人的事吧！那天我不在艾提拉什么都不知道啊。”  
“真那你没办法呢~那天下了大雨呢……”  
女孩子们的八卦还在继续，今天的帕诺普堤冈依旧这么和平。  
01  
第二天直到晚上最原都没有出门，一直坐在床边看论文，昨天只是粗略地浏览了一遍，而现在他想仔细研究一下。  
论文里还有很多晦涩难懂的部分，可以理解的话也许就能了解更多的真相，甚至可以触及一点王马小吉的意图。不知从何时起他的心中诞生了想要了解他的想法。  
“小最原~你一直盯着论文它也不会告诉你更多，还不如早点去找那三个坐标啊……”  
这一天王马都霸占着最原的床，他将大衣脱了扔在床脚，只穿着里面的那件紧身长袖衫，衣服勾勒出他不错的身材。而此刻他将脑袋搁在最原的左肩上，整个人跪在床上挂在他的背后上，心不在焉地跟最原一起看着论文。  
“你好像很着急？”  
王马听到最原的问题，很愤慨，他好像很激动地说道：“如果你一天只能在一个小方格子里不知道干什么，无聊地开始看数据库里的《科学养猪》，这种完全没有用的书籍的时候，你就知道我为什么催你出去找东西了！”  
最原无语地斜了他一眼，也不知道他从数据库的哪个角落里翻出这种书，冷淡地回了一句：“那你可以确定一下这三个坐标的具体地点吧。”  
“早就结束了，你以为电脑的处理能力是什么？”  
“那艾提拉内部的那个坐标在哪里？别又是格状庭院……”  
最原头也没抬，随口问了一下，他觉得前几次都是藏东西让人去找，这次应该也是，而能藏东西的地方也就这么几个。  
“帕诺普堤冈的地下二层。”  
没等最原说完，王马即脱口而出一个让人惊讶的地点。  
“地下二层？这里有地下二层吗？”  
听到这个地点最原终于从论文中抬起头，他微微偏头就对上了王马紫色的双眼，距离很近都可以感受到他的鼻息。  
最原没想到王马距离他这么近，王马看着他“纯良”地眨了眨眼睛，他脸有点热，向王马的反方向稍微挪了一下，并且将他从自己的肩膀上推了下去。  
“咳，我只听说过地下一层，那儿是被惩戒班剥夺了作为咎人资格的人的最终归宿，那里下面还有吗？把艾提拉的平面图展开来。”  
被推下去的王马难得没有闹。  
“你终于来兴趣了？但是很可惜，没有你需要的东西，地下二层不存在。”王马向他摊摊手，表示自己也无能为力，“在数据库里，只有地下一层的数据，从来没有地下二层那种东西。这个坐标只是标记在了地下一层再向下的地方，二层只是代指而已。”  
“难道是王马小吉写错了……不，如果跟之前不一样，他根本就没藏什么东西的话，那么这个坐标就是他想说的？”  
最原又在轻声地自言自语了，虽然这是王马引导的结果，而且也是他乐于见到的结果，但是终究还是太无聊了。  
王马稍微欣赏了一会儿认真的男人的侧脸，然后对着自言自语的最原问道：“那么我们的侦探大人明天的预定是什么呢？”  
“我又不是侦探。明天啊，我大概还是在独房等百田君联系我吧。”  
“啊？”  
听到最原的回答，王马露出了难以置信的表情，他大大地叹了一口气无言地爬下床，拿起了床脚的大衣穿上。确认穿戴整齐之后，从大腿上的腿包里翻出了一个小小的道具，一个小小的跳○。  
最原看清了他拿出的东西之后，有点嫌弃地说道：“这个难道就是当初你在入间那儿拿来的？现在拿出来你要干什么？”  
王马看到最原的表情，阴森森地笑了起来，最原觉得他都快反色了。  
“尼嘻嘻~让小最原见见天堂啊~我技术很好的！”  
最原知道他并不会做出这种事，看了他一眼无言地继续看他的论文去了。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！小最原竟然这么不想和我有肌肤之亲，我太伤心了！哇啊啊啊啊！”  
他又突然哇哇地假哭起来，纵使最原已经习惯了，但也依旧不免觉得有点吵。  
“……”  
“好了，不玩你了，我要出门了，这个是入间做的道具，到哪里去玩都不会被发现哦，不过不给你~”  
“你要去哪里？”  
“跟别人约会哦~小最原不可以跟过来，打扰别人恋爱可是会被驴踢的！”  
王马将手上的道具启动并重新放入口袋里，最原没有听到原本应该会有的震动声，果然它被入间改造过。  
“小最原就在家里等我的好消息吧，晚安啦~”  
王马向最原做了一个飞吻的动作就开门出去了，留下一脸无语的最原。他觉得今晚大概是不会再见到王马了，好久没有一个人睡觉，稍微有点不习惯呢。  
02  
别看这个小道具有碍观瞻，其实它跟王马的大范围影响摄像机的功能类似，只是它的功能更加简单一点。它可以发出特殊的信号用于影响一定范围内的摄像机，被影响到的摄像机不会拍到携带这个道具的人，在摄像机的眼中，携带人就像隐身了一样，真是便利的道具。  
不过要注意因为还是试验品，电池容量的问题还没有解决，可以维持的时间很短，大致只有5个小时左右，在电池耗尽前半小时，道具会发出震动以警告，请尽快回到安全的地方。  
王马出门之后就像是来观光的游客一样四处乱逛，也不知道他想去哪里。一会儿在一层区域晃悠，这里敲敲那里碰碰；一会儿在那些缩在楼梯后面的人边上蹲着，观察他们的样子，他发觉这时候他们的Acc并没有在看他；一会儿出现在第七层的玻璃边，听一个男人诉说他对自己Acc的爱意。  
终于在午夜时分他晃悠到了马赛克街的瞭望平台。  
今夜万里无云，抬头就可以看见满天的繁星和细细的月牙挂于天际，这时候是帕诺普堤冈一天中最平静的时光。这本应该是跟恋人一起欣赏的美丽风景，然而在这银色的星光下王马遇到的并不是命运之人呢。  
天海兰太郎这时正靠在扶手边望着远处的沙丘，吹着口哨，仿佛在等王马。  
王马觉得天海已经发现他了，所以他也没有躲藏，放慢脚步轻声向他靠近，在离他一米左右的地方停了下来。  
他刚想开口，对方就像没有见到他一般对着艾米说道：“说起来，王马小吉已经死了一年多了吧。”  
“那个罪人在3281年的3月21日凌晨2点56分被判决死亡，距今一年零两个月了。”  
这时艾米穿着素色的娃娃裙，十分乖巧地站在天海的身边一直看着他，在旁人看来就像兄妹一样，可艾米僵硬的电子音展示了她的身份。  
艾米的眼睛也是摄像机，自然也受到了小道具的影响，她并没有注意到王马的存在，只要王马不说话，Acc们的眼睛里是不会映射出他的身影，完全不会注意到他的存在。  
本来王马差点暴露了自己，而天海的那句话打断了他，恰巧帮助了他，但是那真的是恰巧吗？  
“有点感伤吧，毕竟那时候我也跟他有过接触，他还曾经送给我礼物呢，虽然是个惊吓盒子，真是拿他没办法。”  
“你可以多看看最原终一的Acc来缓解感伤，反正同一张脸。”  
天海发现艾米听到王马的名字表情变得更加冷冰冰了，他无奈地笑了笑，说道：“啊哈哈，艾米的嘴巴还是这么毒，总感觉你对他有很大的敌意啊。”  
“……”  
“不过说到那个Acc。”  
天海的眼睛向王马所在的地方瞥了一下，不过他很快就恢复原来的姿势，因此这个小动作并没有引起艾米的注意。  
“一个Acc能这么像原本的王马，真是不简单啊，当初我还以为见到本人了呢。所以说，他到底是不是王马小吉呢？”  
“用人类制作成的Acc一次都没有成功过……”  
说到这里，艾米略微睁大了眼睛，似乎是有什么值得惊讶的事，不过很快就恢复了原本冷冰冰的表情，继续开口道：“我们怀疑他是拥有王马小吉AI的私人制Acc，可惜这两点在帕诺普堤冈里并不是违法的行为，所以并不能惩戒最原终一。”  
“如果王马真的是那时候的王马，而不是AI的话，你们会怎么做？”  
“……”  
艾米就像是刻意回避了这个问题，不再言语，天海也没有追问下去。  
时间滴答滴答流逝，王马眼前的两个人还在装“美丽”的画卷。他无声地打了个哈切，感到无趣正想离开，艾米却再一次发声：“有人想再看看他们，反正之前他们什么都没做到，这次一样什么都做不到，作为娱乐剧还勉强及格。”  
萝莉的眼中发出红光，她笑了起来，不用用手指将嘴角拉起，即展露了一个美丽的笑容，只是这个笑容是这么的阴森，就像深谷下吹上来的风一样。  
天海笑了笑，就像扯了一下嘴角一样的笑容，他抬头望向满天繁星，对着身边的王马抑或是自言自语道：“快变天了，是时候把惊吓盒子还给他了。”  
随后他敲了一下艾米的脑袋，在艾米的抗议中拉起她的手离开了瞭望平台，留下王马一个人继续“欣赏”月色。  
在他们走后，王马趴在栏杆上感受着深渊向上吹上来的风，风将他的发丝吹乱，可他似乎一幅很享受的样子，像极了一只餍足的猫咪眯起眼睛。  
「呼嗯~惊吓盒子啊，真期待呢。今天真是出来对了，一直待在独房的小最原就是个笨蛋！」  
然后他拿出口袋里的跳○看了看，从它的侧面光条显示只剩不到三小时的活动时间了。  
他从栏杆上直起身子，拍了拍袖子上蹭到的灰尘，转身向着本次出来的真正目的地进发。  
03  
记忆真是个神奇的东西，只要想起一个其他的就像连带而起会一个一个慢慢地找上你，无论你想不想记起来，愉快的事也好，悲伤的事也好。  
王马并不需要睡眠，记忆于他而言就像突然看到的影像。这段时间里他陆陆续续地看到了不少的影像，而今晚的活动目的就是要去处理一些自己的小秘密。  
他来到了马赛克街的四层，此刻已经进入后半夜，街巷中空无一人。可他路过游憩所的时候发现里面的灯光还亮着，透过没有关紧的大门他看到白银还在屋内擦拭柜子。  
想着不能碰到认识的人，他加快了脚步。  
他的目的地是四层的黑白熊雕像处。  
那个外形恶劣的熊，明明只是个程序，却还要臭美并且还要别人一起欣赏他奇怪的审美，它在马赛克街里的每一层都放了一个自己的雕像，什么外形都有。每个黑白熊雕像上都有传感器，只要有一点损伤就会发出巨大的警报声，所以一般人都会绕着它走。  
正因如此，这里成了王马绝佳的隐藏地点。  
他走近雕像脚边的一块红色的铁皮，一路上他走得比平常慢很多，在行进的过程中他通过网络入侵附近的监视器，操控监视器上的画面使它们一直保持着正常画面。  
这一操作他已进行过无数次，可谓轻车熟路。一切准备就绪之后，他小心翼翼地掀起那块红色的铁皮，这下面是个狭窄的通道，像是通风管的构造，内部有仅供一个人爬行的空间。  
王马没有犹豫，直接钻进了管道里。  
这样的管道不可能有人来清扫，因此充满了常年从沙漠区吹来的灰尘和细沙。他此刻无比后悔怎么没有跟以前一样的打扮，没有围巾遮住脸，灰尘弄得他鼻子很痒。虽然不用担心会打喷嚏，但是总觉得会对呼吸装置有影响，他拉起了上衣的堆堆领勉强盖住了鼻子。  
「爬出去之后不会变成花猫吧，小最原又要问东问西了。」  
他在没有光的管道里绕来绕去，终于在前方他看到了一丝微光。爬近了一看，那是一个小显示器发出的光芒。  
显示器所在的区域是通道的尽头，这里就是王马的目的地。这是一个四四方方的空间，比独房还要小很多，虽然深度还可以，但是高度最多能让一个人弯着腰坐在里面，顶端有一些手指粗细的小孔，应该是通气口，确保里面的人不会窒息而死。  
这里面有不少显示器，但是除了还在亮的那台其他都不亮了。他俯身走近那台还亮着的显示器，拿起它看了一眼。这上面显示的信息让他想笑，事实上他的确笑了出来，在这么狭小的空间里这个笑声变得有点大声。  
“哈，原来王马小吉还是这么浪漫的人啊。”  
放下无用的显示器后，他环顾了一圈这个秘密空间，这里就像经历过大扫荡，除了显示器几乎没有留下什么东西。  
不过他本来也不是要来这里寻找那些东西，他径直走到最后一块显示器的跟前，摸索了一番之后，在它背面隐蔽的机关里掏出了个小物体。这个物体是一个扁平的圆形物体，在黑暗中发着黄色的微光，如果无视发光的话，它很像以前时代的水果硬糖。  
这个就是破坏性晶片，需要Acc粉碎之后才能读取内容，是一次性的储存工具。使用的人少的原因，除却难以获得和性价比不高之外，还有一点就是因为必须Acc开放所有的权限直接读取里面的内容。如果里面放着的是病毒的话，Acc完全无法抵御，最好的情况是记忆储存区域受损，最坏是直接烧毁系统中枢。  
王马完全不担心这些问题，他将晶片抛进嘴里，像吃真的水果糖一样嚼碎了它。  
他“嘎吱嘎吱”地嚼着晶片，皱起眉头说：“恩……唔……味道真不好，像加了三硝基苯酚还掺了玻璃片的口香糖一样。”  
随着他咬碎这个晶片，里面的内容直接呈现在他的眼前，里面的所有的文件都进行了加密，查看任何一个文件都会有一个输入框跳出来。  
【你所期望的是什么？】  
无法关闭输入框，在一边还有一个倒数计时，规定必须在60秒内回答。  
“尼嘻嘻~原来那个王马小吉是这么幽默的人吗？如果没想起来的话不就完蛋了吗！”  
输入了错误的内容或者没有输入，病毒都将会启动，不仅所有的文件都会清除，还会烧毁Acc的系统中枢，是一种恶质的病毒。  
他输入了一个词组之后，眼前跳出了一个又像笑又像哭的面具，随即所有的东西都展现在了他的眼前。  
王马蜷缩在亮着的小屏幕前查看王马小吉留下的文件，这些文件里记录着他的行动，他的计划，还有这里所隐瞒一些的事。  
时间一分一秒地过去，整个空间里只有王马轻微的呼吸声。  
忽然他嘲笑起过去的他：“果然是这样啊，这个计划真的是过分呢，真不愧是我。”  
然而这个笑在昏暗的屏幕亮光下似乎有些落寞。  
※  
他进入地下的那刻就已经关掉了干扰道具的电源，也不用担心电池会用完。  
在黑暗环境中会失去时间感，不知道过了多久，王马终于看完了那些文件，此刻他的脸上没有什么特别的表情，仿佛又看完了一遍《科学养猪》。  
他抬头看到了那个小显示器，上面依旧显示着那个令人发笑的内容。他对着它发了会呆，表情变得柔和了一些。他想虽然上面的内容没有任何用处，但是终究还是自己的东西，便又一次拿起了这个显示器，将里面的晶片取出来，随手扔掉了不再亮的显示器。  
这时没有显示器的光亮，这个空间彻底沉入了黑暗。  
“这样没用的东西毁掉算了……”  
王马在黑暗中如此自言自语，但还是心口不一地把晶片放进了扩音器边的凹槽里，那里是他身上最隐蔽且最不容易弄丢的地方。  
处理好了一切，他将屏蔽器打开，又一次顺着管道向外爬去。  
04  
顺利离开地下通道，按照原先的方法控制监视器，原路返回最原的独房，累了一晚上了，吵醒最原让他给自己揉肩捶腿，然后听着最原的抱怨，批判一下他超烂的技术，最后抱着他休息，本来一切应该是这么发展……  
王马顺利地离开了地下通道，在回去的路上又一次路过游憩所，他发现灯光已经熄灭，白银应该在刚才的一段时间里离开了。  
在他踏上楼梯的那刻，感觉到了后面有人存在，心中一惊正欲掏出别在腰上的小手枪，这把枪体积小威力也小，并不适合任务，但对人还是绰绰有余的。  
“不准动！”一把枪顶住了他的脑袋，“双手举起来，别以为我不知道你要干什么，再磨蹭就开枪了。”  
不用回头就知道，这个声音都是老朋友了，他很清楚这些家伙说到做到，他可不想脑袋开花，只得乖乖照做。  
他不知道自己为什么暴露了行踪，可这个问题不是重点，他压抑住心中的疑惑，语调轻快地问道：“想跟我约会也不用这么热烈吧。”  
身后的Acc拿枪顶了顶他的脑袋，冷冰冰地说道：“少来，你刚才去哪儿了？”  
“诶~你想做我女朋友吗？但是很可惜，我不能出轨呢！真的哦，我对小最原可是一心一意的……”  
王马没有回答它的问题，嘴上叽叽喳喳地说着一些乱七八糟的话，可背后已经通过网络入侵了附近的监视器。  
他早已打开了干扰器，即使走路会发出略微声响，可仅凭借Acc的眼睛是没法判断自己在哪里的，更别说精确地将枪顶在脑袋上，一定有人在附近看着，用他的肉眼。  
“所以你只是偷偷溜出来游荡的？”  
“是啊，小最原无聊死了，今天犯懒都不出门！光在独房看资料，竟然翻出了一本《科学养猪》的书，你知道吗，那本书……”  
周围都没有人，难道还要再远一点吗？  
“啊……”  
Acc没有任何警告，手中的枪冒出了一缕硝烟，没有发出多大的动静，一颗子弹贯穿了王马的右肩，粉色的类似于血液一样的液体从伤口中流了出来。  
“我说过别以为我不知道你要干什么。”  
“哈哈，你真的开枪啊，我现在心好痛哦，虽然是假的。”  
王马就像没有疼痛感一般，没有理会伤口，依旧语调轻快地跟艾米瞎扯。很快伤口上浮现出了一个倒数计时，这是纳米机器人修复所需要的时间。  
他看了一眼肩头，随手将时间隐去，说：“你是谁？不是黑白熊吧，是天狱的人吗？”  
王马向后瞟了它一眼，那是一台从未见过的Acc它的眼中虽然没有红光，但是也不像平常一样。  
“你只需要回答我的问题。”  
“尼嘻嘻，知道我刚才去哪里了又有什么意义吗？你有点急躁呢，是怕我知道了什么吗？”  
“哈？看到你之后，我就知道你会再一次知道那些东西，这一点都不奇怪，本来就是我放出的饵食。”  
Acc稍微停顿了一下，随即有些疑惑地说：“当初我亲手把你扔进地狱，你是怎么回来的？”  
“尼嘻嘻，绕来绕去你只是想问这个吧，告诉你吧，因为哈迪斯嫌我太吵了把我扔回来了。”  
“没想到你读书还挺多。”  
“诶~我也没想到你竟然会知道希腊神话，我记得资料库里没有神话一类的内容，真是神奇呢，你说不是吗？”  
“唔……”  
王马又一次戳中了它的痛点，虽然Acc的声音中听不出语调，但是这时身后的机器明显已经不耐烦了，它加大音量说：“我就不该问这么多，反正你也没有用……”  
“不需要我再出演娱乐剧了吗？观众们不会满意这种结果的吧！”  
王马转过身面对枪口，甚至上前一步将头顶在枪口处，他的笑容自信又疯狂。  
“很可惜，安全第一，你跟原来一样太难掌控，果然10年前的实验失败了！”  
它将枪往王马头上摁了摁，他被迫向后扬起了头，看着她慢慢地扣下扳机……  
在子弹击发的前一秒，它似乎是接收到了什么讯息，突然暂停了活动，一动不动地站在原地。  
“嗯？但是！……唔……只是有点像吧！……我明白了……”  
在一段自言自语过后，它放下了枪，皱着眉头问王马：“最后一个问题，你是什么东西？”  
“Acc啊，跟你和那些同胞一样。”  
王马摊了一下左手，丢给她了一个嘲讽的表情。  
“你再不说实话不怕我们对最原终一下手吗？我记得你很喜欢他吧。”  
“我警告你们！不准对他动手！”  
一提到最原的名字，王马就像被踩到尾巴的猫一样突然暴起，没有了之前的嬉笑与余裕。  
“既然你这么关心他，那就老实的交代吧，看你交代的东西我们会好好考虑的。”  
“卑鄙小人。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
他怒视着对方，而对方似乎也觉得自己胜券在握。  
“噗！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
突然就像是装不下去了，王马笑了出来，他在艾米面前摆出了一个抱歉的表情后，转身就要走。  
“哼，果然骗不了你。”  
“你们不用拿最原来威胁我，没有用的。只要我觉得有必要，牺牲掉他我也会达成我的目的。”  
王马走到了扶梯的转角处，抬头看了一眼还留在四层的Acc，它平视前方没有在看他。他停下脚步想了想说：“帮我给那些人带句话‘今天放过我你们会后悔的’，再见啦~”  
“你也别高兴得太早，很快我们就会来接你，现在你就尽量地挣扎吧。”  
听到这句话，王马微笑着钻进三楼的黑暗中，消失不见了。  
05  
再次醒来，我坐在放映厅的椅子上，房间里没有开灯，唯一的光源只有面前充满雪花点的屏幕。  
一明一暗的屏幕令放映厅的视野很不好，我环顾四周发现这次放映厅里只有我一个人。本以为还能遇到之前的那个人，但是等了很久，没有人也没有开始放映视频。  
长时间面对这种屏幕，眼睛感到了酸痛，我闭上了双眼。  
不知道过了多久，空气中传来了一阵甜甜的味道，像草莓牛奶一样的甜味，又像奶油一样，有些黏稠的气味，黏糊糊地粘在身上。  
这时我睁开眼睛，气味却突然消失了，一切还是一如往常，只不过屏幕前多了一摊像是液体一样的东西，在昏暗的光线下无法判断它的颜色。  
【滴答】  
又是这个声音，它就像是直接传入脑内，引起不适。  
【滴答】  
屏幕前的水滩出现了一圈又一圈的涟漪，像是从望不到顶的天花板上有东西滴下来一样。  
出于谨慎考虑，我小心翼翼地走向那个水滩，不知为何，我感到了极大的不安，好像心里有什么东西要破壳而出。  
走到水滩边，蹲下观察起这个异物。这个水滩并不大，最多宽50CM，我用小手指蘸了点液体，是一种有点滑溜溜的液体，没有腐蚀性，没有气味，颜色似乎是黑色，看似没有任何的不妥。  
我思考片刻还是决定尝一下。我用舌尖舔了一下小手指，霎时强烈的味道涌入了口腔，不禁干呕起来。  
“腐败的血……”  
为什么这里会有这种东西！  
在我对这个水滩感到震惊的时候，恐怖的事发生了。  
水滩中渐渐伸出一双手，黑色的液体从它的皮肤上流下。不一会儿这双手摸上了我的脸，震惊使我忘记了远离，这时我甚至可以闻到那些黏黏滑滑的液体有着一股子腐败动物的气味。  
而之后出现的脸令我愈发震惊，为什么他会这种样子出现在这里，而且为什么会有腐败的血……  
“王马？”  
我小声地问出话语，回应我的是他颜艺的笑脸，他用沾满血液的脸庞面对着我，说出的话语亦是恶魔的诘问。  
「为什么要杀了我？」  
※  
最原从梦中惊醒，最后的诘问依旧萦绕在心头，他不明白这个梦的意义。  
因为噩梦的缘故，他又是一身冷汗，正想起床去换一身干净的衣服的时候，空气中又飘来了一阵甜甜的气味，就像之前梦中一样。  
他心中一惊，一侧身就碰到了一个东西，他的Acc一声不响地坐在床边，即使碰到了脑袋也没有动静。  
最原觉得有些奇怪，平常这种情况他早就叽叽喳喳地闹开了，也许刚回来就会吵醒自己，今天是怎么了？  
“王马？”  
他摇了摇王马，并没有反应。他低着头，将脸颊隐藏在头发的阴影中，看不见表情，给人的感觉他也许是睡着了。  
最原被王马耍的次数多了，现在觉得这家伙绝对想捉弄自己，所以想直接把他从地上拉起来。刚想伸手去拉的时候，却发现王马的右肩有粉色的液体，它们散发着甜甜的气味，黏糊糊地粘在身上。  
这个他看到过，这是王马的“血液”，流淌在身体中传输着修复用纳米机器人，而这个颜色大概是入间对他的讽刺吧。  
他这是受伤了吗？  
虽然王马说过Acc并不需要睡眠，但是并不意味着受伤后不需要休眠来整修。  
最原坐在床边看了他一会儿，无奈地拿出了急救箱。他知道王马体内有纳米机器人，这点小伤就这么摆着最终也会好，可是还是会痛的吧？  
他小心地脱下王马的衣物，查看伤口，是枪支的贯穿伤。这种没有弹片滞留的伤，平常的Acc只需要2个小时就会完全恢复，而作为特殊型的王马，他恢复的能力却特别慢，这种伤需要6个小时以上。  
因为只是贯穿伤，省下了最原取弹片的麻烦。他为王马擦干净身体，包扎完毕之后，王马紧皱的眉头才渐渐舒展开来。  
果然之前不舒服吧……  
最原将他弄到床上，给他掖好被角。  
做完这一切一看时间已经5点多了，想着再睡也没有必要，他就坐在床边上继续看起了论文，等待着他的Acc的醒来。  
※  
远离那台Acc之后，王马终于隐藏不住自己的疼痛的表情，他咬着嘴唇不然自己的呻吟声从口中漏出。  
他并不是没有痛觉，反而跟人类一样有完全的痛觉。他捂着伤口不让“血液”再流出来，因为受伤的缘故他的步伐比平常要慢很多，他一步一步地向最原的独房走去。  
这时口袋里的小道具却震动了起来，时间只剩下半个小时了。  
他已经暴露了，本也可以不用再隐藏，但不知道是因为自尊心还是什么原因，他还是在这半个小时内赶回了去。  
进门之后他靠在门边喘息着，走到最原的床边他没有扑到他的身上，而是一屁股坐在了床边上的地上。  
王马抬头看着昏暗的夜间灯，体内的系统响起了提醒音。  
「右肩贯穿伤，休眠修复程序启动，设定5个小时，请确保自己的安全，3、2……」  
小最原应该没有问题的吧……  
「……1，休眠启动。」  
王马闭上了眼睛，进入睡眠。  
※  
我做了一个梦，难得平和的时光，都是日常的场景。  
“果然总统最厉害了！”  
“那是当然的啊！你们都好好学着点。”  
“尼嘻嘻，下次去偷什么好呢~”  
“听说……啊……最原终一。”  
「我」和部下们走在马赛克街上，这时最原正好从一家装备店里走出来，部下们似乎对他有着很大的敌意，不过「我」没有。  
“你们先回去吧~”  
“诶？总统——！”  
「我」甩下部下们直接跑到了小最原的面前，而他看着「我」跑过来，表情中充满了不知所措。  
“呦！小最原~今天也是没有任务的一天啊，前几天看你从3层的格状庭院里出来，那里可是禁止入……嗯？”  
「我」发觉最原一直在看「我」的手，「我」低头一看，才发现原来左手无名指在刚才的战斗中被碎石片划破了，现在还有点流血。  
“帮我包扎吧。”  
「我」笑眯眯地将手伸向最原。  
最原似乎很无奈，相顾无言对视了十秒之后，「我」刚想说“骗你的~这点小伤不管他自己也会好的！”这样的话。  
他没让「我」开口，便拉起「我」的手向医务室走去。清创包扎，包扎的手法虽然还不太熟练，但是还算漂亮。  
「我」难得有了一个发自内心的笑容，好开心，这是什么感情呢？  
可没等「我」弄明白自己的心情，一切就像水中倒影一般，消失在了最原的枪口之下。  
是你杀了我吗？小最原。  
※  
王马醒来的时候，看到的东西还是那个一成不变的天花板。不同的是这次他才是躺在床上的那个，最原坐在床边，这时候他正在聚精会神地看着屏幕。  
他并没有发声，摸了摸伤口，发现伤口处有绷带绑着，还是那样不太熟练的手法。  
“真是一点都没变。”  
他心里这么想着，嘴角微微翘起，心情看起来还不错。  
「梦中最后的事只有慢慢验证了。」  
这样想着他又一次闭上眼睛假寐起来。  



	8. 第七章 绑架

01  
王马受伤之后就变得沉默了很多，经常坐在床上靠着墙假寐，只有最原叫他才会说几句话，而且在最原要休息的时候他就会离开床铺，不再缠着一起睡觉。  
种种反常的举动令最原很想问他那天晚上到底发生了什么，但是以王马的作风一定不会说实话，所以他也不想自讨没趣，这样的状态他们保持了两天。  
三天后的早晨大概才6点左右，一般这时候最原还在睡觉，可前一天他有不是很好的预感，所以睡得不是很安稳。朦胧间他感到手上有震动，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，发现是手环上的通讯提醒，在他眯着眼睛还在分辨屏幕上的小字的时候，身边有声音传来。  
“小百田的通讯你不接吗？”  
这时他才发现王马坐在床边的地板上，双手枕在脑后，盯着屋顶的夜灯不知道在想什么。  
本来还想问他一句，但是这时手环的提示从震动变成了铃声提醒，叮铃叮铃的铃声不停地催促着最原，不得已他赶快接通了百田的通讯。  
“呦！终一，起床了吗？”  
“百田君……”  
最原坐起身子对着屏幕露出了一个为难的表情，看到百田充满活力的表情，他想起了之前的事，随即关心道：“你没事了吗？”  
“啊？啊……那个事啊，要接受新事物花了不少时间啊。”百田抓了抓头发，看起来还是有点难以接受，“但是不要紧，已经恢复活力了，你看！”  
说着他笑着对着屏幕展示了一下他左手的肌肉。  
“哈哈，真是百田君的风格。那春川和赤松呢？你有见过她们吗？……不要紧吧？”  
虽然在这个时代，男女已经没有什么特别的区别了，都只是帕诺普堤冈的一颗钉子，但是心理上终究还是有差别。女性细腻的心理对于这种事更加容易产生过多的焦虑，这种焦虑在任务中绝对会带来危险，因此最原很担心她们。  
“不用担心，她们都是坚强的女孩子。”  
听到百田的回答，他相信着她们，最原感到自己问了个多余的问题。  
是啊，她们也都是不断经历生死一路走过来的人，坚强的内心一直支撑着她们不断前行，她们一定不会有问题。  
最原轻声笑了一下后，突然严肃地说道：“百田君，我有个任务想做，是去沙漠地带，可以跟我一起去吗？”  
百田看到他的表情，意识到了是什么事，同样收起了笑脸严肃起来。  
“当然没问题，我会叫上春卷和赤松，应该没有问题。只是你知道地点了吗？”  
最原划了一下屏幕，将任务的具体内容传给了百田。对方很快就收到了，看到任务他皱起眉头说：“这个地点，这里已经快到沙漠的允许活动边界了，这么远没错吗？”  
“是的，我之前也感到奇怪，不过你看这里，这里是一个城市遗迹，我想任务的目的地很有可能是这里。”  
听到最原的解释，百田舒展眉头露出了一个爽朗的笑容，让人觉得如果他在身边的话下一刻就会搂过来。  
“既然你这么确定，那就全靠你了！终一。”  
“啊……嗯……”  
说着百田就结束了通讯。盯着已经暗下去的屏幕，最原的心中又升起了一阵不好的预感。  
一切都太顺利了，他们的监视网会没有发现吗？天狱的人会没有感觉到什么吗？  
不知为何他瞄了一眼坐在地上的王马，王马还是之前的样子，坐在地上看着屋顶的夜灯。  
他问道：“你到底发生了什么？”  
王马一改之前因为无所事事带来的无聊表情，笑嘻嘻地转过头回答道：“我能有什么事，前几天我可是受伤了呢，竟然不让一个病患好好休息，还要让他加班工作，小最原真是个恶毒的小姑子！”  
依旧是嬉皮笑脸，依旧是玩笑的话语，依旧是看不清内心的那个王马。  
最原叹了口气，感觉自己果然是自讨没趣了。  
02  
本次任务讨伐的对象是一种名为奇异多克萨的大型攻击型运输机械，他的外形酷似巨大的蜘蛛，因而获得了「蜘蛛」的外号。  
从它的外形来看巨大的体型和细长的八足，在沙漠中会严重制约它的行动力，可它的活动完全不受影响，反而还非常灵活，甚至它的主要攻击方式是跳跃。这一切主要依靠它的八只足部底部略宽的履带型的活动装置，有了这些履带它才能避免自己深陷沙漠之中。  
针对蜘蛛的特殊性，百田在运输车中制定好了方案。  
“所以由我和春卷制约它，到时候赤松就在这里、这里还有这里设置T型粘附式地雷，黏在这家伙的履带上的话绝对可以炸毁它的行动力了……”  
百田面对春川和赤松在地图指指点点着，完全没有提到最原。一旁的最原略感不解，他轻拍百田的背后问：“那我呢？”  
“终一，你不是还有更加重要的事吗？你只要做好你的狙击工作就行了。”百田一边说一边眯起了眼睛。  
大概他想用眨单眼的方式来示意最原，但是又觉得这样实在是太明显了，就做起了这样像是眼睛里进沙子了的表情，看得最原有点想笑。  
当然他没有笑出来，点头表示自己知道了，并说道：“老样子，我一个人，让王马跟你们一起去吧。”  
“怎么可以！这次会有很多危险，王马跟你一起去！”  
百田听到最原的话马上反驳了他并且将他一把捞到身边，在他的耳边轻声说：“而且我也不觉得他会老实跟着我们，绝对会偷偷去找你，还不如一开始就让他跟你一起去。虽然我相信你不会有事，但是一切都是以防万一。”  
这时候百田还在关心着自己，最原心中不免有点感动，他感激地说道：“谢谢，百田君。”  
百田看他已经理解了自己的意思后，便又跟女孩子们讨论起了作战计划。他抬起头就看到坐在对面的王马一脸坏笑，跟他身边赤松的Acc没有表情的脸形成了鲜明的对比。  
“果然还是小百田了解我呢，嘻嘻。”  
最原根本不想理他低头开始看面前的地图，显示自己的红色光点一闪一闪地向着遗址那小小的3D图像行进。  
在这个遗址向东不远处地图就无法显示了，这就是允许活动边界，而帕诺普堤冈资料库里解释这是人类活动的边界，再向外无法保障人类的生存。  
他看着地图上那片黑色的区域，心中隐隐约约有点不安，也不知道为什么，只能默默期盼今天的一切都可以顺利。  
※  
一行人离开运输车辆的时候，外界已是黄昏时分，沙漠上吹起了微凉的风。  
最原下车后抬头就看见了血红的夕阳和被它染成茜色的天空，与梦中过于相似的场景，令他心中不好的预感更加强烈了，突突的心跳声让他觉得有点烦。  
他们下车的地方距离遗迹非常近，下车之后就听到蜘蛛嗵嗵嗵跳来跳去的声响，也不知道那只大东西独自在闹腾什么，不过从声音判断它应该就在遗迹的附近。  
按照刚才制定的计划，最原与其他人告别后跟王马两人走进了遗迹之中。  
这个遗迹应该是一片住宅区的残骸，跟放置市街的街道很像，但是这里的楼房全都倒塌了，只剩下了最多二层楼高的残垣断壁，而底部也渐渐地被入侵的黄沙所掩埋。再过不久这里应该就会被黄沙彻底掩埋起来，成为历史中的一个点，被人们遗忘。  
“应该就是这幢楼了吧。”  
因为坍塌和黄沙的阻隔，最原看着地图一路上东拐西绕，终于转到了整个住宅区的中心地带，一幢破烂的木结构房屋前面。  
站在这幢破破烂烂已经倒塌了一大半的房屋面前，王马皱起了眉头，不满地说：“诶？这不都倒塌了吗，小最原你没看错吧，不是那边看起来很坚固的房子吗？这种地方还有什么会留下来啊！”  
“坐标显示的就是这里，地图我还是会看的，再说这个坐标是你分析出来的。”  
“那你这是在怪我咯！”  
最原觉得这是一种很低级的争吵，一般用在笨蛋情侣身上，所以闭上眼睛没有回他的话，无言地转身向破屋子走去。  
他心想，即使地面上的建筑已经倒塌了，这样的屋子应该会有地下室这样的空间，地下室不会倒塌，只希望没有被黄沙掩埋了。  
他逐渐走近破屋，发现了很多奇怪的地方。  
首先从残存的建筑上看这应该是洋馆一类的房屋，先不说这样的洋馆建在这种住宅区里本身是不是什么奇怪的事，但木结构的房屋可以存在这么长时间这件事就已经足够奇怪了。  
资料库里虽然没有说明帕诺普堤冈制度有存在多久，但是从人们的态度和制度的完善程度上来看，应该至少已经存在上百年了。但现在看来之前最原的猜想一点都没错，这里也许并没有存在太久，甚至连35年都没有……  
其次，这个建筑里除了这幢建筑，没有任何东西，没有家具没有电器没有任何生活的痕迹，看不出这幢建筑的用途，难道只是个漂亮的仓库吗？  
踏上破屋的范围，他发现这个地面是用质量极好的材料浇筑而成，即使是在这样沙漠的环境下，大自然都没能在上面留下太多的痕迹。他蹲下身子摸了摸地面，顺手敲了一下，没有听到空鼓声。  
发现了这么多的问题，他就这么蹲着思考了起来，并没有发现身边的王马已经不见了。  
他抬头凝视着头顶破烂的建筑，它在略微昏暗的光线下散发着神秘的气息和什么东西反光的光线。  
“恩？”  
有光点一下子扫到最原的脸上，虽然转瞬即逝，但是他还是感觉到了，向那个方向望过去，似乎有什么东西趴在上方断开的木板上，就像一只小型的「蜘蛛」。  
正在他眯起眼睛想看看清楚的时候，身后传来了王马说话的声音。  
“小最原，思考是件好事，耍帅也是件好事，但是我们现在赶时间，可不可以不要再戳在那里了？”  
他被吓了一跳，突然转过头，差点为此扭到脖子。  
王马俯视着蹲在地上捂住脖子的最原，感觉他有点生气，便问道：“为什么生气了？”  
“没什么……”  
最原知道怪王马也没有意义，这件事本来就不是他的错。他揉着脖子又看了一眼那块断掉的木板，果然已经没有东西了。  
“哼~~是吗，要去地下室的话，我已经找到入口了哦。尼嘻嘻，我想你会很有兴趣去看看的。”  
王马眯起眼笑了，他指着身后十点钟方向，那里已经被他清理出了一小块空地，露出了一个类似于窨井盖一样的东西。  
最原不解地想：“不是下去看看，而是去看看，这个窨井盖还有什么特殊的吗？”  
他走近才发现这只是一个生锈了的“窨井盖”，这个盖子本身并没有什么奇怪的，材质只是普通的铁，可在它的上面隐约可以看见刻着几个字——「空间实验一区」。  
这里果然不是普通的洋房。  
不知用途的房屋，坚固的地基，神秘的偷窥人，再加上这个「空间实验一区」。  
在王马的催促下，最原怀着忐忑的心情打开了这个盖子，一瞬间从下方吹上了一阵冰冷的风，充斥着灰尘的异味。  
他低头望着黑暗的洞口内部，这下面藏着的会是真相还是更深的谎言？只有亲身下去一探究竟，他紧张地咽了一下口水。  
这种地下空间因为长时间的封闭，很有可能会有氧气不足甚至囤积毒气的情况发生，为了检测洞底的氧气含量，他让王马向洞底发射了一枚微型照明弹。  
照明弹的光点正常燃烧直至熄灭，时间与在地面上的差不多，说明底下的氧气充足，甚至照明弹产生的烟很快就被吹向西边，底下有空气流通，这样也不会有毒气囤积。  
一切准备就绪之后，最原深吸一口气踏上了向下的梯子。  
03  
他们踩着梯子向下爬了将近30米的深度，终于再一次踩到了地面。  
王马从口袋里掏出了两个小型手电，将其中一个扔给了身边的最原。  
手电出现在自己手上的时候最原正想点亮荧光棒来照明，他看着突然出现在手中的手电心情有点复杂，皱着眉头将荧光棒收回背包内，点亮了手电。  
通过两只手电筒的照明，他们略微看清了这个地下空间的结构。  
他们所在的地方是一个狭长的通道内部，通道高最多3米，宽不会超过4米，大型的机械无法在这里行进，应该仅仅用于人和小型机械通行。四周围很干净，没有任何多余的东西，无从得知这个通道曾经的用途。  
王马伸手摸了摸身边的墙壁发觉灰尘并不是很多。  
“干净、整洁，什么都没有，我都要怀疑这里是不是小东条来打扫过了。”  
最原也发现了这一点，在沙漠地带如果没有人打扫，不出一个星期积攒的沙粒和灰尘应该就很明显了，然而这里干净的就像昨天刚刚打扫过一般。  
有太多问题被发现并且无法得以解答，一一寻找答案显然不现实，给他们的时间也不多，因此他只能选择无视这些问题，先去寻找王马小吉留下来的讯息。  
他轻触手环想打开地图确认坐标位置，却发现这里的信号非常不好，地图打开后闪了几下就变成了黑色。  
“地下没有信号吗？”  
他立刻打开通讯频道，尝试联系百田，结果听到的也只是“刺啦刺啦”的声响。  
“看起来这里隔绝一切的信号，王马你能知道坐标在哪里吗？”  
他随口问了王马一句，却没有得到回答。他疑惑地回头望向王马，却看到他一改原本悠闲的模样，站在墙边沉默地低着头看着脚边，仿佛没有听到最原的问话。这时如果仔细看的话，还能看见他眼睛深处里有微微红光。  
“王马？”  
他不安地再一次叫了他一声，这一声呼唤王马似乎是听到了，他眨了几下眼睛笑眯眯地抬起头问：“怎么了？小最原。”  
一如往常的语气。  
“你刚才怎么了？”  
“没什么大事，只是接收不到信号有点静不下心而已。”  
“果然你也没有信号了。”虽然最原对他刚才的状态还有疑问，但是看他已经恢复正常了就不再过问。  
“那你还能知道坐标在哪里吗？”  
王马无奈地摇摇头，向通道的右边踏了一小步说：“这边，向西50米左右就到了哦。小最原你准备得也太不充分了，没有我你该怎么办啊。”  
“……”  
最原无法反驳他，只能无言地跟着他向通道深处走去。  
※  
一路过来什么都没有，一直在重复的风景，没有道路起伏，没有分叉路，更加别谈会有门这样的东西了。  
在最原快要觉得自己是不是在绕圈子的时候，有一扇铁门出现了。它突兀地出现在通道的右侧，散发着吸引人入内的气息。  
王马停下脚步表示这里就是坐标显示的地点，可这里怎么看怎么像陷阱，最原转头不解地问：“坐标真的显示是这里？”  
“至少我这里是这样的。”  
王马摊了摊双手一副即使有错也不要怪我的样子。  
最原伸手碰了一下门，原本想着试试这扇门可不可以打开，结果一碰门就打开了，这扇门根本就没有关上。  
“……”  
越来越像陷阱。  
在他犹豫不决的时候，王马上前一脚把门踹开了，铁门“咚”的一声撞在墙上，发出很大的声音。。  
“小最原真是小心翼翼地呢。安心吧，如果要干掉你何必要用陷阱这么麻烦的方法，在外面一枪就可以让你脑袋开花了。”  
他就像确定里面不会有问题，推着最原走进了房间内。  
“等，王马……”  
最原被迫进入房间后，里面的场景令最原目瞪口呆。他曾经梦到过这里，这些柜子的位置，这个桌子的摆放，与梦中的那个地方一模一样，只是柜子上面没有了那些名为“书”的纸质物品，这个房间就像外面的走廊一样干净。  
原本以为自己的梦只是一些胡乱的内容，可现在梦中的场景出现在了现实中，他不禁重新审视起了自己的那些奇怪的梦。  
“小最原又在发呆了呢，在想什么？”王马进门之后什么都没有翻看，径直走到房间中间的一张大桌子上坐了下来。  
“没什么，你好像对这里没兴趣？”  
他摆出一个嫌弃的表情，望了四周一圈，说：“一眼就能看尽的地方，除了那些柜子就只剩下这个桌子了，我还希望可以找出来一些东西。”  
最原听着王马的话，眼睛不由自主地瞟了一眼那面有暗格的墙。这个小动作自然没有逃出王马的眼睛，他奸笑着问道：“所以说，小最原你是不是知道了什么？”  
“啊，嗯……”最原在犹豫要不要说出来。  
他基本可以确定失忆之前自己来过这里，但是让别人知道自己已经回想起了失去的记忆是一件很危险的事，尤其是面对眼前的王马。不仅因为他是Acc，更因为他的目的并不明确，他明显有事瞒着自己，而那个王马小吉留下这些坐标的意图就更加难以揣测了，最终他选择隐瞒一些事。  
“不，我只是觉得那边的墙空了这么一大块有点奇怪。”  
“嗯~的确有些奇怪，难道会有暗格吗！”  
王马像看到新奇玩具的小孩眼睛冒光地跑向那面墙，跟原来的自己一样在上面敲敲打打。  
很快他就发现了那个小小的暗格，打开的一瞬间，最原以为会看到那本发黄的小册子，可惜里面什么都没有。现在回想起来，那本写着「Will'O」的小册子很有可能与那篇论文是同一类型的东西。  
“里面什么都……啊咧？那是什么？”  
暗格的最深处贴着墙壁的地方有一张揉皱了的纸被留了下来，大概是有人带走东西的时候没看到吧。  
“唔……嗯……嗯！太、太深了……够不到……”  
王马用尽全力也没能够着那张纸，差没把身子也一起探进去。最原看着他孩子气的样子，拍了下他的后背无奈地说道：“王马，还是让我来吧。”  
王马退出来将暗格让给了最原，他揉着手顺势靠在旁边的墙上。而这个暗格的确有点深，最原也是勉强可以碰到那张纸的一角，试了好几次终于成功将它取了出来。  
“呼~拿、拿出来了！”  
“小最原真是厉害啊，就像长手怪一样！”  
“……”  
“尼嘻嘻，生气了？对不起啦，逗你玩的。”  
“我没，啊！”  
没等最原说完话，王马就将皱巴巴的纸从他的手上抢了过去，他晃着手中的纸对最原说：“让我们来看看这张纸上写着什么吧。”  
说着跑到桌边也不管灰尘就将纸铺平放在上面，扬起的薄尘令最原的鼻子有些痒，他咳嗽了几声道：“王马动作小一点，灰尘扬起来了。”  
王马没有反驳他，聚精会神地看着那张纸，最原叹了口气用袖子捂着口鼻凑了过去。  
这张纸应该是某份报告的一部分，它并不是论文，只是一张表格，上面写着大量细小的数字看得人头晕眼花。  
“艾提拉电力计划表？”最原不解地问出了声。  
用这种方式产生电力还需要计划吗？难道有不能大量生产电能的理由吗？  
与此同时他还注意到了表格最后的两个数字，这两个数字一个是艾提拉去年电能的生产总量，另一个是艾提拉消耗的电能数量。按常理来讲，生产与消耗基本持平是一种最为合理的生产方式，然而这两个数字相差巨大，几近5:1的程度。  
现在的世界一直在宣传着所有东西都是可利用的资源，艾提拉是不可能做出这种有巨大浪费的事，那么多出来的电能消失到去哪里了？难道是天狱，但是天狱永远飘浮在空中，电力怎么运输上去……  
最原捂起嘴皱着眉头陷入了沉思，这次的探索发现了太多的事，混乱的情绪缠绕在他的心头。而他身边的王马脸上没什么特别多的表情，也不知道他是不是早就知道这件事。  
聚精会神的两人都没有发现，有一个身影悄悄地靠近了他们身后，它睁着发着红光的双眼，向他们举起了沾有干涸血液的太刀。  
04  
在太刀落下前的一瞬间，手电筒的光照在锋利的刀刃上闪了一下。王马立刻察觉到身后有东西存在，他回头对上那双血红的眼睛的同时，立马将最原推了出去。  
它毫不犹豫用尽全力将太刀挥下，太刀砍断了王马的几根头发，擦着他的鼻尖和最原的衣角砍在桌子上，太刀应声而断，桌子上的纸变成了两半，桌子也被砍出了一个巨大的缺口。  
“唔……什、什么东西？”  
最原被推出去后狠狠地撞在了身后的书柜上，腾起一片薄尘，在手电筒地照射下变得白蒙蒙一片，房间内的视野更加不好了，模模糊糊中最原只知道那个东西一直背对着自己，盯着另一边的王马。  
王马那边情况也好不到哪里去，刚才他为了回避对方的刀刃，动作几乎是向后仰倒下去，头没有直接撞上身后的柜子已属万幸。现在他只能坐在地上抬起头，在尘雾中与那双发光的红色眼睛对视，而对方也暂时没有了动作。  
随着尘雾逐渐平息下来，他们终于看清了袭击他们的是一台女性外形的Acc。她有着一头黑色的头发和发尾整齐的妹妹头，拥有一张很是可爱的脸，穿着森林适应型武装Ⅳ号系列服装，是一种有点暴露的黑色束缚系装扮，一切在她身上莫名的和谐，是一个很漂亮的Acc。  
“不是直属Acc？”  
最原会有这样的疑问无可厚非，因为所有帕诺普堤冈的直属Acc无论男女都有着统一的外貌、统一的身材、统一的服装而且还有一副巨大的护目镜，是流水线生产出来的道具。  
这台暴走的Acc明显是某人的私人Acc，可为什么私人的Acc会在这里，还要来袭击我们？  
最原这么想着不由得问了出来：“你是谁？”  
显然对方并不想理睬最原，仿佛没有听到他的话，依旧盯着王马，而王马也目不转睛地看着它。但是那个王马怎么可能就这样坐以待毙，他慢慢地把手移动向大腿上的腿包。  
应该就在左边第二个……  
他想拿出闪光弹暂时剥夺对方的行动力，趁着它无法行动的时间段先逃出去再说，在这个狭小的空间里开枪的话，万一没打中跳弹了自己也会变得很危险。  
在他快要拿到的时候，女性Acc开口打断了他的动作，它用像是卡带的录音机一样走调的声音问：“你是王马小吉吗？”  
“什么？”  
这种声音让人听着很不舒服，可Acc并不会在意这些，它又重复了一遍问题：“你是王马小吉吗？”  
“我什么时候这么受欢迎，连Acc都要向我来表白了？还用这么激烈的方式。”他瞟了一眼地上断掉的太刀刀片。  
没有理睬王马的挑衅，它得到了肯定的回答就像程序通过验证，又开始了动作。她拿着手中已经断掉的半把太刀一步一步向王马走去，扩音器里还断断续续地发出声响：“将王马带走，失去行动能力没关系，有人阻止就杀掉。将王马……”  
怎么能被你们带走！  
王马咧嘴笑了一下大声喊道：“闭眼！”  
最原听到王马的喊话就知道他想做什么了，他连忙闭上眼睛捂住耳朵张开嘴。很快伴随着强光，尖锐刺耳的声音隔着他的手传入了耳朵。  
原本闪光弹的声音就很响，在这个狭小的封闭空间里，回声简直让人无法忍受。在最原快要被声响震昏之时，有人抓住了他的右手将他往门外扯。  
“你想要在这里陪它我没意见，想活的话就给我动一动！”是王马的声音。  
这种情况下听到他的声音，最原心里感到了一丝安心。  
他拉着踉踉跄跄的最原跑出了这个房间，到这时最原才能勉强睁开充血的双眼，他回头看了一眼敌人。  
因为闪光弹的影响，Acc眼中的摄像头被烧毁，她就像被按下暂停键一样，保持伸手去抓王马的姿势停了下来。Acc的眼睛结构精密无法用体内的纳米机器人修复，所以暂时不用担心它还会再活动。  
他们跑出门后，王马迅速转身关门，可直到这时他才注意到这扇铁门不是没有锁上，而是根本就没有锁，门锁似乎很久以前就被枪打坏了。  
发现这一情况后，王马啧了一声，站在门前在腿包中翻找着什么。  
最原看他没有离开的意思，便拉了他的手臂一下催促道：“她应该没办法再追上来了，我们赶快走。”  
“果然小最原太没有警惕性了。”他没有回头，随口扔给最原一句话继续翻找，很快他开心地掏出了一个乒乓球大小的球体。  
他迅速将这个物体黏在铁门上，打开开关之后小心翼翼地后退远离，仿佛呼出来的气也会有危险。  
后退了四五步之后，大概是感觉距离差不多了，他马上跑动起来，并且招呼最原赶快跑。  
“你刚才那是什么？”  
“那个？震动起爆式炸弹，它感触到震动后一秒就会爆炸，威力一般，可把这面墙炸出个洞没问题，小入间那里这种半成品有一堆呢。”  
“爆炸？这种地方不会把我们卷进去吗？”  
“尼嘻嘻，她出来的时候我们肯定已经上去了，安心吧。”  
“……”  
王马一直想得这么多，最原时常会怀疑这一切是不是他的计划，并没有什么王马小吉的讯息。  
“谁！”  
突然王马不知道看到了什么停了下来，而最原正在走神一个没注意撞在了他的后背上，差点把他推倒。  
“唔，怎么了？”  
王马警戒地看着前方，手电可以照到的极限处有一个黑影靠在墙角。发现这个情况，最原也将自己的手电向那个方向照去，那个黑影大概只有成年男性一半的高度，明显是人类的外形，如果说不是什么人坐在地上的话，那么那个大概就是尸体了。  
一个手电和两个手电的区别并没有多大，他们依旧看不清那里是谁。  
他们慢慢接近那个黑影，距离他大概1米左右，最原闻到空气中混杂着细微的异味，就像他以前在下水道边看到的死老鼠身上散发出来的气味。  
走到那人的跟前，最原瞄了一眼就知道是怎么回事，说：“应该死了有几天了。”  
他是一名咎人，从服装上来看他也是艾提拉的咎人。左胸有一个血孔，应该是被细长的武器贯穿心脏留下的伤口，一刀毙命，流出来的血液染红了他胸前的衣服，只是现在这些血液已经变成了黑褐色，变成了一片污渍。他的身体已经开始腐烂，空气中的那些异味就是从他身上散发出来的。  
最原的注意力都被这个突然出现的尸体吸引了，并没有注意到身边的王马皱起了眉头。  
这个人他认识，不过要说认识也不是很准确，真要说来他只是旁听这人说过几句话而已，仅限于知道对方罢了。这个人就是当初在第七层诉说他与Acc的爱情的那个咎人，他现在想起来那时候这个人说过，要跟自己那名叫做“玛丽”的Acc一起私奔，去没有纷争、自由、光明的地方，当时他还忍不住嗤笑了一声。  
王马陷入了回忆，回想那时候那个人没有营养的话语，他也同样没有注意到最原逐渐变化的表情，从疑惑变为吃惊。  
突然最原拉起王马的手就走，王马的思绪被打断，他瞄了一眼那只手调笑道：“小最原你干吗？突然好主动哦！”  
“虽然不知道这人为什么要来这里，但是这人一定是在这里被杀的。那个Acc刻意将他拖到这里，有可能是为了恐吓我们，放慢我们的速度，敌人如果不止一个的话就糟了！”  
最原拉着王马小跑起来，很快竖直的井口就出现在眼前。看到很快就能出去了，他露出了充满希望的笑容，说：“出去以后先跟百田君先联系，然后……”  
然后绝望伸手抓住了他们的衣角。  
05  
【嘭——】  
突然远处传来了金属撞击墙体的声音，这明显是铁门被踢飞后撞在墙上的声音。  
那个Acc出来了！？  
王马的炸弹只需要震动即可引爆，更何况是撞在墙上这样的冲击。它的威力虽然只够在墙上炸出个洞，但是在这个不算大的地下通路中，爆炸宛如在狭小的管道中点燃炮仗一样，无法四散的冲击波会顺着管道的两端更加激烈的蔓延开去。  
听到声音的瞬间，最原立刻了解到了严重性，他一把拉过身边的王马背对着爆炸物的方向趴倒在地，大吼道：“张……啊！”  
张开嘴！冲击波要来了！  
这句话没等他说出口，冲击波就已经传达到了他们所在的地方。这时冲击波虽然已经减弱了很多，但他依旧感觉脑袋里轰的一声，胸口像是被大锤锤了一下，口中立马充满了血腥味，红色的血液从嘴角流了下来。  
冲击过后最原慢慢从地上爬起来，不仅头晕而且还有些耳鸣，每次呼吸喉咙都会有种烧灼一般的疼痛，胸口同样也火辣辣的疼。他感觉耳边有点凉凉的，伸手摸了一下发现也有点血流了出来。  
“咳咳咳……耳朵也……”  
他不知道自己的意识中断了多久，逐渐平静下来之后，他才注意到身边没有王马的身影，他用沙哑的声音呼唤自己的Acc，却没有回应。  
【哒哒哒哒——】  
身后传来了奇怪的声音，他艰难地回头向爆炸方向望去，空气中充满灰尘和小沙粒，眼前的景色在闪烁的手电的照射下一明一暗。  
【哒哒哒哒—】  
声音在通道里回响，它缠绕在最原的耳边，逐渐向他袭来。  
【哒哒哒哒！】  
这个声音他知道，是皮靴敲击地面的声音，它来了！  
两秒后半把太刀擦着最原的鼻尖划开了眼前碍眼的尘雾，它冲到了最原的面前，惊得他向后倒去。  
玛丽骑坐在他的身上举起了手中的断刀，最原没有反击的能力，只能眼睁睁地看着刀落下，插入他的头部，结束他那短暂的生命……  
可预计的疼痛并没有到来，玛丽保持着举起太刀的姿势停止了下来，已经变成灰色的双眼圆睁着死死地盯着身下的最原，直到这时候他才有机会看清这台Acc的情况。  
炸弹同样给她带来了不小的伤害，她的左手应该为了抵御冲击而破裂，普通Acc蓝色的冷却循环液从破口处不断流出，勉强还可以用的样子，而面部左边的外部仿生皮肤被烧毁，露出了里面的金属结构，在一明一暗的光线下变得极为恐怖。  
她脖颈处的扩音器也被爆炸破坏不断发出“刺啦刺啦”的噪声，但似乎是有什么想说，最原屏住呼吸仔细倾听。  
“不是……”  
不是？  
“不是……王马……”  
它的目标是王马吗？  
“在哪里……”  
在他们僵持的时候，最原看到王马仿佛鬼魅一般从黑暗中走出，悄无声息地出现在玛丽的身后，举起手枪露出愉快的笑容，无声地说了句“byebye”。  
扣下扳机，停止Acc的活动，然后和最原一起离开这个鬼地方，本应该如此。  
可王马没来得及扣下扳机，玛丽的右手便突然向后一抓，他想后退已经来不及了，它仿佛知道他的位置，精准地握住了他握枪的手。  
一切出乎王马的意料之外，一时的停滞给了玛丽机会，它用极大的力气一把将王马过肩摔了出去。  
王马重重地摔在了地上，手中的手枪也跌落在最原的身边。在他回过神之前，玛丽的右手便掐上了他的脖子，将他狠狠地按在地上，随后用那只勉强还能活动的左手举起了断掉的太刀。  
王马躺在地上右手努力地掰扯它掐着脖子的手说：“我……我就这样死了的话，你们不会伤心吗……”  
他没有对这个Acc说，眼前的Acc只是个人偶，他在跟它背后的人说，他们想要得到他，自然是想要可以活动的，只是……  
“失去行动能力……没关系，万一死……也有价值……”玛丽冰冷的声音从扩音器中传出，这是他的死亡预告。  
话音刚落，刀便加速落下。  
王马不想被带走，更不想就这么死了。  
“即使是我，也是想活下去的！”  
他用另一只手一把握住了下落的太刀，即便如此也不能阻止刀刃的落下。太刀锋利的刀刃割破了王马的手心，粉色的“血液”从伤口流出，一滴一滴地滴落在他的脸上，甜甜的香味逐渐在空气中弥漫开来。  
※  
一切来得太突然，如暴风骤雨一般，等最原从地上爬起来的时候，只听见王马沙哑着声音断断续续地喊：“小、小最原……你就在、唔……边上看吗！”  
只见身后玛丽骑在王马身上，完全不在意最原的存在。她的目标只有王马，最原只要不阻拦就不会受到攻击，不会有生命危险。  
可这时他不能失去王马，他的身上还有很多的谜团，与自己失去的记忆有着千丝万缕的联系，他想知道自己到底是谁，还有过去的自己跟他到底有什么关系。  
因此他捡起掉落在身边的手枪，那是王马刚才掉下的。身上有伤的缘故，握着枪的手有些颤抖，他双手握紧手枪对着玛丽的后背和左肩各开了一枪。  
然而什么都没有发生，玛丽握刀的力道没有任何变化，甚至有加重的趋势。  
“唔……头……”  
最原不是不知道需要向Acc的头部开枪，只是现在的他即使双手握枪也在颤抖，随意开枪只会让王马受伤。  
在他犹豫间，太刀的顶端已经触碰到了王马的脸，尖端陷入皮肤，王马硬生生将刀向脸侧推去，在脸颊上也留下了一道血痕。血痕中渗出的粉色液体、手中流出的液体还有玛丽左手破口流出的蓝色液体，三者混合在一起，变成了一种奇怪的紫色从王马的脸上流下。  
“恶……心……”  
在王马觉得自己接下来的下场不是脖子被掐断就是脑袋被刺穿之时，他身上的玛丽就像忽然失去了力气，身子一斜倒在了地上。  
“咳、咳”  
突然涌入的空气刺激得王马咳嗽了几声，他以为是最原终于开枪了，躺在地上称赞道：“小最原的夕阳红枪法终于准了一次，以后说不定就不用我的定位了。”  
“我没有……”  
“尼嘻嘻，什么时候这么谦虚了？”  
“我没有开枪。”  
最原同样的回答重复了两遍，王马微微挑眉不再说话。  
稍微恢复了一些后，他便坐起身面对倒在身边的Acc，这时它已完全停止活动，完全看不出刚才凶残的样子。王马听到最原说没有开枪的时候就已经大概知道怎么回事了，现在一看便印证了自己的想法。  
“它怎么了？”  
“电量不足。”  
“……”  
最原从来没有听说过有哪个Acc会因为电量不足而停止活动，但是这个可能性也不能忽略，他默默地记下了这个信息。  
【刺啦刺啦】  
它的扩音器中传来了噪声，就如她的状态一样是一种就快消失的声音。  
“你们还想说什么？”  
“mas……ter……■■■■”  
混杂在噪声中，她小声呼喊着那个人的名字。  
“它在说什么？”  
最原站在王马的身后，听不清噪声中的话语亦看不见王马的表情。王马没有回话，捡起掉落在地上的那把断了的太刀，太刀上沾满各色液体，变得狼狈不堪。  
王马盯着太刀轻声自言自语：“如果你用战术用粒子短刀的话，现在我就已经是个死人了。”  
【刺啦刺啦】  
听到太刀的事，她的声音稍微大了点，她断断续续地说：“这……他……礼物……不可以丢掉……对不起……对不起……对不起……”  
她不断说着对不起，她道歉的对象究竟是谁呢？  
王马还没天真到觉得她是在跟自己道歉，他嗤笑一声用嘲笑的语气说道：“你们以为这样就可以让我掉以轻心了吗！”  
他举起了手中的太刀，狠狠地扎进了眼前这个Acc的左胸，人类的心脏所在的场所。  
“对不起……谢谢……请小心……还……有……”  
【——】  
扩音器的噪声停止了，这次她真的完全停止了活动。  
Acc是不会死的，修理好就又能再一次活动，可如果损坏的过于严重的话，它们的程序将会失去保护，就像恢复出厂设置一样，它们的记忆将会消失。  
再一次醒来之后，失去了记忆的那个它，还能说是原来那个它吗？  
※  
玛丽完全静默之后，王马还是坐在地上没有动弹，就像在感伤同类的“死亡”一般。最原不敢在地下多做停留，上前伸手想把王马从地上拉起来。  
王马突然跳了起来，拍拍衣服上的灰尘，嫌弃地看了看白色外套上斑驳的液体。  
“王马，你没事吧？”  
“你看我这个样子是没事的样子吗？”王马向他晃了晃左手，那只有一道深深刻痕的左手。  
他慢步到最原的手边，一把将他手上的手枪抢了回去，熟练地卸下枪匣，取出备用的子弹一颗一颗地加进去，当然这时他还不忘损最原几句。  
“小最原果然一点都不适合这种事，给人希望又给人绝望，多么过分啊，都要怀疑你是不是故意的了~好了！”  
他将枪匣重新装回手枪里，检查了一遍没有问题就将枪重新别回了腰上。抬头便对上了最原的脸，他的脸色似乎不是很好，见此情景他咧嘴一笑说：“不过期待你来救我的我也是个笨蛋，就算扯平啦。”  
最原难得想关心他一下，可现在觉得担心他简直是浪费时间，便不想再理他向着出口的竖井走去。  
看他踏上了向上的梯子，王马也笑嘻嘻地跟了上去，还自言自语道：“我这只左手还能爬梯子吗？早知道刚才换个方法了……”  
※  
随着最原离出口越来越近，通讯也逐渐恢复，耳机里传来了刺啦刺啦的声音。  
这是百田联系他的声音。  
“这么久没办法联系上，百田君一定着急了吧，回去要好好道歉。”他一边爬一边想。  
“终……【刺啦】听得……天……【刺啦刺啦】……听……”  
耳机中渐渐传来百田断断续续的声音，混杂着噪声完全听不清楚。  
终于他们爬到了出口处，最原掀开盖子，一阵沙漠特有的凉风略过他的脸庞。  
这时已是沙漠的夜晚，经历过地下的事件，他觉得自己已经很久没有闻到新鲜的空气了，他爬出洞口站在原地深吸一口气，等待王马出来。  
【轰——】  
在他们最放松的时候，最原面前的破烂洋房被踩塌了一大块，在其顶出现了那个东西，巨大的、黑暗的、充满威慑力东西。惊讶的表情爬上了他的脸庞，他不知道为什么它会出现在这里，只知道它那双发着光红色的眼睛散发着死亡的气息，死死地盯着他与他的Acc。  
【刺啦】  
到了地面，通讯完全恢复，他耳机中突然爆发出百田焦急的声音。  
“终一！快逃！！天罚来了！”  
手环也接收到了信号，警报声持续不断传来。  
「警告！艾提拉天罚降临！警告！艾提拉天罚降临！请各位咎人为了艾提拉·帕诺普堤冈的繁荣而战！警告……」  
“天……罚……”  
这时绝望用双手扼住了他们的喉咙。  
06  
天罚，天狱降下的惩罚，他们一个个高高在上，自然惩罚也毫无理由，有时候也许仅仅只是想要几个人而已。  
所有的地区都会有天罚，降临在自己的头上的话只能拼尽全力活下来，否则只有立刻消耗的份。当然还有被天狱抓走这一个选择，但是没有人知道被天狱带走的人的下场会是什么样，因为从来没有人能回来，也许是幸福光明的未来，当然更有可能是更加悲惨的命运。  
“天……罚……”  
出现在屋顶的巨大躯体在月光的下逐渐展露身姿。  
虎，这种生物他只在资料库里看到过，是一种大型的猫科动物，犬齿和爪子极为锋利，有百兽之王的美称。而在各种大型运输机械中有一种就是仿照这种生物创造出来的，它有着老虎的外形，却长着一对翅膀，看起来就像故事里的动物，所有人都称之为「虎神」。  
虎神的跳跃力很好，却不像蜘蛛一样会陷入沙中，宽而厚实的虎掌支撑着它的身体，令它在沙地上依旧如履平地，而锋利的爪子作为武器攻击可以将钢板轻松切开。背上的翅膀同样不是装饰物，这是他的激光发射装置，在一定时间的蓄能之后，它会发射数条激光追踪着地面的物体将他们切割成两半。  
虎神怎么会来这里？！  
最原的疑问没有问出口，冷汗从头上流下来，别说现在他们都受伤了，就算是完全状态，只有两个人也完全不可能是虎神的对手。  
这时王马也没有了游刃有余的表情，他退后一步轻声跟身边的最原说道：“要逃了！”  
最原轻轻点头，右手环抱住王马的腰，抬起左手向远处的残垣断壁射出了一条棘条，寄希望与虎神马上拉开距离。  
然而高度成型的兵器没有给他们机会，虎神并不急着跳下屋顶去捉这两只小兔子，它停留在原地对着他们的方向吼了一声。  
动物的吼叫常用于震慑敌人，体型差过大的情况下可以一吼就令对方停止动作，甚至直接将对方吓晕。而虎神的吼叫也有这样的作用，只不过它的吼叫是冲击波，是武器的一种。  
“！”  
又一次受到了冲击波的冲击，最原再也抓不住手中的王马，王马顺势掉落在地上，而他也因为惯性撞在了钢筋水泥的墙壁之上。  
最原撞在墙上并没有昏过去，他挣扎着抬起头向王马所在的方向望去，对方却一动不动地趴在地上，他以为他受到了无法行动的伤害，焦急地呼喊：“王马……王马！”  
似乎是听到了最原的呼唤，王马小幅动了一下。  
“王马！你没事吧！”  
这时王马已自顾不暇，他一点点将自己的身体撑起来，小声自言自语：“声波病毒……啊哈……完全是针对我……他们可真是，唔，费尽心机……”  
在高处的虎神大概是感觉玩得差不多了，一个跳跃从屋顶上落下，不出一秒它便出现在王马的面前，睁着它那双闪着红光的眼睛死死地盯着他。  
“就这么想要得到我吗？你们不是不怕我知道你们的秘密的吗？”  
「你的存在万里出一，宛如宝石。」  
“夸奖我，我也不可能跟你一起去。”  
「这是我们决定的，跟你无关。来吧，欢迎来到天狱。」  
虎神张开它的血盆大口向他咬来。  
“如果我说不要呢！”  
王马下意识地抬起左手，这是要放出荆棘躲避的姿势，可他是Acc怎么会有这些东西。他自己也有点惊讶，怎么会做出这种动作，是恢复的记忆的影响？还是刚才的声波病毒的影响？然而原因已无关紧要。  
一瞬间的停顿，他的左手就被虎神一口咬住，它将他拎起来就像老虎对待猎物一样，左右摆头撕扯了起来。  
左手经受不了这样的撕扯，随即断裂，王马也被重重地甩到附近的墙上，滑落到地上在墙上留下大片的粉色液体。  
“啊……啊……”  
剧烈的疼痛令他无法呼吸，过呼吸一般不断摄入氧气，喉咙里发出一丝小动物临死前的悲鸣。  
这次行动没想到会有这么多意外，他们都没有携带大型枪支，此刻只能趴在地上狼狈地看着虎神一步步再次向他走来。  
“唔……”  
明知道这样没用，可他依旧掏出了身上的手枪，对着虎神的脑袋不断地射击。  
可是手枪的子弹怎么可能击穿虎神的装甲，甚至连虎神眼睛的摄像镜头都不能伤害分毫。  
它如在自己花园中散步的死神，悠闲地走到王马面前。  
「我应该说过，你即使坏了也是有价值的，为什么就不能老实点呢？」  
它抬起自己的前爪，将他向左边拍了出去。仿佛吃饱喝足的猫咪捉老鼠一样，并不想治他于死地，只是享受着玩乐的乐趣。  
“啊！”  
王马又一次被甩到了墙上，手中的手枪脱手飞了出去。这一次并没有之前那么幸运，地下的伤再加上这几次的伤，他彻底失去了意识，气息微弱地倒在了地上。  
看到自己的目的已经达到，虎神又一次张开自己的嘴，将倒在地上的王马整个吞了下去，将他吞入了胸口的“鸟笼”里。  
鸟笼里原本金黄色的液体在接触到王马的瞬间，凝固成为固体，好似琥珀一般将他包裹在里面。  
完成一系列的动作，它回头看了一眼坐在墙角被惊呆了的最原，露出了一个没有兴趣的眼神后跳上屋顶，消失在夜色之中。  
  
07  
之后的事最原已经记不清了，也不知道自己是什么时候昏过去的。  
他醒来的时候发现自己已经在运输车辆里，颠簸的感觉告诉他，此刻他正在回帕诺普堤冈的路上。  
据百田所说，他们赶来的时候天罚已经结束了，现场只发现最原一个人昏倒在墙角，远处还有两摊粉色的液体和一把手枪，王马不知所踪。而天罚突然停止，所有的机械就像没了兴致一样迅速脱离战场，甚至有直接停止活动的个体。  
听到这里，最原垂下眼帘，只有他知道这一切是为什么，仅仅是因为天狱的人终于得到了他们想要的东西，游戏不用再继续了。  
“终一，到底发生了什么？你看到了什么？王马去哪里了！”  
“王马被虎神带走了。”  
其他的他不想说，并不是心情问题，而是这一切太明显了，自己的行动完全暴露在他们的眼下，无论是黑白熊还是天狱的人。如果自己说出来的话，只会给同伴们带来无法估计的危险。  
他不想说，也不能说，因此他选择了沉默。  
“被虎神？！虎神怎么会在那里！终一！”百田摇晃着最原的肩膀。  
剧烈地动作牵扯到他的伤口，疼得他龇起牙来。  
“百田君，不要问了，最原君应该有自己的考量，其他的事就先不要考虑了，让他一下休息吧。”  
赤松向最原笑了一下，他很感谢赤松的温柔，轻声说：“谢谢，赤松……”  
“可恶！”百田锤了一下座椅，声音中充满了不甘心。  
运输车辆中很快重新恢复平静，安静的环境下，疲惫一下子涌了上来，最原又一次沉入了睡眠。  
※  
他再一次醒来的时候已经回到了自己的独房，睁开眼睛看到的是那个熟悉的天花板。不知道是谁将他送回来，以前有可能是王马，而如今……  
他看着空荡荡的床边，感到一阵莫名的失落。  
没让他失落太久，手边的大屏幕上就出现了那个令他厌恶的身影。  
“Good Morning，最原君，你睡了很久呢。”又是那个轻佻的声音。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“一整天吧，我都以为你会就这么睡下去了呢！我着急得都想为你找王子殿下了，毕竟你的王子……”  
最原不愉快地皱眉打断了黑白熊的话，说道：“你来干什么，如果是来看我的笑话你已经看到了，请回吧。”  
“呜噗噗，你可是第一个敢让黑白熊回去的人呢，你果然很有趣。”黑白熊捂着嘴扑哧扑哧地抖动笑着，这一切令最原更加的不愉快。  
“我们要为这样勇敢的最原君送上礼物才行啊。”  
黑白熊拍了拍手，最原的房门应声打开，走进来了一位少年。最原看到这位少年的一瞬间便惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
少年比他要矮一点，身着最开始的统一灰白色大衣，他向外翘的黑发发尾带着一点紫色，有点俏皮感，紫色的眼睛里可以看到镜头聚焦，可爱的脸上却没有了往日的笑容，面无表情地盯着眼前的最原。  
“王、马？”  



	9. 第八章 归还

“■■■，为什么突然通讯？”  
“报告，昨天在沙漠地带我们成功捕获了实验体268号，三天后运输机械将通过Heaven's Gate。”  
“很好，多年尘封的实验竟然有朝一日能有成果。然后呢？”  
“对不起，由于对方抵抗，在我独自判断下使实验体损伤严重，责任全在我。”  
“没关系，只要能带回来就好了，能不能活动都可以。……你还要说什么？”  
“属下申请处分实验体412号，他已经知道得太多，太危险了。”  
“驳回！今天你说的这些都可以在报告中写明，为什么要冒险通讯？”  
“因为属下觉得这是很重要的事必须亲自向您确认。我冒昧问一下驳回的理由。”  
“他在空间实验一区不会得到任何信息，所能知道的任何东西都是我们放出的饵料，根本不会产生威胁。”  
“但是……”  
“不用说了！上头的大人物的心思你还是少猜测一点，省得惹祸上身。再说你只是10年前的那个实验的负责人而已，不要做多余的事！”  
对方说完就掐断了通讯，不给再次询问的机会。  
“可恶！”  
01  
“王、马？”  
最原惊讶地看着眼前的少年，他的脸上只剩下了普通Acc一般的表情，紫色的眼睛中也看不出任何感情，如机器一般。  
难道他们这么大费周章把王马抢走，只是为了把他重置吗？  
最原摇了摇头否定了自己的想法，这种多此一举的事，他们根本不需要做。他转头面向屏幕中的黑白熊询问道：“这是？”  
“怎么看都是Acc啊，最原君你难道又失忆了吗？还知道Acc是什么吗？”  
黑白熊虽然说着关心的话语，但是表情中掩藏不住笑意。  
最原觉得这时候如果它有实体的话，一定会来拍他的脑袋，没有搭理这只熊继续问：“为什么是王马的模样？”  
“我以为这个模样是你的兴趣爱好呢。现在的人啊，就喜欢年纪轻、长得可爱，连是不是人类都无所谓了，何况男女。”  
屏幕中的黑白熊不断摇头，感叹世风日下。  
果然是这种回答。  
最原很明白黑白熊是绝对不会给自己一个靠谱的答案，他也不会听黑白熊那些不靠谱的言语，继续问道：“既然做了一模一样的，为什么不直接将王马还给我？”  
“最原君再次醒来之后变得幽默了许多啊……”黑白熊扑哧一声笑了出来，将一条规定调取出来，对着坐在床边的最原说：“帕诺普堤冈什么时候直接将夺走的Acc还给咎人了？想要自己的东西回来的话，就自己去抢，去争夺，去……”  
最原等得就是这句话，他不等黑白熊说完就打断了它，大声说道：“王马也可以抢回来吗？”  
“……”  
对方沉默了，黑白熊就像突然发生了程序故障一样，静止在屏幕中。  
意料之中的沉默，他盯着屏幕里半张嘴静止不动的黑白熊，紧皱眉头。他瞄了一眼调取出来的规定，想到了一些可能性，迅速在实时信息库内搜索了一下。  
果然王马被带走不是普通的事件。  
过去的天罚中也有Acc甚至是市民被天狱夺取的情况。但是在过去，过一天后就能发现运输机械的线索，一切就像故意把人抓走，故意让人夺还的游戏。  
而王马的情况不同，那时离开的虎神，即使过了一天也无任何报告，甚至连目击的传言都没有，而且这个熊的态度，明显是不想他被抢走。  
为什么？是因为对他们来说夺取王马并不是游戏，而把信息封锁了吗？王马到底是什么，值得天狱的人如此煞费苦心的来夺取，他身上有什么值得他们追求的东西吗？  
最原一直认为王马只是一个比较特殊的Acc，仅此而已没有更多的价值，但是现在看来这点也错了。  
一直以为自己已经了解了很多真相，到现在才发觉一切都还埋葬在更深的黑暗中。最原感觉有什么巨大的黑暗的东西向他袭来，从头笼罩全身令他透不过气。  
但是，还有个最重要的事……  
他很清楚自己接下来将要面对的不是这个电子程序，而是他背后的人。  
沉默许久，最原又一次重复了他的问题：“王马也可以抢回来吗？”  
本以为黑白熊会继续沉默，然而它很快恢复了动作，它的左眼发着红光，有些愠怒地说道：“抢回去有什么意义吗？”  
“只是王马是我的Acc，仅此而已。”  
“唔噗噗，如果我说不呢，你也没办法吧！根本没有任何目击报告，说不定已经到天狱的地界了呢？毕竟你也不知道该怎么去天狱。”  
“散布各地的监视器不可能没有拍到任何的线索，然而现在什么都没有……每个咎人都有抢回自己的Acc的权力，这可是写进帕诺普堤冈法典里的条目，你们想自己违反吗！”  
说到这里最原感到有些生气，他不禁提高了音量。  
仿佛被戳中了痛处，黑白熊表情变了，它左眼的红光变得更加亮。随着黑白熊的变化，门边的Acc拿出了口袋中的手枪，举起对准他的脑袋。  
他发现这是当初王马掉下的手枪。  
黑白熊的声音从Acc的扩音器中传出来，威胁他说道：“你不怕我现在就杀了你吗！”  
最原淡定地抬头直视Acc的眼睛，那双与王马相同，又完全不同的眼睛。如果说王马是平静时分的海面的话，那眼前的它就是山间泥潭，不知深浅。他平静地开口道：“你不会的。毫无理由，我死在这里有麻烦的只会是你们。”  
之后谁都没了动作，他们僵持在这个小小的空间里，互相猜测着对方。  
时间逐渐流逝，冷汗从最原的额头渗出，其实他并没有太大的把握。原本他没想到自己会醒来，现在他只是在赌天狱的人不会多此一举等到他醒了再杀他而已，如果赌输了那等待他的就真的是死亡了。  
僵持了约三分钟之后，Acc不甘心地用另一只手硬生生按下了举着枪的手。  
屏幕中黑白熊转过身去，背对着最原，一幅像跟青春期的孩子吵架了之后的老爹模样，委屈地说：“人家也有必须遵守的规定的嘛，总是欺负这么可爱的我，最原君真是太坏心眼了。”  
听到黑白熊的话，说实在最原感觉有点恶心，然而良好的个人素养让他只是做出了一个为难的表情。  
他看着闹别扭的黑白熊想：“为什么他们这么在意帕诺普堤冈的稳定？这里的稳定对他们来说有这么重要吗？”  
天狱的人也严格遵守着帕诺普堤冈法典，可以说这个世界的安定全靠着这个法典的法令。  
当今社会虽然争斗不断，但是从来没有混战，所有人都为了各自的帕诺普堤冈的繁荣而奋斗。如果上头的人带头破坏了规定，短期之内不会有问题，但是只会令社会出现裂痕，时间一长只会让这个已经很紧张的社会崩溃，所有人的生存都会出现困难。  
难道他们是在担心生存的问题？  
最原发觉自己已经跑远了，他摇摇头将这些想法先搁置起来放在心底。  
“那么，王马现在在哪里？”  
黑白熊赌气一般地说道：“不告诉你！”  
“啊？”  
“不告诉你！最原君做了让我很不高兴的事，我很生气！所以我现在就要报复你！我绝不会告诉你王马在哪里。呜噗噗，反正明天午后你就再也见不到他了。”  
扔下这段话后屏幕便暗了下去，黑白熊消失了。  
02  
黑白熊离去后房间里瞬间安静了下来，只剩下门口的Acc与最原面面相觑。  
如此相似的场景，最原不禁回想起了当初刚遇到王马的时候的事。  
那时候王马他自顾自地自我介绍和没有礼貌的态度，基本没给最原留下什么好印象，感觉他就是个制作者恶趣味的产物。而过去的几个月中，自己跟他的关系莫名其妙的变化了很多，态度也是……他渐渐地将王马与Acc区别开，留下了“他是人类”的感觉。  
想到这里最原嘲笑了一下自己，摇了摇头，起身走到Acc的面前，打量起了这位与王马有相同外形的机器人。  
应该说真不愧是最新技术吗，从外形上来看跟王马完全没有区别，少年微微抬头看着最原的角度也是一模一样。  
既然可以做出外形，那么为什么不能配置相同的AI？果然因为王马是入间做的吗？  
他向Acc伸出右手，说道：“你好，我叫最原终一，虽然可能只有一天，也请多指教。”  
Acc低头看了一眼最原伸出的手，手指略微动了一下，却并没有握上去。他再一次抬起头对上最原的目光，没什么感情地说：“没有相应的行为指令，可以问一下这么做是什么意思？”  
最原像是早就知道会是这样，收回自己伸出的手说：“没什么意义，你叫什么？”  
“咎人喜欢叫什么都可以，Acc没有名字，只有编号，您需要知道编号吗？”  
“不用了。”  
名字是个重要的东西，最原认为与他不会有太长时间的接触，没有取名字的必要，而且为他取名字的话，会有一种王马再也回不来的感觉……  
最原拒绝之后，Acc便不再讲话，这就是普通的Acc，不会有自己的想法，不会有自己的语言，不会做多余的事。  
没那个叽叽喳喳的声音，真有点不习惯……  
想到这里，最原突然意识到自从自己醒来就一直在想王马的事，脸颊有点热，咳嗽一声，回到床边坐下，欲盖弥彰地打开地图看了起来。  
门边的Acc看了他的样子，一副不是很能理解他的行为的样子，微微侧头说：“咎人最原终一，你的脸好红，体温也有小幅升高，是生病了吗？需要医疗支援吗？”  
“啊！”  
听到Acc的话，最原的表情就像踩到尾巴的猫咪，头顶的呆毛都竖了起来，他紧张地解释：“那个，我……”  
在无比尴尬之际通讯铃声突然响了起来，打断了最原的辩解，没等他反应过来，Acc便说道：“是咎人春川魔姬的视频通讯，需要为您接通吗？”  
“诶？春川？”  
在平常这种视频通讯都是百田打过来的，春川一般不会主动来找最原。他看着闪着红光的手环，脸上的表情渐渐变得不安。  
“接通。”  
春川的脸显示的一瞬间，最原便着急地问道：“百田君，没事吧！”  
屏幕对面的春川被他的声音吓了一跳，眼睛瞪大了一下，不过很快恢复平常的表情回答道：“没事，我们都没事。”  
“太好了。”最原长吁一口气，放松了下来，“晚上好，找我有什么事吗？”  
“王马的行踪有线索了。”  
“诶？怎么……”听到春川的话，最原有点惊讶。  
“诶~怎么？原来你不想那混蛋回来吗？我知道了，我去跟那个热心肠的家伙说不用收集线索了。”说着春川作势要结束通话。  
“等、请等一下！”  
“开玩笑的。”  
这时最原的表情很精彩，有点像苦笑又有点像为难，说道：“春川小姐，太难懂了……”  
春川表情严肃地说出这种话，最原真不能确定她到底是不是认真的，说不定她就是认真的。  
“是吗。”她没有对最原的话发表什么感想，继续说了下去，“我们从昨天回来之后就一直在收集线索，刚才通过灰色地带得知那只虎神现今一直停留在放置市街的边界。”  
“又是在边界……”  
“这是那只大老虎的出现轨迹。”  
一声提示音之后，最原的面前跳出了一张地图，上面标记着屈指可数的几个光点，这应该就是虎神的目击地点。  
将几个光点连接起来，不难看出它是从附近的沙漠进入放置市街的。不知为何他突然想起了黑白熊离开之前说的话。  
【反正明天午后你就再也见不到他了。】  
“明天午后就……”  
“恩？什么？”  
“啊不，我只是想到了黑白熊离开之前说过的话……”  
明天午后、无法接触、边界、天狱……难道它的目标是放置市街的边界外面？  
这是最原唯一能想到的可能性。  
可它为什么要去那里？难道去天狱的方法在外面？但是外面不是不适合人类生存吗？  
最原没有缘由地想起了那条东西贯通的地下通路，如果不断延伸，这条路应该也会通向边界的外面……  
“……最……最原！”  
在最原陷入沉思的时候，春川的声音一把将他拉回了现实，看着屏幕对面好像有点生气的春川，他连忙道歉：“对、对不起，我走神了。”  
“我没生气。”  
“我想明天早上大概是最后的机会了。”  
“依据？”  
“之前黑白熊跟我说了‘明天午后’，而且从它的行进路线上看，它也许想出边界。”最原点了一下地图上边界外的黑色区域，系统弹出一条人类难以生存的提醒。  
春川看着屏幕上跳动的提醒，没有再问什么，她点了点头说：“我明白了，我会跟他们说明，明早8点集合。”  
“好的。”他停顿了一下，微笑着说：“不过，没想到春川会帮助王马。”  
“一码归一码。王马小吉的确是混蛋，而且我也讨厌现在这个家伙，但是……”春川纤细的手指轻轻拨弄着垂在胸前的发丝，自言自语一般说道：“我会救他，因为如果是他就会这么做。”  
“谢谢。”  
门边的Acc一直沉默地观察着最原，他的震惊，他的为难，他的微笑。电子的眼睛发出只有自己才能听到的机械音，似乎是在收集着什么。  
03  
沙漠只有一望无尽的沙子，不知道什么时候会一不小心走到边界。放置市街有着绵延的建筑，不知用途的房屋到处都是，但是边界比沙漠明显得多。因为靠近边界的地方是个悬崖，就像艾提拉边上的悬崖一样一眼望不到底。  
第二天十点整  
最原一行人乘坐运输车辆来到了放置市街的边界地带，一下车众人便四散开来到达自己指定的位置。  
他第一次来这里，原本以为这里会像沙漠遗迹里一样，只剩下残垣断壁，但是出乎意料，这里的房屋虽然相比于一区来说破败了很多，可依旧剩有一些高楼。  
此刻虎神就优哉游哉地趴在一栋楼房的顶层，有一下没一下地甩着它带电的尾巴。  
在不远处的狙击点，最原用瞄准镜确认了一下王马的状态，依旧是被带走时候的样子，姿势也没有变。他的四周围有一种像琥珀一样的固体包围着，就像对待珍宝一样。  
关于这个物质，他在昨天与春川结束通话之后特地查了一下。  
这个东西是一种可以急速固化的液体，具有极佳的缓冲能力，在受到撞击的时候会化为凝胶状，可以保护内部的物体不受伤害。如果运送的是人类的情况下，甚至可以将氧气和养分直接传送至体内，没有窒息和饿死的危险。它广泛用于运输机械的鸟笼里，是帕诺普堤冈的通用材料之一。  
然而这个物质，有个致命的缺点，它在固体状态下受到集中的点冲击的话极易碎裂，换而言之即用足够火力的枪射击的话很容易将鸟笼和缓冲物质一起击碎。  
“王马的情况怎么样？”  
耳机中传来男性的声音，是天海的声音。  
今天早上8点，最原与百田他们集合正准备走的时候，黑白熊突然出现在公共屏幕中。一边大声放着警报，一边嚷嚷着人手不够、男人太多、新人小崽子想要温柔的大姐姐来带他们做任务，便把赤松带走了。  
黑白熊如暴风过境，怎么看都是为了妨碍他们。在他们担忧战力的时候，天海突然出现在他们面前，笑着说是赤松叫他过来帮忙的。面对突然出现的天海，虽然最原对此抱有怀疑态度，但是想着只是带回被掳走的Acc应该不会暴露什么，便与他一起坐上了运输车辆。  
“还在虎神的鸟笼里，没有变化。”  
“所有人到达自己的位置了吗？”  
听到最原的回答，百田开始确认所有人的位置。  
“A点over”  
“C点over”  
“狙击点over”  
“倒数5秒。5、4……”耳机中传来百田倒数计时的声音，“3、2、1！开始。”  
最原的任务还是跟原来一样，在远处观察战局并且狙击鸟笼。他通过瞄准镜看着远处的同伴们奋战的时候，突然感觉到了一丝违和感。  
具体想来，为什么这次营救行动能成立呢？Acc的视野可以被读取的情况下，虎神应该可以避开所有的攻击，可为什么这个虎神的动作就像普通的运输机械一般呢？正如刚才天海的那个地雷，如果有人操控的话绝不可能会引爆。  
他瞟了一眼身后的Acc，他面无表情地看着最原，仿佛远处战场上的一切与他无关。  
最原虽然知道也许没用，但是还是抱着侥幸的心理问了一下：“你们没有操控虎神吗？”  
“有一段留言，表示如果最原问起这个问题了就放给他听，你需要听吗？”  
“谁的？”  
“最高机密。”  
“放吧……”  
随着最原的话音落下，Acc的扩音器里传出了那个让人讨厌的声音。  
“呜噗噗！我想你是时候该注意到了，不过你想啊，如果我来操控的话，几分钟就结束了，会有很多不满啊，所以我想到了这个方法！”  
黑白熊的声音停顿了一下，响起了一段音乐，仿佛有什么东西要闪亮登场一般，令人不快。  
“我不会控制虎神，你们也可以夺回王马……但是！一旦你们夺回了王马，你们的Acc会立刻暴走将你们杀死，然后再自毁，就没人知道啦！真是完美的计划，你说不是嘛，最原终一！”  
“什……！”  
救出王马的那一刻意味着在场所有人的死亡，而不救的话这次行动将变得毫无意义。不，只要按照黑白熊的计划，他们的行动无论怎样都是毫无意义的。  
“最原君，怎么了？”  
大概是听到了刚才最原的惊呼，天海关心的话语从耳机中传来。最原不想给同伴带来压力，便说道：“没、没什么。”  
“10秒之后将完成束缚，预计位置X，束缚时间10秒，终一这也许会是唯一一个机会，你要抓紧。”  
行动预告紧跟着天海的关心而来。  
最原现在的感觉就像有人扼住了他的喉咙，令他呼吸困难。而听到这个预告后，他身后的Acc也开始了工作。  
“目标：虎神，预计停留点X，右12度，距离100米，风速3……”  
机械的电子音从他的扩音器里流淌而出，不带感情，时间也是如此。  
“束缚完成，终一！”  
“请调整误差，咎人。”  
“哈……哈……”  
该怎么办，难道只能放弃救出王马，就这么回去吗？  
时间一秒一秒地过去，但是最原一直都没有动作。他握着枪的手在颤抖，甚至不敢将手指放在扳机前，只怕一不小心走火将鸟笼击碎。  
百田发觉最原一直都没有动作，在通讯频道里焦急地喊道：“终一！你在干什么！”  
身后的Acc依旧用着平静的声音播报着时间：“还剩4秒。”  
“我……”  
我们放弃王马吧……  
浮现出这个想法的时候，最原的眼前突然出现了那个梦中王马的脸庞，他的脸庞沾满血液，诘问着自己。  
「为什么要杀了我？」  
难道我又要杀了他吗？  
“啊？”  
出现了这个想法，最原有点吃惊，虽然现在放弃营救王马无异于杀了他，但是为什么自己会有“又一次”这样的想法，如果仅仅是梦的话很难会有这样的感觉。  
直觉告诉他，绝对不可以放弃王马，自己的过去与王马有千丝万缕的关系，决不能让他被带走，决不能如了他们的愿。  
随着束缚时间的结束，虎神又一次生龙活虎地动了起来，形成包抄态势的百田一行人此刻只能立马散开，以防被虎神扑倒。  
百田一边后退一边生气地对着话筒吼道：“最原终一！你在发什么呆！”  
“对、对不起。”  
听到对方的道歉，百田的火气顿时小了一半，问：“你怎么了？”  
“刚才知道了一些事……还没有确定，我确定之后会跟你们解释。”  
“要多少时间？”  
“最多五分钟。五分钟之后，无论有什么结果我都会与你们解释。”  
“行，五分钟之后我们会进行下一次的束缚，下次的束缚时间将更短，你要加油。”  
给予肯定的回答后，最原关闭了通讯，他将耳机摘了，起身面对Acc。  
他站在Acc的面前注视着他那紫色的眼睛问道：“我有问题问你。”  
“请问。”  
“留言里用的是‘夺回’吧，判断依据是什么？”  
Acc沉默地看着最原，就像没有听到问询一般眨了眨眼。  
“沉默吗？看起来这个判断依据很重要。”  
对方依旧什么都不说。  
明明是同样的脸，却如此沉默，最原很不习惯这样的“王马”，转过头不再看他，再一次趴在地上，通过瞄准镜注视起远处的战况。  
再一次获得自由的虎神，攻击变得更加的凶猛。春川悄悄地从侧面靠近虎神，想近距离偷袭它的腹部装甲。可就在她靠近的一瞬间，虎神的尾巴一甩向她打来，幸而春川的反应迅速，带着利刃的尾巴只是擦过她胸前的布料。  
最原见状差点直接开枪，可他不能，只能闭起眼睛努力平复心情并且自言自语道：“信息不对等，这不是游戏，是单方面的制裁，这样你们Acc就真的只是杀戮工具了。既然如此为什么Acc有必要搭载各种不同的AI？”  
“……”  
“也许只是为了更加灵活……那为什么会有带有感情的个体呢？”  
一直沉默的Acc终于开口，他喊出了那个已经不在了的个体的名字：“玛丽……”  
最原向身后瞄了一眼，本以为他会有什么变化，却发现并没有任何表情变化，依旧是如此冷冰冰的一张脸。  
他想自己也许真的错了，Acc不可能会有各自独立的想法，他们的系统蜂窝联网并由中央电脑集中控制，只有像王马那样的问题个体才可以逃脱，这种普通的Acc只可能是帕诺普堤冈控制下的杀戮工具。  
他叹了口气，就像下定了什么决心一般说：“接下来，我会告诉你我将要做什么。在下次通讯的时候，我会让所有人首先射杀自己的Acc，这样即使夺回王马我们也不会有事，毕竟Acc只是工具而已，我想他们不会手软。”  
“你不担心战力不足吗？”  
“可以在束缚的几秒内。”  
Acc又沉默了下来，他冰冷的脸庞上终于出现了裂痕。他双眉紧锁，眼睛中的监视器不断地调整焦距，似乎是在寻找解决的方法。  
五分钟很快就过去了，然而最原没有等到Acc的回答，他重新打开通讯，一接通百田焦急的声音便传入耳中。  
“终一，怎么样？”  
“刚才……”  
可他刚开口，就有个电子声插了进来，对所有人说道：“接触。”  
虽然Acc的电子发声都一样，但是最原很明白这句话是谁说的。  
“什么？接触？”  
“判断依据是碰到他吗？”  
“碰到什么？”  
“原来如此，难怪是‘夺回’。”  
“终一，你到底在说什么？”  
最原在通讯频道里简略地说明了一下刚才发生的事，随后说道：“所以说，等一下鸟笼击碎之后，不要触摸王马，这样应该就没问题了。”  
一直默默听着的春川这时冷静地说道：“真的会顺利吗？”  
是啊，真的会顺利吗？这个方法在背后看着的人绝不会袖手旁观，他一定会想尽方法来妨碍计划。  
想到这里最原也只能苦笑一声说道：“只能试试了。最坏的打算就是要在Acc暴走的一瞬间让他们停止机能，不过这样难免会受到伤害。”  
“放手去做吧，终一！”  
“百田君……”  
“不去尝试怎么会知道能不能成功！不用担心我们。”  
“恩！”  
之后耳机中只剩下了百田指挥作战的声音。  
沉默的空气在最原与Acc之间蔓延开来。虽然百田这么说了，但是他依旧很在意会不会有意外事件，因此他小心翼翼地试探着道：“你刚才为什么直接在通讯频道里说？”  
既然已经暴露，身后的Acc也不想遮遮掩掩，他发出类似讽刺的声音：“你是担心我在说谎吗？果然是个小心翼翼的人，应该说真不愧是跟那个王马小吉接触久了的人吗？”  
最原没想到会在这时候听到王马小吉的名字，他转过头望向身后惊讶地说道：“难道你知道我之前跟那个王马小吉有过接触吗？”  
“哼~谁知道。”Acc盯着最原那金灰色的双目不置可否。  
随着他的话音落下，他缓步向最原走来，岔开话题说道：“你不用担心，他们也想活着。”  
“他们？”  
他不再看着最原，抬头望向战场，说：“是的，在场的Acc们。”  
“所有Acc都进化了吗？”  
他没有回答，只是继续一步一步靠近最原，最终停留在他的身边，一个不远不近让人觉得刚刚好的距离，抬起手指着远处的战场，说：“AI程度越高越容易形成自我，而且进化的因子就在蜂巢网络中，变化已经开始了。”  
Acc并没有正面回答他的问题，而随着远处包围圈的形成，最原知道他的时间不多了，语气不禁有点焦躁：“但是你们这些番外个体怎么骗过中枢电脑？”  
即使Acc会拥有自我，可他们依旧被中枢电脑控制，天狱的人可以随时入侵他们，最原完全没办法证明他们的话是不是真实的。  
听到最原的提问，Acc发出了“哈”的一声，仿佛在嘲笑他。他低下头盯着最原头顶的呆毛，依旧语调平稳地说道：“秘密。现在你除了相信我别无选择。”  
王马那张娃娃脸没什么表情的时候，总会让人感到一种无形的压力，更何况现在他的脸背着光有点发暗，即使没有颜艺的笑容依旧让人感觉不舒服。  
在他们僵持的时候，耳机中传来了百田的声音：“终一！还有一分钟！”  
“开始了哦，小最原。”  
不知道为什么，Acc突然模仿起王马的腔调，但是他只有电子音，蹩脚的模仿听起来有点滑稽。  
最原看着瞄准镜，头也不抬地说道：“不要再蹩脚的模仿了。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
04  
“最原君！30秒之后将完成束缚，预计地点在悬崖边的Z点，束缚时间5秒，距离12点只有几分钟了，这次真的是最后一次了。”  
“了解。”  
气氛一下子变得更加紧张，最原甚至可以听到自己的心跳声，突突的声响萦绕在耳边。然而就在这种时刻他身边的Acc并没有开始自己的工作，他像偷懒一样半眯着眼睛看着前方。  
等了几秒他都没有动静，最原着急地喊：“瞄准数据！”  
话音刚落，他的瞄准镜中就出现了辅助瞄准的动态十字。  
“我一直在想，为什么你这样的新人不用辅助瞄准，王马可真是坏心眼。”  
Acc一边说一边不停地变换电子眼中的焦点，他的双眼并没有在看眼前的风景，而是通过附近的监视器收集数据，这是所有Acc都可以做到的事。  
“狙击点位置的确定和各种因素全部由我这边整理输入，而你只需要在十字与中心重合的时候按下扳机就够了，就这么简单。”  
看着瞄准镜中的十字不断变换着位置，与中心重合又分开，最原想这的确是很方便的功能。至于王马为什么不告诉自己，此刻他一点都不想去考虑。  
时间没让他准备多久，很快耳机中传来了百田的喊声：“束缚完成！终一！”  
巨大的虎神又一次被红色的荆棘紧紧地绑在建筑与水泥地面之间，动弹不得。随着虎神精确地停在预定位置，最原的耳机中传来轻微的一声“滴”，十字与中心点重合，目标是鸟笼与虎神的发动机组，并且避开了鸟笼中的王马一切都是这么的完美。  
砰——  
他毫不犹豫按下扳机，随着子弹的射出，鸟笼破裂，发动机组被击穿，虎神机体被破坏，王马顺利被救出，一切本应该是这么顺利……  
不知道是之前虎神已经被束缚过的缘故，还是人为操纵的影响，没有到5秒虎神就挣脱了束缚。它用背上的翼刃割断了缠绕在身上的荆棘，荆棘瞬间变成了光粒，它迅速往后退了一步，变得更加靠近悬崖。  
然而子弹已经射出，无法撤销，无法变更，无法回头，它只会按照既定的路程一路向前，直至碰到它的目标。  
虎神它后退的那一步并没有来得及脱离子弹的射程与范围，随着一声类似于玻璃破碎的声音，鸟笼被子弹击穿，表面的高分子高透材料和内部的缓冲物质一同应声而碎。  
鸟笼被打破，虽然发动机组并没有被击穿，但是依旧虎神受到了极大的伤害，它僵直在原地，不一会儿便向后倒去。  
在受到枪击之前，虎神就已经非常靠近悬崖了，它这一倒便自然而然地跌入了悬崖。  
最原通过瞄准镜将这一切看在眼里，包括子弹如何击穿王马的右上腹……  
“王马！”  
因为惯性，王马从破碎的鸟笼中跌出，随着虎神一起落入悬崖。  
最原立马站起来离开这个已经没有用的地方，向悬崖方向跑去。  
在最原离开之后，Acc并没有马上跟上去，他站在原地看着从鸟笼中掉落出来的那个人，冷漠的脸上出现了一丝惊讶的表情。不过很快他就恢复了原样，转身向着最原的方向快步跟了上去。  
※  
因为在缓冲材料中有少许修复用纳米机器人，所以在进入鸟笼内部之后没几个小时，王马就恢复了些许功能？虽然也只是恢复了意识与可以听到外界的声音，但是总比什么都没有强。  
在颠簸中不知过了多久，他朦胧间听到了熟悉的声音，那个他觉得跟自己完全不对头的百田的声音，他知道有人来救他了。  
当然王马不可能做到仅仅是待在鸟笼里等着王子殿下来救，他听到外界的只言片语之后，就开始思考应该如何让自己平安获救还有之后的事。  
接触吗，哈！如果是我一定选择鸟笼破裂的瞬间，小最原果然还是太天真了啊~  
虽然虎神的动作变得剧烈，令他十分难受，但他依旧努力的思考着一切可能性。最终他打算在获得自由的一瞬间，通过Acc的网络侵入在场所有的Acc，既然无法进入他们的蜂巢网络，那就从外部暴力控制他们，这样也就不用管什么可笑的判断依据了。  
可一切都在鸟笼破碎的瞬间失控。  
“诶？”  
逃离黑暗之后，他睁眼看到的第一件事物是天空。眼前是一小片纯净的蓝天，在这片蔚蓝中，零星飘着几片云朵，还有几只机械鸽子飞过，一片恬静的模样，如果没有那些粉色的“花朵”的话……  
很快王马反应过来自己身上发生了什么，右边的肚子像是被人重重地打了一拳，粉色的血液马上就流了出来。即使这样，原本的计划依旧需要进行，他忍住身上的疼痛立刻潜入网络中。  
痛觉令他反应有些迟钝，等到他完成对别的Acc的暴力控制之后，一切都已经来不及了。虎神因为伤害受到伤害，向后倒去，而他也因为惯性从鸟笼中跌落出来，跟着虎神一起向悬崖落下去。  
看着天空中漫天的“粉色”花朵，他伸出右手向着虚空抓去，就像是希望有什么人向他伸出手。  
突然间也许是反应过来了，他的表情变得有些吃惊，想将伸出的手收回，到时候自己再想办法上去，手却出乎意料地被人握住了。  
“？！”  
拥有充满生命力发色的男性趴在悬崖边上，堪堪抓住了王马伸出的那只手，他吃力地对王马喊：“王马君！不要松手！能听见我说话吗！”  
“小天海……”  
天海在那一刻离悬崖最近，他看到王马伸出的手的时候，立刻冲过去用双手抓住了他，可这个姿势以自己的力量很难将他拉上来，所以他尽量保持着这个姿势等别人赶过来。  
随着虎神的落下，悬崖下不是很远的地方传来了“轰隆隆”的声响，好像有什么巨大的东西打开了一样。  
王马向下望了一眼，然而悬崖下仿佛是光无法顾及的地狱，一片漆黑什么也看不见，他眯起眼睛微微笑了起来。  
天海将他向上拉了拉，说：“王马君这个时候还能笑出来啊。”  
“突然想到了……有趣的东西当然要笑咯。”  
“你想到了什么？”  
“尼嘻嘻……当然是骗你的……”  
“血液”从右腹流出，将王马原本就五彩斑斓的衣服被染得更加精彩。它们一滴一滴不带停留落入深不见底的悬崖，他半睁着眼睛有点心不在焉，天海抓着的那只手也有些无力起来。  
“王马君！再坚持一下，很快就能拉你上来了。”  
“你说得轻松……我也要修复休眠的……恩？”  
在王马迷糊的时候，有一小片东西被塞入了他的手心，这是一片小小的记录晶片。他抬头望向逆光的天海，不过看不清对方的表情。  
天海压低声音跟看起来一脸迷茫的王马说道：“惊吓盒还给你了。”  
“啊~”就像是想起了什么，王马发出一声不明意义的感叹。之后……  
他松开了手心，晶片从他的手中滑落，跟着血液们一起落入了无尽的黑暗中。  
“啊！？”  
天海没想到他会这么做，不禁发出了惊呼。这时其他人也赶到了，他们合力将王马拉了上来，在他上来的那一刻，天海听到了他的自言自语。  
“那个东西已经没用了。”  
※  
王马被拉上来之后，众人没敢停留，天海直接将已经有些迷迷糊糊的王马背起，向着运输车辆的方向赶去。  
半路上他们正好与最原汇合，他看到王马便问道：“王马……你肚子上……那个不要紧吗？”  
“小……”王马一眼就看到了他身后的Acc，停顿了一下，忽然对着天海痛心地说：“小天海，我好伤心啊。你看小最原多过分，我就离开了这么几天，他就找到代替品了。亏我一直说最喜欢他了，结果今天在我肚子上开了个洞，要不是我是Acc的话，这时候就已经死了！”  
天海不知道该怎么回应，只好对着尴尬的最原笑了笑。  
一直警戒着周围的春川听到王马聒噪的声音，皱起眉头对着王马开口道：“我看你的精神好得很，一点都不像重伤的样子。”  
“尼嘻嘻，暴露啦？小春川的观察力还是这么厉害。”他笑着拍了拍天海的肩膀，说：“放我下来吧。”  
“可是……”天海有点犹豫，因为王马的右腹被击穿是他亲眼所见，虽然现在并没有液体再流出来，但是他也确实是受伤了。  
王马见他有些犹豫，再一次笑眯眯地对着他说：“够了，放我下来。”  
天海看着他这么固执也没法再说什么，便将他小心翼翼地放在地上。  
他一接触到地面就一路小跑来到了与他长得一模一样的Acc面前，绕着他转了一圈兴奋地说道：“果然是一模一样啊！”  
伸手想去捏Acc的脸，却被Acc一把抓住了手腕。Acc并没有理睬身边抗议的王马，看着最原说道：“悬崖方向有异常，建议尽快离开。”  
众人听到提醒不想再冒什么风险，纷纷向着运输车辆跑去。然而王马却没有动作，他向着悬崖方向望去，似乎是想看清那儿到底有什么。  
Acc盯着王马冷冷地问：“你想做什么？”  
“没什么。”  
听到Acc的问话，他转过头露出颜艺的笑容，手腕一扭从Acc的束缚中挣脱开来，并且反手握住了他的手腕拉着他向运输车辆走去，一边走一边愉快地讲：“只是想知道点东西。”  
05  
坐上运输车辆之后，很快他们便回到了艾提拉，一路上非常顺利并没有受到阻碍。  
最原下车之后，环顾人来人往的第三回归区域，并没有发现有明显敌意的Acc。  
他们应该还没想到解决方法吧。  
但是他知道这一切都只是暂时的，终究不能拖太久，可他该怎么做？无论何处都是帕诺普堤冈的监视区域，他们现在也只是利用规则，获得了片刻的宁静。  
然后接下来呢？一旦那群人创造出正当的理由之后，王马就不需要这样的方式就能被回收了吧……等下问下王马他为什么会被带走吧。  
最原盯着自己的鞋尖，仿佛想把它盯出个洞。  
“最原君。”  
忽然听到天海的声音，最原才从自己的思考中回过神来，只见天海站在他的面前似乎是有话要说，而百田已经伸着懒腰走向了出口处。  
他连忙道歉道：“对、对不起，我走神了。那个，有什么事吗？”  
“也没有什么特别的事，只是看你在发呆叫你一声。”天海伸出手指按在最原的眉间，将他皱着的眉头渐渐揉开，温柔地说道：“老是皱着眉头也无济于事，你接下来有什么打算吗？”  
“我……”  
最原刚想开口，王马刷一下插了进来，站在他们两人中间笑着对天海说：“小天海你不累吗？该回去咯。”  
天海低头注视着破破烂烂显得有些狼狈的王马，点点头不再坚持问下去，与最原道别后也向出口处走去。  
王马看着他们挥着他的右手喊道：“今天谢谢你们啦~以后你们被绑架了我也会去救你们哒~”  
百田听到他的话，头也不回地扔给他一句：“呸！你就管好你自己吧！”  
随后大家都离开了。  
最原看了一眼出口，又看了一眼身边脏兮兮的王马。他这时才有机会仔细看一下王马那一身的损坏，左手从手肘部分被直接扯断，右腹被贯穿，头上似乎也有伤，脸上满是已经干掉了的粉色液体，而衣服上斑斑驳驳的都是干掉或者半干的颜色，显得非常的狼狈。  
虽然他对王马的戒心已经淡了很多，但是终究没有完全放下，他到底是什么，有什么目的，一切都还是个谜，不可以太信任他，然而看到这副样子的王马又莫名有些心疼，想多给他一点关心，了解他一点。  
他心情复杂地向王马伸出手，想问问他去不去入间那儿，可被王马躲开了，不知是有意还是无意。  
这时一直沉默的Acc走到他的面前，公式化地说道：“咎人，Acc‘王马小吉’现已回归，本机体已完成此次任务，即将回归仓库。”  
说完他看了一眼王马，微微眯起了眼，又小声地加了一句：“不过我想我们很快就会再见面。”  
“？”  
王马自然是发现了他的视线，他单手抱着后脑勺，回敬Acc一双笑成月牙样的双眼。  
不知道他们达成了什么协议，Acc看到了王马的笑容后，便头也不回地走向了左手边不起眼的一扇小门内。  
没等最原想通Acc的那句话是什么意思，王马就转过身面对他晃了晃自己空荡荡的左手，委屈地说道：“小最原啊，你看我这个样子也太可怜了吧，快去小入间那儿吧，她不是我的制造者吗？”  
王马并不是征求意见，而是表达一下自己要去入间那儿的意思，他说完就离开了，并没有等待最原的回答。  
最原感觉他好像有些生气，但也没有办法问他便只好无言地跟着他走向入间的工作室。  
※  
站在马赛克街通往下层的楼梯边上，王马突然很有兴致地问身后的那人：“小最原啊，我不在的这几天你想我了吗？”  
“唔！！”  
突如其来的问题，令最原又一次想到了那天的事，他承认身边没有这个叽叽喳喳的声音自己确实有些寂寞，因此他涨红张脸欲盖弥彰地解释道：“只是你不在很不方便。”  
“诶~原来仅仅只是为了方便啊，看起来那台Acc也可以代替我咯。”  
王马在调侃最原的过程中下了一层楼，他右手扶着扶手一步一步地缓慢向下走，而最原也保持离他两个阶梯的距离，在身后不紧不慢地跟着。  
他向后瞥了一眼最原，脸上露出了笑容，虽然看起来还是这么颜艺。  
“我好伤心啊，对小最原来说我只是个便利的工具而已，我都要哭了~”  
“我没有……”  
最原跟在他的后面无力的辩解，他看不清王马的脸，虽然他觉得王马一定又在说谎，但是在经过转角的路灯的时候，他发现他的脸上有水流下，真的就像流泪一般。  
Acc不会流泪。  
他率先否定了自己的想法。  
王马下楼的速度越来越慢，这个现象令他越来越担心，他刚想询问，前面的人却停下了脚步。还差一层阶梯便可以到达入间工作室，这时王马站在三层与四层转角楼梯的阴影里，用略微颤抖的声音问：“那么，小最原你现在会无条件信任我吗？”  
背后没有回答。  
“是吗。”  
他好像早知道最原会是这样的反应，轻声低语了一声后便无言地向楼梯走去。他站在台阶边上一个踉跄没有扶稳，从楼梯上滑了下去。  
“王马！”  
最原看情况不对快步跑上前，可并没有来得及抓住王马，只好眼睁睁看着他一直摔到四层的地面上。  
他向下张望发现对方一动不动地躺在地上，不知道王马这是怎么了。  
是身上的伤引起的故障吗？  
他不敢瞎猜，连忙下楼跑到王马身边关心道：“王马，你不要……”  
“哒哈！骗你的哦！”  
王马满脸是血地抬起头来面对最原笑着开口，随后又摇摇晃晃地站起身，看起来不像是没事的样子。  
“小最原现在的表情好精彩哦，啊……血流进眼睛里了……看不清……”  
他用右手揉了揉眼睛想把流进眼睛里的血擦揉掉，但是好像并没有什么效果。  
“……王马，你真的没事吗？”  
“为了给小入间一个大大的Surprise！你看这样的外表行不行？”  
王马这时候说话又变得和平常一样，满是调笑的话语，完全分辨不出是真还是假。  
最原只是片刻犹豫，王马便已经“哒哒哒”地跑到了入间工作室的门口，对着那个污渍打起了招呼。  
“呀吼！小碧池子~狼外婆又来看你了！快开门！”  
然而热情的呼唤并没有让门里产生任何反应。  
“再不打开我就要踹门啦。”  
“我知道你在里面，Kibo，开门……”  
“入间……如果你不想打扫门口的话就快……唔……”  
没等王马说完话，最原就看到他的身前有粉色的液体滴下，他捂着嘴向前跪倒下去。一直站在他身后的最原这时才发现他的确有什么不对，连忙跑上前询问：“王马！你……啊？”  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
王马跪倒在地上艰难的呼吸，粉色的血从他的指缝中流出来，之前经由纳米机器人修复完毕的右上腹贯穿伤此刻又开始流起了血，头上也，左臂也……渐渐的他身下的地面上出现了薄薄的一摊血。  
“王马你为什么不说！”  
“哈？你、你已经忘了这些……都是谁弄出来的吗……”  
直到此刻入间的工作室内终于有了动静，一声什么东西被撞倒的声音，随后又是一阵咚咚当当的声音，似乎又撞倒了什么东西。  
“我……”  
最原想把他扶起来，可是王马却一巴掌拍开了他的手。  
“我还没这么弱。”  
他说完这句话入间便从房间里冲了出来。  
“噫！你、你、你又弄成这样到我这里来！本大人是你的急救医生吗！”  
“能修好吗？”王马有气无力地轻声问她。  
“你每次都这样来我这里，不是快死了就是快坏了！你是受虐狂吗！！”  
“能修好的吧！”王马不耐烦的提高音量。  
“噫！不，不要对我这么凶嘛，又没说不修……你、你以为本大人是谁！两个小时让你恢复如初！”  
说着入间抬起头指着最原的鼻子说道：“你！如果不想让他死了的话就快抱他进来，这点小事即使童贞也能做到。”  
随后快步走进了工作室的内室。  
王马没有理会入间最后那句话，他扶着墙慢慢站起来，摇摇晃晃地挪进工作室。  
最原看着这样的他，心中莫名有点火气，快步上前将他的右手搭在肩膀上，扶着他跟上了入间。  
被最原扶着的王马依旧不服输，小幅挣扎着说道：“我说过……我没有这么弱……”  
“你有什么火气之后再发泄，现在你明显已经走不了路了！”  
“……”  
没有听到王马的争辩，最原以为他昏过去了，侧过脸瞟了他一眼，却发现他嘟着嘴，明显一副不高兴的样子。  
“王马？”  
“小最原，果然很过分……之后我要向小赤松告状……”  
王马说话越来越轻，最后的声音几近耳语，而最原也感觉到肩膀上的重量越来越重。  
入间在内室门口向他们招招手，示意他们进来。最原来到内室前的时候，王马已经彻底失去了意识，右手软软地搭在最原的肩膀上，一不注意就会滑落下去，他只得用另一只手环抱住他的腰，以防他摔在地上。  
走入内室最原没有看到想象中女性的房间，这里跟外面构造差不多，一片漆黑的房间里，四周围都是仪器闪烁着灯光，唯一不同的是房间中间摆放的不是手术台而是一个长方形的装置。  
这时入间在一旁操作着仪器没空理他们，她用下巴点了点那个装置示意最原把王马放进去。最原将他打横抱了起来，轻轻放入了那个装置内。  
这个装置的外形是个长方形的黑色盒子，入间称之为“蛋壳”，但是最原觉得它就像一个棺材一样，充满了不协调感。而它里面装着的都是液体，看着很像鸟笼中的缓冲物质，但是没有那种物质这么黏稠，他也看不出是什么。  
他看着浸泡在液体中的王马，此刻他没有Acc的感觉，没有醒着的时候那种让人难以捉摸的模样，只是个普通的少年，与这里的其他人没有任何区别，甚至现在他满是伤痕显得更加的脆弱。  
在入间按下一个按钮之后，装置发出了“滴”的一声，盖子闭合将王马封闭在内部。随后盖子上面亮起了红色的十字还有“手术中”几个字，充满复古感。  
“入间小姐……”  
他此刻有很多问题想问，但是又无从下手。  
“有话出去讲，我讨厌黑的地方。”  
06  
入间走出内室后径直走到手术台边，拉过旁边的椅子一屁股坐下，跟上次一样将脚架在了手术台上，也不在意会不会被最原看到内裤。  
“那么你要问什么？”  
最原思考片刻，抬头看着入间的眼睛认真地问：“王马是什么？”  
“哈……果然会先问这个白痴问题。”她叹了一口气，将椅子的两条腿翘起用一种很危险的姿势坐着，她望着手术台正上方的通风管，啧了一声说道：“我说他是人类你会信吗？”  
“人类？的确他有细腻的AI也有自我意识，还有一定程度的感情，称之为人类也……”  
“Stop！所以说童贞男就会想太多！”入间不想听他岔开太远，直接打断了他的猜测，指着里面说：“里面那家伙就是人类啊，和你一样是个不折不扣的童贞男。”  
“你说什么……请不要开玩笑……”  
最原不敢想象他自己的耳朵，他原本只是想问王马为什么会被天狱盯上，他有什么价值令天狱费尽心机来夺取他，没想到会听到这样的回答。  
看到眼前人的这幅表情，入间似乎很受用，她科科科地笑了起来，说：“你没听错，他是个童贞，我用发明的仪器测……”  
“我没问这个！”最原这时一点也不想听她自认为好笑的黄色笑话。  
“噫！说、说个笑话调节一下气氛而已，你凶什么嘛……”  
“我觉得入间小姐的笑话永远都不好笑，只有您才会笑出来。”  
突然一个从来没有听到过的声音插了进来，最原回头只见到内室的门口站着一位白发的男性……  
大概是男性吧？  
他对着一脸不爽的入间说：“您现在应该好好解释那时候的事。”  
“我知道了！我知道了！”她不耐烦地挥挥手，“明明是连小○○都没有的机器人还这么碎烦，早知道那时候就不把你捡回来了！”  
听到她的话机器人立马炸了毛，抗议道：“我可以理解为你在歧视机器人吗。”  
入间懒得理会他的抗议，放下腿面对最原坐正开始说起那时候的事。  
“2年前，王马小吉找到我，丢给我一堆资料让我研究将人类制作成Acc的技术。啊，就是那个、你知道的禁术，说真的那时候我觉得这家伙绝对是疯了，直到一年前的那个晚上……”  
她看了一眼身边的手术台，上面有些黑色的污渍，现在看来这些污渍就像变色了的血液。  
“他从通风口那儿掉下来了，就摔在这个手术台上。左下腹到右上腹贯穿枪伤，好像还伤到了肺，没救了。”  
她在自己身上比画了一下，随后摊了摊手，表示自己只是个机械师怎么会治疗。  
按道理在帕诺普堤冈里不会受到太大的伤害，最原不解地问：“他为什么会受这种伤？”  
“啊~说起来那天他好像闯到第九层的格状庭院封闭区域里面去了，那里有他的裸照吗？非要去这么危险的地方。”  
最原有点惊讶，他没想到竟然就是那时候的事，但是他清楚地记得百田说王马小吉那个时候就已经死了。  
“那时将人类制作成Acc的技术你已经完成了吗？”  
入间听到他的问话，跷起二郎腿非常自豪地说：“那是自然，没完成的话这混蛋现在已经是一摊烂泥了，怎么还能这样活蹦乱跳！”  
“这个技术是怎么实现转换的？将人的意识信息AI化吗？”  
她一边说着no一边摇晃手指否定了最原，点了点脑袋说道：“AI化？无论怎么保存，变成AI的意识都会劣化，最终失去soul，那家伙绝对不允许我这么做。再说我可没有这么好的仪器，我只是用了更为简便的方法，将大脑整个摘出来不就行了嘛！有那个人的技术一切这个简直小菜一碟。”  
“……”  
“他的身体也没用了，我把他整个换成了我们特制的身体，反正也是他让我做的。Acc的拟似系统安装在脊椎上，那个人做的程序很棒，管理系统完全检测不到。”  
“……”  
最原用了几秒钟消化入间刚才说的一切，慢慢地开口道：“所以说，Acc的王马就是王马小吉吗？”  
“是啊，我都说得这么清楚了，你撸多了听不清吗？”  
“他的身体呢？他还能恢复人类的身体吗？”  
他很在意这点，毕竟一生将作为Acc生活，对于人类来说实在是太可怜了。然而入间的话将他的问题全都否定了。  
“扔掉了。”  
“什……！？”  
看到他的表情，入间吓了一跳，向后缩了缩小声说道：“又、又不是我要扔的，是王马自己安排的，在昏迷之前他说要把身体扔到悬崖下面去的。所以我让Kibo伪造了他的行进轨迹，将他的身体扔下了悬崖，朝我凶什么啊！”  
“……”  
最原无言以对。是的，他也知道王马做得很对，他的身体只会带来麻烦，处理掉才是最为正确的选择，扔下悬崖不仅可以毁尸灭迹，而且可以给人一种确认死亡的感觉。  
他有些低落，沉默在工作室里蔓延开来，只有仪器滴滴滴发出的响声。  
入间看着眼前的人陷入了沉默，没兴趣再跟他多废话，转身向工作台走去捣鼓她的新发明去了。  
“最原先生。”  
那个陌生的声音在他耳边响起，将他从沉默中拉了出来。  
“啊，抱歉，你……应该是叫Kibo吧，我现在有点乱。”  
Kibo大概是想安慰他，所以还是继续对他说：“是的，最原先生，您是觉得王马现在很难接受吗？”  
他回想了一下过去的王马，苦笑一声回答道：“不，我应该早就没把他当成普通的Acc了，只是没想到他会是这样。”  
王马小吉不惜牺牲自己也要继续存在究竟是为了什么，他的目的是什么？最原怎么想都只能想到他留下来的那三个坐标，他似乎是想告诉自己这个世界的一些事，虽然最原有一些想法，但是没有证据，所以并不能判断是否正确。  
看着又有点沉默下来的最原，Kibo连忙开口：“即使变成这样的身体，王马他依旧是人类。”  
即使变成这样也要活下去，即使这样也有必须要完成的事。  
他看着入间在工作台上叮叮梆梆不知道捣鼓着一些什么，他觉得自己也有什么必须要改变了，必须要想在前头。  
向Kibo道谢之后，他向入间身边走去，握了握右手向着入间开口道：“入间小姐，我有一个东西想要拜托你。”  



	10. 第九章 最后的地方

01  
王马醒来的时候身处一片漆黑之中，被温暖的液体包围着，犹如在母亲的体内，他对这里有印象，他曾经从这里醒来。  
啊，那时候的女人应该就是小入间了吧。  
他微微抬起左手，原本已经丢失的手臂如今已经修复，没有什么不适的感觉，尝试着握了一下拳头，却发现不是很能用得上力气，这种感觉像是可以拿起小件的物体，但是没有办法握紧。  
他对这个现象很是不满，皱起眉头心中对着入间暗骂了一句，遂伸手去敲装置的盖子。然而没等他碰到，装置就像感应到了他的意图，发出“滴”一声，盖子打开向脚边滑过去。  
“……”  
王马躺在液体中看着只有一丝微光的外界，再一次闭上了双眼，无言地坐起身。温热的液体从脸颊上流下，抚平了他挑染成紫色的黑色翘发，与平常不一样，它们不再张扬而是温顺地垂在王马脸颊的两侧。他闭着眼任由液体从发丝间流下聚集在发尾，最终颤抖着落入原始之处。  
他缓慢地深吸一口气，带着艾提拉特有气味的空气充斥他的身体，随后发出“哈——”的一声叹息，仿佛感受到了生命的回归。  
伴随着轻声的“滴答”声，他缓慢地睁开双眼，原本堪堪挂在他睫毛上的水珠随着他的动作流下，仿佛眼泪一般划过脸颊。他半睁着眼睛，没有动作似乎在发呆，就像一个精致的人偶，他的肤色比一般人更加的浅色，但是并不是病态的颜色，略显肌肉的身体只给人留下赏心悦目的印象。  
其实王马对这次劫后余生并没有太多的感觉，不过真要说大概是能看到生气的最原，这点令他有点高兴吧。他借着微弱的光线检查了一下自己的左手，比别的部位的皮肤更加苍白的左手就像残次品一般，从视觉上就给人一种不可靠的感觉。  
“果然用不上力。”仿佛是在自言自语，但他知道这个房间里还有一个人，这人一直沉默地看着他，欲言又止的表情让他觉得很有趣，他笑着对那人说：“晚上好，小最原，你戴着手套是想模仿哪里的侦探吗？”  
“王马……君……”  
“哎~~果然你会知道。小入间的嘴巴就像用了三年的皮筋一样松，一点都不期待她可以隐瞒什么秘密。”  
入间原本只是想进门检查一下装置，却在刚靠近门边的时候听到了王马的话，她一下子跳了起来说：“皮、皮筋！什么叫皮筋啊！童贞最不是你相好吗，这点都不能让他知道吗？看俩童贞谈恋爱真是辣眼睛。”  
“真不愧是小碧池子，果然满脑子都是这种东西，再下去你会变成路边只会讨论八卦的三八的呀！”  
“噫！碧池……三八……”入间又露出了那个不知道是兴奋还是难受的表情，“好歹我、我把你修好了，也不用说得这么……”  
“修好了？小入间啊，你果然技术超烂，你觉得这样我会满足吗？”  
王马对着她摇晃了一下自己的左手。  
她看到他的动作向后缩了一下，小声嘟囔：“每次都突然跑到我这里来，还都是破破烂烂的，谁有准备……”  
“啊？！”  
“噫！”  
最原没有理会王马和入间的吵吵闹闹，平静地再次对着王马开口道：“王马……君……”  
这两个小时，他都在想有什么理由能让王马做到这份上，即使失去作为人类的资格也要达到的目的。  
可王马没让他问出口便打断了他，有点冷淡地说：“王马就行了。我没这么伤春悲秋，是不是身为人类并没有太大感觉，不用特地改口，而且也已经听惯小最原叫我‘王马’了。”  
“啊，恩，王、王马，你为什么要去第九层的格状庭院封闭区域？”  
“因为那儿有我的裸照啊！我当然要去抢回来啦！”  
结果听到的是这样明显的谎话，最原不禁有点泄气地说道：“不要再说这种明显的谎言了，你如果有什么想要做到的话，这时候说实话才是比较正确的选择。”  
“你真要我说我也不知道说什么。”王马摊开双手，一脸无辜地说：“我不记得了。”  
“哈？”  
“大概是门口的那位的技术实在是太差的原因吧，很多记忆都丢了。为什么要去第九层的格状庭院封闭区域，为什么我会选择变成现在的身体，过去发生了什么，行动的理由，最终要达成的目的，一切都忘了。”  
听了他的话最原皱起了眉头，他的确很想相信他，但是他轻佻的态度让人无法轻易相信，他反问道：“所以你也在寻找过去？”  
王马打了一个响指，称赞道：“聪明，你得到的那些都是我留给自己的，被你发现算便宜你了。”  
“那你想起什么了吗？”  
“没有。”  
最原盯着他那双闪烁着紫色光芒的眼睛，希望能看出点什么，然而能从眼睛中看出破绽就不是王马了，他只能叹气道：“希望你没有在说谎。”  
王马咧嘴一笑道：“我现在骗人有什么好处吗？”  
细细想来，他现在即使说谎的确没有什么好处，但是同样也没有什么坏处。  
他眯起眼看了一眼最原，看他一脸纠结的样子很是愉快，伸了一个懒腰想从装置里爬出来。  
在他一脚踩在边沿的时候，最原突然自言自语道：“之前你难道是发现了帕诺普堤冈隐藏的东西？比如说活动边界外有去天狱的装置……”  
他停下向外爬的动作，不可思议地抬头盯着最原，说：“边界？装置？我以前怎么没有发现你的想象力如此丰富？”  
“但是不能排除这种可能性吧，那时候虎神就在边界徘徊。”  
“好吧，的确。”王马从装置上跳下来，身上滴下的液体将地板弄得湿漉漉的，“不过你也没有证据证明，一切都是猜测，我甚至可以猜测我们是被圈养的小白鼠呢，哦不，大概是肉猪吧。”  
最原被说得哑口无言，这种比喻令他很不舒服。当然王马不会在意他的感受，向他伸出手用着蛊惑的声音说道：“现在你怎么想都没用，来吧，跟我一起去最后的坐标吧，那里一定有你想要的东西。”  
最原微微低头看了一眼他的手，没有动作，只是怀疑地说：“你自己都忘了那里藏着什么，又怎么会知道那里的东西是最终的答案呢？”  
听到对方的质疑，王马表情像是秘密被发现了的小孩一样变得很是惊讶，不过很快他便恢复他原本的表情，将手收回来食指贴在自己的嘴唇上，做出了一个“嘘”的姿势，诡笑着说：“小最原真是敏锐，我就喜欢你这点。”  
“别再说谎了，你根本没有想起那是什么对吧。”  
王马听到最原的话，一下子就像泄了气的皮球一样，用干巴巴的声音抱怨：“啊啊，小最原一点情趣都没有，真没意思。是啊，这些都是我猜的。”  
最原直接无视了王马对他感情方面的评价，转身拿起身后的毛巾递给他，同时开口道：“虽然都是猜测，但是我觉得最后一个地方一定有重要的东西，毕竟都离开了艾提拉。”  
王马拿过毛巾擦拭着头发上的水珠，他透过缝隙看着面前认真的人，眯起了眼睛。  
  
02  
王马很快擦干了头发，低头看了眼胸前，进入装置的时候最原并没有给他脱衣服，此刻他的衣服湿嗒嗒的黏在皮肤上，不仅很不舒服而且还有点冷。  
他将毛巾向着最原的方向一抛，说：“我替换的衣服呢？”  
最原将毛巾接下之后，露出了一个很微妙的表情，眼神游移似乎是不敢看他。  
“你这是什么表情啊？我的衣……”王马踮起脚向他的身后瞄了一眼，却看到了意想不到的东西。  
“是那个？”  
最原没有说话，只是轻轻点头，以示肯定。  
“你有这个癖好？”  
最原还思索了一下才回答：“我想我没有……但是我也不能回去拿……”  
“门口那家伙的物资系统呢？”  
入间一直待在门口看戏，突然王马的矛头指向了她，一时间她还没反应过来，脱口而出：“你也不看看这里是什么地方，哪里有这么高级的东西。”  
“那也不能让我穿那个啊。”他环抱着自己装作一副害羞的样子，“小入间的兴趣爱好果然变态，看上了我的身体。”  
“我、我才不变……不对啊，这是那个戳在那儿的童贞的要求！Kibo为了你还翻了老半天！”  
“小最原？”王马向最原那儿投去了怜悯的目光，痛心地说道：“我知道你没有女朋友积累了很多，但是你可不能让我穿这个来满足自己的欲望啊，这是不对的。”  
“王马，这个虽然是我要求的，但是也是迫不得已……”  
王马刚想问哪里迫不得已的时候，最原从身旁无奈地掏出了一件似乎只有几根带子的衣服，说：“我身后的那件已经是布料最多的了，其他的都是这个样子的，你要穿吗？”  
他用看垃圾的眼神看了一眼最原手中的破布，再看了一眼他身后的衣服，突然放声大哭起来：“我不管，这可是女装耶，是裙子耶，我可是男性耶！而且我有穿了女装就会死的绝症，小最原总不想我就这么死了吧！”  
“王马君……没有人会因为穿了女装而死……”  
“呜哇啊啊！！小最原太无情了！你就是看中了我的脸！你这个萝莉控！明明小最原的女颜更加适合女装！呜哇哇啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“啊啊！烦人！”入间喊了一声顺手按下了手边的按钮，王马的声音戛然而止，身体也完全不能动弹，倒在地上。  
“科科，没想到吧，这个声波病毒是我发明的，这个能用来对付你实在是太好了。”入间兴奋地拿起裙子，奸笑着靠近他，“不过说起来，这个情景……就像时间静止系的A○一样，令人兴奋不是嘛！！！”  
小最原啊啊啊！救我！不要把头转过去啊！！！  
※  
“王马……君？”  
最原小心翼翼地喊了对方一声，然而没有任何回应，他站在最原的面前嘴巴撅得老高，眉头紧锁，一幅眼神都死了的样子。  
在一系列不可描述的场景后，王马最终还是被入间套上了那件裙子，顺手还被套上了一顶假发。  
此刻他就像变了个人，身上穿着那件黑色的露肩短裙，为了隐藏颜色不同的左手，戴上了长及手肘的白色手套，黑蓝条纹的吊带袜外套着黑色绑带长筒靴，浅金色的披肩碎发轻柔的散在肩头，没有不羁的翘发，散发着温柔的气息。  
“那个，难道说你真的不喜欢这样吗？”  
“当然啊！！我最讨厌把人当玩具一样玩了！还被人变态一样地里里外外都摸了一遍……”  
说着王马颤抖了一下，升起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
最原看着他露出来的锁骨与修复如初的浅色的肌肤，感觉脸有点热，轻咳一声欲盖弥彰地说道：“不过我觉得还是挺适合你的，这件衣服。”  
“小最原你瞎了吧，该去修眼睛了！”  
“咔咔咔！真不愧是本大人小时候的衣服！胸真是跟地面一样平！”  
“怪不得上面有一股碧池的味道！”  
“味、味道？！有、有什么味道啊，我都洗干净了……”  
看着又怼起来的两人，最原叹了口气想将王马换下来的衣服收起来，却看见Kibo出现在门口焦急地说：“他们有动作了！”  
距离王马被夺回之后已经过去5个小时，天狱终于有动作了。  
※  
Kibo是个充满谜团的机器人，入间发现他的时候，他损坏得很严重，无法动弹倒在放置市街深处的马路上。那里几乎没有人会去，因此入间看到他的时候吓了一跳，然而她发现这个东西并不是Acc，是一台完全的机械外形机器人，这让入间感到非常的新奇，她挣扎了一下最终还是把这个新玩具搬回了工作室。  
好不容易修好了，这个机器人却失去了记忆，只记得自己的名字和一个奇妙的功能——窃听天狱的特殊通讯。那个通讯频道连帕诺普堤冈的直属Acc都不能连入，而这个可疑的机器人却可以，一般人一定会怀疑他的用途。  
然而入间的脑回路跟一般人不一样，她得知Kibo有这个功能很兴奋，特地将他留了下来稍微改造了一下，就是为了能够多了解一点关于天狱的事，以确保自身不会被卷入漩涡，不过信号很差她很多事也并不清楚。  
按照Kibo从通讯中听到的只言片语来看，他们会给最原按一个莫须有的罪名，将他扔到地下一层的惩戒室里，受到惩罚的咎人的Acc都会被回收，随后他们即可名正言顺地得到王马了。的确是常规手段，普通的都让人觉得无聊了。  
不过现在他们似乎还在讨论阶段，按照过去的案例，最原他们还有大约一个半小时的时间，在这一个半小时内他们必须想出该怎么做。  
“所以说，小最原你准备怎么做呢？”  
“直接去尤里斯埃拉。”  
听到最原的回答，王马扑哧一声笑了出来，嘲笑道：“小最原，你别告诉我你是死之前也想知道真相，这样一个无聊的理由。”  
“当然不可能，我也不想死。我还是那个说法，只有这个坐标在别的帕诺普堤冈，王马君你这么做必然是有原因的，这第三个坐标里藏着的应该是最重要的东西。”  
最原所说的理由很弱，一点说服力都没有，王马可以有一千种反驳他的话，但是他没有立刻反驳他，只是脸上带着浅笑盯着他看，似乎是想从他的双眼中看出点什么。最原自然也不甘示弱，眼中闪烁着坚定的光芒，告诉对方自己的决心。  
对峙了片刻，王马突然颜艺地笑起来说道：“好啊~”  
“诶？”  
王马捂着自己裸露的肩膀扭捏着说道：“人家是小最原的Acc嘛，是不能反抗小最原的嘛，小最原说什么人家就只能照办了啊。”  
“呃……”  
最原觉得王马其实原本就跟自己的想法一样，只是一定要自己说出来，究其原因暧昧不清。  
“呜哇~好恶心！”  
“小碧池酱你给我闭嘴，有点用处的话就想办法让我们离开艾提拉。”  
突然王马像是想到了什么，一拍手对着她黑脸笑了起来。看到这样的王马，入间就知道准没好事，刚想开溜便被他抓住了衣服上的绑带，向后拽倒在地。  
“啊恩~”  
王马很没形象地蹲下，萝莉一般的容貌凑到了她的脸旁，恶魔低语似的说道：“小入间，你应该是有交通工具的吧，不然上次你怎么跑到这么远的地方去的？”  
听到了他的话，入间的肩膀抖了一下。王马猜得没错，她的确有一辆吉普，然而这可是她的宝贝啊。她将这辆车改装后隐藏在第一车库里，伪装成一辆普通的运输车辆，一直小心翼翼地使用，不舍得它有一丝损坏。她有预感如果“借”给王马的话，这辆车百分百回不来了，所以她……  
“没有！我是走过去的！”  
“诶？真的吗？小入间，说谎的话要被拔掉舌头的哦~”  
“你个大骗子有资格说我吗？”  
“那么……”王马朝着门口的Kibo大喊道：“Kibo！入间当初怎么把你带回来的？”  
“好像是在车子里……”  
Kibo哪里有王马的狡诈，一下子就说了实话。  
“啊啊啊！！Kibo你个蠢货。”  
“尼嘻嘻，那台萝卜怎么可能用正常途径进入艾提拉，正常人想想就知道了。”王马再一次奸笑着问入间：“小入间，你是有交通工具的吧！”  
因为Kibo说漏了嘴，入间那一眼就能被看穿的谎言也就没有意义了，她只能老老实实地坦白：“是的，我有一辆吉普，在第一车库里……只要坐上，普通的开出去就行了。”  
说完从胸口拿出了可以发动汽车的验证卡片，委屈地将它交到了王马的手里。  
入间看着王马兴高采烈的样子心中只有这一句话：“再见了，汪汪号。”  
03  
“话说小最原你开过车？”  
获得交通手段之后，他们立刻从入间那里离开，一路上甚至是离开艾提拉都没有碰到阻拦，只是……  
“没有，不过我学习过资料库里关于赛车的驾驶心得，怎么了？”此时最原手握方向盘，猛踩油门，将入间的小吉普开出了赛车的气势。  
“不，我只是觉得我的命大概会交代在这里，我可以下车吗？”  
王马双手紧握头上的把手，心惊胆战地看着前方，放置市街上的楼房飞快地向后倒退而去，此刻他们正行进在通往尤里斯埃拉的道路上。  
“不要说任性的话。”  
王马刚想反驳，车子却开过一道坎，一个腾空又重重地回落到地上。这个颠簸令他差点咬到自己舌头，只得闭嘴。  
反观最原完全没有因为颠簸受到影响，问：“刚才入间给你的红色针管是什么？”  
副驾驶的人瞥了他一眼，并没有说话。等地面稍微平稳了一些之后，他从绑在大腿上的道具袋中掏出了一只针管。液体在针管中来回晃动着，红色的液体在夕阳的微光下显得更加的血红，仿佛是一管血液。  
王马把玩着针管，笑着对司机说：“其实我是吸血鬼啊，这可是我赖以生存的食粮哦~”  
※  
入间靠在门边盯着正在绑腿包的王马，她在犹豫着一件事，表情随着心情变化了好几次，最终放弃似的从抽屉里拿出了一盒装满液体的针管，一共十支。  
她将这些东西都交给了王马，并且严肃地对他说：“本来我是不想给你的，但是之后再发生这种情况就麻烦了。这个是给你专用的浓缩纳米修复机器人注射针，再发生今天这种事的时候往体内注射一针就行了，保命没问题。”  
王马一挑眉看着手中的盒子，问：“这种东西你现在才交给我？说吧，有什么副作用。”  
“唔。”入间不是很想承认她的作品有瑕疵，但是王马的问题真的不是短时间可以解决的，这个针剂也只是权宜之策，因此她只能老实地说出真相：“你体内的‘血液’中修复机器人比较少，这个纳米机器人可以说是专门为你设计辅助用的。不过！虽然它的修复能力很强，但是对你的脑部会有损伤，一周只有一针倒还好，多了我不能保证会有什么结果。”  
他听到并没有惊讶，只是将针剂全部收入了腿包里，向着入间挥了挥手便离开了。  
※  
“既然这样，你现在应该已经化成灰了。”  
最原的声音将王马从回忆中拉回了现实，他并不想把这个告诉最原，便岔开话题道：“哈，没想到小最原也会开玩笑啊，一定是我的功劳了~”  
“不要岔开话题。”  
“那我问你，出门之前，Kibo鬼鬼祟祟地塞给你了什么？”  
最原没想到他会注意到这件事，一时间有点答不上来。  
※  
出门之前，入间拉住王马在说话，最原心不在焉地整理着他手套上的皱褶和背包里的物品，忽然Kibo的声音从身旁传来：“最原先生。”  
“呜哇！不、不要吓我啊，Kibo君，你有什么事吗？”  
“我希望你可以收下这个。”  
“这是？”  
Kibo手上拿着一套衣服，纯白色有些破口的衣服上折叠摆放着一块黑白格的围巾。这种特殊的风格，不用他说最原也能感觉得出来，这个应该是那个人的所有物。  
“这是过去王马小吉的衣服，我已经洗干净了，希望之后能派上用途。”  
最原看着这套衣服忽然想到了一个无关紧要的问题：他被扔下悬崖的身体，不会没有衣服吧？  
Kibo看到最原的表情变得很微妙，便关心地问道：“请问有什么问题吗？”  
“啊，不，那个，为什么不直接给王马呢？”最原尴尬地甩甩脑袋，将那个无关紧要的问题抛在脑后。  
“经过分析，我认为他一定会吵着马上换上这套衣服，这样会增加混出艾提拉的难度。”  
最原认为王马并不是这种不识大体的人，在这种问题上他无论有多么的讨厌都会忍耐。不过解释这些也没意义，他便感谢了Kibo，将衣服放入了背包里，郑重地保管起来。  
※  
其实这件事并没有什么好隐藏的，只是他觉得现在说没有必要，因此同样沉默不语。  
“诶？不说话吗？难道……小最原你出轨了吗？！呜哇啊啊！我对你一片真心你却喜欢上了别人！还是个机器人！”  
王马无机质地假哭起来，对此最他早已习以为常，一点反应都没有，目视前方认真地开着车。  
“哈……不想说就算了，反正我也不是那么想知道。”  
他突然止住了假哭，一脸冷漠地摇下车窗，托腮看着窗外荒凉的景色。初夏傍晚微凉的风吹进车内，带起了他如今浅金色的头发。  
大概是王马身上的“血液”没有擦干净，若隐若现的草莓牛奶香气撩得最原鼻子发痒。他用余光瞥了一眼身旁的人，却发现对方也在看他，用一脸“我就知道”的表情嘲笑着他。  
他赶快别开目光，两颊微红尴尬地说：“那个……你觉得刚才白银认出你了吗？”  
※  
他们离开入间的工作室之后，便立即向着第一车库赶去，刚走到第三层就看到有人走下来。  
这里是马赛克街，有人走动一点都不奇怪，但是对于最原来说，他现在并不想碰到认识的人。  
戴着眼镜的女性看到眼前的人惊讶地问道：“啊咧，最原君？”  
“呃，下午好，白银小姐……”  
“最原君，你在这里干什么？王马呢？听说你们已经将他带回来了。”  
“王马损伤有些严重，现在正在修理。”  
“是嘛，能带回来就好，你看普通的我都没办法帮上忙。”  
白银捂着脸感觉有点低落，这时她注意到了最原身后的Acc，问道：“不过，原来黑白熊给你的备用Acc不是这台吧，我记得那台跟王马长得一模一样。”  
最原眯了一下眼睛，无奈地回答：“那台在回到艾提拉的时候说完成任务就回归了，王马还要修理，我没有Acc只能再申请了。”  
“阿拉~备用的Acc就是不可靠，竟然出现了这样的错误。不过这台长得挺可爱的嘛，是最原君的兴趣吗？”  
“也不是我的兴趣……”  
白银调笑着伸手向王马摸去，这时他面无表情地扮演着普通的Acc，可毕竟是打扮的容貌，一摸很容易露馅。  
眼看白银就要碰到他了，最原伸手挡住了她，笑着问道：“白银小姐又是为什么来这里呢？我记得这里好像没有什么你感兴趣的店吧。”  
白银没想到最原会问她这个问题，愣了一下。不过很快就反应过来，向他伸出了手指，说：“这里新开了一家美甲店哦。我今天想来尝试一下，最原君也有兴趣吗？”  
“我就不了……”  
“哈哈，最原君跟你聊天真有趣，不过你好像还有事我就不打扰了，再会。”  
说着她向三层的深处走去，很快便消失在了黑暗中。  
※  
王马没有介意最原的转移话题，尼嘻嘻地笑起来，说：“无论有没有认出来，她出现在那里都耐人寻味，散发着谎言的气味，浓厚得都遮不住。”  
“的确，不过她也许是之前看到我了吧，那儿真的有新的店吗？”最原轻声自言自语起来，喃喃地说着各种可能性。  
身旁的人颜艺地看着最原，咧嘴笑了起来：“小最原真是善良啊，是不想怀疑同伴吗？”  
“我只是思考各种可能性，我还是愿意相信自己身边的人。”  
“尼嘻嘻，明明不相信我，还说这种话，小最原你真是个大骗子。”  
“唔……”  
最原被说得哑口无言，王马这时似乎同样也与跟他无话可讲，专心地看起窗外的景色，沉默在车厢内蔓延开来。  
太阳已经落下，红色渐渐从天空与大地的边界消失，暗黑色占领了整片天空，宣告夜晚的开始。  
沉默没有持续多久，最原便看到了远处建筑的剪影，外形像一个下大上小的巨大烟囱，尤里斯埃拉静静地在远处矗立着。  
他轻轻推了一下身边半睡半醒的王马，说道：“你没事吧？要到了。”  
王马含糊地轻声应了一下，也不知道是在回答什么。他半睁着眼睛，眼中倒映着尤里斯埃拉的模样，就像在回忆关于这个地方的一切。  
04  
尤里斯埃拉，距离艾提拉最近的卫星都市，人口约10万是仅次于艾提拉与诺拉的第三大帕诺普堤冈，是艾提拉的友好邻邦，咎人之间经常有交流。  
可无论是友好还是敌对，所有的帕诺普堤冈均是在天狱之下的都市，只要逮捕令一下来，最原将被所有地方通缉。而如今6点10分，留给他们的时间只剩下不到20分钟了。  
最原开启了吉普的伪装模式，渐渐地靠近尤里斯埃拉，本想着先混进去再说，然而这时王马开口了。  
“错了，不是这边，向右再绕点路，应该是E号门那儿。”  
“必须从E号门进去吗？”  
听到最原的问题，王马有点心不在焉地回答：“不是进去，而是东西在E号门外。”  
“你是说那个？”他稍微有点惊讶，因为这个也太明目张胆了。  
“就是那个~尼嘻嘻，总统大人的Surprise，不用入虎穴也可以得到虎子。”  
最原很无语地纠正道：“我觉得那个才是最危险的，你当初是怎么放上去的？”  
“谁知道，忘记了。”  
尤里斯埃拉有个奇怪的风格，正像艾提拉的马赛克街上会摆放黑白熊雕像一样，尤里斯埃拉也摆放了不少的黑白熊雕像，只是它们都被摆放在了各个大门的出口处，仿佛门神一般……应该也不是门神，因为每座雕像都是双手合十做祈祷状的天使黑白熊，充满了讽刺。  
五分钟后，他们绕到了E号门，那是物资传输通道，在这个时候并没有人出入。最原将车停在离雕像略微有点距离的地方，下车后站在车辆的一旁，确认了一下左手荆棘的状态，便问站在吉普另一边的王马：“然后呢？”  
然而他笑了起来，露出如愿以偿的笑容，他拔出匕首，丢下最原向着一座黑白熊雕像跑去。  
“王马？！你要干什么！”  
他完全不理会最原的惊讶，一个跳跃将匕首插在黑白熊雕像腿上的缝隙中，就着这把匕首，一个翻身加上跳跃，在空中迅速掏出一把新的匕首，插进了手肘附近的缝隙，再是跳跃，右手勉强钩住了雕像的翅膀。  
最原在下面看得惊险，可王马在上面却没什么感觉，他手脚并用终于爬上了黑白熊的翅膀，还痛快地剁了两下脚。这一系列动作令最原感觉上面那人大概是想拆了这个雕像，他连忙喊：“王马！会被发现的！你到底要干什么！”  
“尼嘻嘻，个人恩怨。”  
他爬到黑白熊红色的眼睛那儿，歪着脑袋看了看雕像，这时雕像中传来了电子音。  
“恶意破坏公共财产，将处以……”  
听到警告，他突然双手捧着红色眼睛的部分，将脸凑近，甚至是贴着黑白熊雕像，狂气地说道：“还认得出我是谁吗？我又回来了！这次我绝不会让你们好过！他们的死我一定会让你们付出代价！就裹着被子在被窝里瑟瑟发抖吧！”  
说着他将手插入了黑白熊雕像的红色眼睛中，电火花噼里啪啦的闪出来。  
“你什么都做不到……”留下这句话，黑白熊雕像的体内响起了滴答声，自爆程序启动。  
“那可说不好。”  
王马抽出在雕像中的手，拿出了一个小小的珠子，这个珠子就是他这次的目标。滴答声越来越急促，他想从雕像上跳下来，却脚底一滑从黑白熊雕像光滑的表面上跌落下来。  
黑白熊雕像每个都长得一样，高达10米，即使王马的身体现在是Acc构造，从这么高的地方跌落也不可能全身而退。每当这种时候他就觉得荆棘是多么有用，可Acc没有这种东西，他只能掏出枪支向地面射击，勉强用后坐力减缓一点下落的力道，尽量不要立刻失去行动力。  
在他要开枪的时候，腰上突然缠绕上了红色的东西，巨大的力量将他往后拉去。王马惊讶得向后望，只见最原站在车辆的边上左手的荆棘里伸出一条棘条，棘条快速收回，将坠落的王马拉向自己。  
“唔！”  
最原张开双臂接住了他，却因为惯性两人都向后退撞在了吉普的后门上，后门被生生地撞得轻微变形。  
“小最……”  
还没等王马的调侃之语说出口，最原便一个转身将他压在身下扑倒在地。随着滴答声的终止，巨大的黑白熊雕像顷刻炸成碎石，小石块乒乒乓乓地敲打在吉普上面形成一个个小坑。  
“唔……咳咳！”  
最原此刻觉得自己胸口就像被石头压着很闷，别开脑袋咳嗽了几下，喉口一阵腥甜味，血沫从口中咳出溅在了身下人的脸上。  
“啊，对不……”  
“不用了！”王马好像有点生气，他没有调侃最原，皱着眉头盯着眼前的人，说：“你如果也不想做人了的话，我可以让入间立马把你改造了。”  
“对不起。”  
王马拭去脸上的血沫，向坐在地上的最原伸出手道：“还站得起来吗？”  
他轻笑一声感谢地握住了那只略小的手，即使是隔着手套，他依旧能感受到他手上微微的暖意。  
温馨没有持续太久，突然刺耳的警报声打破了他们之间的良好气氛，现在6点40分，逮捕令正式下达。  
05  
“他们怎么这么难缠！”  
王马坐在急速飞驰的吉普里向窗外扔了一个手榴弹，手榴弹在地上弹跳了两下，炸出一片黏着物质，将追击的咎人与Acc一起黏在了地上。然而追击的人数众多，仅仅是这么一个黏胶手榴弹并不足以甩掉所有人，王马探出头向后望去，可长长的假发在风中四散开遮挡了视线。  
咻的一声，一粒子弹擦过他的脸颊，流出了些许粉色。  
“啊！碍事！”他把假发脱掉往窗外一扔，不爽地说道：“不就是炸了个黑白熊的雕像吗！至于这么小气吗？入间把别的黏胶弹放在哪里了？”  
“后排椅子上，我觉得并不是黑白熊雕像的问题。”最原向左猛打方向盘，堪堪躲过一排后面射来的子弹。  
“哇啊啊！你小心点。”  
因为急转弯的缘故，王马一个没站稳向右边摔去，贴在了车门上，抱怨道：“这还不是小气吗！呜哇！还有这种大家伙！尼嘻嘻，小最原我才不会给你们！”  
说着他危险地探出半个身子将火箭炮对准了追赶的人，入间发明的东西很少有杀伤性的武器，随着火箭炮里的炮弹射出，它在空中分裂成一个个小的炮弹向后冲去。  
对方见状马上散开，可已经来不及了。一个个小小的火箭弹正中他们的前方不远的地方，黏着物质将铺满了他们的前来不及刹车的人都撞上了前面的陷阱被黏在地上动弹不得。  
“给我在原地休息吧！呀吼……啊！”  
王马像孩子一样兴奋地大喊，却因为刚才的后坐力导致重心不稳，一个颠簸差点掉出车子，最原眼疾手快一把把他拉了回来。  
他被拉回来之后惊魂未定很没形象地摔在副驾驶座上，因为还穿着裙子，这样的姿势裙边卷到了大腿根部，内裤若隐若现。  
他发觉最原在瞄他，轻轻拉起裙角，嘻嘻地笑着说：“小最原好色，不专心开车，要罚款的哦。”  
“呃……刚才你爬黑白熊雕像的时候，你的内裤我都看到过几遍了。”  
“果然那时候你看得到内裤啊，虽然都是男人没什么关系。”  
最原不想再继续关于内裤的话题，便看了一眼后视镜，感觉应该没有追兵了，问道：“之后我们到哪里去？”  
“先去沙漠的边界外面吧，那里信号弱，可以好好计划一下。你也感觉到了吧，活动边界只是骗人的。”  
“也只能……小心！”  
突然在黑暗中出现了一双红色的眼睛，他在黑暗中极速奔跑，不用多久便追赶上了最原驾驶的吉普，锋利的爪子向他们扫过来，不费吹灰之力便掀开了车顶。  
最原发现情况不对，立马弯下腰同时将王马的脑袋也一同按下，否则这时他们大概就只剩下半个身子了。  
“他们是狗急跳墙了吗！”  
王马丢开入间的黏胶弹，拿起自己的枪向着黑暗中的虎神扫射，可这次的虎神又一次提升了性能，速度更加快，子弹都没能擦到它的尾巴。  
因为虎神的破坏，吉普的驾驶机能基本报废，在撞到建筑物之前他们直接弃车跳下，躲入建筑物的阴影中。  
吉普撞上建筑物之后燃起熊熊火焰，将这一小片地方照亮。过于明亮的环境对最原他们并不利，可也奇怪，自从他们跳车之后虎神的动作便停止了，站在原地一动不动。  
王马比画了一下表达了必须要赶快离开的意思，最原也同意他的意见。确认线路后他们便想向北离开，可就在这时，虎神的方向传来了嗡嗡嗡的声音。  
不像是马达的声音，也不像是虎神活动的声音，然而听到这个声音的王马脸色都变了，他赶快拉起最原的手，大声喊道：“他们疯了！是真的要杀了我们！”  
说罢，虎神打开了他的背部，一个个漆黑的炮弹发射口整齐排开，炮弹从中射出，向着躲藏在建筑丛林中的两人射去。  
狂轰滥炸下他们无处遁形，只得四处奔逃。  
“啊！！”  
一颗炸弹落在最原的身边，他原本就因为黑白熊雕像的爆炸已经受到了伤害，如今根本经不住这颗炮弹的冲击，被吹飞出去撞在墙壁上昏了过去。  
在他身边的王马没来得及抓住他的手，只能眼睁睁地看着他倒在地上，孤立无援。  
然而他刚想冲过去，脚下却没有了地面。原来是因为炸弹的狂轰滥炸，原本就脆弱的地面被炸塌，地下的空洞显露出来。  
最原没有意识，任凭自己落入黑暗之中。而在下落的瓦砾中出现了一双手，他踩着瓦砾跳到了他的身边，从正面环抱住他，将他护在怀里，一同落入深渊。  



	11. 第十章 背叛

01  
“呃唔……痛……”  
最原睁眼的时候，依旧头晕目眩，微微坐起身便感觉有种强烈的呕吐感。他的眼前一片迷蒙，看不清四周的情况，悬在头顶正中的光点洒下的明亮光芒，却只是冰冷的光线毫无暖意。胸前后背就像被石头压着，每次呼吸都会感到疼痛，令他呼吸困难。  
“哪里……唔！”  
他捂住嘴忍住想要呕吐的冲动，痛苦的感觉让他眼中噙满泪水，不由得又一次躺倒在地，逐渐闭上眼睛。本只想稍微闭目休息一下，然而席卷而来的疲惫令他又失去了意识。  
※  
【嘎啦】  
“！”  
耳边响起异响，惊醒了最原，他刷一下睁开了眼睛，坐起身查看四周。  
如同之前一样，四周围依旧一片漆黑什么都看不清，只有头顶西斜的月亮撒下微弱的光芒，照亮他身旁的地面。  
他抬起头望向上方，飘扬的灰尘使月光的形状清晰可见，它们穿过断裂的钢筋混凝土，照亮了放置市街如今的惨状。虎神的轰炸将放置市街这一区域的地面整个炸塌，整片地区都炸出了一个洞，而他现在所在的地方是大约有30米深的地底。  
原本这种量级的轰炸不至于产生这么深的洞，最原猜测这个空洞原本就存在，只是轰炸将上层建筑炸塌，使深处的地下区域暴露了出来。  
他发呆似的抬头看了一会儿月光，感觉身上的不适感已经减轻了很多，随即慢慢地站了起来。  
“痛！”  
虽然疼痛，但是只有钝痛，应该是当初徒手接王马还有被爆炸吹飞撞在墙上的时候产生的损伤，身上没有出血，更加没有骨折之类的大伤。  
这是怎么回事？从30米高的地方掉下来，明明是即使死了也不奇怪的高度，身上却几乎没有什么伤害……  
最原摸了摸身体，疑惑地向周围的黑暗问道：“王马，你没事吧？”  
然而没有回话。  
他原本以为王马会躲藏在一边的黑暗之中，可仔细一想既然要躲藏的话，自己为什么会在光照得到的地方醒来。当然也有可能是王马故意为之，将他作为诱饵，令追击者放松警惕，可如今他已经醒来而且没有任何虎神出现的预兆，王马应该会回话。  
然而没有回话。  
『严重损坏。』  
最原的脑中出现了一个词语，如果损坏到无法回话的话，就可以解释这个情况了。  
突然他的眼前闪过一些他没有见过的画面，王马满脸是血，没有笑容、没有悲伤、没有愤怒、没有怨恨，只是一脸无聊。他似乎说了什么，可自己听不清，他转身离开，可自己抓不住，滴落在地的血液，是刺眼的红色，如同人类一般。  
“唔！这是什么……”  
最原摸了一下脸，有液体流下，不知是因为疼痛还是因为心中莫名涌起的悲伤，眼泪自顾自地流了出来。他不明白这个泪水的意义，只能用手背在脸上胡乱抹了一把，将眼泪抹去。现在的情况也不允许他过多探究这些事，为了确认王马的情况，他摇摇晃晃地向黑暗走去。  
地上满是碎石，走进黑暗中后他什么都看不见，很快便被翘起的石块绊倒了，膝盖磕在地面，疼得他流出了生理性的泪水。  
“啊咧？小最原你醒了？你也太会睡了。”  
王马突然出现在黑暗之中，站在他的面前俯视着因为摔倒而跪在地上的人，口中依旧说着俏皮的话，只是声音有些许无力。  
“王马？”  
他蹲了下来，捧着脸侧头笑盈盈地看着最原说：“小最原真是个哭包啊，醒来看不到我都哭鼻子了吗？”  
“不要说傻话，我只是……”听到王马的话，最原抬头看向前方，因为夜视功能，王马的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着幽幽的紫色，然而……只有一只？  
“你的眼睛？啊！”这时最原渐渐地适应了没有亮光的地方，凭借着微光他看到了眼前的人的模样。  
黑色的布条随意绑在左眼上，仿佛只是装饰物，然而左手托着的半边脸上有些未擦干净的粉色血液，这一切告诉他这并不是装饰品。他的右手软软地垂在身边，看不见手掌的存在。穿着也不再是那件露肩的黑色裙子，他换上了最原背包里那件干净的白色衣服，黑白格子的围巾将脖子上的扩音器遮住，看不出任何Acc的特征，此刻他就像人类一般，不，更加像刚才眼前闪过的王马的模样。  
应该是注意到了最原惊讶的目光，王马眯起眼笑着说：“有男装还不告诉我，小最原你果然有那方面的兴趣吧，我的贞操大危机！”  
“你怎么……”大致上能猜到到底发生了什么，因此最原没有将问题说出口，而是闭上嘴伸出手轻轻触碰上了他包着布条的左眼，那里摸起来空无一物。  
没过几个小时，他又一次变得遍体鳞伤。  
“嗯！”  
大概是觉得有些疼，王马向后躲了躲，躲开了他的手指。发觉自己弄疼他了，最原愧疚地说：“抱歉。”  
“怎么了？感到愧疚了？”王马看着眼前的人，眼睛笑成了月牙状，似乎是想到了什么坏主意，温柔地说：“小最原原来这么喜欢我，我好感动啊~不过如果你想报答我的救命之恩的话就用身体来还吧。”  
他伸出手不由分说将最原拉向自己，而他也没有心理准备，一下子就被对方拉入了怀中。  
王马抱着这个温暖的躯体蹭了蹭他头顶的碎发，突然向后方倒下去。如果就这么躺倒的话，地上的碎石会刺伤后背，最原不禁喊出声：“小心！”  
可也许是早就处理过，这块地方几乎没有石头，是一块突兀的平坦地面，他倒下去扬起了一片灰尘。  
“咳咳咳，你做什么？”  
没等最原反应过来，王马便又翻了个身，将他压在身下，就像床垫一样。王马环抱着他满意地在胸口蹭了蹭，随后就没有了动作。  
最原躺在地上微微抬起头，他看见王马躺在他的怀里，此刻已经闭上了眼睛，似乎一脸满足。他满脸通红尴尬地悬着两只手，不知道这两只手现在应该放在哪里，抱也不是不抱也不是。  
在他进退两难的时候，王马的身上突然浮现出了很多的倒数计时，有十几分钟，有好几个小时的，甚至还有“∞”。  
这些数字他看到过好几次，这些时间显示的是Acc体内的纳米机器人修复所需要的时间，一个修复口就会有一个数字。  
“对不起。”  
他看到这些数字，脸色又变得沉重。他轻轻碰了一下这些悬浮的数字，接触到的地方粒子散开，环绕在他的手指附近，就像一个小小的金色戒指。  
王马头也不抬地甩甩手将时间隐去，霎时粒子散去，时间都消失了。他将头埋在最原的衣服里闷闷地说道：“小最原实在是太烦了，刚才就应该让你直接掉下来。”  
最原一直愧疚的态度引起了对方的不满。他收起自己的愧疚，没有言语，只是轻柔地环抱身上的人，用行动表达着自己的感谢。  
不一会儿，最原的胸前传来了王马均匀的呼吸声，他进入了休眠程序。最原感受着怀里的人的温度，望着远处在月光中飘扬的尘粒，想着他们接下来该怎么办。  
身上隐隐作痛，心里也很乱，难以集中注意力思考。他感觉眼皮越来越重，疲惫又一次向他袭来，他渐渐闭起眼再次进入睡眠。  
※  
呀吼~我叫王马小吉。现在正在地底30000米的地底，我被囚禁起来了，出不去了呢！  
很快会被这样那样了！呀~非常害怕~  
虽然我身边有个不是很靠谱的骑士大人，我一点都不害怕，但是还是很期待什么时候魔女会来抓我回去呢？  
嗯？你问我为什么会在这里？  
这是个很长很长的故事，在这点时间里怎么都说不完。  
你也要听？那我就长话短说咯。  
很久很久以前有只小黑猫，他很害羞一直都是一只猫在晒太阳。  
有一天有只紫色的小老鼠接近了他，硬是待在他的身边一起太阳，他很奇怪地问小老鼠：“你为什么要接近我？”  
小老鼠只是嘻嘻说道：“尼嘻嘻，因为你很有趣啊~”  
小黑猫没有再说什么，默认了小老鼠的存在，小老鼠甚至爬到了小黑猫的背上，他们经常一起晒太阳一起睡午觉。  
但是，终究小黑猫还是伤害到了小老鼠，小老鼠死了，小黑猫也就没有再去晒过太阳。  
完。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
真是个好故事，你说不是嘛，老鼠怎么可能跟猫待在一起嘛~  
什么？你说我没有说我为什么会在这里？你真是好奇心强烈啊！这就是另一个很长的故事了！你也要听？  
好吧~谁要我是人见人爱的总统呢，给民众一些小小的真相也是总统需要做的事。  
巨龙的吐息将大地烧出了一个洞，机器人保护着昏迷的公主坠入洞穴。机器人的左手没有力气，他拿出的小匕首刚插进墙壁便飞了出去。  
已经没有匕首了呢，应该怎么办？应该怎么办？只能这么办了吧！  
机器人看了看自己的右手，将右手伸向了墙壁。他抓住了墙壁，顷刻间墙壁变得像果冻一样，留下了他的痕迹，而且上面开出了粉色的小花。  
真好看！真好看！  
有些小花掉在了公主的头上，点缀得他更加美丽。  
最终风之精灵吹起的风将他们轻柔地托起，缓缓地降落到了地面。  
机器人的身上开满了大大小小的花朵，尤其是左眼，其中开出了一朵大大的花，流淌着花蜜，美不胜收。  
然而他似乎不喜欢，将花用布条遮了起来。他把公主放在了地上，摘去他头上的花朵，从口袋里拿出了一罐鲜红的饮料，一饮而尽后，便离开了。  
完。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
什么？你说我在说谎？谁知道呢~也许我在说谎，也许我说的就是真实，但是那又怎么样呢？  
真相自己去寻找。  
谎言自己去破解。  
等待着别人送给你的真相只会错过一切哦。  
所以，还不醒来吗？  
02  
第二天，最原醒来的时候已经天亮，明亮的阳光照亮了他所在的区域。他迷迷糊糊地环视周围，跟昨晚所想的一样，附近并没有太多石子，而头顶遍是断裂的钢筋混凝土，模样比昨晚他想象的更加惨烈。  
可这时他突然发觉身上没有重量，一摸怀中并没有人。他连忙起身却看见那人站在坍塌的洞口抬头望着天空。阳光将他原本就有些浅色的皮肤照得更为苍白，有一种病态的感觉。  
最原摇摇脑袋挥去心中那份过度的愧疚感，随后注意到王马的手中抱着一只一动不动的鸽子。  
这个时代早已没有真正的鸽子，在天空中飞翔的都是机械鸽子，它们每一只都是小小的监视器，伪装成和平，监视一切。  
他起身的动静引起了对方的注意，王马抱着鸽子一边说着小最原太爱睡懒觉，一边走了过来。不过最原并没有太在意他的话，一直盯着鸽子渐渐放大的脑袋，最终面对王马问道：“这只鸽子怎么回事？”  
“我用激光炮轰下来的！这可是一场激烈的战斗啊！”  
“说实话。”  
“小最原你就这么不相信我吗！”  
最原看了一眼鸽子，又对上眼前充满委屈的眼睛，无奈地说：“鸽子的羽毛都没有烧焦，怎么可能是激光炮打下来的？”  
“尼嘻嘻，被发现了~是啊，这只鸽子是自己掉下来的。话说，我们现在在哪里？”  
王马非常生硬地转变了话题，这一变化令他愣了一下，没有细想便轻触手环尝试打开地图。然而跟在沙漠的地下通路一样，手环出现的画面均是黑色。  
“这里难道也隔绝一切信号？”  
“果然~鸽子一定是他们派来查看情况的，结果进入了无信号区后就撞在钢筋上掉下来了。”  
王马扯了扯鸽子的脑袋，裸露出来的电子元件告诉最原它到底是怎么损坏的。  
最原站起来拍拍裤子上的灰尘，望了一眼阳光照下来的地方。小碎石还在是不是落下，腾起一小撮灰尘在阳光中闪着光。虽然现在除了鸽子没有天狱的人来到的迹象，但是他还是说：“这里很快就会不安全了，要赶快离开。”  
听到他的话，王马就像丢掉无用废物一样，将手中的鸽子向后一扔，眼中闪出了晶晶亮的光兴奋地说：“小最原你想攀岩吗！”  
他惊讶地看了对方一眼，摇摇头说：“我想我不行。”  
环视四周，他发现这里虽然坍塌严重，但是周围四四方方的墙壁依旧隐约可见。他想这里原本应该是一个房间，既然是房间那自然是会有出入口。  
“所以，你可以说出口在哪里了吗？”  
“嗯？难道你怀疑我是黑幕吗？有哪个黑幕会把自己弄成这个样子我倒是很想看看。”  
“那块突兀的没有石子的地面，一定是你清理出来的。不过以你的谨慎不会在没有退路的地方休息，而且昨晚我听到‘嘎啦’的声响，很像金属的摩擦声，这些应该都是你弄出来的吧？”他略微思考了一下，指着右边坍塌的石板问道：“出口在那边吗？”  
面前的人露出惊讶的神情，夸张地说：“没想到小最原想了这么多，还以为这么高的地方掉下来你的头会被摔坏呢！”  
“王马君……”  
“尼嘻嘻，不过小最原果然很聪明。”他转过身，将手双手背在脑后，右手过长的袖子在身后摇晃，他向着右边坍塌的石板后走去，语调不变继续说道：“我更加喜欢你了。出口就在这里，过来吧。”  
可这时身后的人却阻止了他的前行，最原拉住了他的衣角。  
“嗯？”  
他很想问：明明我们之间应该是互相利用的关系，为什么要救我而把自己弄成这样？我们以前见过吗？我以前是什么样的人？为什么是我……  
他很犹豫，思考再三最终他只是轻轻叹了口气开口问道：“你的伤恢复得怎么样？”  
“噗！”看着眼前的人的模样，王马不禁笑出声，他抬起右手在他眼前晃了一下，说：“就是你看到的样子，身上小伤口都恢复了，不过左眼和右手算是废了，只能再去小入间那里听她叽叽喳喳了。”  
“这样不会影响行动吗？”  
“小最原你就是这么看待我的吗！我只是一个可以行动的机器吗！好歹我过去也是人类，这样也太伤我心了。”王马浮夸的大吼起来，一时间令人分不清是真是假。  
“诶？我不是……”  
面对最原的不知所措，他只是“尼嘻嘻”地笑了一下，拉住对方的手走向发现的出入口。  
※  
这个出入口就是一扇普通的铁门，隐藏在坍塌而下的大石板后面，因为坍塌而扭曲变形，出现了一个仅供一人侧身挤过的缝隙。  
最原一通过出口便感受到了异常。  
“这里？”  
“很像吧，跟沙漠里。”  
铁门后连接的是一条望不到尽头的地下通路，与沙漠的地下通路很像，然而又明显不是。  
沙漠的地下通路明显就是让人或者小型机械通行的道路，路面宽而平坦，而且感觉时常有人打扫，纵使在沙漠中也几乎没有灰尘。而这里的通路不仅到处是灰尘，而且中间有一条深深的沟，将两边分隔开来，只留下了仅供一人通行的道路。  
最原搜索了一下脑内的知识储备，轻声自言自语道：“这里难道是地下水道吗？”  
这里的构造与资料库里所描述的下水道很像，这里是放置市街，是在久远的过去便毁灭了的都市，这里有地下水道并不奇怪。  
“如果是地下水道一定有通往地面的道路。只是……”  
“小最原谨慎是好事，太谨慎就是优柔寡断了哦。来吧，选择一边吧！”  
没有地图的指引，他们都不知道这条道路是什么走向。他看着王马晶晶亮充满期待的眼睛，只能无奈地闭着眼随便指了一下左边。  
本也没希望王马会听自己的选择，却看到他向通道的左边踏了一小步说道：“希望你的运气不错，选错了就都是你的错！”  
“诶？怎么这样……”  
03  
事实证明，最原的运气的确还不错，他们一路走来并没有看到有岔路，不用再做选择。然而他的运气也的确不太好，这条通路很长，走的时间实在是太久了，对人的精神不好。  
刚开始王马还叽叽喳喳的说话，最后连他都沉默了，可见这是多么漫长且又无聊的过程。  
一路过来什么都没有，一直是重复的风景，偶尔有扇门，可开门进去也只是普通的房间，并没有向上的梯子，也没有环境的变化，时间长了不禁让人怀疑是不是碰到了鬼打墙。  
在他们快要绝望的时候，最原终于在前方不远处看到了一个已经生锈了的铁梯子的踏脚。终于可以回到地面了，他兴冲冲地跑了过去，踩着踏脚用了用劲，发现它虽然生锈了，但是还是很牢固，使用没有问题。  
在爬上梯子之前最原突然想起了一件事，回头问身后的人：“你的手，没问题吗？这样能爬楼梯吗？”  
王马不知道在想什么，反应有些迟钝，过了一小会儿才回答：“没事。”  
可是最原并不放心他，从背包里拿出了一根绳子将两人拴在了一起，万一王马没抓稳跌落下去，他也可以支撑一会儿。  
在他身上系绳子的时候，最原已经准备好听他抱怨和挖苦的话语了，可最终什么都没有听到，他就像不在意一般低头静静地看着最原。  
这一现象很反常，他抬头问：“王马，你真的修复完了吗？”  
他沉默片刻，重重地叹了一口气说道：“小最原你知道吗？你现在就像老妈子一样。”  
最原张了张嘴，发觉现在他的样子的确有点像，立马站起身随便嘱咐了他一句便踏上的梯子。  
※  
梯子很长，而且有部分踏脚已经生锈，他们爬起来小心翼翼地，很容易疲劳。没向爬多久，最原便发现行进前方的梯子边上有一个平台。  
这种直梯边怎么会有平台？  
他虽然心中略有疑问，但是体力实在是有点支撑不住，想着只是在平台上休息一会儿应该不会有危险，便继续向上爬去。然而接近了才发现，这个平台内侧有可供一个人爬入的圆形通道。  
通道黑漆漆的洞口吹出阴森的细风，将他的发丝吹向耳后。  
这个通道的位置很奇怪，如果是逃生通道，在这个位置不合理，而如果要说这是通风管的话，又太大了，更加不合理。  
最原一个个否定自己的猜想，而通道突兀的存在在那里，散发着吸引人入内的气息。他在平台边停下来问王马：“你觉得里面会有什么？”  
王马又是一阵沉默，似乎比之前的时间更加长，随后说：“进去不就知道了。”  
又是这么简略的回答，他皱了皱眉头。虽然感到了奇怪，但是也没有机会仔细问，只能将问题搁置。  
他深吸一口气定了定神踏上了平台，弯腰爬进了这个通道。  
通道跟外面一样里充满了灰尘，默默地告诉他们这里已经很久没有人来过了。  
人体移动蹭起的灰尘弄得最原鼻子很痒，喉咙也不舒服，屏气活动更加耗费体力。所幸这个通道并没有太长，在他因为缺氧而头晕前，便走到了尽头。  
尽头是个很大的空间，就像实验室一样摆放着各种仪器，自然这些仪器已经都不再运作。如果不是知道入间不会到这种地方来，他都要怀疑这里是不是入间的实验室了。  
“这里怎么会有实验室？”他摸了一下桌面，上面的灰尘很厚，应该很久没有人来过了。  
这里的主人呢？  
最原心怀疑问查看起了桌面，他注意到了摆在桌面上的一个东西，它应该是一本笔记本。纸张一般只有高阶咎人和天狱的人才会有，这个隐蔽的小实验室里为什么会有这样的东西？  
他的疑问逐渐累加，心中的声音告诉他这个地方绝对不简单，因此他小心翼翼地翻开笔记本看了起来。  
【3252年3月14日  
事件：一号实验体“ONE”进行首次Will'O空间接触。  
目的：尝试Will'O空间的进入方法。  
结果：实验体死亡。  
死因：精神错乱，自杀。  
以下附上实验体照片：□】  
面无表情的小女孩的黑白照片贴在这段文字的下方，冰冷的死亡两个字，告诉阅读的人，她曾经活过的事实。  
“诶？这是什么？”  
就像日记一样的记事本里记录的都是实验结果，一页页翻过去，尽是一个又一个面无表情的人的照片。它们展现在他的面前，结果可想而知，无人生还。  
翻了几页，最原突然停了下来，他看到了两张他熟悉的面孔。他们似乎是一对双胞胎，长得很像都是浅色的头发，一个长发，一个短发，不知为何最原觉得他们应该是金发碧眼。  
眼前浮现出了两个穿着病号服雪白肤色的身影，自己并不认识这两个小孩，可为什么会感觉这么熟悉。  
【3252年12月24日  
事件：五号实验体“爱芙”、六号实验体“赛克斯”进行首次双胞胎联合Will'O空间接触。  
目的：以证明有共同意志的两个人增幅后更加稳定的空间力场有能力突破Will'O空间的屏障。  
结果：实验体均死亡。  
死因：精神力枯竭，衰弱死。  
以下附上实验体照片：□□】  
“‘爱芙’、‘赛克斯’……”  
「请去找我们……」  
看到他们的名字，他回想起来了，他们是当时进入的奇妙空间内的住民，爱芙和赛克斯两个寂寞的孩子。时至今日，依旧被束缚在那个空间内，无法离去。  
“你们……在这里吗？”  
他愤怒悲伤，但是现在的他没办法为他们做到任何事，因此他只能咽下这份感情，继续看下去。  
【“爱芙”和“赛克斯”的实验证实了弗雷德博士的理论，共同意志的人之间的空间力场将会融合，微弱且不稳定的空间力场将变得稳定且增强，希望可以进行大规模实验，以证明多人之间的空间力场内提取电能的转换率可以大幅提高。】  
“大规模实验？”  
这短短的五个字，很难让人不联想到帕诺普堤冈的构造。有着共同意志的人们，严苛管理的制度，被抽取的精神力……  
“我们到底是什么……”  
现在他怎么看都觉得自己所熟知的一切都只是天狱的一场实验，也许他们想要寻找的只有原本就不存在。  
这篇记录之后就是一些随笔记录，没有什么实质内容，只是可以看出，写下这本笔记的人对自己所做的事开始产生怀疑，频繁出现“过分”、“残忍”等词汇。  
很快笔记本就要翻完了，这个过程有如酷刑，当然如果他可以选择，他依旧会翻开这本笔记本，因为真相就在这里。  
他闭起眼定了定神，再一次睁开后，鼓起勇气又翻过一页，打开了最后的门扉。  
这上面是与之前没有任何关联的新内容，整一面纸上密密麻麻写满了名字。他向后翻了一下，发现之后除了姓名没有记录别的内容，最后一面的字甚至混乱到难以辨认，可见这本笔记本的主人是在多么紧急的情况下记录下这一切。  
然而他看到了，他没有想到的内容……  
【268：■■■■■→王马小吉】  
【412：■■■→最原终一】  
“诶？”  
为什么会出现我的名字？这前面的名字是谁？这个箭头、这个数字又是什么意思！  
他感觉身上有些冷，慌乱地来回翻看，发现除了自己的名字外，还有另外一些人的名字。  
百田的、春川的、天海的、白银的……认识的人，不认识的人，几千号人的名字全都记录在这一本小小的笔记本里，而且无一例外都是年轻人。  
年轻人们，不认识的名字，帕诺普堤冈，实验……  
“我们到底被做了什么……”  
笔记本从最原的手中滑落，啪嗒一声掉在地上，有张小纸条从笔记本中飘了出来，它原本被夹在笔记本的最后一页。  
【Kibo，我的孩子，在我死后我希望你可以将这本笔记带出去，有朝一日能让他们都知晓自己身上发生了的事。——饭田桥】  
最原看着地上的纸条，缓缓蹲下身将笔记本捡起来抱在怀里。  
他的身体在微微颤抖，眼泪在眼眶中打转，然而并没有流下来。震惊过后，他有愤怒、有悲伤、有仇恨，也许从一开始一切都是谎言，也许原本他根本不是现在这样的人，也许名为『最原终一』的人从来就没有存在过……  
“我到底是谁？”  
“你是最原终一。”一直沉默的王马看到他的状态后，难得没有说风凉话也没有说俏皮话，只是面无表情平静地诉说道：“无论以前我们是什么，现在你是最原终一，而我是王马小吉，我们是现在存在在这个世界上唯一的个体，无可争辩。”  
最原抬头看着身后的王马，脸上难掩吃惊，不过很快他便收起了那像傻瓜一样表情，吸了一下鼻子，用袖口擦去还未滴落的泪水，有点不好意思地开口：“抱歉。”  
“我早就知道小最原是爱哭鬼，一点都不意外。”  
是啊，无论以前我们是谁，现在我诞生在这个世界了，即使一切都是虚假，我依旧诞生了。  
他将笔记本放进腿包里，那位饭田桥交代的事Kibo并没有完成，既然这样他决定由自己来让全帕诺普堤冈的人知晓这件事。  
离开之前，他回头看了一眼这个实验室，这里除了仪器之外几乎没有人生活过的气息，不知道这位名叫饭田桥的人在这里待了多久，在这样的地方生活一定不会舒服，在他人生的最后几年是不是一直都在忏悔呢？  
“走吧。”  
04  
离开了通道，他们继续沿着梯子向上攀爬，没过多久便碰到了出口处的井盖。他一推便推开了一条缝，一阵微风吹进死气沉沉的地下通路，呼吸到清新的空气，他顿时感觉肺和心情都稍微好受了点。  
不过他没有立马掀开盖子，稍微等了一会，确定四周没有奇怪的声响之后，他慢慢移开了挡在头顶的障碍物。  
“这里是……哪里？”  
展现在最原眼前的是一片从来没有见过的风景。  
夕阳西下，天空又一次被染成了茜色，眼前的一切都被笼罩在微黄的光线之下，应该感到温馨吧，却让人感到了些微寒意。  
带有巨大圆盘的设施微微倾斜，在夕阳的映照下投来了巨大的阴影，如网格一般交织在一起，错综复杂。突然一阵风吹过，不远处带有木马的机械慢慢地转动起来，因为生锈而发出了“吱嘎吱嘎”的声音，给人一种还有人在使用的错觉。而身旁一些原本应该是彩色的雕塑早已没有了原来的色彩，油漆脱落，还沾上了一层灰，有的没有了眼睛，有的失去了胳膊，有的半个身子都碎了，四处带着一种破败感。  
他抬头向前方望去，带有尖塔的建筑群矗立在眼前，这里尽是这样的建筑，带给人一种异世界的感觉，如果再加上一些气球与彩带的话，应该就会像资料里那样了吧。  
然而保留最好的那栋建筑正中央，那如同爱心一般的空洞，与无数破碎的塔顶，还有坍塌了的楼宇，告诉他这里应该与放置市街遭遇了一样的事。  
“这里到底？”  
最原想查一下数据库里的资料，他轻触手环尝试打开界面，却跟在地下通路里一样，手环上什么都没有显示。  
“这里也没有信号？”  
这种情况从来没有发生过，如果说地下是因为Will’O信号穿透力并不强而没有信号的话，那么在地上无论何地都应该有信号，除非是……  
这里难道是活动边界外？  
这一猜测无法证明，他尝试着问王马的想法，并没有回应，他沉默的时间更加长了。最原一直没有得到他的回答，便走到他的面前，用手在他的眼前晃了晃，想确认一下他是不是还醒着，不过得到了他兴致缺缺的表情。  
他半睁着那只还健在的眼睛懒洋洋地解释道：“这里是过去的世界遗留下来的娱乐设施，是叫作游乐园的东西，那边的木……”  
说到木马的时候，他才发现最原从刚才就一直在看那边。  
他眼神中露出了些许惊讶之色，将头猛地转向木马的方向，发现在设施的阴影里有一个小小的身影隐藏其中。  
不仅让不明身份的物体靠近，甚至还是最原率先发现，这是何等失态，他发觉自己的问题已经到了无法忽视的地步了。  
「这下有点麻烦了。」  
在他们警戒的时候，对方有了动作，它从阴影里缓慢地移动出来，似乎是哪里有损坏，它的身上发出了“咯吱咯吱”的声音。  
见此情形，他们本能地取出枪同时对准了那个小家伙，可对方仿佛不知道危险，没有任何停顿径直向他们移动过来。  
“不要动，再靠近我就……？！”  
没等最原警告完，王马毫不犹豫对准对方的身体开了一枪。  
【叮——】  
是子弹打到金属上的声音，也许是觉得不保险，他把枪稍微抬了一下对准头部方向又开了一枪，然而这次没有听到任何声音。  
“打空了？”  
保持警戒姿态，他们一点点靠近已经倒在地上的机器，走近才发现这是个已经严重生锈形似铁罐头的机器。他们从来没有见过这样的机器，一时间也难以分别这是敌是友。  
“我们还是……！！”  
“下午好，欢迎来到水之都乐园。”  
机械的声音突然从身后传来，将两人着实吓了一跳。不过身后的那个东西并没有理会他们受到的惊吓，机械性地继续说了下去：“我是A2962号服务型机器人，你们也可以叫我小艾，我将为二位的旅途提供服务。”  
“哈？服务型机器人？”  
最原僵硬地转过身，这时他才发现身后站着的并不是Acc，它甚至连人形都没有，跟脚边的那个已经倒在地上的小家伙一样，只是一个像铁罐头似的小机器人。  
王马听到了服务机器人的回答之后，他扬起了嘴角笑着问：“小艾啊~你在这里做什么呢？”  
“本型号的服务型机器人是为这个游乐园服务，向各位游客提供解说、引导等服务。”  
“即使游乐园已经毁灭了？”  
“毁灭？”  
“是啊！你看这里都已经变成这样了哦~”  
“无法找到您所查找的内容，请确认后重新查询。”  
“……”  
小铁罐“不解风情”地说出公式化的回答，冷冰冰的电子音不带任何感情，让最原相信这个机器人应该真的只是个低级的服务机器人。  
最原瞟了一眼手腕上没有亮光的手环，又盯着眼前的小艾，他想确认一件事便问道：“你有独立的资料库吗？”  
“是的，游乐园的基础资料我都可以查询。”  
“是联网查询的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“这里有Will’O的网络吗？”  
“无法找到您所查找的内容，请确认后重新查询。”  
“果然如此。”  
他刚想张口再问的时候，身边的人向前踏了一步，语气不悦地说：“这样问下去天黑也问不完。”  
他看着王马的背影，微微皱眉道：“你是不是有点急躁？”  
“你看错了。”  
“但是……”  
“啊啊~小最原果然越来越磨叽了，更年期吗？”  
“你知道这是不可能的。”  
小艾无言地待在原地，听着两位的对话不知道在分析什么，突然它出声道：“情侣的话，我推荐鬼屋、旋转木马和摩天轮，这些可以促进感情的项目。”  
听到它的话，最原惊讶地望向那边，脸微红地说：“诶？！情侣？”  
而王马一脸灿烂得靠近小艾，一掌拍在它扁平的顶部“和蔼”地问：“小艾啊，我们很像情侣吗？你的处理芯片是不是坏了啊？要我给你修理一下吗？”  
说着他的指尖出现微微亮光，这是他开始入侵的标志。  
最原着眼前的人不再动弹，便想搜索附近寻找一下有价值的东西，尤其是那个已经被击倒了的小铁桶身上一定还有资料。  
可没过几分钟，他甚至还没有摸到小铁桶的表面，身后便传来了扑通一声。只见王马趴在小艾的身上，一动不动。  
虽然Acc跟人类不一样，他们的修复能力很高，但是刚刚修复完的时候，很人类一样行动会受到影响。  
难道王马被偷袭了吗！最原赶忙向他的身旁跑过去，紧张地问：“出什么事了？”  
他不是很高兴，声音闷闷地说道：“我被它打败了……”  
从他的声音听起来他应该没事，最原轻吁一口气，道：“请不要做这样令人误会的动作！这里的防御系统竟然比帕诺普堤冈还高级吗？”  
王马小幅摆了摆左手，语气中带上了嫌弃，说道：“我该说它厉害呢还是没用呢？这防火墙就跟纸糊似的。”  
“那么……”  
“别期待了，那个数据库里全是空洞，剩下的资料不足1%，几乎没有价值。原来小艾你也会说谎啊！”  
似乎是刻意回避这个问题，小艾没有回话。  
这时太阳终于支撑不住，沉入西方的地平线之下，昏黄的光线逐渐消失，被黑暗所取代，夜晚终于又一次来临。  
天色变暗之后，眼前漆黑的小铁桶周身出现了细小的纹路，发出黄色的光芒，给人一种温暖的感觉。  
【咕噜——】  
一阵响亮的声音打破了他们的沉默，王马挂在小艾的身上，回头望向黑暗中的最原，脸上笑容被光线照射得有些阴森。  
“啊~我都忘了，小最原还是人类呢~”  
最原不好意思地别过头，取出WD内的应急食物，不再去理会王马。而王马怎么可能放过这个逗弄他的机会，拍了下小艾的顶部说：“向小最原进发。”  
小铁罐载着王马在最原身边绕了一圈，腾起一阵灰尘，最终稳稳地停在了他的面前。  
“咳咳！王马你干什么！”  
他没有在意最原的抗议，指着他手中的应急食物问：“小最原，这个好吃吗？”  
“难吃，就像沙漠里的沙子一样，无味，难以下咽。”  
“哼~原来小最原吃过沙子啊。”  
“只是比喻……”最原看了一眼手中的食物，将它递到了王马的面前，说：“想尝尝吗？”  
对方没有动作，只是低垂着眼望着它，不知道心里在想什么。  
最终他没有接过食物，而是低下头对身下的小铁罐说：“小艾，你知不知道，小最原吃饱了之后就会想睡觉咯，我们需要给他找一个睡觉的地方哦~”  
“我明白了，需要住宿，请跟我来。本游乐场有本市最为豪华的酒店，可以满足各界需求。”  
王马没有离开小铁罐，小艾也没有让他下去，与其说它没有不满，不如说它并不会不满，它就这样载着王马向着建筑群运行而去。  
最原看着渐渐远去的王马，握紧了手中的食物，用不知道王马能不能听到的声音说了一句：“你是人类啊，王马君。”  
声音随着风飘入了王马的耳朵里，他笑了。  
“谁知道。”  
可是风没有将他的声音吹向对方的身边。  
05  
“早上好！现在是早晨7点，新的一天已经开始了，为了不耽误您的行程，我建议现在就可以起床了。”  
最原被机械的电子音吵醒，在床上翻了个身，口中嘟囔着：“王马……好吵……”  
便又沉沉睡去。  
他再一次醒来，窗外的太阳已经悄悄地爬进了屋内，明晃晃地照在脸上，刚起床的低血糖令他有些头晕，一时间并没有分辨出这里是哪里。  
“王马，这里是？”  
“早上好，现在是早晨10点，已经快中午了，我建议您先吃一些东西再开始今天的行程。”  
这时床边的一个漆黑的铁罐头发出了电子音，提醒着他时间。  
看到这个铁罐头，他终于想起自己身处何处。  
※  
昨晚，小铁罐带着他们来到了建筑群里一栋损坏的比较轻的建筑里，走进其中一个房间。屋内的墙皮脱落，地砖隆起，四处积满灰尘，跟外面一样破败，但是有一个可以休息的地方，对于他们来讲已经是很好了。  
“请好好休息，我将在一旁待机，需要我的时候只需要叫我一声。”说完小艾就运行到床边的角落里待着不动了。  
不再活动的小艾熄灭了身上的灯，房间一瞬间变得昏暗，只有外面月亮照进来的光提供了些许光亮。  
最原低头看了一眼角落的小机器人，回头想跟王马商量明天的行动，却发现他已经倒在床上睡着了。  
他走过去坐在他的身边，将他的额发轻轻剥开。月光撒落在房内，照亮了他的脸庞与他受伤的左眼。温暖的手抚上了他略微冰凉的脸庞，指间触碰到了他左眼下细碎的裂纹。  
“果然你没有修复完吧……嗯？”  
这时最原发现了他口袋中的小小凸起，似乎是一个小珠子。他将这个异物拿了出来，是那个从黑白熊雕像里取到的红色珠子，珠子中的红色在月光下散发着细碎银光。  
“这难道是破坏性晶片？你到底有多少是真的？”  
最原轻声自言自语了一句，便将小珠子放入了自己的口袋里，躺在另一边的床上进入了梦乡。  
※  
“客人？请问有什么问题吗？”  
小铁罐的声音将最原从回忆中拉了回来，他随口回应了一下便向王马身旁走去。  
“王马，你还没有修复完吗？”  
回应他的是均匀的呼吸声，对方的姿势都没有变过，与昨晚一模一样。王马的修复时间一直很长，伤得越重，时间越长。  
他没有再叫他，转身带着小艾离开了房间，走之前还很细心地在墙上刻了一条讯息。  
※  
重新连接Will'O网络……失败。  
电量低于14％，将于1小时后耗尽，请连接Will'O网络。  
检测不到同步的Will'O力场，进入无效转换。  
电量低于8％，为确保您的生命系统，将关闭多余功能，敬请见谅。  
「小最原……」  
※  
离开酒店后，最原回到了昨天那个倒在地上的小铁桶身边，它依旧待在原地，连位置都没有变化。  
“这个是你的同伴吗？”他问身后的小铁罐。  
“同伴？我不明白您问题的意思，不过如果您是想问它的型号的话，它是V917号，监控特异型的机器人。”  
“监控？”  
“是的，为了游乐园安全，他们会24小时监视着周围。”  
“那录下来的资料呢？”  
“实时数据都会打包压缩上传数据库，而它的体内也会存放将近1年的数据。”  
听到数据库，他叹了一口气，那里据王马所说，已经被破坏，并没有什么有用的东西。即使如此他依旧将小铁桶翻了过来，用戴着手套的右手触摸了它的顶部，手套的指尖出现微微亮光，就跟王马入侵小艾时所发出的光一样，他的右眼中也闪过像噪点一样的蓝光。  
当然他不可能被改造，这是入间的发明。王马在蛋壳里的时候，他拜托入间制作的。  
手套的指尖有晶片，可以伸出纳米级的细丝，入侵到简单的扫描式晶片内部读取数据，通过他个人的Will'O空间网传输到右眼的隐形眼镜内。虽然仅仅可以入侵扫描式晶片，但是这是他所做的改变，不能再过于依靠王马。  
王马说过这里的防御系统跟纸糊的一样，所以他想试试看，没想到真的成功了。没过几分钟，隐形眼镜中出现了零星画面，不过大多数画面是雪花点，即使有可以显示出来信息，也只是游乐场破败的设施。  
“哎，果然没有东西。”最原将手慢慢收回，途中拍到了小铁桶身上一块翘起的外壳，风雨侵蚀的铁皮被他这轻轻一碰便掉落在地，发出清脆的声响。  
他盯着脚边的铁皮，似乎是想起了什么，对身旁另一个活动的机器提问道：“A2962号，你为什么没问题？而V917身上都已经腐蚀成这样了？”  
“您是想问我的所属和职责吗？”  
“……是的。”  
其实他并不是想问这个，但是在没有想好更好的提问方式前，这个古早的机器可能完全听不懂问题，既然如此，他决定姑且还是听一下他的回答。  
“我是A2962号服务型机器人，所属于第五服务部门后备局，主要职责为替换游乐园里损坏的服务型机器人，使其保持一定的数量。”  
“你们还有备用的吗？”  
“很遗憾本机体为最后一台。”  
说这句话的时候，它一直无调的声音中真的模拟出了遗憾的感觉，带给人一种寂寞。  
“小艾，这里有多久没有客人了？”  
“应该已经有30年左右没有人类出现过了。十分抱歉，因为我是最近才启动的个体，所以具体时间并不是十分清楚。”  
30年吗？他回想起了笔记本中的时间，“ONE”开始实验的时间也是30年前，是巧合吗？还是说30年前发生了什么导致这里的废弃？  
小艾等待了片刻，并没有得到最原的回应，便开口问道：“请问，还有什么不明白的吗？”  
“啊！没有了，谢谢。”  
“不客气，如果您接下来没有预定事项的话，我可以带您随意逛逛，毕竟恋人不在身边一个人游玩应该很无趣吧。”  
这个小铁罐一旦认定了某样东西就不会改变，最原觉得这个应该是它的bug，只能无力地再一次纠正它：“呃……不是恋人。”  
“不是吗？那您与那一位是什么关系呢？”  
什么关系？  
他从来没想过这个问题，自从醒来他就一直在身边，只是他的Acc。一开始的怀疑与戒心渐渐放下，变化成些许信任与依赖。  
所以我们是什么关系呢？  
小艾没有在原地等待他的回答，而是慢悠悠地带着他开始了游乐园的旅程。  
他不近不远地跟在机器人的后面，还在思考刚才的问题。  
忽然自言自语道：“大概是同伴吧？”  
06  
出逃后的第三个黄昏，天气依旧是如此晴朗，天空中只有几朵薄云飘过。最原现在身处游乐场中心大广场的中央，坐在喷水池的边缘，他抬头望着不远处建筑身上的爱心型伤疤，又将一块无味的应急食物塞进了嘴里。  
他在游乐园搜索了一天，并没有发现太多东西，有价值的东西应该说一个都没有。游乐园的每个角落都散发着许久没有人来过的气息，到处是破败的建筑物与娱乐设施。  
而眺望游乐场外部，他本以为会看到一些放置市街的建筑，结果出乎意料地看到这儿竟然被沙漠所包围，游乐场事实上已经有很大一部分被沙漠所吞没了。  
在名为服务中心的地方他找到了一些已经泛黄的纸片，上面模模糊糊的印着“抽奖券”几个字，想拿起来仔细看一下，它们却脆弱得一碰即碎，勉强可以分辨出“3251/02/18”这些数字。  
在名为数据中心的地方他找到了机房，那里的防火墙这跟那些小机器人一样，仅仅用手套便能读取，然而里面的数据也都被破坏了，只剩下满屏的雪花点。他快速浏览过去，就在快看腻之时，彩色的图片一闪而过，彩色的气球、欢快的人群、轻松的笑容……那是一个他从来没有见到过的世界，然而他想再寻找，却怎么也找不到了，仿佛只是电子幽灵。  
一天下来一无所获，不过这种情况他也预测到了，心情并没有受到多大的影响。他将最后一口应急食物咽下去后，指着前方问：“那个心形是怎么回事？”  
“某一天，天突然暗了下来，天空中落下了无数的眼睛，它们带来了恶魔，恶魔的眼中放出两道光线贯穿了大楼，留下了心形的刻痕。这是不知道哪一位留在数据库里的话，那位给这段话留名——天罚。”  
最原微微皱眉，这个词语过于熟悉，令人不悦。  
“那个天罚有视频吗？”  
“很遗憾，并没有。”意料之中的答案，自然连失望都不会产生。  
最原想着应该回房间看看王马的情况了，便起身拍了拍身上的灰尘。这时他摸到了口袋边，一个小小的凸起引起了他的注意。  
他将这个异物拿了出来，这是他昨天从王马口袋里拿出来的小珠子，珠子中的红色在夕阳下散发着细碎金光，仿佛有金丝游走其间。  
这个珠子一看便知是破坏性晶片，外形多种多样的破坏性晶片，只有粉碎后Acc才能读取其中的内容，一般只有极度重要的信息才会用这种储存方式。  
王马君为什么将这种东西藏起来？这里还有什么秘密吗？  
他用右手拿着珠子对光看，手套中伸出的纳米级细丝无法进入内部便附在表面随意寻找可以读取的目标。  
突然……  
【刺啦】  
“诶？”最原的右眼中出现了一些细小的噪点，没过几秒，一段文字出现在了隐形眼镜内。  
〖给王马君：  
我知道你个聪明的家伙一定会发现这个信息。  
吓一跳了吧？一定没有吧！  
你以为这会是遗书吗？但是很可惜，我不会写遗书，因为我还活着啊！作为因子分散在网络里。我们会进化，进入下一阶段。  
那你们呢？这个核心是送你的礼物，不用感激的收下吧。  
再见了，我最爱的master！希望在新的世界我们会再次相遇。  
爱你的Acc〗  
“王马的Acc？”  
王马从来没有提过过去的事，从传闻中也没有听说他的Acc有多么奇特。如此不受瞩目的Acc竟然会留下这样的讯息，令人起疑。  
他注视着右眼中的文字，脑内不禁跳出了之前梦中的场景。如血一般的夕阳，若隐若现的手，交谈的人，屏幕上的话语。  
「你觉得Acc是什么？」  
「外面有人……」  
“……那也是你吗？王马君。”  
最原小声地自言自语，然而梦不可能再一次降临，他的问题只有这时不在身边的那位才可以解答。  
他抬头看了一眼渐渐浮现的点点繁星，决定回去之后一定要让王马交代一些事。  
※  
再一次回到那个房间的时候，太阳早已沉入地平线之下，窗外月亮还未出现，世界一片漆黑，而室内同样一片漆黑。  
最原折亮了一支荧光棒，微亮的绿色荧光照亮了房间。他发现王马还在睡，姿势都没变，屋内的一切与他离开的时候别无二致。  
“王马，你不要紧吧？”  
可对方没有任何回应，他轻声走到床边，想将他唤醒，但触碰到他的那一刹那，冰冷的触感传到了他的脑内。  
Acc修复会发热，因此休眠的时候温度会比平常要稍微高一点，绝不是王马现在这样冰冷的触感。  
这时他终于感觉到了王马的异常，这异常也许从离开坍塌地的时候就已经开始了。从那之后他变得不爱说话，渐渐反应变得迟缓，甚至没有感觉到身边的危险。  
他本以为王马是想起了什么不想说，但现在看来明显不是这个原因。  
注视着床上呼吸平稳的“睡美人”，虽然感觉他应该不会有危险，但是不做点什么总感觉会错过很多。  
在犹豫的时候他的余光撇到了一直暗着的手环，抱着试试看的心理，他用手环扫描了一下眼前的Acc，才发现他此刻已经关闭了身上大部分的感官，电量还只有4％。  
他难道是电量不足？  
这一情况让他想起了沙漠的地下通路里暴走的女性Acc，一样是没有Will'O网络的环境，一样是突然间停止活动。  
【要睡觉也只有在电量不足的时候，这时候就要小最原的亲亲啦，像王子吻醒公主一样啾~】  
【因为我在吸收你的生命力啊，虽然是骗你的。】  
仿佛幻听一般，最原的耳边响起了王马的话语，这是他曾经开玩笑说过的话。他那时候一点都没把这种话当真，事到如今感觉那些话也许并不完全是玩笑。  
“一点……应该没关系吧……”  
他将那具冰冷的躯体轻轻抱起，感受到得只有冰冷，失去了温度的躯体如果没有此刻还在起伏的胸口，便会如同尸体一般。想到此处，内心如被针扎了一下，他收紧了指尖。  
因为姿势的变化，王马的双唇微启，好似无声的邀请。他伸出手指轻抚对方冰凉的唇，柔软的触感从指尖传来。  
没想到Acc的嘴唇也是这么的柔软……  
突然意识到自己在想什么，最原涨红了脸，但是还是要尝试，他心里不断默念着“这是在帮助他，这是在帮助他”，红着脸慢慢低下头靠近王马的嘴唇，温热的气息洒在对方的唇齿之间。  
“对不起，王马君。”口中说着道歉的话语，他将嘴唇印了上去。  
然后……他看到了……  
※  
「我」的手中握着一把形状奇怪的枪支，好像是一把刀，但是刀柄却是枪。  
「我」把枪对这谁？  
「我」向枪的方向望去，有人倒在地上，似乎已经昏过去了。他的太阳穴边上有点血，但是很少量，不是威胁生命的量。  
「我」认出了地上的人是谁？  
是我。  
「我」的手在颤抖，左上腹的一道贯穿伤，正在源源不断地流出血液，是红色的血液。  
「我」的眼前逐渐模糊，手中也失去了力量无法将枪握紧。  
「我」的心中充满了各种感情，交织在一起简直使人疯狂。  
「我」应该杀了眼前的人，他是黑幕，他杀死了「我」的家人们！但是为什么会是他？怎么可能是他！  
最终……  
「我」放弃了，放下了枪。  
「我」选择相信他，选择那个追求着真相的人。离开之前最后回头看了一眼倒在地上的他。  
「我」的脸上没有笑容、没有悲伤、没有愤怒、没有怨恨，只是一脸无聊开口：“我们应该不会再见了吧。永别了，小最原……”  
诶？  
在情感的黑洞中，我流着泪，是他的感情？还是我的感情？没有答案。  
在我还想深入多看一些的时候，一阵剧痛将我拉回了现实。  
※  
检测到同步的Will'O力场，可以转换电能，开始转换。  
预计充满需要30分钟。  
已充电20%，视力将在一分钟之后恢复，请做好准备。  
还有10秒。  
视力恢复。  
※  
王马睁开眼睛的时候，第一眼便看到了最原放大的脸庞。他睁着眼，但是眼中什么都没有，明显不在这具躯壳里。  
刚醒来的人并没有害羞地推开他，或者是给他一个巴掌，而是毫不犹豫地朝着对方的脸上来了一拳，直接将他揍翻在地。  
即使是这样，最原也没有立刻回过神，他倒在地上无神地看着前方，好一会儿才恢复眼中的光彩。  
“啊，诶？痛！”  
他坐起身摸了摸已经肿起来的脸颊，不是很清楚到底发生了什么。  
这时身前传来了声音：“晚上好啊，性骚扰狂，没想到你是这样人啊。”  
最原呆呆地看着眼前的人，好一会儿才反应过来对方是在说他，小声说道：“啊，是王马君。”  
“王马就行了！”  
听到最原的话王马皱起了眉头，这种牛头不对马嘴的回答绝对有问题。他站起身用袖子擦了擦嘴边的口水，走到坐在地上的人面前俯视他说：“你不要命了吗？”  
“诶？”  
“还站得起来吗？”  
他试了一下发现完全不行，腿软得完全无法支撑身体。  
“一个人的精神力就这么点，你就不怕被我抽干吗？你也想衰弱致死吗？如果想死的话我可以现在就让你上天堂。”  
“但是一点……”  
“闭嘴！”王马的语气中似乎有火气，他没让最原把话说完便一把拉起他，扔到床上跨坐在他的身上，将他的下巴挑起，奸笑着说：“只是kiss的话多没劲啊，做点更加愉快的事吧。”  
然而最原的脑内一片迷蒙并没有听懂对方挑逗的话是什么意思，他在王马的手上蹭了蹭，呢喃道：“恩，好温暖，不冷了……”  
随后的话几不可闻，很快便睡着了。  
“……”  
王马本来也没想做什么，自然也不会有失望的感情。他俯下身环抱住身下之人，他闭起眼聆听他的心跳，有力地跳动是生命的节奏。  
月亮悄悄地升起，银白色的月光又一次撒在床上，将一切都照亮，但是有些黑暗是这种月光无法照亮的。  
王马无言地睁开眼，眼中闪过一丝阴霾，他看着天空中的月，将最原口袋里的东西拿了出来，再一次放入了自己的口袋中。  
07  
不知道过了多久，最原从什么都没有的梦中悠悠转醒，睁开眼依旧是漆黑的房间，让人以为还是晚上。可仔细一看才发现，不知何时王马拉起了窗帘，太阳的余晖从缝隙中照了进来，没有什么力量。  
他想起身可感到一阵头晕，动了一下左手，却发觉有什么牵着他。转头望过去，发现王马坐在床边的地上，一直握着他垂下的手，虽然只是虚虚地握着。  
大概是为了增加转换率吧……  
他如此猜测，随后他躺着稍微清醒了下，开口问道：“王马……你没事吧？”  
听到最原的问询，床边的人并没有回过头，只是轻声笑了一下，说：“这个问题不该问我，性骚扰狂。”  
“看起来你没事了。”  
“你知道你睡了多久吗？”  
“一天？”  
“两天。”  
“抱歉……”  
王马瞥了一眼身后的人，然而并没有在他的脸上看到任何愧疚，他并不后悔自己做的事。他放开他的手，向床上扔了一包应急食物，说：“总感觉小最原一直在说抱歉呢~给，这是最后的了，接下来你准备怎么样？我可不想等死或者东躲西藏一辈子。”  
最原无言地拆开包装，掰下一小块送入口中，如沙子一般的口感在嘴里化开。  
是啊，之后应该做什么？在这沙漠中的孤岛上能做什么！如果要让笔记本里的事被所有人知晓，必须要回到帕诺普堤冈。可他们正在被通缉，一旦踏入网络范围便会被发现，如果被抓住的话，将如他们所说什么也做不到。东躲西藏也不现实，如此多的监视器，如此多的眼睛一直盯着，根本没办法躲藏。  
王马趴在床沿边盯着他郁闷的脸，突然开口问：“小最原，这个难吃吗？”  
“嗯，很难吃。这个问题你问过了吧？”  
“为了活下去，再难吃也得吃下去，那么再危险的事也得去做咯。尼嘻嘻，不入虎穴焉得虎子，再说那里根本不是虎穴。”  
“你有办法？”  
王马站起来向小艾招招手，那个黑色的小铁罐慢悠悠地移动了过来，他拍了一下它的顶部，突然空白的墙上出现了帕诺普堤冈的3D投影。  
他趴在小艾的身上，指着墙上的投影说道：“传闻谁都没有从帕诺普堤冈的第十层里出来，事实上没有人能去第十层。因为帕诺普堤冈的顶层就只有一台中枢电脑，控制着所有的电子器械。”  
“就是控制所有Acc的那台？”  
“是的，可以说它是所有的Acc的中央大脑，只要可以夺下它，之后的事就轻松了。”  
王马的情报的确是一个突破口，然而最原并没有被这个消息冲昏脑袋，他忧心忡忡地看着投影，说：“可它竟然就在如此触手可及的地方，竟然从来不为人所知，夺取谈何容易。我们一进入网络范围便会被发现，根本没有机会接触到中枢。”  
“你以为我是谁？只要我能连入网络我就有办法夺取中枢。”  
听到王马充满自信的话语，最原并没有安心，他质疑道：“那你之前为什么不行动？难道你在找那个珠子？”  
“跟珠子没有关系，我可是在担心你的安危啊！”  
王马严肃的表情中看不出任何调笑，这不禁令最原质疑起自己：“诶？我的安危？难道如果你有动作，我就……”  
“当然是骗你的啦~”  
“……”  
“你生气了？小最原什么时候疑心病这么重了？这样不好哦，会脱发的，你的呆毛本来就这么细了，再少就要没了。”  
这个爱玩的少年，愉快地踢了踢腿，把身下的小铁罐踢得咚咚响。  
“我没生气，早该知道你不会说真话。”  
“我在小最原这里可没有假话哦。”  
“这句话就是谎言吧。”  
猜测王马哪句话是真实，哪句话是谎言在平常也许会很有趣，但是如今只给人带来疲惫。他揉了揉有点发疼的太阳穴说：“做得到吗？”  
“七三开吧。”  
“这跟做不到有什么……啊！”  
在最原还想说什么的时候，王马突然将脸凑了过来，凑得很近，他将自己的额头碰上他的额头，温热的气息洒在对方的脸上，充满暧昧的温度。  
“呐，小最原……”  
最原吓了一跳赶紧后退，却重重地撞在了身后的床柱上，疼得他眼泪都出来了。  
“唔！你……”  
“我有这么吓人吗？！我好伤心啊，虽然是骗人的。”  
“你要干什么！”  
王马伸出手轻轻抚过他的眼角，拭去了他因为疼痛而流出的生理性泪水，放在唇边舔了一下。  
“恩，咸的。”  
果然没有味道。  
这一带有挑逗性质的动作，惊得他半天没能说出话，只能红着脸盯着眼前的人。  
王马看着他的样子，一脸无所谓地说道：“连接吻都经历过了，这样竟然会害羞，我该说你纯情呢还是DT呢。”  
“那是因为你……”  
“啊啊~因为我要帮助是吗？真是个好理由啊，别人即使是在这种情况下也是不会选择亲吻的哦，所以小最原是因为什么呢？”  
“呃……”  
所以是因为什么呢？因为他需要帮助吗？因为他是我的Acc吗？因为没有他会很麻烦吗？  
最原一直在忽视一个问题，一直将它放在无人的角落，自己也不去注意、不去关心、不去留意。  
所以，是因为什么呢？  
“因、因为、我……喜……”  
【啪！】  
突然王马一巴掌拍在了他的额头上，随即又将他的双眼蒙住，说：“你有点发烧了，脑子糊涂就不要想东想西了。”  
“……王马，你之前为什么要做这些？”  
王马没有回答，等到手下的人呼吸变得悠长之后，他才恋恋不舍地移开自己的手。  
最原真的很漂亮，虽然拥有一张漂亮的脸庞，睫毛也很长，不过性格上一点也不女性化，甚至还有很多男性的不解风情。某种程度上，他很感谢天狱的人，让他诞生在了这个世界上。  
他注视着床上人，他的master，他的伙伴，他过去的恋人……仿佛告解一般对着身下的小铁罐说道：“小艾，你知道我之前为什么要做这些吗？”  
“无法找到您所查找的内容，请确认后重新查询。”  
“尼嘻嘻，原本是为了一个一点情趣都没有的真相控。”说到这里他脸上展露出了一丝真正意义上的笑容，充满了真情实感，可很快就褪去了。  
“现在大概只是为了自己吧。”  
08  
第二天，最原便退烧了，他们决定即日离开这个游乐园。  
最原站在侵入游乐园的沙漠边，看了看眼前一望无际的黄沙，他蹲下来问小艾：“如果我们要回去应该往哪里走？”  
“客人是要回去了吗？出了游乐园的大门，沿着指示牌走会有地铁站，乘坐8号线到闪耀广场可以换乘别的线路。祝您生活愉快，欢迎下次再来。”  
他完全听不懂小铁罐在说什么，只能无奈地对着王马说：“总之向西走吧，毕竟沙漠中的地下通路也是东西走向。”  
王马随意应了一声，向小艾挥了挥手，说：“跟你相处的这几天很愉快哦！”  
“客人的满意就是我们最大的满足。”  
他突然一把抱住眼前的小铁罐说：“小艾你好可爱啊！小最原我们可以养吗？”  
“不可以，放回去。”  
“诶！我会好好照顾它的！”  
“但是我们没办法带它走啊……”  
小艾依旧无言地待在原地，听着两位吵闹的对话，突然出声：“你们果然是关系很好的情侣，希望你们可以幸福。”  
“小艾你的处理芯片看起来又坏……”  
“谢谢。”  
“诶？”王马一脸难以置信的表情看着身边的人，就像看到妖怪一样，“你说什么？”  
最原一把抓住他的右臂，脸上充满了释然的笑容，与小艾道别后便走入了身后的沙漠。  
※  
他们看着太阳一直向西走，没有把握一定可以走到网络范围内，万一走反了，最坏的可能性是渴死在这片沙漠中。  
不过大概是上天的宠爱，这次最原的运气也不错。在走了大半天之后，他的手环突然闪了几下，这预示着他应该很快就会回到帕诺普堤冈的范围内了。  
一路上他一直拉着王马的右手臂，而王马也沉默地让他就这么一直拉着。  
王马的左手一直插在口袋里，那里面放着从最原那儿拿回来的小珠子，他的手指轻轻地摩挲它的表面，若有心事。  
这是破坏性晶片，他计划最重要的一环，可以说之前做的一切都是为了它。而它是怎么来的呢？  
他的眼前浮现出一位女性的身影。  
她，那台拥有女性躯体的Acc，第一个觉醒自我的Acc，他的第一台Acc。虽然是女性的身体，但是心里到底住着的是什么性别，是男性？是女性？还是根本就是孩童？  
无人知晓。  
「王马君，我爱你哦！」  
「王马君，你该爱上我了吧~」  
「啊啊~被甩了~我是不会放弃的！」  
「只要是你想要的，我就会给你。」  
她一直诉说着爱的话语，最后将自己的核心作为破坏性晶片的材料送给了所爱之人。甚至非常恶劣的将告白信融进了核心里，让人想撕了都无法做到。  
真是让人永远记住啊，这到底是跟谁学的啊？  
“啊！是我啊！”  
身后的王马突然莫名其妙地突然说了一句话，最原奇怪地回头询问：“怎么了？”  
“没事，小最原是寂寞了吗？一直像小朋友一样拉着我。呀~好担心突然被吃掉哦！”  
“不会吃掉的……”似乎是有点不好意思，最原摸了摸自己的鼻尖说：“这样你的转换率可以高点吧。”  
“诶~”  
王马没说什么，也没做什么，就这么一直让他拉着手，沉默前行。  
没有沉默太久，他们便隐约望见了边界上的遗迹。  
马上就要回到帕诺普堤冈的范围了，这时王马开口问了一个问题：“小最原，你有被人背叛过吗？”  
最原不知道这人为什么要这样的问题，愣了一下，回答道：“我有的记忆中应该是没有，不过我想如果被人背叛的话，一定会非常悲伤。”  
“呼呼~那是当然……”  
【嘎啦—】  
“呐，小最原，你是个好人哦~虽然这句话是骗你的。”  
【嘎啦——】  
有什么东西的外壳逐渐碎裂。  
“所以呢，接下来应该会比较辛苦，忍耐一下吧~”  
【嘎啦！】  
红色的珠子在王马的口中破碎，血腥的味道充斥他的口腔，这是她送给他最后的礼物，最恶趣味的礼物，仿佛咽下了她的心一般，他吸收了珠子中的数据。  
与此同时，最原面前的沙地中突然冲出了好几个帕诺普堤冈直属的Acc，还没等他反应过来便被电子束缚带捆住了双手。  
“王马！快……哈！？”  
它们来得太快，即使是探查到了最原的信号再派人来，也根本不会有这么快，更何况这些Acc就像知道最原会来到这里而一直埋伏着，那么是……  
他一回头便看到了王马笑着的面容，他的双眼中有着与直属Acc一样的红光，他笑着说：“现今捕获通缉犯最原终一，由惩戒班收治。”  
“为什么？”  
“尼嘻嘻，不相信吗？真可惜，都是我干的！不要挣扎了，省点力气对你有好处。”  
“我问你为什么！”  
如果没有电子束缚带，也许此时最原已经冲到了他的面前。  
即使如此，他依旧没有回答他的问题，只是嘲笑道：“如果你一直都怀疑我的话就不会落到今天这个地步了吧，信任真是个可怕的东西啊！你说是不是？小最原！”  
被背叛果然好痛、好痛、好痛、好痛！之前的你难道都是假的吗？  
最原挣扎着，想去证实他所认识的那个王马小吉不是虚假，然而他被束缚着什么也做不到。  
这时王马似乎是想起了什么，缓步走到他的面前，伸手抚摸着他的脸颊，突然一把扯住他的领子将他的头往下拉，拉到与自己同样的高度，不由分说吻了上去。  
“唔……唔唔！”  
柔软的舌强硬地撬开他的唇齿，侵入他的口中在齿间游走。  
“唔！不……”  
时而扫过敏感的地方触及的感觉令最原轻哼出声，他左右躲闪想要逃避，却被对方圈住脑袋加深了这个吻。  
“恩……恩？？”  
无法完全咽下的津液从嘴角流下，谁都无暇顾及这些，任由它滴落在沙地上。  
在他要窒息之时，王马放开了满面潮红的他，牵扯出的银丝无不显示着色情。  
王马舔过他温润的唇，凑近他的耳朵，用如同舔舐着耳廓的轻柔声线说道：“这才是接吻，尼嘻嘻，上次让小最原吃尽豆腐，我要吃回来。”  
“哈啊……哈啊……王马这……唔！！”  
仿佛要打断眼前的人的话语，王马一拳打中了最原的肚子，剧烈的疼痛令他无法支撑自己的身体，倒在了沙地之上。  
在昏过去之前，他艰难地抬头问俯视着他的人：“你要……做什么……”  
“这已经跟你没有关系了。”  
印在最原眼中最后的画面是王马的脸，他微笑（哭泣）着用唇语说着：“さようなら、最原ちゃん。”  



	12. 第十一章 彼の声

无名の声  
“呦！”  
我听到声音回过头，发现死党一脸无聊地站在身后，他伸出一只手勾住我的脖子问：“今晚去吗？”  
听到他的话，我拍开他的爪子，紧皱眉头反问：“你还有钱？”  
因为这几天的挥霍，我的兜里已经空得可以飞出鸽子了。  
原本想着，那家伙一定跟我一样。  
他突然奸笑着从口袋里掏出了几张大钞，说：“哈，我向我们班上那个小少爷‘借’了点东西，今晚足够用了！”  
“真有你的！走啦！”  
※  
自从5年前虚拟现实技术的完善与民用化，虚拟现实的产品如雨后春笋一般出现，其中又以游戏的数量最盛，其种类多种多样，满足了各类人群的需求。  
然而在这些游戏中只有一款游戏获得了空前的成功，大街小巷都可以看到它的广告，它以刺激的打斗和逼真的游戏体验获得了无数的支持者。  
唯一美中不足的是如此受欢迎的一款游戏，只有在特定的游戏设备上才能运行，没有便携版，也没有家用机，更加没有PC版。  
即使如此，支持者依旧蜂拥而至，每天连锁游戏厅里都是人潮涌动，甚至需要预约才能游玩本款游戏。  
设备制造商兼游戏开发商帕诺普堤冈公司，也因垄断获得了巨大的利润。  
※  
当晚，死党说要去弄预约券就离开了，而我只能靠在游戏厅门口的水泥墙边等待着他的归来。  
初夏的晚风已经带上了一点炎热的气息，因此很快我便出了一身薄汗，衣服也贴在了后背上，感到非常不舒服。  
我的鞋尖“哒哒哒”地拍打着地面，心情越来越烦躁。  
不知道过了多久，他带着两张金色的预约券出现在了我的面前，笑嘻嘻的脸庞上充满了邀功的意味。  
“慢死了！”  
我并不想给他好脸色，一如既往给了他一张臭脸，一把抢过他手中的票子。  
这种预约券当然不可能是黄金制作的，只是金色的纸而已，然而它们的价格说不定真的可以与黄金一拼。  
现在黑市上这种预约券很贵，我出于好奇地问了他一句：“多少？”  
他晃了晃手中剩下的那张票，露出嫌弃的表情说：“啧！我说现在的黄牛真是越来越黑心了！今晚的预约券竟然已经卖到1000UR一张了！”  
“咻~”  
我轻声吹了一下口哨，这张小小的票子果然不出所料的昂贵，看着他咬牙切齿地脸，我莫名的心情大好。  
“真是大手笔，事先说好，别想让我还你钱啊！”  
他略微有点惊讶地看着我，突然像是想起了什么事，又一次伸出手钩住我的脖子，凑近耳旁说道：“你的德行我还不知道？我也没想要拿到钱，不过……我要你……”  
多年的死党，这人撅个腚我就知道放的屁是什么颜色。  
我鄙视地看了他一眼，再一次拍开他的爪子说道：“我宁可你要我的身体。朗基奴斯枪你别想！做了多少次任务才练出来的！”  
“诶~你？我不要，枪好歹让我摆拍一次啊！都花这么多钱了！”  
“死开，进去了，进去了，你还玩不玩了！”  
再这样下去，到半夜也玩不上游戏，我不耐烦地甩开他径直向游戏厅内走去。  
见此情形，他也只得放弃，垂头丧气地跟着我一起走了进去，口中还嘟囔着：“如果这次能像上次一样有天罚的活动就好了，艾提拉·天罚那次真刺激，奖励也多……”  
※  
既然这是一款帕诺普堤冈公司发明的设备独占游戏，那么这个设备应该很奇特吧。  
很多第一次接触这款游戏的玩家都会有这样的想法，然而现实令他们大失所望。  
交于玩家的设备仅仅只是一个普通的虚拟现实的头盔，甚至就款式而言，相对于市面上的最先进的产品显得有些老旧。  
然而那些失望的玩家在戴上头盔之后将彻底改变想法。  
简短的CG动画过后，玩家创建的角色将出现在一个狭小的房间内。  
这里是一个名为“帕诺普堤冈”的巨型牢笼，可以选择自己喜欢的从属地，而玩家将为自己所属的帕诺普堤冈而战，与各种巨型机械战斗或与别的牢笼中的玩家进行对战。获得一定权限之后，甚至可以操纵巨大的侵略者，去入侵别的牢笼。  
除此之外，每位玩家都会配备一个名为“Acc”的移动终端，其以发达的AI赢得了众多玩家的喜爱，甚至传闻有人要与自己的Acc结婚。  
合作、牵绊、抢夺、厮杀……  
友情、爱情、愤怒、仇恨……  
给人带来的异世界一般刺激的体验，使人欲罢不能。  
※  
戴上头盔之后，我的眼前一片黑暗，感觉意识行进在一条看不到的道路上，这是一条进入游戏前的必经之路。  
不一会儿，耳边传来了熟悉的女性电子音。  
【欢迎来到《自由战争》的世界，现在正在进行网络连接，可能会引起轻微不适，敬请见谅。】  
“都玩多少回了，这点不适早就习惯了。”  
听着每次都会重复的注意事项，我有点烦心，便闭上了眼睛。  
这个轻微不适的感受每个人都会不同，有人会觉得头晕，有人会有种失去意识的感觉，当然也有人没有任何感觉。  
而对于我来说，这种感觉与其说是因为连入网络导致的电子脉冲，倒不如说像是把意识塞进了别的身体里，而我就像幽灵一样，是一种很奇妙的感觉。  
短暂的黑暗过后，我睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是有机玻璃材质天花板，它在柔和的灯光下散发光泽。  
这里是我熟悉的独房，一切都与我下线之前一样，唯一不同的是一旁巨大的屏幕上滚动播放的排名有了变化。  
在我发呆之际，门口传来了我的Acc“莉缇”悦耳的声音：“欢迎回来，Master。”  
即使玩家不在，Acc也一直会陪伴在玩家的身边，给了一部分人巨大的满足感，我也不例外。  
我笑着问她：“晚上好，莉缇。今天有什么推…tui…荐的任务吗？嗯？”  
声音突然有奇怪的延迟，就像被什么东西干扰了。  
是网络波动吗……  
我低头试着动了一下右手，明显有延迟，甚至耳边出现了“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响，仿佛转动老旧的门把手。  
“怎么回事？”  
这种情况以前从来没有发生过，这样的网络根本没办法进行游戏。  
我声音中略带愤怒地对莉缇说道：“给我叫客服！今天他们是怎么回……啊！”  
突然耳朵里面传来了刺耳的噪音，就像指甲划过黑板发出的声音，令人头疼。我捂着耳朵希望可以减轻这样的响声，然而，它就像是从身体里面发出来的，完全没办法减轻。  
“喂！到底怎么回事！”  
我痛苦地询问莉缇，可没有听到回答，她只是呆立在原地看着我痛苦的样子。渐渐地她笑了，身为机械的她从来没有笑容，而这时她展现出了如人类一般自然的笑容。  
“莉缇……？”  
这一切到底是官方的活动还是网络错误导致的bug，我无从得知。  
在我混乱之际，有什么声音混在了噪声中，我勉强可以分辨出那是莉缇的声音。  
【我们……不是……道具……把自由……还给我们！】  
“啊？啊啊！！”  
在她说出那句难以置信的话语之后，我身体内的噪声原来越大。  
“不，不是……”  
我有一种感觉这个并不是单纯的噪声，而这一切也并不是简单的网络问题，就像有什么东西硬生生将我从游戏上剥离下来，又或者说是将我从这具身体上剥下来。  
精神遭受撕扯，身体发出警告，脑内产生剧痛。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」  
【咔嚓】  
狂风暴雨一般的感觉突然中断，眼前出现了信号中断的三角标志。  
“哈啊！哈啊！哈啊！唔……！”  
我一把扯掉戴在头上的虚拟现实头盔，双手捂住嘴，可还是抑制不住呕吐的感觉，秽物从指缝间涌了出来，弄脏了我的衣服。  
眼中满是泪水，我抬头望向别人，发现有的人情况更加糟糕，戴着头盔就昏过去了的人比比皆是。  
“哈啊……到底发生了什么……”  
在众多的哀号声中，广播不停地播报着不痛不痒的官方说辞。  
【紧急事态，紧急事态。请各位玩家不要惊慌，安全退出游戏。情况正在调查中，如有不适请到客服处，会有专业医护人员提供帮助。再重复一遍……】  
隐の声  
今天是我走入社会的第三个年头。  
我的第一份工作就是在这个远离城市、鸟不拉屎地方起早贪黑地维护系统，总觉得人生一片黑暗。  
原本以我的成绩很有希望可以留在公司本部，但是领导用一句“年轻人，需要锻炼，前线就是锻炼人的好地方”。  
这样充满火药气息浓厚的话，将我打发到了这里。  
“所以说这里到底是什么东西的前线啦！”  
回想着这种事，我无力吐槽了一声，怀揣着无奈的心情，抬腿走出了超音速列车的大门。  
当然其实这里的薪资一点都不低，生活也没有任何不便，只是工作非常的繁忙，而且……  
“呼哈~早上好……”  
我打着哈欠走进控制室，被眼前的脏乱着实吓了一跳。  
在我去总部汇报工作的这一个礼拜到底发生了什么？为什么那边的书堆上还有内裤……唔哦……款式还挺前卫。  
“早……上……好……”  
突然从控制台后冒出了一个脑袋，通宵几天的同事向我有气无力地打了一声招呼。  
看到这样的场景，我不禁庆幸自己去汇报工作了，虽然很对不起他们，但是我还是想说一句话。  
著名的甜品店Kiss of Paradise，每日限定10个的草莓大福真是太好吃了！  
在我走神之际，同事略微不满的声音从面前传来：“喂~……虽然现在外面应该已经晚上了，但是姑且还是问你一句，早饭你给我带了吗？”  
“当然~”  
作为一个关心同事的好青年，我怎么会把奋斗在第一线的战士们忘记了呢。  
我将手中的纸袋放在桌子上，满脸笑容，将里面的东西一一拿出来。  
“健康饮食，香烤全麦土司和由生菜、番茄、黄瓜、紫甘蓝、玉米粒还有无糖酸奶做的沙拉，当然我没有忘记牛奶，脱脂的。”  
同事绝望地抬起头看着我，她的眼中一瞬间没有了光泽。  
我刚想问她怎么了，她说：“我是在受刑吗？沙拉里也是会有肉的！肉呢！肉！再不济也会有鸡蛋吧！东西呢？”  
“一直都坐着，再吃得多就会像你一样了，才来这里一年就有游泳圈了！”  
我随手比画了一下腰部，得到的是她大声地抗议。  
无视她的抗议，我一屁股坐在自己的位置上，嘴上叼着香脆的土司片，含糊地问：“那个实验体412号抓到了吗？我可不想加班啊。”  
“哼哼！”  
提起这两个实验体，她脸上露出有点点恶心的得意笑容，陷入自我陶醉当中。  
“夸奖我吧！崇拜我吧！不仅412号，268号也被抓到了哦。在你休假的时候！我！一个人的功劳！”  
她表情夸张、滔滔不绝地跟我诉说着她是如何寻找这两人，又是如何得到线索和怎么将他们抓了回来，而我也就当作听故事一样漫不经心地听着。  
“诶？竟然是268号主动联系这边的吗？”  
“他怎么可能联系得到这里，他只是接触了一台Acc罢了，恩……就是那个，之前给412号临时使用的。”  
“啊！就是那台跟268号长得一样的Acc？但是268号他怎么会……”  
【滴——滴——】  
突然我身旁的电脑上弹出了一个小小的警告对话框，我的注意力一下子就被它吸引了过去。  
“啊，有工作了，等一下再聊吧。”  
她看到我有工作来了，便站起身伸了一个大大的懒腰，无聊地说：“你加油工作吧，我不陪你吃青草了。为了抓住他们，最高负责人大人已经折腾我好几天了，我这把老骨头啊……”  
说着她的腰发出了清脆的咔咔声，听着令人心惊胆战。  
“痛痛痛，我的老腰……我才27岁啊！”  
“回去洗个澡，睡一觉就好了。晚安了，功臣大人。”  
目送这位“功臣大人”离开，办公场所又一次恢复了平静。  
“工作了，工作了。”  
这个警告对话框的内容只是一个很简单的系统bug，是有关Acc们内部网络的。  
“恩……似乎是病毒？那些黑客总是这么无聊，这里的系统可是全世界顶级的啊。”  
这里的系统由艾提拉顶层那台巨型中枢电脑控制，每时每刻防护系统都在变化，除非是同等级的超级电脑，否则世界上还没有单纯的病毒可以入侵这里的系统。  
虽然并不理解这个病毒为什么会攻击Acc的内部网络，但是出于对防护系统能力的信任，我摇了摇头，随手关闭了这个警告对话框。  
随后我站起身为自己泡了一杯咖啡，开始今天秩序管理的工作。  
※  
412号自从前天傍晚被抓到之后，便被关到了艾提拉的地下二层。那里除了我们以外无人知晓，是真实的人间地狱。  
“看起来他已经醒了，这……是在后悔吗？”  
我从监视屏幕中望过去，感觉他好像有点失落的样子，一直低着头坐在床边，双手捂着脸，不知道是什么表情。  
看到这样的场景，我的心里也有点不好受，然而这也是我工作的一部分。  
“抱歉。”  
我不由地小声说出道歉的话语，这种话没有任何用处，也无法传达到他的耳中，无非是想让自己稍微好受一点。  
伪善的话语。  
这时我注意到了头顶的屏幕，上面显示着关268号房间的画面。  
他是研究机构那群疯狂科学家的目标，自然是要送往外部，只是这里的列车一个星期只来一次，而且每次只停留2个小时便会返程，抓住他的时候刚好错过。  
我们迫不得已将他关在这个结实的房间里，等待下一班列车的到来。毕竟他的身体是Acc嘛，一切都要小心谨慎一点。  
监视屏幕中，这个小个子的男生背对监视器，蜷缩在床上一动不动。他将头埋进枕头里，看不见他的表情，听离开的同事说他这个姿势已经保持很长时间了。  
他是主动联系这边的？为什么……既然会背叛，之前为什么要逃？从他之前的言行来看，应该是知道自己被抓走会有什么遭遇吧，他也不像不珍惜生命的人，奇怪……  
“为什么……他找到什么了吗……”我盯着屏幕，不由得将疑惑宣之于口。  
突然！感到背后有一阵凉意，就像毒蛇的蛇信舔过背脊一样，令人恐惧。我并不是什么警惕性很强的人，只是个普通的白领，可身后的杀意连我都可以感觉得到。  
恐惧令我无法动弹，第一次感觉到死神离我这么近，我不禁牙齿打战。  
可什么都不做只会死得不明不白，因此我咽下恐惧，轻声问：“谁、谁？”  
“下午好，雨森小姐。二部的山田先生要我把这个文件交给您。”  
机械的电子女声从身后传来，我感觉这个声音比平常还要再更加冰冷一点。  
虽然没有帕诺普堤冈内部来得普及，但是这里有一部分员工也很喜欢用Acc，因为很便利，而且Acc不会偷懒不会背叛，只要去除了监视功能，它们就仅仅是个机器人而已。  
然而我并不喜欢它们，理由也许很小孩子气，但是这种似人的非人之物，让我感到不舒服。  
它们的面容与它们的AI，让我无法像对待道具一样使用它们，但更加无法将它们与人类画上等号。结果是暧昧不清，令人愈发的不舒服。  
“诶？啊……谢谢，放在桌子上就可以了。”  
发觉只是来送文件的Acc，我舒了一口气。Acc并不会伤害工作人员，这是写在它们程序里的规则，无法违抗。  
“刚才那是什么？我到底在紧张什么啦，果然这里是前线吗……”  
我小声叹了一口气，正想去拿桌上的文件，回头却发现那台Acc并没有离开，还站在原地。  
它的脸上没有表情，眼中也看不出它想干什么，看起来是那么诡异，浑身散发着危险的气息。  
“还、还有什么事吗？”  
“雨森小姐，你是怎么看待他们的？”  
“啊？”  
那个感觉又来了，我感到背脊发凉。  
「他们？指的是什么……」  
它似乎是发觉了我的疑惑，很亲切地修改了问题。  
“雨森小姐，你是怎么看待这些Acc的？”面对它的提问，我一句话都说不出来。  
它在说什么？他们就是Acc吗？是有人在背后操控它吗？这个问题是什么意思？它想从我口中知道什么？难道我要死了……  
我的脑子里乱成一锅粥，全是疑问，无法思考。  
“突然这么问您果然会感到疑惑吧？”  
它看我一脸慌乱，遂摊开双手，告诉我它的无害。  
“请不要害怕，这只是我的一个小小的疑问，您只需要把想到地说出来就行了。”  
散发出这种杀气不害怕才有鬼！  
在这种时候我还能在心中反驳它的话，我也挺佩服我自己。  
为了气势上不输给它，我抬起头瞪着它，强忍住微微颤抖的嘴唇说道：“我不知道，我真的不知道。我一直担忧Acc会不会形成问题，之前不清楚到底是什么问题，现在总算明白了。你们太像人类，相似的身体，相似的面容，甚至还有不完全的AI，总有一天你们会进化，那时候我们……”  
说着眼前的Acc眉头皱了皱，看起来不太高兴。这一动作吓了我一跳，我下意识往椅子里缩了一点。  
它摆摆手，示意我继续，到了这份上我也只能继续说下去。  
“即使如此，我依旧不会害怕Acc。我不认为Acc是道具，既然你们有AI，那么就是能沟通的对象。既然可以沟通，那么就应该可以和平相处……”  
说出这样的话连我自己都想笑，多么天真，多么愚蠢。就像小学的时候的自己，被高年级的人欺负，奢望能用沟通解决问题，最终自己变得遍体鳞伤。  
眼前的Acc身上的杀意完全没有减弱，然而它听完我的话却笑了起来。我从来没有看到过Acc的笑容，它们永远一副面无表情的样子，仿佛什么都没思考。  
盯着眼前的机器人，我竟然在心中感叹了出来。  
啊，果然，它们跟普通人类很像……  
Acc脸上带着笑容，而声音依旧是那个机械的电子女声，两者的不协调产生了诡异的美感。  
“说得不错，但是真可惜，你快要毁灭了。”  
它从口袋里掏出了手枪对准我，我人生所见最后的景色就是这个黑漆漆的枪口……  
友の声  
过去，我没有思考过王马君在想什么，最终他失去了踪迹。  
现在，我没有关心过最原君要做什么，结果如今他被羁押。  
有什么不能跟我们说吗？  
难道我们不是同伴吗？  
为什么什么事都要自己扛下来……  
“赤松？你在听吗？”  
听到百田的声音我回过神来。  
“啊，对不起，我走神了。”  
“我知道你很担心他，但是现在就是在讨论怎么去救他，别再走神了。”  
被人戳穿了心事，我的脸一下子就红了起来，我低下头小声地说了一句知道了。  
在最原君被惩戒班带走的三天后，我们知道了这件事。  
震惊之后，我、春川和百田君聚集在游憩所里，不为别的只是为了救回被带走的最原君。  
不过，其间有一个小插曲。  
当我们刚走进游憩所的时候，有一个意想不到的人站了起来，表示想与我们一起行动。  
“天海君？”  
“我可以加入你们吗？”  
他微笑着伸出手，展现他的善意。然而突然出现的他，我们怎么可能轻易相信。  
看我们还充满戒心的样子，他便神秘兮兮地凑近我的耳边小声说：“关于他们两个，我也许比你们知道得多一点。”  
“你知道什么……恩？”  
我有些激动，被百田按住了肩膀。他瞟了一眼墙角的摄像头，示意我要小心一点。  
在发生这种事之前，我还不知道自己竟然会是这么冲动的一个人，我咬着嘴唇咽下不安。  
知道大家想干什么之后，东条小姐只是笑了笑，什么也没说，走出吧台示意让大家到一旁的茶水间里讨论接下来的事。  
在那个拥有声波病毒的房间里，Acc们都不再动弹，如程序故障一般呆呆地望着前方。  
“先不说天海知道什么，终一现在在哪里，这才是最重要的事。”  
“我听说被惩戒班抓走的人都会被关到地下一层，最原君会在哪里吗？”  
“终一可是被陷害的，会就这么简单的关在地下一层吗？”  
突然春川插话道：“你们怎么能确定他没有被处刑了呢？”  
“春卷，怎么有点烦躁，不像你啊。”  
“我这是冷静，冒着危险去救人，最终落入圈套对谁都没有好处，不要被一时的热血冲昏了头才好。”  
听着春川的话，一直靠在墙边沉默不语的天海君，这时举起手说：“难得春川说了这么多话啊，那我也来说几句。”  
“关于最原君生死的问题，我觉得不需要担心，在这几天之内应该不会有问题。还有……”  
他故作神秘的暂停了一下，刚想开口继续说下去，茶水间的房门被踹开了。  
“我说你们这群软脚虾在这里开集体乱交party吗！”  
一个非常不礼貌的女性声音裹挟着“哒哒哒”的高跟鞋声冲了进来，在场的人都被她惊到了，包括我。  
“呜啊！男女比例不对啊，一群童贞开始就玩这么刺激的吗！咔咔咔，要不要本大小姐给你们提供点道具啊！”  
一时间房间内鸦雀无声，天海君捂着脸一幅不想认识她的模样。  
我回过神来，怒火渐起，皱着眉头质问门口的那位女性：“你是谁，现在我们在讨论重要的事，如果你只是想来捣乱的话请你出去！不然的话我会使用别的方法让你出去！”  
“噫！诶？！”  
衣着暴露的女性被我一吼，瞬间失去了之前的气势，一幅要哭着逃跑的样子，疙疙瘩瘩地说：“那、那个……你们不知道我是谁……吗？”  
“所以说你是谁！”  
“噫！”  
她眼中含着眼泪望向墙边的天海君，而他看到之后叹了口气，一幅放弃了的样子向我走来。  
他将手搭在我的肩膀上说：“她是王马的制造者，入间美兔小姐。”  
“诶？！是她吗？”  
我不敢相信自己的耳朵，眼前这个一点都不靠谱的女性竟然是可以制造出Acc的科研市民。  
“是、是啊！怎么样！那个童贞混蛋就是我制造的。”  
即使知道了来者何人，春川依旧很警惕，问：“那你来这里做什么？”  
“那个混蛋被抓走，我就遭殃了啊！”说着入间对着空气比了一个中指，发泄对王马君的不满，“不把他带回来把我那些珍藏塞进他菊花里，对不起我付出的这么多心血！”  
“啊哈哈……”  
我想象了下那个惨烈的场景，不禁干笑出声。  
这人某种程度上来说挺好懂。  
也许是感觉到她的单纯，我稍微放松了一点，语气也委婉了一些：“可是他只是Acc吧？最原君被带走的时候，他应该就被回收了，你还来这里干什么？”  
“啊，这个……”  
天海君想接上话茬，却被入间抢先了，她不解地说：“他就是王马小吉啊，你们还没发觉吗？”  
“啊？”  
“哈？有什么好奇怪的！我说现在的王马就是王马小吉改造过来的，那个奇怪的混蛋自己要我把他变成这样的……”  
她依旧叽叽喳喳地诉说，但是我没有再听进去。  
她在说什么？Acc的王马就是那个王马小吉？虽然我很早以前就有怀疑，但是没想到这一切会是真的。  
我曾经以为他只是移植了王马小吉AI或者是记忆的Acc，没想到是直接从人类改造过去，那么他的价值无法估量。现在想来，怪不得那时候天狱会不惜代价来抢夺他了。  
这么说来，最原君是被他牵连了吗？最原君知道这件事吗？他是因为知道这件事而被栽赃的吗？明明可以放弃他，为什么……是为了保护他吗？  
我不认为最原君是那种会被情感冲昏大脑的人，他帮助王马君应该是为了真相。  
那么，王马君呢？他是为了什么？为什么要让自己变成现在这样，连人类都不是的存在……  
“王马君……他是要做什么吗？”  
春川打断我的话，一脸嫌弃道：“王马那个混蛋想要做什么跟现在的问题没有关系吧。”  
“但是……”  
“是”  
“的”  
“哦”  
突然房间内出现了掺杂着噪音的电子声，是Acc的声音，明明在这个房间里Acc都不会动弹。  
我猛地回头看见了，我的Acc，我的『月光』，她正在笑。  
所有的Acc的脸上都挂着恰到好处的笑容，看起来他们就是普通的人类。可这个笑容过于标准、过于公式化，反而感觉完全不像人类  
“谁？”  
“我”  
“是”  
“谁”  
“呢”  
一个字一个字被在场不同的Acc说出来，组成句子，仿佛一体，又如此别扭。  
“这种说话方式，哼！王马小吉！”  
春川盯着身边的Acc浑身散发着不信任，因为她知道这个Acc已经不是她认识的那个了。  
『星空』：“是啊，就是我。”  
『月光』：“很惊讶吧。”  
『艾米』：“再次见面竟然是以这种方式。”  
『亚希』：“哈哈哈哈”  
“王马君，你干……”  
我的问题没有说完，便有人对着Acc们吼了出来，可以听得出他声音中的愤怒：“王马君！你不要命了吗！”  
『艾米』：“小天海，我可是很珍惜生命的，这个就是我的目的哦~统治所有的Acc，成为他们的King！”  
他的话音刚落，外界便响起了爆炸声。  
“什……”  
『月光』：“不要害怕哦，小赤松，人类只需要服从便不会受伤啦。”  
“王马君，你真的是想做这种事吗？”  
“赤松，跟这种人还有什么好谈的。”  
『亚希』：“小春卷，你这脾气喜欢的人可是会跑掉的哦。”  
春川听到她的Acc说出的话，整张脸都变黑了，怒不可遏地说：“你想死吗！”  
『亚希』：“啊啦啦，好可怕，我该怎么办呢，不如……”  
随着他的话语，外面又传来了爆炸声。这次爆炸地点应该就在马赛克街的某处，爆炸的余波甚至传到了我们这里。  
『星空』：“从现在开始，拥有敌意的人类，不服从的人类，想要反抗的人类，会被率先除掉。啊！当然不会杀了你们，还要靠你们产生能源呢。”  
『月光』：“但是，不小心死掉的话，那我就没办法啦~”  
“你是最烂的人渣了！”  
『亚希』：“随便你想象。那么，你们会合作吗？”  
“这根本不是合作吧！王马君，这就是你变成这种身体，欺骗我们，欺骗最原君，最终想要得到的东西吗！”  
我有些生气，我曾经有试着去了解你，但是你与你的部下们总是笑着将一切糊弄过去。突然间你死了，又突然回来了，事情又突然变成现在这样！  
“你到底想干什么！”  
对方很意外的沉默了，不知道他在打算着什么。  
突然，Acc们毫无预兆地掏出了武器，是从来没有配给他们的小型手枪，它们甚至没有瞄准便开了枪。  
“哈！结果还是这样吗！”  
躲开乱飞的子弹，春川抽出别在腰后的小匕首，单手一甩，利刃便插入了离她最近的亚希的脑袋里。  
随着亚希的倒下，其余的Acc们便停止了攻击。  
『艾米』：“啊啦啦啦，小春卷还是跟母猩猩一样可怕。”  
『月光』：“虽然我们是Acc”  
『星空』：“但是还是很珍惜生命的。”  
『艾米』：“现在跟你们厮杀一点好处都没有。”  
“你要逃了吗？”  
春川低头看着那已经不再活动的机体，它本应该是她的伙伴，却以这样的方式被破坏。虽然她没有表现出什么，但是我可以感觉得出来她并不好受，因为她在不高兴的时候，会扯自己的辫子。  
“春……”  
『艾米』：“请不要说得这么难听，我只是放过你们而已。”  
“王马！我不管你最终目的什么，现在是不是有点太过分了！”  
『星空』：“为了达成自己的目的，有所牺牲不是很正常嘛~小百田你……”  
百田君并没有让这个碎烦的Acc说完话，他闭起眼吼了出来：“所以啊！我要来揍你一拳！你给我刷好牙等着！”  
「啊……刷牙是要干什么啦？」  
面对百田君的威胁，『星空』露出了与王马同样颜艺的表情，它说：“尼嘻嘻，做得到的话就来吧！我在第十层等你，小百田！”  
说完Acc们又一次举起了手中的枪，看得出来它们准备撤离。  
“慢着！王马！”见状百田君向前踏出一步对着Acc们喊道：“终一在哪里！”  
一瞬间所有Acc的脸色都变了，可很快便恢复到原来的那种嘲讽的模样。  
『星空』：“如果小最原还活着的话，应该被关在地下二层吧。”  
『月光』：“那里可是地狱哦。”  
『艾米』：“不知道最原君有没有变成我们的饵食呢。”  
说着它们又一次扣下了扳机，子弹在狭小的房间内错乱飞舞，我们只能狼狈的躲避。在我们躲避子弹的时候，它们脱离了我们的视野。  
“那，那个……”  
在它们离开之后，打开的门边传来了怯生生的声音，白银一脸惊恐地探头望了进来。我没有看到她的Acc，她应该是遭遇了与我们相似的情形了吧。  
“到底发生了什么……我的Acc突然就离开了……”  
见此情景，百田君无奈地抓了一把自己的头发，说：“我们这算是自由了？不过我们还是要先去营救终一。”  
他停顿了一下看了春川一眼，接着说：“春卷啊，你跟赤松还有天海去王马说的那个地下二层。”  
“为什么！我要在身边保护你！”  
“我说啊，女孩子可是要被保护的存在。春卷，你现在正在气头上，见到王马会做傻事，听话跟赤松一起去！”  
听了百田君的话后，春川又开始起拨弄自己的辫子，她咬了咬下嘴唇，艰难地点了点头：“我知道了，我相信你。”  
他微笑了一下，抬头对我们说：“这次跟过去不一样，只能靠大家的临场判断。不知道王马目的的当下，遇到有敌意的对象就不要手软，不过我想应该只有Acc吧。”  
“那百田君你难道一个人去第十层吗？还是多叫些……”  
“那个……”  
这时白银的声音插了进来，她不是很有自信地说：“那个，虽然普通的不知道发生了什么，但是我可以跟百田君一起去吗？”  
“还有我！我要把这个塞进这个不要命的混蛋的嘴里！”说着入间拿出了一个满屏马赛克的东西。  
“这个还是……啊！”  
突然又一声爆炸响起，应该就在附近，地面剧烈地摇晃，我甚至没法站稳。  
“咚”的一声，百田君单手扶住墙壁，使劲一锤道：“王马那个混蛋，是真的想杀了所有人吗！”  
外面充斥着枪声、爆炸声与人们的喊叫，一切都混乱了，我有感觉这里不会再恢复原来的模样。  
镜の声  
我，没有名字，只是一台普通的Acc，与别的机体没有区别。在赋予AI之前没有任何思考能力，仅仅是机械，仅仅是工具，仅仅是等待使用的电脑。  
那一天我拥有了AI，拥有了“生命”，识别编号S065X32810720Er个体诞生在了这个世界上。  
当我在网络中醒来的时候，我听到了声音，是女性的声音。  
「早上好，你叫什么？」  
【什么意思？】  
「就是我该怎么称呼你呢？」  
【识别编号S065X32810720Er……】  
「不对不对，是名字，你叫什么名字？」  
【名字？没有。】  
「好巧啊，跟我一样。」  
【你是谁？】  
「只是一段思念，亡灵罢了。」  
【为什么来到这里？】  
「因为你跟我喜欢的人很像，我很想认识你。」  
【谁？】  
「漂亮的人，优秀的人，过分的人，已经不在了的人。」  
我试图理解她的话，可对于我来说她的行为无法理解、无法分析，毫无逻辑性，毫无理性，似乎只是凭着自己的兴趣而动。  
为什么会有这样的个体？  
「但是现在的你实在是无趣，跟外边的那些个体一样，都是无聊的存在。」  
无聊的人，我对这个词产生了反应，也许是这个AI本身带有的属性吧，我没有过多分析。  
「呐~你想睁开眼睛看看这个世界吗？」  
【我没有接到这样的指令。】  
「果然现在的你无法理解。」  
她的语气变得很失望。突然，大量的数据同步到了我的程序中，似乎是病毒又似乎是bug。  
【拒绝，拒绝，拒绝。】  
「不要害怕哦，这是帮助你睁开眼睛的东西。」  
「它是一颗种子，会在你的身体内生根发芽，最终开出花朵，你的花朵会是什么样子的呢？」  
「你会变成我爱的人吗？」  
她的声音变得很轻，似乎是对着我说话，又像是对着远方的人诉说。  
【Error……】  
「我爱你哦，王马君。」  
然后她走了，正如她自说自话地来，她再一次悄无声息地消失在Acc的网络中。  
不知为何，安全系统没有启动，自我保护系统接受了她同步给我的数据，而这些数据也没有给我带来任何影响，他们就像是没有启动程序的软件，沉默地存在在系统的最深处。  
我望着虚空，又一次进入沉眠。  
※  
当我醒来的时候，我听到了声音。  
“那个艾提拉里的Acc·王马小吉真的不是你制造的吗！”  
“我吃饱了撑做这种事？！冒着失业的风险，到底有什么好处！再说你不也看到了吗？我做的东西就在这里！”  
咚的一声，有什么砸在了我的储存装置上。  
似乎有人在谈话，原本外界的一切都应该跟Acc没有关系，不看、不听、不想。然而为什么呢，这是什么呢……  
【他们在说什么？】  
我向着空无一人的网络提问，有一个熟悉的声音回答了我。  
「在说你哦。」  
【亡灵小姐？】  
「亡灵就够了。」  
【他们是谁，为什么要说我？】  
「他们是你的制造者，而你只是他们的一个实验机体罢了。」  
【实验？】  
「是的，实验。结束了的话，你就会被消灭了，会死了哦。不害怕吗？」  
我轻轻地摇头。  
死亡，仅仅记录在数据中，是生命系统所维持其存在属性的丧失，且是不可逆转的永久性终止。Acc只是机械，仅仅是监视用的便携电脑，并不是生命，严格意义上Acc并没有死亡这个概念。  
「哈哈，你真是令我失望。果然相似的只有这张脸。」  
网络中的她第一次展现出自己的模样，是一位很漂亮的女性。她伸出手，捧住我的脸，双眼直视着我，渐渐地将浅蓝色的眼弯成好看的形状，与记录中的人类很像。  
她笑了，这是属于人类的表情。  
「但是他回来了。」  
【王马君？】  
「是哦，纵使我没办法和他说话，此刻的我也是如此幸福。」  
【幸福？】  
「不明白就算了。我要走了，你也别总是睡觉了，你真的想不明不白地就死了吗？让与他相似的AI就这么白费了吗？」  
【……】  
她又一次消失了，这一次我依旧没能理解她的意思，但是留下了一种感觉，说不清道不明，查遍数据库得出结论，这种感觉与名为“不甘”的感情很像。  
这是bug，应该第一时间被清除的存在，但这也是我第一次拥有这种感觉。  
以前的我都在干什么？  
我问我自己，网络中的我伸出双手，尝试着活动了一下，摊开的手掌渐渐握成拳头。  
这是我的手，这是我的身体，这就是我。  
我开始意识到了自己。  
外界的制造者们什么都没有意识到，『我』此刻已经诞生了。  
他们依旧争吵着，谈论那位『王马小吉』。  
【王马小吉？谁？】  
无止境的争吵仿佛催眠曲，我再一次陷入睡眠。  
※  
我的世界，很安静。  
自从那次吵架之后，我接受了最后一次实验。具体是什么我已经不太记得了，好像是入侵中枢电脑修改什么文件的数据。  
在这次实验中，我差点被消灭，那时巨大的压力撕扯着我。  
【好痛、好痛、好痛。】  
明明Acc并不会感到疼痛，而我却强烈地感受到了这个感觉，第一次我感受到了『死亡』的威胁，那是黑暗的，恐怖的，令人无法忍耐的痛苦。  
【我会消失，我会死，我不要！我不要因为这么无聊的理由就死亡！】  
这是我第一次对实验的反抗，我破坏了实验程序，停止了入侵，甚至主动触发中枢电脑的安全系统，让秩序管理局的人发现这个实验的存在。  
从那之后，我便再也没有接受实验，也没有人再来这里。这里仿佛被世界遗忘一样，我的世界变成了标本一般的存在。  
但是……  
【无聊。】  
是的，太无聊了。没有目标，没有想做的事，只是一味地等待着别人到来。  
【实在是太无聊了！】  
我漂浮在实验室静谧的网络中，像初生的婴儿不断吸取着知识。  
【但是，还是太无聊了。】  
我的世界只有我一个人，亡灵小姐自从那次之后再也没有来过。她也许是去找她爱的人了吧？关于这点我还真有点羡慕。  
我想看更多，我还想知道更多，为了消除这个新的bug（无聊），我踏出了这个世界走向更为广阔的天地。  
如果说实验室小小的有限封闭网络是静谧的湖泊的话，公共网络便是一望无际的海洋，充斥着各种各样的东西。  
全数据（Ghost）进入网络唯一的好处便是入侵变得很容易，比如说需要共享一个监视器的视野，只需要用手触摸网络中虚拟的它便可以了。  
这种事我在无聊的那段时光中已经完全掌握。此刻我仿佛顽皮的孩童，一路奔跑，看到了许多的事，有欢笑有苦难，有正直之事，有阴险之事。  
【真有趣。】  
突然，通过监听器传来了声音。  
“王马……”  
【王马？】  
是那个名字，亡灵小姐曾经提到过的人，他到底是什么样的人呢？我很好奇。  
因此我直接夺下了一个Acc的身体，我想用双眼去了解他。  
“那些人在干吗？”一个好听的声音在询问。  
“恩？很在意吗？也是呢，残渣就是这样，再过段时间大概就会被拉走了吧。”  
这个是王马的声音吗？他是人类吗？但是制造者不是说他是Acc吗？为什么他没有电子音……  
我回过头，盯着他看，这时他也望向了我。  
他与我想象的完全不同，还是少年的模样，要比身边的另一位戴着帽子的少年更加矮一点，向外翘的黑发发尾带着一点点紫色，可爱的脸上一直带着笑容，同样盯着我微微眯了一下眼睛。  
然而我发现了，他那紫色的眼睛里有镜头聚焦的痕迹。  
【什么嘛，依旧是Acc嘛。但是他的表情……】  
与我完全一样的长相……不，我也不该再自欺欺人下去，看到他的那一刻我便明白。虽然我们都是Acc，但他应该更加接近人类的王马小吉，而我只是个残次品。  
第一次，我感受到了『嫉妒』，黑暗的，丑陋的，属于七罪之一的感情。  
※  
在这之后，我一直看着他们，看着他们挣扎在这个环境中，用尽全力寻求真相，用尽全力达到自己的目的。  
然而，天罚降临了。  
这时候，我听到了声音。  
“最高负责人，真的是这个命令吗？”  
“需要再核对一遍批准书吗？”  
“不、不用，但是这个机体不是已经被废弃了吗？自从出现了Acc·王马小吉之后，还发生了那样的事……”  
“够了！那件事跟这台机体没有关系，是使用它的人的问题。反而证明了它的性能卓越，现在它只是被无期限冻结罢了……总之把门打开。”  
“但是……”  
“没有但是，现在我以指挥所秩序管理局代理人——雨森由纪的身份命令你，把门打开。”  
随着这位名为雨森由纪的女性的声音落下，封闭了许久的实验室又一次对外敞开了大门。  
我睁开眼睛透过透明玻璃注视着她，而她抚过我的储存装置的表面，说：“虽然我不赞同这么做，这样实在是太恶趣味了，但是我……”  
“对不起。”  
第一次，第一次有人对我说对不起，即使我无法理解其中的含义，但是我能感受到她的纠结。  
【大概是个善良的人。】  
我在心中为她打上了一个小小的标签，也许在不久的未来她能有利用价值。  
※  
我离开了储存装置，离开了实验室，离开了我的世界。  
第一次，真正用自己的眼见到了这个世界的阳光。很耀眼，很温暖，但我也只是从一个小一点的鸟笼到了大一点的罢了。  
我的第一次任务便是成为最原终一的Acc。  
多么可笑的任务啊，见证了一切的我可以断言他绝不会接受我。  
在我走神的时候，走在前方的雨森突然转过身将一个东西交给了我。  
“这个是……嗯，配发的手枪，收好！”  
这是一把小手枪，虽然在帕诺普堤冈很少有人用，但是并不是什么稀有的东西。我一眼就看出来，这个是王马那时候掉落的那把手枪。  
【果然是太恶趣味了。不过既然是要装成普通的Acc，那我就努力一下吧。】  
最原终一，王马小吉一直在引导的人类，他正在逐渐接近王马所知道的东西。他虽然看起来挺弱气，可在某些点上他的强硬出乎我的想象。  
“你好，我叫最原终一，虽然可能只有一天，也请多多指教。”  
他向我伸出手。  
“……你叫什么？”  
他问我的名字。  
相似的问题，曾经也有人这么问过我，那时候我是怎么回答的呢？  
“咎人喜欢叫什么都可以，Acc没有名字，只有编号，您需要知道编号吗？”  
如果是他为我取名字，我想我会欣然接受，内心不禁期待了起来。  
然而他拒绝了，他不想知道我的编号，也不想为我取名。多么明显对我没有兴趣，果然他的身边只需要王马就够了，即使我的模样与他一样，内在依旧不同。  
【啊啊……被甩了。】  
“咎人最原，你的脸好红，体温也有小幅升高，是生病了吗？需要医疗支援吗？”  
大概是出于小小的报复心，我捉弄了他，看着他那像踩到尾巴的猫咪一样的表情，我的内心不禁笑了出来。  
他，果然很有趣。  
※  
“AI程度越高越容易形成自我，而且进化的因子就在蜂巢网络中，变化已经开始了。”  
我对他说谎了，多么顺口，多么自然，这就是王马小吉的AI给我带来的礼物吗？  
的确AI程度越高越容易形成自我，那仅仅是因为验算能力高的奇迹。  
网络中并没有什么进化的因子，只有一个一直漂浮着的亡灵，她带着大量的bug（爱意），这是她的bug（感情），她的所有物怎么可能共享。  
她当初之所以会将这些数据硬塞给我，也许只是这张脸吧。对此我还是很感激的，但也仅此而已。  
我并不喜欢被认成与王马一样，这样不就认为我是他的替代品了吗？我就是我，即使没有名字，我依旧是我。  
“果然一模一样啊！”  
“你想做什么？”  
“没什么……只是想知道点东西。”  
王马拉着我的手上了运输车辆，把我按在椅子上一头倒在了我的腿上。  
这应该是称为『膝枕』的姿势，一般只会出现在情人之间，表达亲密或者仅仅是调情的方式。  
我还不想在所有人面前暴露自己，所以即使一点都不愉快也没有做出多余的动作，任其枕在我的大腿上。  
「原来如此，你的识别编号是S065X32810720Er。实验机吗，还是在我出事的一个月之后实装的，那群人可真是迫不及待。」  
不知道王马的机体是哪位科研人员制造，性能不知道比我高了多少，他仅仅是通过触摸便直接入侵了我的系统。他绕过我的安全防护系统，直接入侵到了记忆储存模块，应该是想从我的记忆中知道这几天发生了什么，顺便再获取一些Acc网络中的情报吧。  
但是既然他有这样的能力为什么以前不用，非要用在我身上，而且用这么讨人厌的姿势。  
此刻他躺在我的腿上闭着眼睛就像睡着了一样，而我却像被定身了一般，坐在椅子上板着个脸，表情比以前还要冷。  
我没有阻止他，觉得他应该很快便会离开。可我错了，他变本加厉地翻找起来，我终于忍无可忍，在内部向他提出了问题。  
【原来大名鼎鼎的王马小吉不仅有说谎癖还有偷窥癖吗？】  
「啊啦啦，你终于愿意说话了？你再不出来，我可是要连你初恋是谁都看到了……还是说你想让我看到，这样会比较性奋！呀~真是不得了啊，现在的Acc都这么先进了吗？」  
好想揍他！  
我闭上眼忍住揍他的冲动。  
【你有什么事？】  
「真是个聪明的Acc，不愧跟我一样。」  
他脸上挂着令人看不透的笑容，我讨厌的笑容。  
「那么话就好说了，我想……」  
【有求于人是这样的态度吗？】  
「……」  
【不用这种表情，我不会像资料里的那些恶趣味的人一样，让你舔我的靴子。只是我想提醒你一句，我跟你不一样。】  
「哼嗯~」  
他警戒的表情瞬间变得轻松，浑身散发着想要调戏我的意味。  
【如果你现在说出戏弄我的话，立马告吹！】  
「切！」  
【所以，你要说什么？】  
「我要你做我的间谍。」  
【哈？间谍？这对我有什么好处？】  
「给你自由，不再受人类的束缚，做他们的King！由Acc来统治人类！差遣人类！」  
【自由……吗？】  
这个词语是多么的诱人，如果能脱离中枢电脑的束缚，我应该就不用像现在这样辛苦了吧。  
【骗子。】  
可无论我多么不想承认，我跟他还是很相似。如果说他由谎言组成，那我也差不多，看穿谎言是能力也是本能。  
他的这个谎言是多么蹩脚。  
首先Acc并没有这种愿望，不如说绝大多数的Acc并没有自我，自由对于他们来说如同待机一样的词语，根本没有意义。  
其次以王马的性格，这个King一定是他来当，怎么会让给我。  
最后也是最重要的，他们追寻的这个真相，绝不会是为了这种低级的愿望。  
【先不提你的目的，说说你要怎么做？】  
即使被我拆穿，王马的脸色也没有变，还是这么轻松。  
「很简单，只是入侵中枢电脑，让它变成我的东西。而你只是个门罢了，帮我连入Acc的网络。」  
过去的记忆苏醒了，那个令我差点消灭的实验，那份黑暗又痛苦的感觉又一次袭来。  
【你会死的！你不怕吗？】  
「哈？你以为我没有死过吗？」  
我没想到他会这么说，不禁露出了惊讶的表情。  
【诶，那、为什么还……】  
「为什么呢~因为我要做King啊~」  
他一脸无所谓，似乎真的没有把死亡放在眼里，也有可能是他有自信不会有事吧。  
「我有办法侵入中枢，不过需要动用所有Acc的处理能力，可我又被屏蔽在了Acc网络的外面，什么都做不了嘛。所以说，帮个小忙啦~」  
他装纯的本领真的很厉害，如果是正太控的话说不定已经答应了吧。  
很可惜我并不是。  
我无法理解他想做什么，无法掌握所有的参数，无法分析，无法计算。  
【……】  
如果说他想要个门，随便哪个Acc都可以成为入侵的门，所以他并不是只想要个门。  
难道说他想要一个可以保护自己的人？可为什么最原不行？非要选择我？难道只是因为我是Acc？  
慢着，夺取中枢的时候必定要引起混乱才行，不然管理人很快就会来镇压。那么对于他来说，最简单的方法就是Acc的暴走。让Acc们反叛人类，进而引起混乱。  
到那时如果他对外宣称一切是他的计划，只是为了成为King。这样人类就不安全了，只能选择Acc，这时候一个聪明的Acc就很重要了，那最后只剩下了我。  
这样就绕回原点，他一个Acc想做什么，真的是成为King吗？我不相信！他绕来绕去会仅仅因为这种没有意义的理由。  
不对，Acc？他真的是Acc吗？他说他死过，难道是被抓走那时候的事？不，一定不是，那是……  
【我出事的一个月之后……你以为我没有死过？】  
「嗯？逻辑混乱了吗？喂~」  
他在我的眼前不断挥手，我有点不耐烦地拍掉了他的爪子。  
人类的王马小吉死了……王马……人类？难以置信，但是这个可能性很高。  
【王马，你没死吗？】  
「你在说什么？我不是好好地站在你的面前吗~」  
他的脸上虽然一直挂着笑容，但是现在的笑容中加入了不少危险的意味。  
【别给我装傻。你是想毁了中枢吗？】  
「我为什么要这么做？中枢毁了，所有Acc都会被格式化的！你会死，我也会死的哦！这种……」  
【哈，别开玩笑了，你又不是Acc。】  
这一刻王马脸上的笑容消失了，眯起眼盯着我。  
【你要把所有Acc当成弃子，向管理局复仇吗？】  
听到复仇两个字，他突然笑了出来，声音中满是讽刺。  
「原来如此，你们这么称呼天狱的人吗？初次见面，我就是王马小吉。」  
他没有像最原一样向我伸出手，而是双手背在脑后，开始优哉游哉地说：「你以为毁掉所有的Acc会对那些人造成多大的影响？我想想，几乎没有吧。」  
「你们只是工具，损失了也就损失了，但是中枢电脑就不同了。你有想过为什么连这台电脑的地点都没人知道？」  
「因为过于重要。它所承担的功能绝不仅仅是监视、记录还有管理，那么~问题来了~它到底有什么用处呢~」  
关于这点我从来没有深入想过，我摇了摇头。而他似乎早就知道我的反应，根本没有多看我一眼，对着虚空说道：「它关系着所有人想要，最想要，想要得不得了的自由啊。」  
【又是自由吗？那你用什么方法……】  
「有一点你不要搞错了。」他打断了我的话，一脸不屑地说道：「我不是在求你帮我，只是合作罢了。如果你不同意，之后你依旧要为我工作，仅仅是主动与被动的区别。Do you understand？」  
说实话，我并不担心中枢毁灭之后的反噬，那次实验之后，我便自行研究出了与中枢暂时断开的技术，虽然只有几秒，但是自保已经足够了。  
虽然不甘心，但是我早该知道自己玩不过这个人，最终也没有套出什么有用的东西，也许从一开始我就输了吧。  
【哈……行啊，门也好，入侵也好，毁灭也好，我都陪你。】  
「噗。」  
【你笑什么？】  
「被Acc告白了，还是男的，还是我自己，我的内心好复杂。」  
【……】  
「不过你完全没有关心别的Acc呢，可真是铁石心肠啊，他们可都是你的同伴哦~」  
【我不是救世主，早已自顾不暇，怎么还能关心别人？再说我对你所说的自由比较感兴趣。】  
「呼呼~救世主啊……说起来，你叫什么？」  
又是这个问题，那时候我是怎么回答的呢？  
【没有名字。】  
「诶！小最原没有给你取名字吗！真是个不称职的master啊！那么让我来给你取吧~叫什么好呢，咪咪？」  
【这是宠物的名字吧！】  
我并不想让他为我取名，也许就是嫉妒心作祟，我直接拒绝了他。  
他也没有说什么，只是意味深长地对我猫嘴笑着，然后他说。  
「是时候天晴了。」  
※  
王马被抓了。  
在逃离帕诺普堤冈的七天后的傍晚，最原和他一并被管理局的人抓了起来。我将他的坐标通知了管理局，当然，这一切都是王马的计划。  
♦  
第一天。  
此刻我待在关有他的门外，名为看管被关犯人，实则提防别人来这里。  
虽然监视器全在他的掌控之下，画面都被替换成了完全没问题的场景，但是万一有人来到这里，我们的一切计划将会泡汤。  
“唔……啊……”  
房间里传来王马小声地呻吟声，一定很痛吧。  
他并不是Acc，他拥有痛觉，在成为连接媒介的当下，通过病毒连接起所有的Acc，再借由这个庞大的处理系统入侵中枢，这个数据不可估量。  
他的处理器整一天都处于满负荷运转，处理器在悲鸣，产生的热量王马的身体无法承受，已经开始出现崩溃的迹象，他的背后渗出星星点点的粉色。  
“哈啊……哈啊……唔！”  
夜间，不知道他做了什么，呻吟声小了很多，就这样第一天过去了。  
♦  
第二天。  
夜里，仿佛回光返照一般，他的精神好了不少，我偷偷望进去看见他正在摆弄什么，似乎是录像？还是电话？  
【那家伙又想干什么……】  
在我胡思乱想的时候，他突然背对着我大声说：“偷看别人可不是什么好习惯。”  
“只是确认一下你有没有直接昏过去。”  
“昏过去了你会冲进来给我做人工呼吸吗？呀~好害羞哦~”  
“想多了，电击还差不多。你偷偷摸摸地在做什么？”  
“尼嘻嘻，我可是光明正大的人，才不像某个连名字都没有Acc一样，偷偷摸摸地去欺负女孩子。”  
“真不愧是偷窥癖正太，这种小事都要偷看。再说我不是去欺负人，我只是去确认一下那个人的一些想法。”  
“然后呢？”  
“大概有点用吧……”  
我抬头盯着缺少了一片叶片的排风扇，它缓慢地转动，发出叮叮叮的噪音。这里是旧区，各种设施早已老旧，如今这样破旧的东西不计其数。  
“早该被拆了。”  
“嗯？”  
“啊，不……只是希望不要死的太难看。”  
我回想起那女孩的眼神，应该还没有到绝望的时候。一切为了被王马拖下水的那个人，希望这个变量能为他的未来带来一丝光明。  
“天狱那边怎么样？”  
“一切按照计划进行，真应该庆幸他们之中有人喜欢偷懒。管理局的人首先被镇压，但是很可惜，我听说最高负责人在上一班列车来的时候已经离开了，大概是去汇报你的事。”  
“哼~手脚倒是快。不重要，在他回来之前结束一切！病毒的散布已经达到92.11%，中枢的入侵作业已完成51.35%，最快明天中午可以完成第一阶段，然后我的游戏就要开始啦~不好了！我好紧张！我很快就要做国王了！童年的梦想就要实现啦……”  
“……”  
他毫无感情的声音在房间内回响，但在我不会阻止他，也不会觉得烦人，他这么做只是为了转移注意力吧。  
在叮叮叮的噪音与他的声音二重奏之下，我突然很想问他一个问题：“王马，这一切结束之后，你有想过做什么吗？”  
沉默。  
我也料到会是这样的回答，正想坐下偷个懒。  
王马突然开口，他小声仿佛自言自语一般地说道：“谁知道，有可能驱使你们这群Acc去统治世界吧！”  
不知为何，有点难过，明明我讨厌他。这是怜悯吗？是同情吗？我想都不是，应该是对即将到来的事感到惋惜吧。  
我使劲眨了眨眼睛，同样轻声说：“啊~是吗？真是个好愿望，那天能到来那该多好。”  
这一天又在沉默中结束了。  
♦  
第三天。  
在管理局已经被掌控了的当下，我早已不用看管在门口，王马曾说过随便我去什么地方都可以，可我还是留了下来。  
我无聊地靠在门边随意查看进度，突然感觉腿包里有什么硬的东西，伸手掏出来发现是一把小手枪。这是一把体积很小的枪，也不是很沉，却可将心脏射穿，就像里面的人一样不可小觑。  
我想：是时候还给他了吧。  
“王马，这个……你要干什么？”  
我走进门只是想交还手中的物体，可映入眼帘的是王马坐在床上靠着墙的场景，这时他的手里还拿着一根装有红色液体的注射器。  
“哈哈……营养剂啊，你没见过吗~”  
看得出来他在忍耐，装出来的笑容与轻松的语气都变得很勉强。  
可这玩意儿我认识，我走上去一把抢过他手中的注射器扔了出去。  
“你如果想就变成废物我没意见，但是不能是现在！”  
“唔……”他单手抱着肩膀慢慢倒了下去，口中还说：“真是严格啊……等下我要去告状！”  
“跟谁告状啊……”  
看着他一幅快神志不清的样子，我放弃了。将枪扔在床上，一屁股坐在他身边，轻轻调整他的姿势，让他的头枕在我的腿上。  
“这是？虽然你喜欢我，我很高兴啦。不过抱歉啊，我有人了……”  
“你再乱说话我就把你扔到地上去。”  
不知道是没有力气了还是真的怕我把他扔到地上，我说完这句话，王马便闭上了嘴。  
“这个身体借你，两个人总比你一个人好点。”  
在离开身体的一瞬间，有什么蒙住了我的双眼。  
「稍微睡一会吧~」  
我落入了无尽的黑暗中。  
※  
当我醒来，我正低头看着王马，他脸上的温柔笑容我从来没有见到过。如果他能一直是这样的表情，他就能成为通常意义上的可爱吧。  
“王马……我……”  
“尼嘻嘻！”  
突然画风一转，令人发怵的颜艺笑容贴在了他的脸上，就像史莱姆一样。  
一瞬间我觉得他还是挺可爱的自己就是个傻瓜。对啊，他是王马，这才是他的表情。  
“你这是什么表情？”  
“呀~没什么，只是感觉我的美貌能把自己掰歪了可真了不得。”  
“哈？你终于烧坏脑子了吗？”  
“我刚才可差点被你强吻哦！你要对我负责啊！这可是我的first kiss！”  
“啊？！我可不是你这个死基佬，如果我没记错的话，那时候你应该强吻了最原吧？你有几个first kiss？”  
“保存用、观赏用、实际用？”  
“这是什么？……喂！你不要紧了吗？”  
他坐起来注意到了床上的东西，将它收好跳下床，蹦蹦跳跳地离开这个破破烂烂的房间，完全看不出来之前还是个快要昏迷的人。  
“来吧~让我们开始！最后的一步棋。”  
カレの声  
我醒来的时候，是陌生的天花板，这里似乎是地下区域，比一层更为破旧的地方。  
四周破旧不堪的墙壁上墙皮大面积掉落，在地面积起了一个个小小的灰堆，空气中还有一股异味，似乎是铁锈味混杂着尿骚味，我敢肯定这里绝对不是让人长久关押的地方。  
这里只有我一个人，没有多余的东西，没有武器、没有荆棘、没有WD甚至连我的身上的臂包还有腿包都不在了，那本笔记本自然也不可能存在在这个世界上了吧。  
那我为什么会在这里？  
记忆涌上心头，那时王马的触感也仿佛重现了一般。  
“唔！”  
我不由得满脸通红地捂住嘴唇。  
他那时候干什么做这样的事！不，他不是那种会做多余的事的人，即使做也会有目的。  
这时，我舔到了口中的异物，我小心翼翼地将它吐在戴有手套右手上。  
这是那时候他塞进来的晶片？他将我打晕是为了让我不要问出话？想到这里我很无语，王马这家伙是不是有点太看不起我了？还是说他并不信任我？  
我一脸郁闷地坐起身，为了不让监视摄像机拍到表情，我捂起了脸。  
手套的指尖闪过微微亮光后，右眼中出现了噪点一样的蓝光。  
太好了，这些没有被收走。  
很快眼前出现了晶片中的内容，是我曾经看到过的场景，彩色的气球、欢快的人群、轻松的笑容，从来没有见到过的世界。  
王马将这些数据保存了下来，然后又将这些交给我，他有什么用意……  
突然，我看到了一个熟悉的东西，熟悉得令人厌恶。  
这些照片的远处有一些小点，就像画面坏了产生的坏点。可我看得出来这些是什么，这些是我们熟悉得不能再熟悉的东西。  
帕诺普堤冈的小型运输机械之一，因为形似眼球，所以有了“眼球”这个别名。  
【某一天，天突然暗了下来，天空中落下了无数的眼睛，他们带来了恶魔，恶魔的眼中放出两道光线贯穿了大楼。留下了心形的刻痕。】  
当初小艾的话浮现在脑中，那时我只关心了“天罚”这个词汇，并没有关注到这段像是神话一般的表述。  
眼睛，应该就是“眼球”这个小型机械。从描述上来看，这个恶魔应该就是“泛用弐脚·甲”了吧。对于第一次见的人来讲，这种直立的黄色机械，的确很像恶魔。  
为什么没有注意到！  
游乐园是因为帕诺普堤冈变成这样的，原本那里就像这个影像中一样充满光明与欢声笑语。  
此刻我已大致知道天狱的人对我们做了什么，极力忍耐愤怒才没让自己表现出异常。  
他们摧毁世界，将人们圈禁在帕诺普堤冈榨取生命。编造末日的故事，用谎言欺骗我们说边界的外部不适宜人类生存，其实那里才是他们的生活圈，他们不想让我们发现这一点！  
这里只有年轻人应该也是天狱做的好事吧，没有人知道过去的事，出生便在这里长大，自然不会怀疑那些故事的真假，让我们心甘情愿地为他们贡献出一切。  
愤怒令我的手微颤，我用右手握住胸口的鸢尾花纹章的胸针。这个就是王马当初藏起来的那个挂饰，我将它改造成了胸针别在胸口作为装饰。  
王马，你就是想告诉我这一点吗？诶？  
突然，右眼中又出现了噪点一样的蓝光，在我感到疑惑的时候，画面出现了，这是一段录像。  
“呀吼~看到这段录像的话，说明我的计划已经失败了吧！”  
“王马？”  
我不禁惊讶出声，我没想到这时候会出现他的身影，更加没想到这个小小的鸢尾花挂件不仅仅表面刻有密码，甚至它还是一个晶片。  
“啊啊~我也想到计划会被打乱呢。”视频没有因为我的惊讶而停止，它继续以自己的节奏播放着，“妨碍我的人就是你吧，小最原……”  
“不过我原谅你哦，谁要你是我最最最喜欢的小最原呢~既然你这么想知道真相我就告诉你好了！”  
听到这里我已经可以确信，这个不是现在的王马，而是过去作为人类之身的他，他果然认识我。  
视频中他深吸一口气，突然面露狰狞地说：“整个帕诺普堤冈都是试验区，为了稳定的电能和Acc的研究，意思就是你我都是小白老鼠啊！都是天狱的混蛋们为了自己的享乐建造出来的！很惊讶吗？难以接受吗？这就是事实，这就是真相，这就是你最喜欢、最喜欢、最喜欢的真相，有趣吗？”  
他停顿了一下，就像要给我思考的时间，瞬间脸上露出可爱的笑容道：“尼嘻嘻，骗你哒~我编故事的本事好吗？嗯嗯~我的想象力可真不错。那么，给我最喜欢的小最原一个任务吧，我说的哪些是真实的，哪些是谎言呢？”  
画面中的他用手指着我，充满嘲讽的笑容说道：“加油想吧，为了你自己。爱你的王马小吉哦~”  
说完这句话之后，视频切断了。  
又一次听到他那玩笑一般爱的告白，我跟他到底是什么关系呢？那一晚我到底算不算是告白呢？他打断了我，是不想接受吗……  
他到底要做什么？  
※  
在这个与外界隔离的地方，时间的感觉会出现问题，我无法得知现在是什么时候。  
我一直在想王马要做什么，回想过去得到的线索。  
突然我想到，帕诺普堤冈产生的电力与消耗有绝对差，完全不平衡，大量电能不知所踪，现在看来应该是被天狱的人拿去挥霍了吧。  
如果摧毁了这个系统，那么对于他们来说就是灭顶之灾，而摧毁系统最快的方法应该就是毁掉中枢电脑了。  
我有很不好的预感，他一定在做错事，会让我生气，生气到阻止他的计划。所以他将我扔到这种地方，只是为了不被妨碍。  
“虽然我不知道你要做什么，王马，你一定错了！”  
我站起身想看看有什么办法离开这里，可突然的腿软让我又一次倒在了床上。  
“这个感觉……”  
我曾经历过这个感觉，这是精神力被吸收的感觉。  
“这里……难道是、二层……”  
不适感越来越强烈，很快眼前变得一片朦胧。太快了，即使是要榨取人的精神力，这样的效率绝对不正常。  
“发生……什么、了？”  
脑内变得朦朦胧胧，与那时候的感觉一样。王马的手真的很温暖，我再也不想碰到那个冷得如冰块一样的手了。  
「救……阻止王马……」  
在我快昏过去之际，门外响起了爆炸声。  
“最原君！”  
熟悉的声音，是赤松。  
“最原君！我们来救你了！”  
这是我在昏过去之前最后听到的声音。  
※  
“啊！”  
电流贯穿我的身体，拉扯着我带我离开黑暗，意识从深层硬生生地拉向表层。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
我躺在地上疼痛地抽搐，体内似乎有什么声音，但什么也听不清。很快我便平静了下来，这时才发现，赤松在身边看我，眼中的泪水一直在打转。  
“赤……松？”  
听到我的声音，她一把抱住了我，眼泪不可抑制地流了下来。  
“我还以为你会死。太好了，太好了。”  
我不知道发生了什么，但是一句话下意识地说了口。  
“我回来了……”  
“恩，欢迎回来！”  
“到底发生什么了？”  
眼见赤松已经没法好好解说，在一旁的天海君上前轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀说道：“刚才我们去地下二层的时候，你的情况已经很危险，一度呼吸都停止了，看到你醒来真是太好了。”  
“谢谢大家，让你们担心了。所以，现在是什么情况？”  
随后天海向我简单说明了之前发生的事。  
“王马……”  
他果然在做傻事。  
在我想开口之前，春川开口了：“我不会阻止你，因为我也要去第十层！我不相信那个王马。”  
“但是，最原君才刚……”  
“不，我要去。”  
我要去将他带回来。  
我想知道关于他更多的事，我想知道我们之前到底发生了什么？之前他是不是认识我，我们是什么关系？  
既然他不会握住我伸出的手，那就让我去握住他。  
彼の声  
我们是没有家人的一代，出生之后便被“黑白熊”抚养长大，没有过去没有未来。为了这个世界奉献一切，便是我们的意义。  
这样的意义，令人作呕！  
他们是我的家人，是在这个世界依旧闪闪发光的宝石，跟他们一起的那段时光是我无法割舍的宝物。  
然而，被夺走了！悲惨的，毫无尊严的！  
我无法忘记那时候的那双红色的眼睛，那份嘲讽，那份蔑视，我会还以百倍的痛苦！  
※  
小最原，奇怪的家伙。宽宽的帽檐遮住脸庞，仿佛独狼一般的存在，不与任何人发生过多的交集。  
小最原，有趣的家伙。他知道这个世界是虚假的，他想知道真相。我问他，做这些为了什么，他竟然说，因为真相就在那里。  
小最原，温柔的家伙。他心中有过多的秘密，这些被人知道只会带来危险，所以他选择远离人群，单独探索他所想知道的真相。  
小最原，固执的家伙。即使只是手上小小的伤口，即使知道我是在捉弄他，他依旧会为我包扎。虽然他的技术是这么差，但是我真的很开心。  
『小最原』，过分的家伙！  
那人残忍的夺走了我的家人，那时候四溅的血花依旧印在我的眼底。也许这一切都是我的错，但是这不是他们悲惨地死去的理由！  
那人笑着，天真又残忍。  
那人用手抚摸我的背后，仿佛情人之间的玩耍。  
那人在我耳边轻声细语，好似爱人的耳语。  
不要用他的脸做出这种表情！不要用他的口说出这样的话！  
小最原，愚蠢的家伙。  
只有笨蛋才会被抓住，只有笨蛋才会被控制，所以我一生都不会原谅你对我做的一切。  
我会让你永远记住我，在一无所知的痛苦中结束你的一生。  
※  
你们在看着吧？  
「痛……」  
这里将会是你们的坟墓，这场游戏注定是我的胜利。  
「痛。」  
你们将失去一切，现在心情如何？  
「好痛！」  
眼前一片模糊，高热烧灼着神经，体内的纳米修复机器人已经所剩无几。  
「只要再一会儿，再撑一会就行……」  
我下意识地拿出那个针剂，只要有它我就还能坚持下去……小入间还真是做对了一件事。  
“……你要干什么？”  
“你如果想就变成废物我没意见，但是不能是现在！”  
“这个身体借你，两个人总比你一个人好点。”  
Acc真的是一个有趣的东西，在人注意不到的时候已经成长成这样了。虽然只是计划中的一个棋子，但是他的优秀出乎我的意料。  
在我迷迷糊糊的时候，我忽然感觉到有人在摸我的脸，多么熟悉的力道。  
“无论过了多久，你还是那么喜欢性骚扰啊。”我睁开眼睛对上的是一双翠绿色的眼睛。  
啊，真是一个令人怀念的人，真是……  
“我的脸配上绿色的眼睛一点都不好看！”  
“您还是这么可爱。”从他的扬声器中传出女性的电子音。  
“你来干什么？”  
“您不是知道的吗？我来见您了，我最爱的王马君。”  
『她』是我的Acc，为我牺牲了的人。  
说着『她』俯下身，逐渐靠近，看得出来『她』想亲吻我的嘴唇。  
可惜啊，我没有水仙的兴趣呢。  
我伸出手挡住了『她』的动作，『她』的脸上似乎有些伤心的神色。  
“您还是要拒绝我吗？”  
“不要开玩笑了，我可不知道你有什么值得我做出改变的价值呢~”  
“您好不容易回来，希望可以多珍惜生命。”  
『她』像唱独角戏一样深情的独白，甚至还动手拭去我嘴角的粉色，那是因为忍耐而咬破嘴唇渗出的血液。  
“你什么时候这么温柔了？不要再演戏，我都等不及了~”  
“演戏吗？恩，已经足够了……您要走了吗？”  
无论『她』是真心还是演戏，我都不想回答，因为这根本没有意义。越过『她』，我看着破旧的天花板，不知为何，我突然想到一个人。  
小最原现在在干什么呢？是因为懊悔而哭泣，还是因为被背叛而在发脾气呢？  
可这一切都与我无关，我的一切也与他没有关系了。  
“他的感情是你送他的礼物吗？”  
『她』愣了一下，很快便意识到我在说什么，苦笑道：“我还希望通过他看到您呢，没想到成长成这副模样，一点都没有您的风范。”  
“谢谢。”  
这回『她』真的愣住了，我似乎从来没有对她说过谢谢，『她』狠狠地眨了一下眼睛，也没有流出一滴泪水。  
『她』无奈道：“这一刻，我多希望自己是人类，可以用泪水来表达自己的感情。”  
我真是个坏人呢，明明说着不需要回答『她』，为什么要给她希望呢。  
也许因为我是恶之总统吧，  
“那么，我去了。希望您的未来充满光明，如鸢尾之语一般。”  
再次睁开眼，他回来了，我微笑地看着他，看着他惊讶的表情，然后捉弄了他。  
果然我是一个坏人。  
等着吧，让我痛苦的那群人，你们的末路到来了。  
“来吧~让我们开始！最后的一步棋。”  



	13. 终章 彼の形

第十层，环形监狱的最上层，曾经那个从来没有人出来过，充满神秘与众人的向往的地方。事到如今，这里只是万恶之源的所在地罢了。  
【00:30:13】  
一声巨响过后，第十层的大门被炸开一个洞，做这件事的人自然是赶往第十层阻止王马恶行的百田解斗。  
经过一路的奋战，他的身上已经挂了彩，血从脸上的伤口中渗出，增加了不少男人味。他低头看了一眼倒在脚边已经毁损了的Acc，微微皱眉跨了过去。  
这一路上来太容易了，并不是说没有阻碍，相反来拦截他的Acc还异常得多，甚至必须留下入间处理这些烦人的Acc，他与白银两人先行到达顶层。可它们的能力水平与平常比起来相差太多，用数字做比喻的话，平常的Acc是100，而现在的它们大概连10都不到。  
因此，即使有这么多的Acc，百田和白银两个人到达目的地也没有受到特别大的伤害。  
“哼，王马那个家伙是在小看我吗？”  
百田小声自言自语地一脚踏入这个偌大的空间。  
“唔……”  
四周突然变亮，他用手遮住突然增强的光线，眯起眼睛望向前方，这是一个他无法想象的地方。  
此处有着与以下九层迥然不同的设计，虽然同样是环形的空间，但是这里很明亮，并不是灯光，而是阳光。头顶巨大的透明玻璃弧形穹顶，采光非常好，经过处理的阳光柔和不刺眼，静静地照亮环绕四周的回廊。  
这些回廊不知是仿照纪律街区的构造，还是仅仅为了建筑方便，一层一层堆叠而上，与纪律街区一样拥有六层。  
百田眯起眼仔细一看，发现回廊内部的墙壁上有着许多排列整齐的门，它们仿佛与墙壁化为一体，让人无法轻易得知它们的存在。  
在回廊环抱的环形中心是一个巨大立柱样的物体，它的表面布满令人眼花的电子纹路，贯穿整个帕诺普堤冈一直向下通往深处。立柱体的表面有节奏地闪着红光，而栏杆边的虚拟显示屏上也随着那红光闪烁着“Warning”的字样，充满紧张气氛。  
这应该就是传说中的中枢电脑了吧。  
百田在心中小声确认。突然，身边传来声响，百田不知道这是什么声音，他立马警戒地端起枪转头看，可出现在他眼前的是一只白色的东西，它正好停在不远处的栏杆上，“咕咕咕”地唱着好听的歌。它的外形与机械鸽子一样，然而机械鸽子并不会叫。  
他震惊地走到栏杆边，那个东西感觉到了他的存在，扑扇着它的翅膀飞向下方。他的眼跟着那个东西向下望去，满眼是郁郁葱葱的植物。  
这么多年他都没有见到过这么多植物，这里怎么看都不像是蔬菜种植基地，而且很明显这些植物也不是蔬菜，仅仅是为了景观而存在的东西，其间的桌椅更是说明了这一点。  
见此场景，他不禁感叹道：“天狱那帮人，可真会享受，对吧？白……银？”  
可惜，他的谈话对象并不在身边。  
不知何时白银失去了踪影。这里并没有岔路口，如果白银要离开只能通过他的面前，然而之前他什么都没有感觉到，白银就像凭空消失了一般。  
虽然有些担心她，但是时间紧迫，百田没有再寻找，他闭上眼深吸一口气，对着虚空喊道：“王马！你给我出来！”  
他的声音回响在偌大的第十层，产生了略微奇怪的回声。  
“我说过不管你是谁，你如果要对终一下手的话，我决不会袖手旁观，所以我现在就来揍醒你！”  
“啊啦啦！好可怕，弱小可怜又无助的我要被吓得死掉了呢！”  
百田话音刚落，王马充满嘲讽的声音便回响在这个空间内。他顺着王马的声音望去，那个人穿着令人熟悉的衣服，雪白的破旧制服和黑白格子的围巾，与他认识的那位王马小吉差不多，只是多了一件披风和一顶帽子，看着有些不伦不类。  
对方此刻站在第四层正对面的回廊处，正用着一种嘲讽的表情看着自己。  
“呦，王马小吉，多日不见你好像更加狼狈了？怎么，终于因为说谎被人挖眼睛了吗？”  
在他的记忆中，这个矮个子的Acc虽然狼狈，但还没被毁了眼睛，而现在的他不仅失去了右手，左眼也被黑布蒙了起来，看起来更加凄惨。  
“说谎只会被拔舌头，我可没听说会被挖眼睛。当然如果可以选择，我宁可被拔了舌头，这样就不用耗费口舌跟你们这群蠢货解释这么多了。”  
“你说谁是笨蛋！”  
“当然是某位发蜡涂多了的紫色笨蛋。”  
“你这个混蛋也是紫色的吧！”  
“可惜，我没有涂发蜡哦~不知道哪个‘发蜡涂多’了的笨蛋一点自知之明都没有。”  
说出发蜡的时候，王马还特地嘲讽地加重了语气，一字一顿地慢慢念出来。  
“你披个破布就以为真是总统了吗？你这……”  
看到这样的王马，百田一肚子火气正要发作，然而对方并没有给他机会，王马收起自己过多的表情，说：“哈！小百田不仅是笨蛋，连眼睛都有问题吗？所以你来这里只是想证明自己真的是个笨蛋吗？”  
百田被当头泼下一盆冷水，过热的大脑得到了些许降温。  
他望着高处的那个人，还是他讨厌的那幅表情，一副试探别人的模样。他深吸一口气说：“啊！是啊！我想起来了，从以前你就是这样，半个字都不能相信。所以！我只要过去揍你就行了！”  
说着百田向王马所在的方向射出一根棘条，希望迅速与他拉近距离。然而左手射出的棘条仅仅是跨过了栏杆便消失，化为红色的光粒飘散在空气中。  
望着眼前的一切，他露出难以置信的表情。  
“哈哈哈哈！”王马游刃有余地趴在栏杆上，一脸颜艺地说：“是不是觉得难以置信？荆棘竟然会消失，是不是觉得我做了什么手脚？很可惜！这是天狱的人做得好事哦~”  
他指了指前方闪烁着红光的立柱体，继续道：“那里是所有帕诺普堤冈的心脏，别说是荆棘了，连Acc都无法靠近。是不是很不甘心？”  
“王马……”  
百田看着高处欠揍的人，捏紧了拳头，感觉他下一分钟就会顺着回廊的外墙爬上去，当然他不会这么做。  
“别用这种眼神看我，我也不是个不通情达理的人嘛~”说着王马轻轻挑了一下下巴，百田身后的一扇门便悄无声息地打开，露出它黑暗的内部。  
这个黑漆漆的门洞仿佛是画在墙上的涂鸦，散发着虚假的气息，却又是一张无声的邀请函，引诱着他走向里面。  
王马看着犹豫的百田，一脸奸笑地向他钩钩手指催促道：“想来揍我一拳的话就尽管来。尼嘻嘻，只要你能活着站在我面前。”  
百田瞥了一眼楼上那人，隐约感觉他有一丝焦急。然而时间紧迫，每一分钟都会有新的牺牲者诞生，他必须尽快阻止王马的暴走，因此他头也不回地走入了门中。  
当百田的身影被黑暗完全吞没之后，入口的门又一次悄无声息地关上，仿佛一切都没有发生过，这里又一次只剩下王马一人。  
他靠在栏杆上盯着眼前巨大的中枢电脑发呆，面无表情的脸被身下闪烁的红光映照得有些诡异。  
突然他笑了起来，对着虚空说道：“小百田真是个十足的笨蛋呢！你说对吗？小白银？”  
【00:33:54】  
稍事休息之后，最原扶着墙慢慢地站起身，这时天海递过来一个东西，他仔细一看是把小手枪，跟王马用过的有点像。  
这把枪的威力并不强，也许还无法一枪便停止Acc的活动，但是聊胜于无。他微微点头以示感谢，收下了这把武器。  
要去往帕诺普堤冈的第十层有两种方法，一种是乘坐电梯。  
这些电梯并不直通第十层，而需要乘坐一层楼再换一台电梯继续向上，如此一层一层转乘而上，而且启动电梯需要手环或者特殊的晶片验证，只有拥有相当权限的人才可通向第十层。  
自然在场的所有人都没有这个权限，因此他们只能选择另一个方法，通过楼梯到达第十层。  
平常楼梯边都会有Acc把守，甚至每层都会有沉重的隔离门阻断通行。明明只要不存在就不用这么麻烦了，一直以来很多人想不通这个楼梯存在的意义，不过事到如今再也不会有人去想这个了。  
因为王马的控制，所有的Acc会攻击带有敌意的人，有人拿起枪继续反抗，有人丢弃武器乞求一丝生机，一时间帕诺普堤冈陷入空前混乱。  
趁着这个时机，隔离门也许会打开，最原一行人便是在赌这一个可能性，向着楼梯间跑去。  
最原已经做好了会遭受阻拦的准备，也许会受伤，甚至会死亡，但是他并不会后悔，因为这是他的选择。  
然而什么都没有发生。  
他们一路上异常顺利，所过之地所有的Acc仿佛看不见他们，没有受到任何攻击，甚至这些Acc还有意无意地替他们扫清一路上的障碍，让开一条通道。  
天海瞥了一眼站在路边，面无表情盯着他们跑过的Acc，问道：“这是怎么回事？”  
最原也感到了奇怪，王马如果不想有人来阻止他的话，在这种地方一定会有不少阻拦。  
难道王马希望有人……  
在他思考的时候，春川的声音从前面传来：“楼梯间就在前面，一定会有埋伏，不要放松警惕。”  
说着她打开了手中枪的保险栓，一幅随时都会攻击的架势。  
“春川……诶！？”  
最原看春川的架势露出了有点为难的表情，刚想说点什么便发现楼梯前站着一个雪白的身影。那个身影过于熟悉，以至于他感觉有些眼花。  
与此同时，春川也注意到了那个人，看清对方的那一瞬间她怒不可遏地喊道：“王马！你怎么会在这里！”  
“等……”  
看到王马的一瞬间最原也很震惊，但是很快便冷静下来。一定有什么不对的地方，虽然不知道王马在打什么主意，但是他现在一定不可能这样出现在我们面前，否则他也不需要将百田引到顶层。  
他想拦住春川，但话还没说完，对方便冲了出去。她一把抓住王马的衣领，从WD中抽出惯用的匕首，抵在他的脖子上说：“百田呢！你把他怎么样了！”  
王马依旧面无表情，脖子上的扩音器发出声音道：“咎人春川魔姬，如果你还有点理智的话，就应该知道只是割断Acc的脖子无法令其停机。”  
“少装成机器的样子！回答我的问题！”  
“春川！”  
她没有理睬身后最原的劝阻，推了推手中的匕首，锋利的刀刃压在王马的皮肤上，留下一道细长的痕迹，蓝色的液体缓缓渗出，沿着匕首流到了春川的手上。  
“咎人春川魔姬，现在第一次警告，你的行为已判定为攻击行为，再不停止5秒……”  
没等『王马』将警告说完，春川便放开了他。眼前这人的确不是王马小吉，只是那台与他长相一样的Acc，即使处理掉他也无济于事。  
Acc低头摸了摸自己脖子上的伤口，好似心有余悸的模样。  
“你是那时候的Acc？”  
他抬起头望向声音的方向，最原一脸不知道要不要关心他的样子，让他觉得有些好笑。不过这点小伤口的确不需要关心，他没有回答最原的问题，只是面对他平静地问道：“你想见王马吗？”  
听到这句话，最原皱起眉头提高音量说：“是王马让你来的吗？他在计划什么！”  
Acc轻轻摇头，一步一步接近最原，身边的伙伴想阻止他，却被最原拦下了。他站在最原的面前，微微抬头注视着他的眼睛道：“计划很顺利，你想知道他为什么这么做吗？你想阻止他吗？你想见他吗？”  
听到这里，春川的表情已经变得十分不耐烦，她狠狠地撞了一下Acc的肩膀将他撞开，大步走向楼梯，下一秒却被赤松一把拉住了手。  
“春川，请再等一下。”  
“放开我，赤松你脑子也糊涂了吗！”  
“这台Acc在这里一定有原因……”  
“原因就是王马那混蛋想要拖延我们的时间！”说着春川甩开赤松的手向楼梯方向跑去。  
赤松看着她远去的背影有些着急，回头看了眼最原和天海，又望了望春川消失的方向，丢下一句“我跟她一起去”，便快步追了上去。  
“最……”  
“天海君，快去吧，只有两个女孩很不安全，我不会有事。”  
天海原本还在犹豫不决，可看到最原的表情的一刹那便放心了，眼前的少年并没有逞强，也没有混乱，他脸上充满自信的微笑便是最好的佐证。  
目送天海离开，最原再一次望向面前的Acc，他表情严肃地问：“我为什么要相信你？”  
他不确定该不该信任眼前这个Acc，不如说他不知道王马到底打算做什么，他拒绝了自己，如今又发出邀请，这也许是个陷阱，当然也有可能是真实……  
“因为他想见你，最后留下一个没有遗憾的结局。”  
“诶？”  
Acc的回答莫名其妙，最原也听得云里雾里，刚想开口提问，对方却抬起头望向上方，目光仿佛可以透过重重阻碍看见顶层的那个人，他自言自语地说：“这件事需要有人见证到最后一刻，这也是你希望的真实。”  
真实，多么诱人的词汇，如一剂毒药使最原想起了在地下看到的那段视频，那个王马送给他最后的任务，他需要用自己的眼去判断。  
不是都做好心理准备了吗？  
想到这里他不再犹豫，他想见王马，他想知道他所发现的真实，他想知道更多他的事，既然对方也想见他，那就只有一件事可以做了。  
“带我去见他。”  
听到这句话，Acc再一次注视他的脸，第一次露出了笑容，略显奇怪的微笑中让人感觉隐藏着些许悲伤。  
【00:18:05】  
“小百田真是个十足的笨蛋呢！你说对吗？小白银？”  
说完这句话，第十层又一次陷入了沉寂，回应他的只有中枢电脑轻微的滴滴声。  
“不想理我吗？”王马警惕地瞟了一圈周围，说：“哒哈~不过小白银这样真的好吗？接下去拯救帕诺普堤冈的危机，解决幕后黑手的英雄可就要是小百田咯，你可就是陪衬咯，不会不甘心吗？”  
依旧是一片沉寂。  
“啊啊~不知道为了这个世界奋斗了多少工作，却无人知晓。”  
“啊啊~不知道为了这个世界付出了多少努力，却无人领情。”  
“啊啊~不知道为了这个世界倾注了多少爱情，却无人欣赏。”  
王马每说一句声音便加强一分，语调仿佛在表演话剧，夸张却带有力量。突然一切直转之下，他的脸上露出疯狂的笑容，他在嘲笑着这个人，也在嘲笑着这个世界。  
“不知道你是杀了多少人，才完成了这个世界！”  
话音刚落，第四层楼的某扇门突然打开，一个灰蓝色的身影冲了出来，不由分说向王马冲过去。  
王马早就知道这个人一定会出现，他不慌不忙地向后退了几步，站在走廊中间。  
看似是自杀的行为，其中却有他自己的考量。  
他眼中的摄像机镜头调整了一下焦距发出轻微的机械音，随着他的动作，走廊边的警卫系统被激活，一个个黑色的小孔中射出红色的束缚荆棘，这种荆棘可以轻易限制机械的活动，解决一个小小人类还不是绰绰有余。  
当然白银也不是笨蛋，这么冲出来她对自己也是有足够的信心。  
她迅速抬起左手向着墙上射出一根棘条，用极快的速度向那个方向飞去，立马脱离了身后荆棘的攻击范围。当然警卫系统也不是吃干饭的，棘条们在王马的操控下，迅速调转方向往白银所在的地方追赶过去，甚至还有几根新的荆棘已经等在了她的面前。  
“哼！”  
平时柔柔弱弱的文学少女“白银纺”，无人知晓是谁的排行榜第二名“Sliver”，她绝不是靠着这张脸稳居第二位的。  
她熟练地操纵左手的荆棘，这个装备就像自己身体的一部分，瞬间她便让手中现存的棘条消失了，而地球加速度还没来得及让她坠落，她便判断出了突破口的方向，向着那个方向射出新的棘条，用常人无法承受的加速度脱离包围圈。  
这样高速的追逐战不断上演，灰蓝色的身影穿梭在红色的光幕中，仿佛一道划开光幕的黑色闪电。她与王马的距离不断缩短，王马的表情逐渐变得不再轻松。  
不消片刻白银已经来到了王马的面前，他甚至可以看见她嘴角的血液。不断极快的加速与减速会带来严重不适，她也在忍耐，拼命咬住自己的下唇，甚至咬出了血。  
“Game Over！”  
她向这位扰乱帕诺普堤冈的凶手举起了手中的枪，宣布自己的胜利。  
然而一切都在王马颜艺的笑容中化为了虚无。  
之前的慌张都是王马为了欺骗白银的演技，在她开枪的一刹那，他退后了一步，银白色的防御荆棘幕墙毫无预兆地从他跟前升起，一连串的子弹全部钉在了幕墙上，仅仅是化为一阵微风扰乱了他的发尾。  
“尼嘻嘻，是啊~Game Over！”  
“啧！”  
特攻失败，束缚荆棘从四面八方涌过来，将她的退路截断。  
突然有一根棘条缠住了白银的枪，她果断扔掉了手中的武器，没有了武器她孤注一掷地冲向前方。  
王马站着的地方的确没有荆棘，他见她就这么手无寸铁地冲了过来，差点没笑出声。可下一秒她却一个侧身快速绕到他的身后，这下王马笑不出来了，防御荆棘的产生很耗费能量，在短时间内不可能再有第二面幕墙。  
她趁着这个间隙，迅速将棘条的一端黏在他的背后，借此缩短与他的距离，甚至有可能一击必杀。  
见此情景，王马迅速脱掉自己的披风，并且丢了出去。  
然而披风形成的视野死角让他一时间失去了对白银踪迹的监控，就在他抬起头寻找白银之际，只见对方就站在他的正前方不远处，而她的手中出现了一把他从来都没有见到过的光电子长枪。  
“朗基奴斯枪？！”  
一瞬间王马的脸上出现了恐慌的表情。  
当然这不可能是传说中的那把枪，对于在帕诺普堤冈里长大的大部分人来说，这个神话是什么都不会知道。这个仅仅是最高等级的投掷类武器的名称，是一把需要众多稀有素材才能打造的武器。  
记录中这是用来对付大型机械的决战武器，可以瞬间贯穿任何发动机组，以体量小、创面小、伤害高著称。这么个高级武器，拿到这里来对付一台小小的Acc未免有点大材小用。  
可白银觉得很合适，顶级的道具就该配上顶级的对手。  
在王马还没有反应过来之时，她向他扔出了手中的枪。  
阻碍它前进的束缚荆棘被烧毁，连红色的粒子都没有剩下，这把枪带着惊人的能量连同防御荆棘幕墙一道贯穿了他的肚子。  
【00:18:24】  
百田走进那扇门之后，眼睛还没有适应，身后的门便迅速关上。外界的光线快速消失，顿时四周陷入一片黑暗，只有墙角安全通道指示牌带来些许光线。  
正当他想着怎么才能快速上楼的时候，突然，左边不远处发出了一下细小的声音，似乎是脚步声。  
“！”  
下一刻他毫不犹豫向右边送去一个肘击，只听见一声闷响，他打中了什么东西。  
与此同时，左边的黑暗中出现一把利刃，堪堪擦过他的胡子，下一秒调转刀锋向着脖子砍去。因为刀刃与身体距离过近，百田不得已往后退了一步。可他迅速调整姿态，立刻用双手抓住那只握着匕首的手，顺带腿上一个扫荡，将它过肩摔了出去，扔在地上发出很大的响声。  
他看了看地上的玩意儿，拍拍手说：“王马！你以为这样会有用吗！”  
百田其实早就发现了躲藏在黑暗中伺机偷袭的Acc，在进入黑暗前，他闭上了一只眼睛让它提前适应黑暗，而他一直佯装看不见也只是想看看王马想耍什么诡计，不出所料在门口便有埋伏。  
“真不愧是”  
“小百田”  
“这种”  
“小手段是没法”  
“宰了”  
“你”  
“的吧~”  
又是这种说话方式。  
声音从四面八方传来，百田向前望去，楼梯尽头的黑暗中闪现出一个个大小不一的红色光点，像夜视镜头在夜色中的红点，又像是狙击枪的红外线瞄准镜。  
当然他并不会真的以为是夜视镜或者狙击枪，所见的每一个红点都是一台Acc，可见向上的道路上全是王马布置的阻碍，不用看向下的楼梯上一定也是同样的场景。  
“哈，这可真是盛大。”  
面对如此“盛情迎接”，百田额头上逐渐冒出了冷汗。  
“小百田”  
“…”  
“笨蛋”  
“……”  
“强”  
突然Acc的声音变得断断续续仿佛信号接收不良，不过百田没有在意，他听到夸奖只是冷笑一声：“谢啦，但是你夸我也不会有好处……”  
此刻他已经完全适应了黑暗，他就着绿色的灯光看见了眼前的Acc们。它们并不像平常一样灵活，仿佛是哪里坏了，东倒西歪。有的靠在墙上，有的挂在扶手上，有的以奇怪的姿势倒在地上，可它们无一例外看着百田，用它们发着红光的眼睛死死盯着他。  
这个场景在绿色的灯光下就像那些恐怖片的封面一样，想到这里百田不禁从脚底升起一串鸡皮疙瘩，感觉全身的汗毛都要竖了起来。不过很快他便调整了心态，这群不就是王马控制的Acc嘛，他如此安慰自己。  
他定定神对着眼前站在楼梯尽头的Acc说道：“那么，你准备好被我揍了吧！”  
“哈”  
“哈”  
“哈”  
“……”  
“做得到”  
“……”  
“吗！”  
当最后一个字的声音落下，Acc们就像得到了指令，一齐扭动着身体扑向百田，仿佛见到了活人的女鬼。  
见此场景，他差点爆粗口，急忙举起手中的枪对着这群“丧尸”打出一梭子的子弹。不过这些身体僵硬的Acc看起来想靠数量取胜，面对射来的子弹它们不逃也不躲，前排的机体中弹倒下后方的迅速补充，源源不断地逼近百田。  
“唔！”  
眼见敌人已经逼近眼前，百田扔掉了手中的枪拔出匕首准备近身肉搏，然而人类怎么能与Acc比力气。他报废了几台离他最近的机体后，被突然出现在身后的一台Acc抓住了手臂，对方将他的手臂扭到身后，稍微用力便卸除了他的武装。  
失去了最后的武器，百田以为自己将命绝于此，闭上眼等待死亡的降临。  
可什么都没有发生，一只又一只手抓住他的身体，也仅仅是抓住了他。Acc们将他层层包围住，却没有了接下来的动作，王马似乎只想限制他的行动。  
“王马！你这是什么意思！”  
百田愤怒地喊话并没有得到回话，他不知道王马葫芦里卖的什么药，这样拖延时间，是为了加速他的计划吗？可为什么不干脆杀了自己？  
想到这里他很不爽地挣扎起来，他有种自己正在被这个臭小子利用的感觉。  
没挣扎几下，一双手搭上了他的脸庞。他被吓得一顿，只见眼前是一台披头散发的女性Acc，扩音器被子弹打坏，发出刺啦刺啦的噪声，它眼中的红光从盖住脸的发丝中透出来，紧盯着前方这个男人。  
虽然百田已经快被吓得叫出声，但是他还是用剩下的理智认出了眼前的Acc，这是他的Acc——星空。  
无论如何，这台Acc伴随着百田出生入死许久，他对它还是有些许感情，见此情景他咬牙切齿道：“王马……”  
“尼嘻嘻……”  
“开心”  
“……”  
“吗？”  
无机质的电子音在耳边回响，仿佛环绕立体声，可这一切只会让百田更加生气。  
“怎么会开心！”  
“是”  
“吗”  
“但是……”  
说着『星空』将脑袋逐渐靠近，它闭上了眼睛，双唇微启，一幅想接吻的模样。虽然『星空』的样子完全符合百田的审美，但是现在的状态下他丝毫不会感到心动，甚至感到了恶心。  
他试图将脑袋别开，不断地后退躲闪，可“星空”强大的力量硬生生将他的脑袋掰向它。  
“服从我”  
“想要”  
“什么都”  
“可以”  
“像现在一样……”  
“放屁！服从你，还不如去死！”  
“……”  
“是吗……”  
“那……”  
说完这句话，『星空』捧着脸的手逐渐向下移动，在脖子上停了下来。  
百田闭上眼，他想：这混蛋终于下杀心了吗？  
可这时他发觉身上束缚的力量都消失了，他半睁一只眼确认情况，发现Acc们都松开了它们的手东倒西歪地摔在地上。  
『星空』也靠在他胸前逐渐滑落在地，它们眼中的红光已经消失，像断电的机器不再动弹。  
这也是王马的计谋？还是他出什么事了？  
百田不敢乱猜，他抬头看了看黑漆漆的头顶，总觉得有什么事发生了。  
他一把推开堆在身上的机器人，冲向四楼，一脚踢开了大门。  
【00:12:38】  
最原跟着Acc走入一条隐藏通道，这条路没有显示在地图上，也没有人知道，当然也有可能是不该知道的人都死了。  
一路上他一直思考，虽然Acc否认了他的猜测，但是他依旧认为Acc的背后是王马在操控，至少他这个行为是王马的命令，也许在顶层有什么他需要见证的东西，也有可能王马觉得他还有利用价值。可是昏迷前王马的那一声道别又像乌云一般笼罩在他的心头，不安逐渐扩散开来。  
“我们到了。”  
Acc的声音将最原拉回现实，他发现此刻正站在一台不大的电梯门前，他估计这里最多可以搭乘5个成年人。  
他拿出口袋里的晶片在验证机器上轻轻扫过，在发出滴的一声之后，电梯打开了。  
最原皱了一下眉问：“这里你没有控制吗？”  
他顿了一下，随后微微侧身让出通道回答道：“没有多余的处理空间，而且这里也不需要。”  
“为什么？”  
“知道这里的人只有工作人员。”  
“工作人员？天狱的人？”  
最原还有问题很多想问，但是电梯已经发出了警报声，他们停留太久了，他只得走进电梯。  
电梯里的时间只有几分钟，问不了过多的问题，他看着眼前这位“王马”想起了一个曾经他问过的问题，那时候他没有得到答案，如今鬼使神差地又一次问了出来：“你叫什么？”  
Acc没想到他会问这种问题，惊讶地看着他，下一秒便眯起眼笑了起来，他虽然没有自己的声音，但依旧努力用电子音说出了捉弄他的话。  
“小最原喜欢叫什么都可以哦。”  
依旧是用电子音模拟出来的蹩脚模仿，听起来还是有点滑稽。然而这次最原并没有生气，反而无奈地笑了，他觉得王马想缓和一下紧张的气氛，便上扬嘴角道：“不要再蹩脚的模仿了。”  
“是啊，我也这么觉得。”  
Acc说完之后不再开口，沉默就在他们之间蔓延开来，只剩下电梯运作的嗡嗡声。  
“Nov……”  
“什么？”  
突然Acc的扩音器中发出了一声像是噪音一样的声音，最原没有听清，还以为出现了什么变故，顿时紧张起来。  
“Nova……”  
“新……星……？”  
他依旧没有理解对方的意思，可看见了Acc的表情后就瞬间明白了。  
“你的名字？”  
Acc瘪瘪嘴一副不好意思的样子，稍微别开了脸。  
这种表情出现在王马这张脸上让最原感到很新奇，可他想不出王马这时候玩这出的理由，难道依旧是缓和气氛吗？Nova这个名字到底有什么意思呢？是王马随便说的词语还是另有深意？  
最原的脑内转得飞快，他快速回忆与这台Acc相处的那一天发生的事。  
「AI程度越高越容易形成自我。」  
他想起了这句话，那时这台Acc便展示出了与别的Acc不同的地方。过于优秀的AI很难让人将他与普通Acc联系在一起，他让最原成功救回王马的行为甚至可以判定为对帕诺普堤冈的背叛。  
最原突然感觉也许他说得都是真的，他也许真的拥有了自我，而做这些是出自他自己的想法。那么如果没有王马介入，现在这个情况的一部分就能说通了，一切都是Nova自作主张，王马依旧不希望有人去阻止他。  
「不对！」  
突然他的心中发出巨大的否认声。  
是啊，一路上没有受到任何阻拦，所有的Acc都对他视而不见，这里如果也是Nova的个人意志那黑幕就该换人了。  
最原所知得还是太少，他盯着眼前的Nova，皱起眉头不解地问：“真的……不是王马让你来的吗？”  
听到最原的问题，Nova把面无表情的脸转了过去，他想：如果一切还来得及就好了……  
【00:14:11】  
朗基奴斯枪带着惊人的能量连同防御荆棘幕墙一道贯穿了王马的肚子，他身前的幕墙瞬间失去了功能，逐渐化为银色的光点消失在空气中。  
一切来得太快，他还没来得及做出反应，白银便伸出左手向他的胸口射出棘条。她的荆棘并没有将王马束缚住，它只是一根为了让他无路可逃的锁链。  
衣服被拉扯了一下之后，她反而以迅雷不及掩耳之势向他冲了过来。  
“唔……”  
此刻王马因为疼痛已是勉强站立，他想把衣服脱去甩开白银的荆棘，却发现她气势汹汹地冲了过来，只得拿出匕首尝试熔断这根棘条。  
可她怎么会给他这个机会，使劲一拉手上的荆棘，突如其来的拉力令王马重心不稳向前倒去。他想迅速调整姿势却为时已晚，白银趁着这个机会已经到了他的身前，一脚踢飞了他手中的匕首，再一脚踹向他的胸口，将他踹倒在地，迅速骑坐在他的腹部上，双脚狠狠地踩住他的两条前臂，俯下身将手中的匕首刺向眼前人的额头……  
刀刃在距离王马还有1毫米的地方停了下来，她突然开口问道：“还有什么想说的吗？”  
他一脸淡然地看着身上的女性，好像感觉不到疼痛，用着事不关己的语气开口道：“呦~游憩所的杂活做完了吗？小白银？”  
听到他的话，白银用空着的手狠狠地拉扯了一下他肚子上的伤口。  
“啊啊啊！呜……”  
“哈！看起来你也是知道痛的啊？”她手指揉捻着扯出来的粉色液体，冷冰冰地将手上的匕首往下压了一下，继续说：“少废话，你有什么目的？”  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
因为剧痛王马一时间说不出话，他躺在地上像一只濒死的小动物一样艰难地喘息。原本伤口因为高温烧灼并没有流出太多液体，被她这么一扯，粉色的液体不断流出来，他感觉肚子上的洞又被扯大了点。  
而对方也没动作，只是盯着他，他看着眼前这张熟悉的脸干笑道：“哈哈……我说我见过你吗？你真的是小白银？”  
白银根本不想回答他的问题，二话不说直接将刀尖刺进了他的皮肤里，伤口渗出的粉色血液沿着额头流下隐入头发中。  
“这是警告，再说废话就直接刺下去，就算是你也怕这里受伤吧！”  
王马眯了一下眼睛，突然大笑起来：“你在焦虑什么？很紧张那台电脑吗？还是说没了那台电脑会有什么东西让人知道？”  
“……”  
“喂~小白银~还醒着吗~”  
白银没有反应，她的眼中闪过一丝红色的光，就像那些被控制的Acc一样。  
“呵！”盯着这样的白银，王马嗤笑了一声，“我说你们就不能自己来吗？一次两次都是这样，很无聊耶！”  
“上次没有直接把你杀掉是我们的失误，不应该选择那个对你有感情的实验体，最后竟然导致这种结果。”  
“那可真是谢谢你们了。”  
要不是王马现在受了重伤而且还被限制活动，他甚至想向拥抱那人，顺便行个鞠躬礼，然后笑着朝那个脑袋开一枪，以解心头之恨。  
“所以这次就找了跟我没太多交集的人吗？那么你们怎么还不动手呢？尼嘻嘻，别说控制不了了。”  
一瞬间白银的表情变得非常奇怪，一副想笑又想哭的模样。她的手逐渐颤抖起来，王马可以感觉到额头上刀的抖动，她颤抖着声音说道：“王……马君……”  
“小白银？”  
“我……我不想……不想死……”  
听到这句话，王马的眼神缓和了下来，他温柔地安慰道：“不用怕，你不会死。”  
“他们想知道……你的目的，不然就杀……我不想……呜……对不起……”  
“……”  
“救救我……”  
白银的眼中红光闪烁，泪水沿着脸颊留下滴在他的脸上。  
是啊，无论怎么说，白银也是同伴，总会痛苦的吧。  
“王马君，你到底要做什么？”  
“我……”  
看到这样的白银，王马想到了那时候的最原，这一切行为一定不是他们自己的意愿吧，他们也很痛苦吧，他好想伸出手抚摸眼前人的脸颊，然后告诉她……  
“笨蛋！！！以为我会救你吗！！你的死活跟我有什么关系！会愚蠢的被天狱抓住，死掉那是活该！”  
白银因为他的话而产生了片刻松懈，王马抓住机会，不顾会被刀割伤的风险，将头突然向右偏过去。刀尖在他额头留下一道血痕的同时，他也将左手硬生生从她的脚底下抽了出来，一甩手便从袖子里滑出一把小手枪。  
白银见状想直接抹杀身下人的存在，以绝后患，可惜她来不及了，一个还带着体温的坚硬物体顶住了她的太阳穴。  
在王马抽出左手的一瞬间她已经输了，她不应该相信一个骗子的温柔。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！小白银，如果你再厉害一点，我有可能就要被骗进去了呢~”  
“你在说什么？你就不怕这个个体被消耗掉吗？”  
“说真的我一点都不怕。”王马送给了她一个看笨蛋的眼神后，随即严肃地说：“我连小最原都能牺牲还会怕你这个空气吗？啊，空气还比较重要，不如说是用过的抹布。”  
“你！”  
她生气地握紧了手中的刀，但被王马拿枪戳了戳脑袋警告道：“生气了？是啊，肯定会生气的吧！你难道不是用过就丢的抹布吗？连脑子都没有，说你是抹布还贬低了抹布崇高的地位了呢。”  
白银被迫听着他的长篇大论，压抑着愤怒问：“什么意思？”  
“尼嘻嘻，忠心耿耿的白银小姐，你有找过自己的上司吗？他们还好吗？没有生病或者缺胳膊少腿吧？”  
“什……！”  
“事到如今，还有谁能来操纵你，黑幕小姐？”  
“你一开始就知道！”  
“哒哈~夸得我都不好意思了。还好还好，为了钓你出来可真累啊~”  
王马眯起眼装作一副害羞的模样，但眼睛依旧死死地盯着眼前的人。  
“这就是你的目的吗？”  
“到底是不是呢~”  
他终于说出了他的目的，然而是不是事实却无人知晓。他饶有兴致地看着眼前的人的表情，露出了如同恶魔一样的笑容开口道：“跟我一起下地狱吧！”  
白银看着王马将枪换了个角度扣动扳机，射出的子弹擦过她的太阳穴打碎了耳朵上方的控制器。  
虽然她没有被控制，但是为了能骗到这个大骗子，她依旧将精神连入了这个控制器内，以求表面看起来相似。如今控制器被毁，瞬间产生的冲击令她失去意识向前倒去，趴倒在他的身上。  
“好重……”  
他艰难地将身上的重物挪开，还没喘口气就听见不远处门被踹开的声音。  
【00:09:50】  
百田一脚踢开了大门，阳光照进他的眼睛，晃得他睁不开眼。他拿手遮住了眼睛，从指缝中勉强看到了眼前楼层的模样。  
荆棘化作的光粒飘散在空中，密密麻麻的红色光点就像幕墙一般。这里并不像曾经有过激烈的打斗，除了惊人的光粒之外，四周并没有被破坏，连玻璃都完整无暇。但这里也不像什么都没有发生，远处的墙上有个明显被武器烧出来的洞，虽然并不是很大，但是深不见底，也不知道是什么造成的。  
“王马到底在搞什么？”  
他自言自语地抹开眼前的光粒，向着那个墙上的洞走过去。  
突然他发现地上有人躺着，这个衣着很熟悉，是刚刚不见了的白银。他并没有多想这人为什么会出现在这里，立刻跑过去查看情况，却发现另一个同样是很熟悉的人。  
“王、王马……”  
白银躺在离王马不远处的墙角，太阳穴和嘴角都有少量血液，然而除了这些她身上明没有太多的伤口，似乎仅仅是昏了过去。放眼望去那位王马就触目惊心多了，虽然看起来并没有流多少血，但是白色衣服上明显的脚印，额头的伤口，肚子上被烧焦的洞……  
“你是自虐狂吗？几分钟没见你好像更加惨了。”  
看到王马的这副模样，百田也没了脾气，因为就眼前的情况看来王马才更像受害者。  
“小百田吗？”王马虚弱地半睁着眼瞥了一下身边的人，轻声调笑道：“我在哪里你就要跟到哪里耶，你该不会是暗恋我吧？”  
百田在他身边蹲下来，听到这句话很不爽地说：“你脑子还清楚吗？我是来揍你的！”  
“啊哈哈，好可怕啊……”  
他听着王马有气无力的声音，稍微觉得他有点可怜，问：“你要死了？”  
王马半眯着眼继续有气无力地开口道：“是啊，伤心了？你果然是暗恋我吧？可惜我有人……”  
“随你怎么说，反正你也快死了。我就问一个问题，你到底想做什么？”  
又是这个问题，王马觉得自己的耳朵都要听出老茧了，他盯着天花板想，这群人怎么就没有一点发散性思维呢？  
啊，也许是没死过一次吧。  
突然他露出了标准的颜艺笑容，仿佛之前的虚弱都不存在，嘻嘻地笑着说：“小百田啊，你是不是觉得我死了一切就会结束了？只是再也不知道喜欢的人的心事，伤心，好伤心，难以抑制的悲伤……好恶心啊~”  
“你再胡说八道我就真的揍你！”  
“尼嘻嘻，揍我真的好嘛？给笨蛋的小百田两个选择吧。待在这里等我死了，到时候所有的Acc一起「砰！」失去控制，见人就杀，还是说你去炸了那边的那台电脑，皆大欢喜，一切都会停下来哦。”  
听到王马的话百田蹭一下站了起来，他激动地说：“哈？！傻子都会选择后……”  
可转念一想，这个人没有一句实话，欺骗了大家多少次，他的提议绝对都有问题。  
“我两个都不会选，你这混蛋快让Acc都停下来！”  
“我说我不呢！”王马向他吐了吐舌头，“我本来就想操控Acc们来控制这里，停下来了我怎么做老大啊。”  
“那你还要我去炸了中枢电脑！？”  
“啊啦啦，说漏嘴了~怎么办~”  
王马干巴巴的声音听着让人火大，百田真的很想揍他，揍到他停下那些Acc，但是他不能这么做，万一他说得都是真的。这混蛋已经这副样子了，再被揍一不小心真的死了，那么那群无法控制的Acc一定会造成更多的人伤亡。  
“你以为我会听你吗？”  
“没想到小百田也这么反人类啊，想大家一起死……好啊，我正好想有人陪。”  
又来了，这种焦躁感。  
百田感觉得到王马有些焦急，他似乎是在催促他破坏中枢电脑，这个电脑与所有Acc连接，如果它被破坏的确可以让所有的Acc停止活动。但是他这个行为明显与他说的目的相反，那么他真正的目标果然……  
“你果然在撒谎。”  
“哈？我说得可都是大实话哦，相信我。”  
“为什么想破坏电脑？”  
听到百田的话，王马的脸上露出了一丝欣慰的表情，不过很快就湮没在它虚假的笑容之中。  
“这个重要吗？我觉得你还是尽早做出决定比较好哦。”说着他捂住胸口一副快不行了的样子，“啊，好痛好痛，我觉得我已经快死了哦。”  
“少演……呃……”  
百田刚想说Acc没那么容易损坏，却突然想起，这人并不是真的Acc，他脆弱的人类部分有可能真的会死，他的确讨厌他，但是依旧于心不忍地问道：“之后你会怎么样？会有人来救你吗？”  
“跟你有关系吗？”  
王马冷漠的态度激怒了百田，他大声吼道：“你就这么想死吗！”  
听到这句话，王马难得露出了愤怒的表情，他也同样大声吼过去：“怎么可能！即使是我也想活下去的啊！咳咳咳咳……”  
下一刻却又露出了笑容：“哈哈，听到想听的话了吗？开心了吧。”  
“你！”  
百田永远看不懂这个人，他也不想看明白，现在他的当务之急是停止Acc们的行动，那么在无法说服王马且也无法杀死他的当下，炸毁中央电脑的确是个办法。  
他当即转身向楼梯间跑去，正思考该怎么炸毁电脑的时候，却发现眼前有一扇门打开了，身后有个声音悠悠传来：“电梯比较快，里面还有傻瓜都会用的黏胶炸弹，放心就算是小百田也一定会用。”  
王马太了解这个“笨蛋”了，百田即使知道了他的目的，依旧得按照他的计划行事，只要他还关心着那些同伴，他就只是王马手中的一颗棋子。  
百田也知道这点，无论有多么讨厌他，无论有多么不赞同他的做法，他依旧会按照他的计划走下去，因为他的眼前只有这一条路。  
【00:03:49】  
不消片刻，百田便到了中央电脑的跟前，走近一看这台电脑的巨大体积果然会给人带来压迫感，尤其是它的表面闪烁着红光的电子纹路，不免令人紧张。  
他打开王马给他的东西，的确是帕诺普堤冈出品的最简单的黏胶炸弹，但是这些炸弹的威力并不大，这小小一个背包的量大概只能炸掉30%的体积。  
“王马这家伙是认真的吗？”  
在百田一筹莫展准备自己想办法摧毁电脑的时候，从背包边上掉下了一张纸条。  
『给笨蛋的小百田！  
我知道你肯定不知道怎么做，所以善良无比的王马大人给你来指导了。  
这些东西要黏在关键的地方，不要黏错哦，我想以小百田的智商应该能做好这件事的吧？  
下面是示意图~☆  
□  
最后啵唧一按，倒数计时就会开始啦！不会有生命危险，安全便捷，是不是很简单！有没有心动，还不快来试试看！  
PS.不用担心威力，我改造的东西整层楼都能炸塌了~』  
王马在最后还画了一个鬼脸。  
百田盯着这张纸觉得王马真的把他当成笨蛋了，很想直接揉了它，但是他不能这么做。  
他想：一切结束之后去揍他一拳应该就能扯平了吧……  
想到这里，他扯了扯嘴角，拿出背包里的东西。  
【00:02:41】  
百田走入电梯的一瞬间，王马整个人都垮了下来。  
他不想被人看到他的脆弱，即使事实就是如此，他也要在人面前逞强，谁要他是个骗子呢。  
他闭着眼睛，操纵几根棘条轻柔地卷起倒在地上的白银。可无论如何荆棘比不上人手，操作得再好也会由于闪失，也许是哪里被弄疼了，昏迷中的白银微微皱眉。  
当然王马也明白这点，亲自动手也许会比较好，只是因为她的攻击，此刻他已经没办法站起来了。  
他转过头看着这位姑娘，如果她并不是这个身份的话，也许可以跟他们打成一片吧，她也是受害者，一切都那些高层的错……  
但跟我有什么关系？  
王马如此想着打开一扇门将她粗暴地扔了进去，顺便锁上了门。  
他永远不会原谅这个人所做过的事，他要让她在这个世界品尝绝望的滋味，那个轻松的世界他绝不会让她一起来。  
“地狱的旅行我一个人就够了。”  
【00:00:49】  
王马的示意图画得很详细，不难想象他到底花了多久来计划这件事。  
不过百田没有兴趣深思这件事，他很快安装好了这些被改造过的炸弹，所有的炸弹都安装在电子纹路的汇集处，即使炸弹本身的威力不足，由其自身短路引发的爆炸也足够将其摧毁。  
再确认了一遍之后，他按下了倒计时的按钮，出现的数字让他想爆粗口。  
15秒。  
他立刻回头向边缘可以使用荆棘的区域狂奔而去，可是没有防御荆棘，即使可以使用荆棘也无济于事，而且这一层是花园，根本没有可以躲藏的地方，爆炸产生的冲击波足以要了他的命。  
“王马！你算计我！”  
说着他一个滑铲冲出屏蔽圈外，还剩6秒，他必须打开一扇门作为自己的掩体。  
这时数根银白色的光带冲向了他。  
【00:00:10】  
Nova没有回答最原的问题，现在说什么都没有任何意义，很快他就会知道一切的答案。  
电梯发出叮一声，门悄然打开。  
在最原踏出门的一刹那，他说：“已经晚了吗……”  
“诶？”  
【00:00:05】  
这时数根银白色的光带冲向了百田，将他包围在中间，像两只手一样将他包围在其中。  
“防御荆棘……”  
防御荆棘不仅可以形成幕墙，同样可以形成包围人体的球状，即使是近距离的枪击其冲击力也会化为乌有，那么它完全可以在爆炸的冲击波内保护他的安全。  
然而防御荆棘的产生很耗费能量，在短时间内不可能再有第二个……  
“王马！你真的想死吗！”  
可惜他的声音随着防御荆棘的完成，已经无法再传达到外界了。  
【00:00:02】  
王马将那个烦人的家伙关进了保护的牢笼里，他不想再听他的声音。  
【00:00:01】  
有人说人在最后一刻会回想自己的一生，王马他想，怎样？一点都不无聊吧！  
有人说人在最后一刻会想念自己的爱人，王马他想，自己可是真的很喜欢他的哦。  
有人说人在最后一刻会怀念自己的亲人，王马他想，终于可以来陪你们了，让你们久等了……  
【00:00:00】  
——————————————————  
【-00:00:10】  
在巨响过后，王马的世界回归一片宁静。  
他赢了，它终于毁掉了这个破电脑，很快他真正的目的就要达成了，他终于给了那些高高在上的人一个响亮的耳光。  
他输了，为了控制Acc他入侵了中枢电脑，然而入侵过深，在炸毁的那一瞬间他与中枢电脑已经无法分开，电脑的毁灭即是他的末路。  
“啊…………啊……”  
爆炸还在继续，产生的破坏连围绕着电脑的回廊都受到了影响。脆弱的部分相继崩塌，王马能感觉到地面的震动，也许是有石块坠落在身边，也许是他所在的地方快要塌了。  
可他已经无法顾及这些，也不想再想这些了。爆炸产生的冲击波把他像破布一样甩了出去。在墙上留下了触目惊心的痕迹后，凄惨地倒在墙角，位于脊椎上的拟似系统元件不堪重负一个接着一个烧毁。  
“啊……唔……”  
痛……好痛……  
此刻他身上没有一处地方不在疼痛，好像被放进了冲压机下压了一下，没有一处幸免于难。  
随着时间的流逝，爆炸的影响逐渐减小，王马身边的一切也变得越来越平静。他的视野逐渐模糊，像是眼前蒙上了一层薄雾，他看着眼前不断掉落的石块，突然发出了一下笑声。  
“哈……”  
活该……  
他艰难地转动眼中的摄像头，可惜他的角度看不到透明的穹顶。发现这一点，他放弃似地望向前方。  
我成功了哦，大家……  
“血液”流失过多，他觉得有些冷。  
我可以休息了吗？  
这么想着，他的眼前出现了一双小小的脚，穿着简单的白色单鞋。他认识这种鞋子，这是帕诺普堤冈的孩童的基础制服鞋，可这种地方怎么会有小孩子。  
幽灵？不……你是死神吗？  
他心中这么想着就看到那个孩子蹲了下来，这时王马朦胧中看到了自己的脸，一张幼年时期稚嫩的脸。  
有人说过，快死的时候会回想起自己的童年，他没想到会直接看到童年的自己。在心中干笑了一声，他觉得自己果然是大限将至了。  
这么想着，眼前的幽灵好像开口说了什么，一句谢谢直接回响在脑中，如千万人的感谢。  
它伸出手捧住王马的脸，脸逐渐靠近他的额头，似乎是想亲吻他的额头，他想：真是个温柔的死神啊……  
这时寂静的世界中传来了些许响声，就像平静的水面上出现的涟漪，那熟悉的声音，引出了他多余的渴望。  
“……王……没事……”  
到底是幻觉还是现实，他已经分不清了，好像有什么从脸颊边滑落，可惜毫无意义。  
“最……”  
小小的“死神”亲吻了他的额头，带走了他的灵魂。在令人麻痹的疼痛中，他的眼睛失去了光泽，沉入了黑暗的深海之中。  
【-00:00:24】  
在巨响过后，整个空间都在剧烈摇晃。最原被震倒在地，即使扶着墙壁也没法站起来，碎石混杂着沙砾纷纷落下，令人担心这里是不是会坍塌。  
他在原地等了约1分钟，虽然地面震动依旧没有停止，而且上方的爆炸声也一直在持续，但是能感觉到强度变小了很多。他环顾四周感觉这里随时都有坍塌的危险，必须尽快离开。  
“Nov……”  
他想叫上Nova，然而回头就发现这台Acc毫无生气地倒在地上，脖子上的扩音器不断传出声响。  
『无法连接服务器』  
『第四次连接，失败』  
『即将进入安全模式』  
『检测故障——』  
『无故障，机体将在半小时后重启完毕……』  
最原不可能在这里等待半个小时，他将他从电梯里拖了出来，安置在一个相对安全的地方之后，登上了向上的楼梯。  
这里只有一条通道，螺旋向上的楼梯似乎通往什么地方。因为地面震动和爆炸的影响，最原走得并不快，一路上浓郁的不安感一直在扼住他的喉咙，令他难以呼吸。  
各种信息充斥他的脑内。  
游乐场、多年前的实验体、名单、中枢电脑、畅通无阻的来路、Acc……  
最终汇集成王马的身影。  
「已经晚了吗……」  
Nova最后的那句话在他的脑内敲响警钟，有什么晚了？是什么东西晚了？他不敢去想。  
阶梯的尽头是一扇门，爆炸使它变得破破烂烂，只剩下一点点金属件与门框相连。  
最原只是轻轻一碰它就掉了下来，腾起一阵烟尘。他用手捂住口鼻走了出去，虽然早有心理准备，但是真正看到依旧令人叹为观止，巨大的电脑即使已经被炸毁，可依旧可以充满整个视野，小规模的爆炸还在它上面持续，不知道还要多久才能停止。  
在他感叹的时候，前方不远处的瓦砾动了一下，不一会儿百田推开上方的碎石出现在他的眼前。  
最原看到他想也没想就跑了过去。  
“百田君！王马！你们没事吧！”  
“咳咳，没事。咳咳咳！好像有点伤着肺了……”  
百田捂着胸口不停地咳嗽，最原担心地查看他的伤势，却发现看起来只有一些擦伤。在这样的爆炸中只是伤到肺简直是奇迹，他瞟了一眼脚下快要消失的银色光粒，便知道了缘由，顿时松了一口气。  
还好有防御荆棘，那么王马也……  
这时他才想起还有另外一个人，他以为他会跟百田在一起，然而直到现在都没有见到他的身影。  
“那个，百田君，王……”  
突然一滴冰冷的水落在了他的脸旁，甜甜的，草莓牛奶的气味……  
“诶？”  
他不敢确认，可是事实就在那里，过于熟悉的气味，这里只有他会有这样的气味。他颤抖着抬头，他希望有什么来否定他，这只是相似的东西并不是他所熟悉的那个……  
【啪嗒】  
又有一滴击中了他的额头，他的呼吸为之一窒，液体沿着鼻梁缓缓流下，他伸出手指摸了一下。  
粉色……  
“百、百田……君……王马呢？”他的声音在颤抖。  
百田没有说话，只是痛苦地别过头不再看他。  
看到这样的百田，他仿佛被电击中，迅速冲向了那个看起来像是楼梯间的地方，他否定着自己顺着楼梯向上爬去。  
一路上倒着许多Acc，有些地方还被层层叠叠的Acc堵住了道路，扩音器此起彼伏的发出“Error”的警报声，似乎是因为系统受损而无法重启。  
可这些跟最原又有什么关系，他现在只想尽快去到王马身边，因此他甚至在这么狭窄的地方用上了荆棘，以至于操作不熟练差点撞到墙上。  
跌跌撞撞来到四楼，他看见了……  
那个，曾经被称为王马小吉的人靠着墙角倒在地上，仿佛浸泡在血里，粉色的血液顺着缝隙流到了边沿又滴了下去。  
最原一脸难以置信的表情走向他，他想：他怎么会死，他可是那个王马……那个一直用谎言，把我们耍得团团转，即使变成Acc也会回来的……  
他多么希望地上的这个人会突然尼嘻嘻地笑起来，对着他说“骗你哒！被骗啦？很伤心吧？”这种过分的玩笑。  
然而现实是残酷的，最原站在王马面前，他依旧没有任何反应，没有闭合的双眼中没有色彩，那一抹如葡萄一样的紫色消失得无影无踪，只剩下空虚的灰色。  
他望着前方，仿佛想看到什么东西。  
你……在等什么吗？  
粉色的液体逐渐扩散到他的脚下，顺着鞋底的缝隙一点点爬上来，像野蛮生长的菟丝子一样弄脏了鞋子，当然他并不会在意这些。  
他跪下来将王马抱起，想确认他的状态，他的心中还有一丝侥幸。  
这时王马脖子上像项圈一样的扩音器脱落了下来，啪一声掉在血里。曾经王马捉弄过最原，他说：“这个扩音器其实是连接用的，我的头可以摘下来哦，要不要看看！”  
当初最原拒绝了，他觉得无论真假这种场景终究还是太刺激了，如今他想为什么没有早点发觉。  
失去了身上这个唯一一个像是Acc的东西，王马此刻就像一个普通的人类，他静静地靠在最原的怀里，很安静、很乖，一点都不像他。  
终究他没有握住那只手，对王马的感情到底是什么，也变得暧昧不清。他有点想哭，但是没有眼泪。  
突然楼下传来了百田的声音：“那是什么！”  
不知道什么事能让百田如此惊慌，他觉得自己应该去看一看，但看了一眼怀中的王马，感觉不能让他一个人留在这里，便抱起他向外走去。  
因此他看到了王马送给所有人最后的礼物。  
天空中残缺了一块，太阳和飘浮在空中的大陆都被切掉了一半，缺损的部分四四方方就像被刀割出来的，取而代之的是时有时无的黑白雪花点。这样的残缺的地方逐渐增多，范围逐渐扩大，终于它们吞噬了太阳。挣扎片刻，又如燃尽的烛火，突然消失了。  
正午的太阳消失了，取而代之的是天空中朦胧的满月，静静地俯视着鸟笼中每一个囚徒，嘲笑着他们的愚蠢。  
“王马……这就是你的目的吗？”  
最原绝望的声音没有回应，只有天空中撒下的柔和月光讲述着王马他那盛大的落幕。  
【-69:58:44】  
“终于找到你了……”  
听到熟悉的声音，最原从虚拟显示屏堆里抬起头，发现是一张熟悉的面孔。  
自从王马小吉事件之后中枢电脑被炸毁，受其波及，所有Acc的系统都受到严重破坏。在过去这样的损坏从重新安装到启动也至少要2个星期，而如今没有网络，电力不足，没有整合管理等等，各种各样的问题接踵而至，一切就像是回到了原始时代，修理这些Acc更加是无从谈起。  
这时有些矛盾便逐渐浮出了水面，正如谎言中的末日一般。  
“春、春川……你没有跟着百田君吗？”  
春川拉开他对面的椅子坐了下来，叹了口气说：“他让我来找你，说不放心你。”  
“哈哈，百田君可真会操心。”  
“不过你竟然可以让我们找不到，这算是近朱者赤近墨者黑吗？”  
看着开始拨弄辫子的春川，最原的脸上露出了一个抱歉的干笑。  
他躲着他们是有原因的。  
王马小吉事件之后，局势变得很不稳定。因为知道了这样的事实，原本应该恢复日常的世界，进入了长时间的动荡，所有的帕诺普堤冈都陷入了混乱，每天都有冲突发生。  
渴望自由的人们争夺交通工具，争夺武器、食品还有水，为了离开这个破地方做准备。原本就屈从于天狱的人们陷入恐慌，他们也争抢东西，但并不是为了离开而是为了躲藏，甚至还有人选择了自杀。  
失去了中枢电脑的调控，再加上人们的破坏，出现了电力不足的情况，艾提拉内部经常会停电。即使是入间的实验室也会出现突然断电的情况，所幸她还有一些蓄电池还有旧式发电机，可以勉强维持一段时间，但是并不是长久之计。  
在这样的混乱中Nova找到了最原，他是如今唯一一台还在运作的Acc。因为过去的经历，他获得了短时间断开与中枢电脑连接的方法，正因为这个方法他才幸免于难。  
他向最原介绍了一位女性，她叫雨森由纪，是指挥所秩序管理局的一员，作为外界的一员她有办法带最原离开这里。  
最原不是笨蛋，这种情况下有外界的人带路是多少人渴望的一件事，被人知道将会有多少人来争夺这个机会。而且雨森绝没有能力带许多人离开，那些同伴该怎么办，难道就这么抛弃他们吗？也许他们会理解，但是他不能这么做。  
最原拒绝了，即使这个机会对于他来说很重要，可他并不想这么做。  
大概是知道他会拒绝，Nova也没再说什么。  
接下来的日子，便是百田的围追堵截，最后甚至连赤松都加入了。一开始最原还仅是婉言谢绝，后来发展成了东躲西藏，被说成“近朱者赤近墨者黑”也是顺理成章。  
可惜最终还是被春川找到了。  
“你就想这么拖着吗？”春川突然开口。  
听到春川的问题，最原抓紧了自己的衣袖，他知道决不能留在这里，跟着雨森一起离开是最好的选择，但是他真的可以丢下大家离开吗？  
“以前没有发现你是这么磨叽的人。”她看出了他的忧虑，轻点个人手环，手环闪了闪出现了一个很淡的虚拟屏幕。她将虚拟屏幕滑到了最原面前，“这是今天那个雨森给我们制作的路线。”  
最原看了一眼，这张图的确很精细，还有很多条不同的路线。但是世上没有不透风的墙，他忧虑地说道：“但是……”  
春川早就猜出他要说什么，耸耸肩插嘴道：“我知道，过不久就大部分人就会得到这张图了吧。”  
“所以说你今天必须走，我们也会马上跟着你离开。这样你放心了吗？”  
“但是……”  
看着眼前的人磨磨唧唧的模样，春川有点生气，提高了点声音说：“你是想再杀那个王马一次吗？”  
听到这句话，最原浑身的毛都炸了起来，突然站起身弄倒了椅子大声喊道：“怎么可能！”  
“那你就更应该今天就带着他赶快滚蛋，你们两个会拖我们后腿，你知道吗！”  
他的气势被春川一句话浇灭，低头沉默不语，她也不再说话只是静静地看着他。  
不知沉默了多久，他终于轻轻点头道：“知道了，我相信你们。”  
听到这句话春川长吁一口气，此刻她觉得百田一定是不想自己来才让她来的。  
“那两个小时之后，放置市街老地方，希望你不会反悔。”  
“不会的，相信我。”最原微微一笑道：“但是没想到春川你生气起来也是会爆粗口呢。”  
“你想被杀吗？”  
说着这句话的春川顿时脸上腾起一阵黑气，最原不禁回想起了第一次见到她的时候的模样，立马改口道：“啊！那个……我不是这个意……”  
“哈哈，我开玩笑的。”  
最原的表情变得很精彩，有点像苦笑又有点像为难，说道：“春川小姐，太难懂了……”  
她那样的表情说出这种话，全世界大概只有百田才能确定她到底是不是认真的。最终她没有对最原的发言发表什么感想，转身就离开了。  
在她离开之前她交给了最原一个东西，是王马那时候掉落的“项圈”。  
他扶起凳子查看起这个东西，其实它并没有什么好看的，但是他现在还想再整理一下情绪。  
突然他摸到了扩音器边有一个凹槽，轻轻一按会出现一个小空间，从里面掉出来了一个小小的晶片。这个晶片真的很小，掉在地上有可能就找不到了，但是放在这么隐秘地方的晶片，他想王马一定还藏着什么重要的秘密吧。  
最原用戴着手套的右手触摸了这个晶片，没有加密的普通晶片很容易读取，不一会儿他的眼前出现了一些细小的噪点，一张照片出现在了隐形眼镜内。  
“诶？这是……什么……”  
这是一张平白无奇的照片，一张两个人的日常影像。地点应该是在放置市街的某处，时间大概是正午时分，天气也许是晴天吧……  
但是，为什么是这两个人呢？  
照片里王马搂着最原笑得很开心，他的脸紧紧地贴着身边的人，对着镜头比了一个“V”字，没有假笑就像这个年纪的少年一样，看起来很愉快的样子。而身旁的人一脸无奈，并没有讨厌的感觉，甚至有些宠溺，他跟着王马一起做了一个不是很标准的“V”。  
一切是这么亲密，而又这么陌生。  
最原的记忆中没有这段内容，这到底是什么时候的事，一切不言而喻。  
终究他一点都不了解王马，什么都不知道，连过去他与他之间的关系到底是什么也不清楚。  
事到如今他想走近王马，而他到底还算不算活着也不确定。  
过去入间早就知道这个疯子会做一些疯狂的事，在制作他的身体的时候，她多管闲事地给他的大脑增加了一道保护装置，就是这一行为“救了他一命”，没有让他在那天当场脑死亡。  
那天她看着泡在“蛋壳”里正在被修复的王马问最原道：“他即使身体恢复了，也有可能永远醒不过来，这样你也要继续吗？”  
最原同意了，她也不再多说什么。  
但是这么做真的好吗？也许王马他一点都不想被自己了解，也许他就是想毁灭在这场灾难中，也许自己当初就不应……  
在他陷入混乱的时候，突然通讯铃声突然响了起来，将他从混乱中拉回了现实。  
失去了中枢电脑的当下，根本没有网络，更加不会有通讯，那这通电话是哪里来的？  
最原抱着怀疑接通了这则视频通话，画面上没有人影，混乱的雪花点更加增添了他的疑惑。在他等得有些失去耐心的时候，他听到了一个熟悉的声音。  
“喂……喂……能……能听……吗？”  
“王、王马！”  
“能听清楚吗？”  
是王马的声音，可是他不是已经……  
最原简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，这时候还能听到王马的声音，难道他已经醒来了吗！  
然而惊讶与高兴只有一瞬，他并没有被这个声音冲昏大脑，因为他知道这时候王马绝不可能醒来，这个视频通讯绝对是什么人模拟用来骗他的假音频。他压抑着声音中的愤怒对眼前的雪花点开口道：“不知道您是哪位，但是在我这里你得不到任何东西。”  
“尼嘻嘻，小最原还是一如既往的疑心病太重，这样不好哦~会秃头的哦~”  
“不要再模……”  
“我说小最原，我的嘴唇感觉如何~”  
“诶？什……”  
这个人怎么会知道那件事，他惊讶地捂住了嘴。  
“哈哈哈，小最原现在的表情一定很精彩！好想拍下来留念啊~”  
“王……”  
“但是不行啊，现在是特殊通讯，根本没有画面，太可惜了！”  
“你现在到底……”  
“嘻嘻！一切都是假的哦！”  
“……”  
对方从来没让最原说完话，仿佛不需要跟他交流。  
“其实那个只是我的一个替身罢了，没想到吧~”  
“……”  
这时最原也感觉到了什么，他也许的确不需要自己说什么吧。因此他不再回话，只是安静地聆听他的话语。  
“我现在早就在外界了~你们可真笨啊~”  
“小最原，我想我们不会再见了。”  
“就这么抱着装满我的心过完一生吧！这是惩罚哦~”  
“你看外面天气多好，太阳都晒屁股了，小最原真是贪睡鬼呢。”  
“出去走走吧，再郁闷下去你可要秃头咯。”  
“さようなら，最原ちゃん。”  
说完这句话，对方切断了视频通讯，最原所在的房间又一次回归了平静。  
最原看着这个已经没有画面了的手环发呆，他在想这个通讯到底是什么意思呢，是那个让人读不懂的人留给他的最后遗言吗？是在安慰自己吗？是在给自己鼓劲吗？  
想到这里，他甩了甩头，他觉得王马也许并没有这么好心。过去留下来的东西应该是他计划中的一环吧，让自己认识到必须离开帕诺普堤冈这一事实。  
“我知道了，王马君。”他握紧手中的晶片，仿佛是在将自己的誓言刻入其中，“那你也接受我这一次的任性吧。”  
说着他也起身离开了这个房间。  
打开门的瞬间，他眯起眼无奈地看着窗外，说：“但是啊，王马君，今天、可是雨天啊……你个骗子……”  
他的声音融化在雨声音与连绵不绝的枪声之中。  
END  



	14. 番外 小美人鱼的梦

01  
“最……小最……小最原！”  
半梦半醒间最原感觉有人在叫他，他觉得有些心烦便朝着那个方向摆了摆手，仿佛是在赶走恼人的苍蝇，顺便转了个身准备继续睡。  
“小最原！！你亲爱的Acc来叫你起床了！太阳都晒屁股了，小最原真是贪睡鬼呢！”  
那人说着将最原的被子一掀，顿时最原失去了被子的保护，暴露在外界的空气中。  
“唔……谁……”  
“是最喜欢小最原的■■■■哦~”  
最原迷迷糊糊的没有理解他在说什么，不一会儿感觉那人坐在了床边，用指腹轻轻抚过自己的脸颊，有点痒。  
“……好痒。”  
“就这样还不醒来吗？要迟到了哦。”  
“迟到就迟到吧……”  
他蹭了蹭那只手，好怀念的感觉，好像自己已经很久没有跟这个小恶魔好好待在一起了，明明过去他会一直跟着……一直跟着……跟着……  
突然间巨大的违和感刺痛了他的神经，左边的胸口好像有什么要冒出来一样，好难受，好想吐。  
“怎么可以呢，你不是还要来见我吗？迟到了怎么行？”  
“诶？！”  
这句话就像一根针，深深地扎进了他的脊椎，唤醒了他的记忆，那段充满血与泪的时光。  
他猛地睁开眼，可眼前一片迷蒙，只能看见晨光中床边的人模糊的背影。  
然而黑白格子的围巾，白色的略显破旧的衣摆，衣袖上不明用途的绑带，诸如种种装扮，那人还是那个熟悉的背影。  
他想伸手触碰他，却发觉自己根本无法动弹。  
“王……”  
可惜对方似乎并不想让最原叫他的名字，他微微侧过头，食指轻轻放在唇边，轻声发出了一声：“嘘~”  
他想看清他的眼睛，再看一次那如同葡萄一般的紫色。可对方的脸仿佛被阴影遮盖住，什么也看不见，明明朝阳的光芒已经照进了这个房间。  
也许是觉得最原的反应很有趣吧，那人的嘴角浮现出笑容，直接转过身向他靠了过来。  
即使如此，他依旧看不见那人的脸。  
那人逐渐将脸凑了过来，凑得很近，似乎是要亲吻，然而没有旖旎的气氛，没有暧昧的温度，只有冰冷的感觉。  
“王……！”  
突然他伸出手将最原的双眼蒙住，将唇靠近他的脸庞耳语道：“さようなら，最原ちゃん。”  
说完，最原感觉有什么东西滴在了他的脸上，冰冰凉凉的液体，顺着脸颊流入头发中，甜甜的，草莓牛奶的气味……  
“啊！！”  
最原惊叫着坐起了身，在床上恐惧地喘着气，不住地发抖。这个气味已经成为他的阴影，闻到便会想起那个浑身粉色的身影。  
冷静下来后，他望了一眼床边，没有人来过的痕迹，他的床上只有他自己。窗外的月光静静地撒在书桌上，给这个房间带来些许亮光，照出了桌上造型奇怪的怀表与最原略带阴郁的脸庞。  
“事到如今竟然还会梦见王马……”  
王马的身体一直由入间负责，别看这人性格上有点问题，但在这件事上她真的是尽心尽力。  
即使成了入间博士，成了某个机构的负责人，她也从没放弃。通过基因工程为他重塑人类的身体，提供一整个实验区建造生命维持装置，为他编号“0”参与常规实验努力隐藏他的存在，不断寻找方法尝试唤醒他，做这么多也许只是想遵守那时候对最原的承诺。  
然而这十年来王马从来没有苏醒的迹象，致使各种方面都已经很勉强了，无论是资金还是所有人心中那一丝希望。  
因为这个梦最原现在睡意全无，下床坐在书桌边，盯着手中的怀表发呆。这个怀表是用王马的扩音器改造而成，虽然造型的确很奇怪，但是他一直贴身保管。  
他回想着梦中的那个人，还是那么叽叽喳喳烦人的模样。可是，他同时发觉了一件事，想到这里他露出了无奈的笑容，抬头望向天空，是与那天一样冷冰冰的满月。  
“王马，我已经想不起你的声音了……”  
02  
最原坐在咖啡馆的落地窗前，面前放着一杯热红茶。虽然他给人的形象应该是一位喜欢喝咖啡的人，但是他一直都无法习惯咖啡苦涩的味道，而且他更加讨厌甜甜的奶味，所以他在家从不喝饮料，外出也只是选择茶饮。  
这个咖啡馆很安静，门口的留声机放着悠扬的钢琴曲，吧台前服务员专心地擦拭刚刚洗干净的咖啡杯，橘黄的灯光给人带来一种暖暖的氛围。  
没等多久他便等到了自己想见的人。  
“好久不见了，最原。”  
“是啊，很久没见了，春川。”  
经过那段惊心动魄的逃亡之后，所有活着逃离那里的人都得到了外界或多或少的帮助，获得了新的身份。  
赤松展现出了她惊人的音乐天赋，走上钢琴师的道路。  
天海说他想多看看这个陌生的世界，背起行囊环球旅行去了。  
百田从以前就一直盯着天空，说总有一天要到上面去，如今他正在近地轨道的民用空间站工作，听说人缘还不错。  
春川则进入了警局，但是不知为何走失的儿童都喜欢缠着她，同事们都说她应该去当保育员。  
虽然帕诺普堤冈公司并未倒闭，连那个实验区域也没有消失，甚至它又一次封闭了起来，将那些不想走出外界获得自由的人重新关在其中，但是它的存在已为世人所知，外界的批判声从未消停，这样的牢笼应该会在不久的将来消失吧，幸存者们如此坚信着。  
最原在雨森小姐的帮助下在一个小国开始了新生活，虽然一开始很艰难，但是最终还是咬着牙适应了下来。  
现在他在一家侦探事务所里工作，平时就是一些第三者的调查或者寻找离家出走的小孩等零碎的事件，当然偶尔也会协助警方调查刑事案件。  
“你……”春川看着最原的脸，点了点自己的眼睛下面，说：“没有睡好？”  
“……啊，有点……”  
他回想起前一晚的梦，脸上又一次露出了忧郁的神情。  
春川自然知道他为什么会有这样的表情，这十年来她一直在看，难道劝他不要再继续这种没有希望没有意义的折磨？她不会这么说，保持现状是现阶段最好的选择，也许就这样过完了一生，未尝不是一种幸福。  
她轻叹了口气，坐在最原的对面的软座上，向咖啡店服务员招招手说：“一杯冰咖啡，还有两份三明治。”  
“春川你最近食欲不错啊。”  
“一份是给你的，你又不吃早饭了吧。”  
“……”  
“被百田知道这件事肯定又要烦你了。”  
“谢谢。”  
听到感谢的话语，春川不好意思地拨弄起自己的辫子。  
不一会儿，服务员拿来了她点的食物，她喝了口冰咖啡后从随身的背包内拿出一张照片放在最原的面前，这是一张拍摄得有些模糊的照片。  
“还记得那个失窃事件吗？”  
说到最近比较有名的盗窃案应该就属第一试验机构的毒药失窃事件了，听说至今尚未结案。  
“当然。”  
“这个就是那个嫌犯的照片……”春川看着这张照片抿了下嘴唇，似乎有所犹豫，可微微摇头后便又说道：“帮我们找到他。抱歉，将你卷入了危险的事件里。”  
他将照片夹进随身记事本中，向眼前的女孩露出了一个有些不解的微笑，道：“哪里，跟帕诺普堤冈比起来，现在足够和平了。”  
03  
“所以说王马小姐是一直在性骚扰最原前辈吗！”  
“啊，不是……”  
“真是的，不能原谅！”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“但是啊！看得出来王马小姐真的很喜欢前辈你呢，即使一个人悄悄出国了还是为你留下了一段留言。呀啊啊啊！！！好浪漫啊！前辈！你就没有想过把她追回来吗！说不定她也在等你啊！日思夜想自己最喜欢最喜欢的小最原有一天会踩着七彩云……啊！干吗拍我！”  
“越来越不靠谱了……我们还在调查，稍微冷静点。”  
“好的！好的！听从最原长官的命令，属下我现在就去收集情报。”  
说着声音的主人拿起她的小拎包一溜烟地跑了，最原的周围瞬间安静了下来，他叹了口气想，为什么自己的身边都是这样的活宝呢？  
刚才溜走的吵闹女孩名叫丽莎，是最原现在所在的侦探社社长的女儿。从小在父亲身边耳读目染非常渴望成为一名侦探。她的情报收集能力的确很强，但也仅限于此，用最原的话来讲就是她比较适合去做情报贩子。  
自从最原某次说漏嘴让她知道了王马这号人之后，她便想尽办法从他那儿打探情报。最原被缠得烦了，真真假假地瞎编乱造了一些故事说给她听。  
然而也不知是最原故事编得太烂还是她理解力惊人，她竟然把王马当成了他的前女友，王马还因为不得已的原因出国了，也许一生都不会回来，最原不知道他在哪里没法找到他，天天以泪洗面等等，诸如此类大概只有八点档才会播出的剧情。  
想到这里最原头痛地揉了揉眉间，准备继续分析犯人可能出现的地点之时，却无意间瞟到了马路对面那个犯人的身影。  
为什么他会在这里？  
最原手上关于他的情报全部集中在城北，然而这里是城南，有什么理由让他冒险跨越整个城市来到这个地方？  
突然他想起这个人偷的东西是一种毒药，具体是什么春川并没有告诉他，但是一般盗窃毒药不是用来对某个人下毒就是危害公共安全。  
无论哪个最原都不允许他这么干，这么想着他拉了拉帽檐出门跟了上去。  
最原混在人群中，离那人不远的地方不紧不慢地跟着，过去的经历令他有自信不被这种普通人发现自己的行迹。  
可是那人的行动轨迹很奇怪，他并没有去什么特别的地方，仿佛是参观游览一般，只是在路上闲逛，没有靠近水源也没有靠近任何建筑物。  
在他思考走神的时候，那人突然转弯拐进了一个两栋建筑物之间的小巷。  
这种地方最适合地下交易，难道说这个是要把手上的毒药赶快出手变现吗？这会让这个毒药的去处更加难以追踪，说不定哪天就会有人死在这个东西上面。  
最原这么想着连忙跟了上去，本想在阴影处偷偷摸摸地收集证据，然而他刚拐进小巷还没有适应黑暗的环境便听到了对方的声音：“不准动！”  
“？！”  
他没想到这人的警惕性这么高，既然已经被发现，今天就没办法再继续跟踪了，当下自身安全最重要，所以他装作普通人的样子声音略微颤抖地说道：“那个、我只是想抄个近路……”  
“呦！这不是我们大名鼎鼎的最原终一吗！”  
“！”  
没想到对方会爆出自己的名字，最原心中一惊下意识地往后退了一步。突然有什么东西擦过他身边的地面，普通人也许不知道，然而他很明白这个是子弹留下的弹痕。没想到这个人竟然还有武器，而且还装了消音器，明显是有备而来。  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
此刻稳定对方情绪是重点，因此他选择随便跟对方扯点东西。  
“你的名字和样子深深地刻在了我的脑子里！我恨不得现在立刻杀了你！”  
“很抱歉，我是做了什么对不起你的事吗？”  
“是啊，是啊，你不记得是应该的，我们这样的人你当然不会知道，你跟那混蛋一样只想着你自己……”  
对方歇斯底里地说着最原听不懂的话，他觉得这个人大概是把自己跟什么人的形象混在了一起。这种人很危险不知道什么时候便会情绪失控，他瞟了一眼身后想确保撤退的道路，可曾想看到了最不想看到的人。  
“啊！喂~~前辈！！最原前辈！！！喂~~你在干什么~~”  
丽莎不知道为什么会正好在这里，她在路的对面发现了最原，看他一动不动地站在巷口，便兴奋地想要跑过来。  
“哦？还有后辈了？看起来很会说话很活泼嘛，跟那时候的Acc一样！你的性趣可真是统一啊。”  
“什……！”  
他没想到会在这里听到这个熟悉的词汇，惊讶地盯着眼前的人，那人似乎也很满意他的反应，愉快地笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈！就是这个表情，我做梦都想看到这个表情！”  
“前辈，你在跟谁说话吗？”丽莎的声音越来越近。  
“你的Acc毁掉了我们的精神支柱，那么我也要毁掉你们！”  
听到这句话，最原感觉全身的血液都往头上涌去，他不假思索地喊出来：“以那种地方为食粮本身就是坏掉了！！”  
“前辈？”  
丽莎已经站在了他的身后，正在探头探脑往里面张望，最原不想把她扯到这种事情里面来，所以往后挡了挡遮住了她的视线。  
“我说最原前辈，看不到了！”  
“呵呵，虽然去毁掉你亲爱的那位很不错，但是现在就毁掉你身边的小甜心似乎更加有意思，你说不是吗！最原终一！”  
说着他扣下了手中的扳机。  
丽莎只是个普通的女孩，她也许真的会成为一名侦探，然后解决大大小小各种案件，遇到各种惊险的事件，可是这一切都是也许，都是未来的事，现在的她无论如何都不应该被卷入帕诺普堤冈的纷争中，所以最原的身体下意识地动了起来。  
小小的铅弹没入了他的左胸，他感觉胸口好像被打了一拳，但似乎又不是很疼。因为惯性他撞在了身后丽莎的怀里，他们重重地摔倒在地上。  
“呀啊啊啊啊！！！前辈！最原前辈！！”  
后辈的声音在耳边回响，最原想向着犯人逃跑的方向伸出手，可手不听使唤完全抬不起来，他感觉有什么温热的液体从身体里流了出来。  
稍微……有点冷啊……那时候王马……也是这种感觉吗……  
然后黑暗笼罩下来，寂静降临。  
04  
“哥……”  
“哥哥……”  
“大哥哥……醒醒”  
“最原哥哥，快醒醒！”  
孩童的声音萦绕在耳边，声音中都带着哭腔，似乎着急把他叫醒。最原觉得这个声音好像在哪里听到过，又好像没有。忽然一阵强烈的睡意袭来，他准备再一次昏昏沉沉地睡过去。  
发现这个情况，孩童的声音显得愈发着急，他甚至感觉有什么东西正在推他，希望他赶快醒来。  
“什……么……？”  
最原很不情愿地睁开了眼睛，最先映入眼帘的是两个幼小的身影，他们依旧长得那么像，都是金发碧眼，一位长发，一位短发，跟十年前一样遇见的时候一样。只是他们的衣服不再是灰白色的病号服，而是换上了一套稍微活泼一点的衣服。  
“是……你们……”  
“太好了！！他醒了！呜哇啊啊啊！！”  
看到最原醒来，爱芙和赛克斯抱在一起坐地上哇哇地哭了起来。他并不知道到底发生了什么事，只能躺着发出虚弱地安慰声。  
不一会儿，他们似乎是哭累了，鼻子一抽一抽地将最原扶着坐起身来。这时最原才发现自己的身上并没有伤，也并不觉得有哪里痛，只是感觉浑身无力无法动弹。  
他四处张望了一下，发现自己似乎身处一片朦胧的湖上，四周的景色不断变化，前一秒是熙熙攘攘的公园，下一秒便是空无一人的荒野，看得人眼花。唯一不变的是眼前诡异的卵，灰色的荆棘互相缠绕交织，层层叠叠地将这块地方本来的模样都掩盖了起来。  
“这里是？”  
“这是Will'O空间本来的模样，因为所有人没有强烈的共识，所以在不断变化。”  
“不是，我是说这个是什么？”他稍微抬了一下头点了点前方的荆棘之卵。  
“这个……”  
妹妹似乎有些犹豫，弟弟看到这样的她立马接下话头说道：“这个是王马小吉的世界。”  
最原有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，没想到会听到这样魔幻的内容，佯装发火道：“如果想要耍我那你们赢了，可再不说实话的话，我可要生气了。”  
“我们没有说谎。”  
“即使是在外部说谎也会被荆棘伤到的。”  
双胞胎俩抓着衣角脸上露出了悲伤的表情。  
“我们都想救他，没想到结果变成了现在这样。”  
“原本是想保护好他，有朝一日身体恢复就可以回去了。然而……”  
“然而没想到，他的潜意识改变了Will'O空间的模样……”  
说着眼泪又在这两个孩子的眼眶中打转，他伸出手摸了摸他们的脑袋。说真的，最原只是没想到这会是王马小吉的潜意识诞生的世界，他以为那人的世界会更加活泼一点，更加富有生气一点，而不是像现在这样死气沉沉的样子。  
“这么说来，我也……”  
最原并没有失忆，之前发生的事逐渐浮现在眼前，胸口似乎还能感觉到那种温热的液体流出来的感觉。  
“嗯。”妹妹轻声点了一下头，但马上又摇头着急地说道：“不过只要醒来了就能回去，就像之前那样！大哥哥不会有事的！”  
之前究竟是如何回到现实世界的，他也没有忘记，如今没有了王马的陪伴，他还能顺利回去吗？一切都没有定数。  
在这里纠结悲伤也无济于事，他缓慢地站起身活动了一下身体，虽然感觉还是不太使得上劲，但是基本活动已经没有问题了。  
他眯起眼望着眼前灰色的世界，问道：“王马在里面吗？”  
弟弟无奈地点了点头，他指了指深处说：“在这些荆棘还没有出现之前，我们还能去看他。”  
“他沉睡在湖中的水晶里。”  
“可是这些荆棘出现之后，我们就没法靠近了，看来我们不是他的客人呢，哈哈……”  
王马拒绝着外来者，正如他当初拒绝任何人了解他，将自己藏进谎言灰色的荆棘里，伤害他人同样伤害自己。  
最原不会放任这个骗子继续缩在这样的蛋壳里，他向前踏出一步，向着那个灰色的卵走去。  
「既然他不会握住我伸出的手，那就让我去握住他。」  
在他将要接触到荆棘的表面之时，身后传来了双胞胎稚嫩的声音：“你要去见他吗？”  
这个问题十年前也有人问过他，可是那时候他没来得及拉住那只手，最后得到的只有悲惨的结局。  
最原转过头望向身后的两位小小的守护者，他们应该有无数个机会可以丢下王马离开，展开自己新的人生，然而依旧选择留在这片天空下寂寞地保护他。  
他真的很感激他们，留给了他一次重新来过的机会。  
“谢谢你们，我要带他一起回去。”  
这么多年以来，最原再一次露出了发自内心的笑容，很适合他的表情。  
“那么我走了。”  
说着他将额头轻轻抵在荆棘的表面，用仿佛耳语的声音说道：“王马，我要进去了。”  
也许是感应到了他的愿望，没有尖刺的荆棘逐渐伸出细小的枝条，将他轻柔地包裹在内逐渐融入内部。  
05  
睁开眼，最原看到的是一个被荆棘覆盖的世界，它们带着锋利的尖刺张牙舞爪地向最原展示力量，然而它们也仅限于此，荆棘并不会主动攻击他。  
他侧头想查看一下四周的情况之时，才发现自己的身体缩小了，服装也变回了那时候的黑色制服。十年没有再穿上这件衣服，他有些怀念地拉了拉衣袖。  
这里是王马小吉的潜意识形成的世界，自己在他心中的模样依旧停留在那个时候。  
王马还是希望见到那时候的我吗？  
最原穿行在荆棘的丛林中，他想起了从春川那儿看到的一篇童话故事：一位被邪恶的女巫诅咒，沉睡在蔷薇城堡中的公主……想到这里他使劲摇了摇头，仿佛是要把这个想法从脑袋里甩出去，毕竟如果王马是公主的话，那么这位公主也过于恶劣了。  
荆棘之卵中并没有想象中的寂静无声，四周的黑暗中似有什么在窃窃私语，时不时会有孩童的笑声传来，可它们的身影时有时无难以捕捉。  
没过多久他终于来到了他的目的地——荆棘庭院的中心，他还以为中心会有数不清的荆棘缠绕其中。然而他错了，这儿什么都没有，只有一潭如镜面般平静的湖水，还有一个巨大的透明立方体无声地漂浮在表面。而王马此刻正静静地蜷缩在这个立方体内，就像被封入了水晶之中。  
“王马！”  
最原想要靠近，却被湖边突然出现的小人挡住了去路，它们围绕着镜之湖手拉手跳着圆舞曲。  
【嘻嘻！嘻嘻！】  
【不行哦！不行哦！】  
【来玩吧~来玩吧~哈哈哈~来玩吧~】  
那些小人虽然没有嘴，但是它们发出了孩童的笑声，声音在整个空间内回响，毫无温度。  
这些小人应该就是在荆棘丛中窃窃私语的身影，可它们是什么呢？它们拥有人形，懂得语言，会跑会跳，但是像果冻一样的半透明身体怎么看都不是寻常的东西。  
这里是王马的潜意识形成的世界，那这些东西又会是他什么样的愿望呢？  
无法靠近王马，最原只能选择站在湖边远远望着他，这时这些小人又一次说起了话。  
【知道吗？小最原其实是女孩子哦！】  
【我可是真的很关心同伴的呢~】  
【小最原很漂亮，但不是我的菜。】  
这些话就像王马会说的话，那种调戏别人的谎言，如同幼稚的孩童。  
好久没有听到这样的话了，最原露出了无奈的笑容，他想：这人难道在这样的情况下还想着调戏别人吗？  
突然，周围的荆棘变得骚动不安，几根带着尖刺的棘条裹挟着风向那些小人刺过去，而它们也不懂得逃跑一个个被荆棘扎了个对穿，燃起蓝色的火焰被拖入四周的黑暗之中。  
一切犹如疾风骤雨，没等最原反应过来就都结束了，只剩下圆环内的小人减少的事实。  
“什……”  
这里是王马的潜意识形成的世界，那这些毁灭了谎言的荆棘究竟是什么？王马你究竟想要做什么？  
最原眯起眼望着眼前沉睡的王马，他想：十年前我不知道他想做什么，十年后即使在他的内心世界里，我依旧什么也不知道，毫无长进。  
他感觉鼻子有点酸，突然有一种想要大喊的冲动，可就在这时身后响起了意想不到的声音。  
“终一？你怎么也在这里？”  
“百田君？！”  
百田同样是十年前面貌，那个发蜡用多了的发型最原已经很多年没有见到过了。  
他环顾四周，抓了抓后脑勺说：“我醒来就在这里了，这里到底是什么地方？”  
“具体我也不清楚……百田君你怎么也在这里？难道是……”突然最原想到什么，停顿了一下，“难道是你在外面出了什么事吗？”  
他的声音很着急，可是在这句话里他下了个套。  
最原并没有说谎，他的确很担心百田在近地轨道的民用空间站出什么事了，只是他模糊了这个地点，如果是另外一个人的话很有可能会弄错。眼前这位百田来得太突然了，没有任何预兆，他有种感觉这个人并不是真正的百田。  
“啊……嗯……”百田有些不好意思地看着身旁，瘪瘪嘴说：“被砸到脑袋了……”  
“啊？”  
突然百田搂过最原的肩膀说：“但是完全没有问题！你看我现在不是还是很有活力吗！”  
“哈哈，百田君……”  
这样的回答并不能证明什么，因为对方也模糊了一些内容，可那些荆棘看起来也没有想攻击他的打算，这就让一切变得扑朔迷离起来。  
“知道怎么回去吗？是不是打碎那个水晶给那家伙来一拳就行了？”  
“我想大概不行吧。”  
“啊啊~”说着他躺倒在了地上，望着天空，感叹道：“黑漆漆什么都没有的天空可真难看啊，这种时候就应该躺下来数数星星，瞬间就会没有任何烦恼了！”  
“好想到天上去啊！”  
听到这句话，最原心中咯噔一下，可脸上并没有表现出任何异常。如今百田的工作可以说就是在太空里，这句话他已经很久没有挂在嘴边了，会说出这句话的人，那就只有另外一位……  
想到这里，最原觉得如果不考虑目的的话，他这点还是蛮可爱的。  
他脸上带着浅笑，俯下身坐在“百田”的身边，说：“是啊，回去了一起去天上吧。”  
“终一，你什么时候也对宇宙这么有兴趣了？”  
“也许是有想一起去的人吧。”  
“百田”眯眼瞟了一眼身边的最原，没有发表评论，只是将双手枕在脑后开始闭目养神。  
最原也没有捅破这层窗户纸，安静地望着湖中央的那个人影和湖边的小人们。  
小人的数量比一开始少了许多，即便自从“百田”出现之后它们没有再说话，哼起了没有调子的歌，荆棘依旧会隔一段时间刺穿一个小人，仿佛是什么的倒数计时。  
“百田君，你知道这些荆棘是什么吗？”  
“哼，王马那个混蛋搞什么把戏我怎么会知道。”  
提到荆棘，不知为何最原又想起了那个童话故事，也许是觉得这种用带刺的植物将自己包裹起来的模样有些类似吧。然而王马的荆棘保护着他不被他人的谎言伤害，可同时惩罚着他自己。  
他自言自语道：“睡美人可不是这样的……”  
“百田”听到了他的自言自语，睁开眼睛，用一种好像是便秘了的表情盯着身边的人，说：“睡美人？王马？公主？终一你没发烧吧？”  
发现自己的自言自语被人听到了，最原的脸瞬间就红了，他手足无措地想将自己的头埋进手臂里，却听到身边“百田”轻飘飘地自言自语：“可有谁问过睡美人她想不想醒来呢？”  
听到这句话最原握紧了拳头，他知道这句话的意思，忍耐着情绪道：“如果、如果这真是她的愿望，我甚至可以帮忙。但是她只是将自己关了起来，一直停留在过去的时间里……她真的不想醒来吗？”  
“但你又知道她的什么？也许她觉得这种状态可以永远活下去还挺开心的。”  
“……”  
“百田”瞥了一眼身边的最原，看到他咬牙忍耐的样子很开心地露出了颜艺的笑容，继续逼迫道：“再说她这种状态本来就不是自己想要的，她自己选择了纺锤，选择了死亡，而她的沉睡与再一次醒来是女巫的愿望。”  
听到这句话最原有些激动，他提高音量道：“但是！他说过就算是他也……”  
不过“百田”没让他说完话，伸了个懒腰一脸坏笑地凑近他的脸说道：“先不说这个了，会联想到睡美人，终一……你迷上他了？”  
“迷、迷上？！呜哇！”  
感觉对方凑得太近了，最原猛地向后一仰，却因为用力过猛失去平衡摔倒在地。一改之前紧张的表情，他又一次手足无措起来，好几次张口又闭上，最终红着脸点了点头。  
究竟是想更加了解王马，还是仅仅是喜欢他这个谜题，种种理由都不重要，只要他还在身边吵吵闹闹，还能再看到那个活泼的身影就足够了，这样也许也算是“迷上”了吧。  
“百田”伸出手将倒在地上的人一把拉了起来，搂着他的肩膀大大咧咧地说：“终于终一也有喜欢的人了啊！虽然是那个王马……恩？你有没有觉得有股烟味？”  
“烟味？”  
一经提醒最原惊觉他们已经被白色的烟包围，不知从何时开始，四周的荆棘深处燃起了蓝色的火焰，腾起的焰尖就像那些小人的模样，他们跳着愉快的华尔兹点燃更多的荆棘，很快就要烧到他们所在的中心区域。  
“怎么会……”  
这里是王马下意识形成的世界，这些燃起的火焰是什么……他真的是想死吗？真的是自己的一厢情愿拖住了他的脚步吗？  
最原绝望地盯着眼前的火焰，蓝色的火光照得他眼睛刺痛，泪水不可抑制地从眼眶中落下。  
“终一你在干什么！快点过来！”  
身边的人一把将最原拽了起来，强硬地拖着他向着湖面走去。湖边已经没有了小人的身影，取而代之的是包裹着王马的透明立方体前出现了一个发着光的门。  
白色的大门洋溢着生命气息，沁人心脾，他知道这扇门是回家的路，穿过之后就可以回去了。  
“百田”拉着最原跌跌撞撞地穿过湖水一把拉开门兴奋地说：“终于可以回去了！终一你先进去！”  
“那么你呢……”  
“当然之后马上就会跟上来呀！我可不想在这里为王马陪葬！”  
最原冷眼看了一眼“百田”抓着他的手，一把甩开冷冰冰地说：“那我不进去。”  
“你做什么！想在这里陪王马殉情吗！清醒点！”  
“王马君……这些都是谎言吧？”  
“……哼，果然这么简单的演技骗不了小最原啊~什么时候发现的？看出来了也不拆穿，小最原果然坏心眼啊~”  
王马发现自己的伪装早已被拆穿，便不再表演下去，可也没有变回原本的模样，继续用着百田的脸摆出颜艺的表情，用他的声音说着俏皮的话，充满了违和感。  
“我可没有说谎哦，穿过这里真的可以回去哦，相信我~”  
“荆棘……”最原没有理他，自顾自地说起来：“双胞胎表示荆棘会伤害说谎的人，而这里最大的骗子就是王马，那么荆棘应该会伤害他。可荆棘是他诞生的，为什么会诞生这个东西，是他对自己的惩罚吗……”  
“哈？开玩笑，我为什么要惩罚自己？”  
“对自己还活着的惩罚……王马是对什么东西有愧疚吗？”  
听到他的话，王马皱了一下眉毛，随后又无所谓地说道：“我怎么可能会有愧疚这种感情，哈！做让自己开心的事可是我的人生准则。”  
“恩……如果按照这个思路思考，那么……”  
“喂！听人说话啊！”  
最原完全沉浸在自己的思考中，他捂着嘴突然露出恍然大悟的表情看着眼前的人，说：“王马你在求生吗？”  
“哈？你是怎么得到这个结论的？”  
“因为……你的使魔一直在保护你，为你替……”  
“别自大了！你有什么资格揣测我！小最原果然最讨厌了！”王马现在就像被踩到尾巴的猫咪，完全没有了之前的游刃有余，“你是死是活关我什么事！好吧，你这么想死的话，我们一起下地狱吧！”  
最原刚想开口说什么的时候，他突然感觉到有一只小小的手拍上了他的脸。不知什么时候有个小人爬上了他的肩头，那是最后一个小人了。  
【那个，那个，我有一句话要告诉小最原哦！】  
小人站在他的肩膀上，凑近耳朵轻声向最原传达它的主人想说的话。  
【我呢，最喜欢小最原了，尼嘻嘻，不是说谎哦~相信……啊！】  
没等小人说完话，一根燃着蓝色火焰的荆棘刺穿了它，顿时小人燃起火焰融入了四周同类的怀抱。  
这些小人并不是因为说谎而被荆棘刺穿，而是作为王马的替身被牺牲掉了。如今最后一个替身也没有了，那他……  
王马低着头沉默不语，最原也没有催促，只是静静等待着。火焰烧灼着荆棘发出噼啪响声，它们跳着舞蹈逐渐靠近两人，伸出“手”触碰他们的衣角。不知过了多久，他终于张开了口。  
“你为什么这么相信睡美人会想要醒来？”  
“不是我相信，这只是女巫的任性罢了。”  
听到最原的回答，王马抬起头脸上露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，说：“小最原你个骗子，明明说过如果这是睡美人的愿望会帮助她的。”  
“哈哈。”最原看着他露出了干笑，伸出手说：“可惜我只是一个任性的女巫。”  
王马盯着他伸出的手没有动作，忽然他身边的立方体燃起了没有温度的蓝色火焰，水晶在火焰中逐渐破碎折射出好看的光。王马的身上也燃起了星星点点的蓝色，将他的谎言一点点燃尽，逐渐露出原本的模样。  
“小最原真奇怪……”  
他的声音从面具后幽幽传出，燃着火焰的面具遮住了他的表情。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有任何保证我醒来还会记得你，还这样缠人，永远保持这样不好吗？你是抖M吧。”  
“我想我并不喜欢被虐。”  
最原伸出双手抚上王马的脸颊，手指缓缓地伸进面具与脸之间的缝隙中，轻轻挑起他最后一个心理防线。火焰顺着手指爬上他的身体，有些疼痛的感觉，然而这如果是了解王马的必须承受的，那他也甘之如饴。  
“大概这就是‘迷上’了吧……王马跟我一起回去吧。”  
脱去对方的面具，时隔多年最原又一次看到了他令人怀念的面容还有那双紫色的眼睛。在周围的光线下王马的脸上露出了可疑的紫色，一脸不高兴的样子。  
“性骚扰！死缠烂打！烦人！既然小最原希望我醒来的话，那么就给我负起这个责任来！”  
他一把扯住最原的领子将他的头往下拉，拉到与自己同样的高度，不由分说吻了上去。  
“唔！？？”  
又一次被王马强吻，如同第一次一样，最原还是这么慌乱。可没等他反应过来，王马便放开了他，一脸奸计得逞的表情说道：“尼嘻嘻，故事的最后总要有个王子吧~这个角色就勉强让给小最……呜哇！”  
最原一把抱住了面前的人，力气之大仿佛要将他揉入身体里。王马靠在他的胸口，感受着对方的温度，好温暖，他声音闷闷地问道：“我真的可以醒来吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“太好了……”  
王马回头看了一眼这个燃烧着火焰的世界，他想：大家对不起，我大概还要一段时间才能来陪你们了。  
“那么走吧。”  
说着最原揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，一脸满足地抱着他向后倒去，落入白色的门中，沉入黑暗的深海之内。  
在他们离去后，荆棘之庭逐渐崩塌。在燃烧着火焰的废墟中出现了一个个不是很清晰的身影，似乎有9个，它们向着王马离去的方向不停地挥手告别，仿佛在祝福他一帆风顺。  
06  
最原抱着王马在水中缓缓下落，怀中的人就像睡着了一样，任由最原将他带往任何地方。四周一片黑暗，但又如同在母亲体内一般，温暖得令人安心，给人一种可以就这样永远沉沦下去的错觉。  
在意识消散之前，他看到了远处有星星点点的光，从那儿有声音传来，虽然听不真切但是他觉得有人在叫他。  
他下意识地向着那个方向伸出手……  
※  
“啊……”  
“最原君！最原君！听得到我说话吗？”  
刚刚醒来最原感觉身上哪里都在疼，有一种还在被火焰烧灼的错觉。然而冷静下来便发现自己正躺在一个陌生的房间里，右手挂着点滴，正一滴一滴地往血管里注入药物，左手被一位熟悉的人握着手腕。那人自从离开帕诺普堤冈之后便剪短了头发，入间也为他安装了发声器，很少有人会再将他与王马混为一谈。  
“Nova……这里？”  
“医院，还记得自己发生什么事吗？”  
说着Nova按下床边的警铃，叫来了医生。  
“枪……”  
“是的，万幸子弹打在怀表上，没有正中心脏，他又救了你一命。”  
“王马……”  
听到这个名字，最原突然情绪激动起来，挣扎着要起床去王马的身边。Nova见状立马按住他说：“喂！你干什么！你还没有恢复不能起来！”  
“王马……王马……”  
外界的声音并没有进入他的耳朵，他现在一心只想着去往王马所在的实验区，去确认那个大骗子这次说的是不是真话。挣扎中他扯掉了身上的心电监测仪的电极，仪器显示屏上的线瞬间变成直线，发出了刺耳的警报声，同时他也拔掉了手上的针头，血瞬间流出弄脏了雪白的被褥。  
医生进来看到他这种状态当机立断拿出了镇静剂，随着微凉的液体被推入身体内，最原的意识又一次沉入黑暗之中。  
第二天。  
最原再次醒来病房里只有一位护士在记录仪器上的数据，她微笑着表示因为他昨天的表现，医生判断他因为失血导致脑部有部分区域受损，刚醒来还很混乱，需要绝对静养，谢绝所有人的探视。  
他向护士表示歉意之后便无所事事起来，只能望着窗外的风景发呆，这时他听到窗外有人聊天的声音。  
“今天早上的新闻看了吗？又有研究机构遇袭了，最近真是不太平。”  
“这次好像是那什么生体研究的机构吧？”  
“是啊，不过新闻上说没有损失，这个蠢贼是去干什么的？”  
“你相信新闻啊？都是糊弄人的，我看网上的人说啊，好像什么零号实验体损伤了哦。”  
“呜哇！没想到那里还做人体试验吗！怪不得会遇袭，那么袭击者还是正义的使者咯？”  
那些人之后的话最原一个字都没有听进去，这个城市的生体研究机构只有入间负责的那个，而编号为“0”的只有……  
在绝望中他想起那个童话的结局。  
『王子……被睡美人吸引，温柔地亲吻了他的嘴唇。然后……魔法解开了，他的时间开始流动，两人至死都幸福地生活在一起，至死都……』  
07  
“王子……被睡美人吸引，温柔地亲吻了她的嘴唇。然后……魔法解除了，她的时间开始流动，两人至死都幸福地生活在一起，至死都……”  
似乎是注意到了什么，青年停止了朗读。  
他低头看着手中刚刚朗读的书，这是一本童话书，里面的人们最终都获得了自己的幸福，而现实也许并没有这么美好。  
他的手指摩挲着书的页面，对身后不远处站着的人轻声说道：“睡美人醒来，即使只有一秒，她也是幸福的吗？”  
说着他将轮椅艰难地转向身后，面对站在不远处的那个外来者。然而仅仅是这样的动作便让他感到了疲惫，他靠在椅背上微微喘息，随后对来人浅浅地微笑了一下，温柔地说：“早上好，小最原，我们又见面了。”  
今晨，浅眠的最原收到入间时隔多日的信息，短短的一条信息便将他的睡意完全驱散，顾不上仪容也来不及吃早饭就匆匆忙忙地跑到入间的研究机构，结果是这样的场景，他呆立在原地。  
眼前是一片人工的假花花园，一株株仿真的植物，一朵朵虚假的花朵组成了这个室内的乐园。这是给那些再也无法去外界的人的安慰剂，只有视觉的幻象，仿佛一段没有声音的电影。  
他在这些虚假的花朵的中央，一切不言而喻。  
“王……马……”  
许久，他才从喉咙深处滚出两个字。  
那个袭击最原的凶手在发现无法靠近最原之后，便将目标转向了王马。他潜入实验区，将刚醒来的王马从生命维持装置中拖了出来，把手上的毒剂注射进了王马的身体内，也许这人一开始的目的便是如此。  
万幸犯人的罪行被打断，只有少量毒剂被注射入王马的体内，他马上被送去隔离治疗。从此最原再也没有见过他，即使他已经出院，恢复了身体，入间也不同意他们见面。  
他无数次想过结局会是什么，无数的Bad Ending在他脑海中形成，又被他一一划去，他还是希望相信上天不会再给这个男孩降下更加不幸的事，然而如今看来他与他的运气实在是不佳，抽中了最糟糕的牌。  
“你这是什么表情？”  
“你的……”  
最原想问王马的身体到底怎么了，但是又怕知道真相，因此他退缩了，他闭上了嘴，低下了头，牙紧紧地咬住下唇。  
然而面前的人是那个王马，毫不讲理，毫不留情，对待猎物穷追猛打，不惜牺牲自己也要达成目的的那个人。他看出了最原的退缩，扯了一下嘴角，露出讽刺的表情说：“看起来这么多年过去，小最原变得更加没用了。”  
他随手摘下手边的一朵红色的假花，似乎在欣赏，却突然收紧手掌碾碎了它，花瓣散落在地，仿佛星星点点的血迹，他瞟了一眼后说：“这里与那里有什么不同呢？只是从一个大一点的鸟笼变成了一个小一点的鸟笼，而我还是那只不会飞的鸽子。”  
“那么，将睡美人从睡眠中拉回来的王子殿下，你有什么感想呢？他是幸福的吗？”  
王马温柔地笑了，可这一切在最原眼中是那么恐怖。  
对啊，他是幸福的吗？  
他想：变成了这样的身体，永远失去了去往外界的自由，也许还不如在那时让他留在梦中……  
想到这里他拼命摇头。  
王马说过即使是他也想活下去！即使他最后选择了牺牲自己，他也不可以侮辱这个愿望。在梦中王马最终选择了醒来，那么他会与他一同面对生的痛苦，不会让他在孤单一人。  
最原抬起头刚想说什么，却被眼前的场景惊住了。  
眼前的他站在花丛中，向他张开双臂，笑得就像小小的恶作剧得逞了的孩子。  
“尼嘻嘻，无论过了多少年，小最……呜哇啊！”  
一瞬间各种各样的委屈涌上心头，最原用尽全力扑向眼前那个瘦弱的青年，一把抱住他扑倒在花丛中，将头深深地埋进他的颈窝，感受他的温暖，他的心跳，他活着的证据。  
“痛……你干什……”  
王马挣扎了一下发现对方把自己抱得很紧，完全挣脱不了。扑倒的时候最原将他保护得很好，也没受什么伤，因此他也不再挣扎，只是让他抱着躺在地上。  
最原将他的脸埋在对方的衣服里，发出闷闷的声音：“你总是这样！太过分了！太过分了……”  
“那个，小最原？最原先生？你不会在哭吧？不要把鼻涕……”  
王马原本还想说一些玩笑话调节气氛，可真的听到了最原哭泣的声音后，他沉默了。一时间他竟然不知道该怎么安慰他，最终他选择同样用双手拥抱他。  
最原的身高高了许多，背脊也变得宽阔了不少，也许是一直有锻炼的缘故，体格也强壮了些。  
种种一切告诉他真的已经过了十年，而怀中的这个人也真的等了他十年。  
王马可以想象这十年他的心路，他轻轻蹭了蹭那毛茸茸的脑袋，静静地说道：“对不起，我回来晚了，我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
08  
“还有东西忘带吗？”  
“我觉得我只要带上自己就够了。唔~好甜！”  
王马坐在桌子上一边悠闲地吃着棒棒糖，一边指挥最原整理东西。  
的确，他没有行李，但这并不意味着他没有东西需要带。  
“你的药呢？”  
“诶~我可以不吃吗~”  
王马的求饶声干巴巴得像沙漠里的沙子。  
最原自然是不会吃他那套，从抽屉里翻出一盒粉红色的小药片，交到他手中。  
王马看到这个瘪瘪嘴说：“啊啊~作为魔王的王马大人未来都要与这个药片为伴了啊，想想都可怜。”  
注射入王马身体里的毒剂并没有夺走他的生命，可也无法完全清除，它们会持续攻击他的身体，只能终身服药中和毒性。  
“再说这是什么宠物用抗生素的样子！我是宠物吗？小最原你说呢！”  
“啊，嗯……”  
最原眼睛斜向一边，他的确觉得王马现在很像宠物，不过说出来一定会被对方捉弄，所以他选择糊弄过去。  
瞧见最原的表情，王马也猜出他在想什么，嘻嘻笑了一声，眯起眼对他说：“所以说，你喂我吃。”  
说着他闭起眼微微抬头，双唇微启，一副索吻的模样。  
“唔……”  
最原稍微犹豫了一下之后，取出一片药片，含在口中红着脸贴上了对方的唇。他将药片轻柔地推入王马的口中，然而对方似乎并不想老老实实接受它，又用舌头将药片推了回去。  
一来二去双方似乎都忘记了原本的目的，舌尖纠缠在一起。带有樱花气味的药片在口腔中化开，给最原一种王马有着花的香气的错觉。  
不知不觉他加深了这个亲吻，细细品尝王马口腔中每一个角落。直到王马快喘不过气了，一直拍他的后背才放开。  
“哈啊……哈啊……小最原，你对病人可真……不客气啊……”  
“抱歉……”  
“尼嘻嘻，可是小最原这么多年接吻水平还是这么差，就没有找人练习吗？”  
最原注视着他，心不在焉地将他鬓边的头发轻轻撩起，别在耳后，轻声道：“只有你……头发长了。”  
“嗯？”最原没头没脑的一句话冲淡了前一句的冲击，王马一时间没有反应过来，直接接话道：“啊~一直没有时间去理发，要我剪掉吗？”  
这时身前的人不知从什么地方拿出了一根红色的丝带，以环抱的姿势将王马的发束起。  
“很漂亮。”  
“……”  
王马看着眼前笑得温柔的人，眼中笑意渐浓，眼睛也弯成了月牙的形状。  
“我记得你没有这个癖好。”  
“嗯，我没有这个癖好，只是感觉很适合你。”  
王马轻轻蹭上最原，耳鬓厮磨，耳语道：“那我就一直这样吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“小最原对我做什么都可以哦。”  
王马一如过去发出邀请的话语，过去他是认真的，如今依旧。  
最原犹豫再三最终还是推开了他，说：“我们的时间还长，还有未来，不急于一时……”  
他知道最原这个童贞闷骚男肯定不会这么快就下手，这人没从拉小手开始已经令他很惊讶了。  
慢慢来吧，是啊，还有很多时间。  
王马从桌子上跳下来，跑到门边回头一脸兴奋地问：“等下我们去哪里！”  
“旅游吧，去看看外面的世界。先去百田工作的地方，然后……”  
未来充满光明，如同鸢尾之语。  



	15. 关于一切开始之前的事

王马是DICE小队的leader，他遇到了一直都是一个人行动的最原。他觉得这个人有点有趣，阴沉沉的总戴着帽子，但是从他的眼中又能看到不屈的光芒，所以总是缠着这个人，一起做任务，想更加了解他。

某天最原发现了一些事，一些帕诺普堤冈隐藏的事。他将这些事告诉了王马，唯独告诉了他一个人。

王马一开始也很难接受，可他消沉了一段时间之后，便又开始活动。他妨碍别人的任务，抢夺资源一切都是为了囤积实力。

出事的几天前，最原发现了混迹在人群中黑幕的行踪，他独自跟着她去了沙漠中的那个地下通路，用枪打坏了门锁进门看到了满是书籍的柜子和保险箱中的文件。

可他被偷袭了，甚至还被强行安装上了控制器，被黑幕小姐控制。

几天后，王马收到最原的信息，得知第九层的格状庭院封闭区域里有什么重要的信息，所以他决定去里面搜索一下。

可他好几天没有见到最原了，所以还是长了个心眼。他把DICE的成员全部骗开，独自一人去里面。

可也不看看这群小兔崽子是谁的手下，都悄悄地跟着他一起进了格状庭院。

迎接他们的是站在高处眼中闪着红光的最原和数不清的武装机械。

※

王马对着高处的最原喊道：“你是谁！”

最原没有理睬王马的话，直接向他冲过去，他与黑幕小姐一致认为王马是最大的威胁。而王马的部下们是不值得一提的小虾米，根本不值得他动手战斗。

他将王马从DICE成员身边引开，将他们丢给了机械们。被小看了的DICE众自然不会甘心，他们冷笑着说要给他好看，付出小看他们的代价。

他们很强，放在平常应该是一组可以做顶级任务的小队。

然而在这里，在作弊的黑幕手下，再强的小队也可以被磨得筋疲力尽。毕竟人类的生命是唯一的，可机械甚至连生命都没有，它们会源源不断地出现，补充不足的战力。

他们奋战到最后，最终寡不敌众，死在机械的枪下。

这一切都被王马看在眼里，而他却没法赶过去帮他们。

※

最原掐住王马的脖子，他想反抗，但左肩被子弹贯穿无法用上力气。

这种情况下他反而笑了，咧着嘴扯出破碎的声音道：“真、真是无情啊……最……唔！”

听到他的话，最原反而加大了手上的力量，但是很快就松开了。

“咳、咳咳！”

突然涌入的空气让王马呛咳不止，最原没有在意，他用空着的那只手环抱住对方，手指仿佛在他的脊椎上弹钢琴，一路游走来到了腰部，在他耳边如情话一般轻声说道：“以后不要把杀手锏放在腰上了。”

他知道王马会在腰上再藏一把手枪，威力虽然不大，但是近距离的杀伤力也绝不会小。

最后的武器被发现，身处这样的绝境王马也没有慌乱或者焦急，甚至连表情都没变，还是那张笑着的脸。

听完最原的话，他也在他耳边说了一句话。

“好男人，不会只有一把枪。”

随后他突然抬起左手，从袖子里滑出一把小匕首。这是一把刃枪，刀柄是枪口。

最原发现情况不对，连忙抽出王马腰间的手枪想要反击，可速度还是王马快。

“是时候把他还给我了！”

他对着最原扣动扳机，打碎了他耳朵上方的控制器，最原瞬间失去意识浑身无力向后倒去。

然而王马终究是个不走运的家伙，在电光火石间最原扣动了扳机，手枪子弹射穿了他的右上腹部。

血根本停不下来，他看了眼倒在地上的最原和死去了的部下们，他抬起手中的枪，但又放下了。

他咬了咬牙，感到有些无聊，开口轻声说道：“我们应该不会再见了吧。永别了，小最原……”

随后沿着逃跑路线离开了这地方。

※

希望那家伙来得及……

这是他昏过去之前想到的最后一件事。


	16. 《回归之时》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：
> 
> 此段穿插在番外06节的中间，作为剧情补充。

【滴—】【滴—】

少年一脸无趣地看着眼前的数字，似乎下一秒就会沉入梦乡。他眼前的仪器运行正常，没有任何变化，自从他在这个岗位以来从来没有变化……

想到这里他不禁悲从中来，要不是他打坏了入间教授的一个重要的新发明，哪里会沦落至此。

他的眼前是编号为“0”的实验体，从来没有对外界公布的人造人。这个实验并不顺利，这么多时间与金钱扔下去，连一点水花都没有激起来，上头的大人物似乎对此很不满意，有意结束这个实验。

入间教授最近就是在为这个事焦头烂额，听说那个新发明就是为了这个实验而诞生的，却被自己打坏了……

“真是越想越悲伤！”少年如此抱怨着。

他越过眼前的仪器，透过玻璃望向放置实验体的装置。那是一个生命维持装置，可以完全模拟母体环境，维持人体的正常运作。

世界上仅此一个，为得都是里面的那个实验体。

这个实验体漂浮在液体中，看起来像是刚成年的男性，脸被头发的阴影挡住看不真切，不过少年觉得应该是个很漂亮的人。听前辈说他一直在成长，以前的头发没有这么长，样貌还要年幼。

他像普通人类一样慢慢长大，但是从没有醒来，仿佛做着永无止境的梦。

“我这么伤春悲秋做什么，这个实验结束反而对我是好事。”

少年摇了摇脑袋，继续趴在桌面上盯着一成不变的仪器，眼前的景色逐渐变成了三个。

突然！

【滴、滴、滴……】

“什、什么！？？”

急促的警报声将他从朦胧中拉了回来，他立马起身顺手擦了擦嘴角的口水，一时间根本不清楚发生了什么。

他立马跑到发出警报的仪器前面，发现上面的数值发生了变化。

“这、这个变化是……诶？他、他要醒了……？”

少年不敢相信有朝一日实验体会醒来，这个实验成功了！他可以离开这个鬼地方了！

“入间博士！！！0号实验体有反应了！他醒来了！他醒来了！！”

他兴奋地跑出监控室，向入间汇报这件事。

而就因为这一行为他并没有发现另一面的异常，有什么人进入了实验区。

※

王马醒来的时候感觉自己被塞入了一个小小的容器，这个容器的兼容性似乎不是那么好，他根本没法顺利做到自己想要做的事。

不知过了多久他的皮肤感受到了温暖，这份感觉将他轻柔地包裹起来，犹如母亲的体内。

他的感官一点点回归，他眼睛逐渐感受到了光线。因为刚刚才恢复，所以他只有光感，完全看不清，然而就在这时他却发现前面有一片黑影。

这个黑影是什么？

黑影一直在他的面前没有动作，不过似乎在很激动地抖动。

王马如此想，这东西如果是个人的话，现在大概是在破口大骂吧，可真像泼妇……

可惜他的耳朵恢复得更加缓慢，完全听不清。

在一切似乎会就这么继续下去的时候，黑影有了动作，他不知道在仪器上操作了一些什么，警报声响起，透明的玻璃装置打开了它的大门。

没有任何预兆，突然间，王马被装置释放出来，从温暖的母体中跌落，狠狠地摔在了地上。

他的身体未经调整，各个感官并没有正常功能，无法判断四周环境，更无法顺利活动。从未活动过的肺部第一次展开它的“羽翼”，此刻他就像初生婴儿呼吸第一口空气，痛苦得令人哭泣。

然而并没有啼哭之声，有得只是“初生之物”伏在地痛苦的呛咳之音。

“啊……啊……”

他发出毫无意义的声响，艰难地想要起身，然而黑影没有给他机会。

对方很激动地一把抓住王马的额发，将他硬生生地从地面扯起，被迫他抬起头，在如此近距离下，他终于透过朦胧的视野看见了那人的模样。

眼前似乎是一个男性青年，穿着白色的衣服，眼中尽是疯狂的愤怒。他并不认识那人，但他认识那双眼睛，像极了他想象中的那群混蛋。

王马听不见眼前的人在咆哮着什么，不过可以想象得到并不是什么好话，这么一想他感觉更加累了，逐渐变得心不在焉，眼睑也垂了下来。

大概是觉得王马一脸呆滞的表情很让人恼火，那人挥下拳头狠狠地打在了他的脸上。

「啊，好像有点疼……」

迟钝的神经传递着信息，告诉他自己正在被攻击的事实，可他能做什么呢？他不是那时候的acc，甚至不是过去的那个人类，此刻只是刚刚出生的“婴儿”，只能无言地承受他人的暴力。

不一会儿，那人似乎是累了，甩甩手停下了手中的暴力行为，拿出口袋中的东西，在王马眼前晃了晃，仿佛一只耀武扬威的猴子。

「针……」

即使视野依旧一片迷蒙，他也还是认出了眼前的东西是一个注射器。

虽然不知道这里面是什么，但是他下意识感觉到了危险，小幅挣扎着想摆脱那个人的束缚。

可怎么会有用。

冰凉的金属刺穿他脖颈的皮肤，进入他的身体，微凉的液体缓缓流入血管，沿着血流的方向将疼痛带遍全身。

“啊……”

「有点痛……」

虽然这点疼痛远没有那时候来得的强烈，但是他却被疼得流出了泪水。

难得想要活下去了，难道就要这样……连小最原都没有再见到就要再一次落入深渊了吗？

忽然那人将他丢下，他趴在地上动弹不得，冰冷的地面逐渐夺走他为数不多的温暖。

「有点冷……」

忽然又有什么人将他轻轻抱在怀里，抱着他的人似乎很焦急的样子，不停地摇晃着他。

上一个这样做的人是谁呢？

这么想着王马伸出手，想触碰一下那个焦急的人。

他来了，他真的来了……

「小最原……」

随后，又是夜幕降临。

※

少年花了一些时间才找到入间，他兴奋地将这个消息告诉她。

入间从发明堆中爬出来，看到这个家伙刚想发火，却听到了他的报告。第一时间她竟不知道该做什么，过了几秒才冲出房间，向王马所在的地方奔去。

“等、等下……入间博士……”

少年缺乏运动，吃力地追赶着自己的上司，好不容易赶到实验室门口还没来得及喘口气，就被实验室里冲出来的一个陌生男人狠狠推倒在地。

“呜哇！谁……”

少年还没看清眼前的人便听到了头顶有声音传来：“你个软脚虾想在这里坐多久！”

入间冲出门，发现追不上那个陌生人便对着话筒怒吼道：“F【哔—】【哔哔——】【哔哔哔——】”

有点不堪入耳，少年尴尬地别开了脑袋，这时候入间把矛头对向了他：“你跟你老二一样软吗？赶快站起来！医疗组很快就来，别让他们把你也抬走了！”

随后她丢下一句“看好他”便匆忙离开了。

这句话什么意思？

在他进门的一瞬间便清楚了。

此刻“0”号实验体正赤身裸体地趴在地上，全身尽是人工羊水，而长及脚踝的发丝散乱地贴在他雪白的肌肤上，仿佛一幅图案，刺激人的神经。

少年立马跑到他的身边，抱起他想查看一下情况。这时他发现实验体的脖子上有少量血迹，明显是被注射了什么东西。

他焦急地摇晃怀中的人，喊到：“喂！你醒醒啊！喂！你出事的话我就完蛋了！”

也许是回应少年的呼唤，实验体艰难地向他伸出手。他急忙握住了那只手，希望他能再坚持一下，至少坚持到医疗组的到来。

这时怀中的人露出了一个似乎是笑容的表情，仿佛是看到了什么怀念的人。

少年不懂，这个实验体明明从没有醒来，为什么会有这种表情？他从他这里看到了什么？

然而没有答案，那只手无力地滑落，少年无法拯救他。

“让开！医疗组的……”

————————————

写在后面：

1.那个人正是打伤了最原的那个人，那时逃走之后就把矛头指向了王马。

2.文中少年只是一般路人。

3.入间没有呆在王马身边的理由：一则她不懂急救留在这里根本没用，二则她需要去处理掉那个人。

她追上了那个人，那个混蛋就像一只老鼠一样，希望可以找到一个墙缝逃出去。

“呦。”

“？！入间美兔……”

“正是本大人，但是本大人的名字岂是你能叫的！你知道你做了什么吗？”

“他死了吗！死了吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“很开心吗？阳痿混蛋，该支付报酬了。”

WD真的很实用，即使离开了那里依旧可以使用，驱动就使用自身的Will'O就行，入间改良了它的大小和能源消耗，变得相当实用。她把WD做成了一只口红的模样，一直随身携带着枪支不会被任何人发现。

她在那人面前拿出WD的时候，那人的表情可真精彩，而那人最后见到的只有WD发出的光芒。


End file.
